The Way
by Pibbinator
Summary: Even the smallest of changes can cause the biggest of consequences. How will the way of the ninja be affected by the survival of a single boy? Will it be the cause of it's destruction or salvation? Alive Obito. Smart/Powerful Naruto. Character Death. Reviews and Opinions Appreciated.
1. New Jonin Old Teacher

**DISCLAIMER: I'm pretty sure I don't own the Naruto Series. If I did Sasuke would be dead and Boruto wouldn't be a little asshole. Just saying.**

Okay, so before we get started I want to give a little bit of a warning. I'm doing this out of boredom and the fact that no one seems to want to post new chapters anymore (at least on a regular basis) and because I'm tired of reading fanfics with awesomely different ideas that quickly become stupid. This story is centered around Naruto in a world where Obito never "died," which obviously means this is a completely different world. Naruto will have multiple relationships throughout but it will not be a harem. Sorry to disappoint you harem lovers but I've never read a story where the protagonist, Naruto, has 3-5 girls at a time and it isn't really cheesy. No girl in their right mind would love a guy (no matter how great) enough to share him with four other girls. No, in this story Naruto will have several different relationships all them will end at some point until we get to the person I actually plan on pairing him with. The reason I'm doing this is because it's always bothered me when in stories Naruto gets in a relationship at 12,13, 15 or whatever and then stays in that relationship for the rest of the story. That's not how life works. In real life most relationships don't actually work out, including marriage. And that's how this story is gonna go.

This is the final warning before you read this story. There's gonna be some Game of Thrones shit happening. And nooooo I don't mean a shit ton of embarrassingly long "thank God I'm watching this alone" sex scenes. Oh no. I'm talking character death. And a lot of it. If I've accidentally made a character too annoying? Dead. If I've made a character more interesting than the main character? Dead! If I've hated them all along and wished they'd died in the 4th Great Ninja War but didn't? Fucking Dead! If there's a character in the story you don't like that's totally cool just throw a review my way saying who it is and why and I'll consider it. I'm nice like that. There are characters off limits however. Just like how Daryl and Rick are off limits in The Walking Dead so are Naruto and a few others not worth mentioning. Okay, that's all for the warnings. If you don't like what you've read so far then you should probably leave.

"First of all I would like to congratulate you on your success in the Jonin Exams."

"Thank you…sir."

"You've had quite the successful career so far. Graduated from the academy at age 8, promoted to Chunin at age 10. Currently the youngest A-Ranked Shinobi in the system. And that's not even mentioning your mission history.

"Than-"

"183 D-Ranked Missions, 81 C-Ranked Missions, 24 B-Ranked Missions, 19 A-Ranked Missions, and 2 S-Ranked Mission. All successful except for one."

"…"

"And in that failed mission you helped subdue the Four Tails Jinchuriki. There for inadvertently improving Konoha-Iwa relations."

"Sir?"

"Your record alone could get you promoted to Jonin if I had my way. But some would call that favoritism and you and I both know I can't have that. Which, of course, is why I asked you to take this year's Jonin exam, and you passed with flying colors. So I see no need in stalling any longer. I, Minato Namikaze, 4th Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, promote you, Naruto Namikaze, to Jonin effective immediately. Congratulations…son."

"…Thank you sir."

Kohoha was truly a beautiful place. A place of constant, never ending summer. A place that is a sight to see at any time of day or night. Whether at the large arching gate going into the village, or at the very top of the monument dedicated to each Hokage to ever take the hat, one can't help but bask in the glory that is the Hidden Leaf Village. On this very monument sits a boy. This boy, with his short, yet spikey, blonde hair and piercing cerulean blue eyes sat upon the stone head of his father, Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage. The brisk morning wind quietly blew around him, slightly billowing his blue jacket, causing the boy to mentally thank his mother for reminding him to put it on. The boy finally took his gaze away from the sun peaking its way past the tree line to look down at what was in his hands. A flak jacket. The tree green jacket was in mint condition, fresh, and unused.

"Hmph…Jonin huh?" The boy paused before quickly getting to his feet before bringing his fist up into a victory pose, "IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! WHOO!"

The boy's declaration echoed down to the drowsy villagers bellow. Those close enough to hear it looked up to see the son of their beloved 4th Hokage screaming on top of his father's head.

"Is that Naruto? What the hell is he doing up there?! The boy could get hurt!"

"Ah didn't you hear? The kid got promoted to Jonin. I heard some ninja saying he's the next Itachi Uchiha."

"The next Itachi? Ha! Yeah right. Maybe the next Kakashi Hatake but there's no way he'll be as good as Itachi the Biju Slayer."

"Are you high woman? Kakashi the Earth Cleaver could kick the Biju Slayer's ass any day!"

"Are YOU high? I mean just look at their nicknames, what kind of nickname is Earth Cleaver anyway?"

"The kind of nickname you get when you literally cleave open the earth and leave a canyon behind so big Iwa got a new land mark."

"…Touché."

Back on the mountain, Naruto had only put on the flak jacket for a second when a swirl of leaves appeared signifying a Body Flicker. Naruto quickly recognized the chakra signature and looked over his right shoulder to see his sensei hovering over Naruto's shoulder, with his signature eye smile in place before giving a small little wave.

"Yo." muttered Kakashi.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, notice anything different about me?" hinted Naruto as he puffed out his flak jacket wearing chest.

"Hmmm…well I could've sworn you got that hair cut a couple weeks before your exam so that's out. And I remember your mother saying she bought you that jacket. I have to say I'm quite stumped." Kakashi murmured.

"Seriously, sometimes it is so hard to tell when you joking." Naruto grumbled.

"Who said I was joking."

"Whatever come on I want to get some training in before I go to my promotion party." Naruto said before Body Flickering away to their usual training spot at Training Ground 3.

"Huh…so much for the surprise." Grumbled Kakashi before he too Body Flickered away.

At Training Ground 3

Training Ground 3 was a very generic training area. A large open area for practicing anything from ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, to kenjutsu. Inside the open area was a medium sized pond, perfect for practicing water ninjutsu and the water walking technique. And finally circling around the training ground was a vast tree line that went out for a few miles, perfect for tree climbing, tree hopping, and good for practicing how to fight in a tight area. In the middle of the field stands 3 wooden posts. Strangely there was an area slightly out of the way with a shrine standing in the middle of it. This shrine is the Memorial Stone. This was considered a sacred place, a place to grieve for and remember fallen comrades and loved ones. At this stone stood both Kakashi and Naruto, with the blonde haired boy waiting patiently for his teacher to finish his daily ritual of remembering his fallen comrades, one more so than the others.

"You never did tell me their name…you fallen comrade. The one that was on the same team my father taught." Naruto murmured, almost whispered to Kakashi.

"…Rin. Her name was Rin."

"Ho-How did she…"

"It's complicated. But let's just say she died protecting Konoha…"

"Oh. I'm sorry." Naruto whispered, wishing he had never brought it up.

"It's fine. At first I was angry. Angry at the man who killed her. Angry at myself for not preventing it. For not saving her. But after a while I realized that being angry, feeling hatred, was pointless. All it did was spit and piss all over her memory. That's why I come here. To remember her for not how she died. But how she lived."

"Wow…did you make that up on the spot?"

"…Huuhhh. Way to ruin the moment brat. Here I was looking all wise and shit and you go and say something like that." Kakashi mumble dramatically before looking down at his young student.

Naruto simply looked up smiling, "Heh, yeah I do that. Now come on! Stop with this melodramatic crap my mom loves to read, let's spar or something I gotta burn some time till my party."

Kakashi began to rub the back of his neck, "Yeah. About that. There's something I've been meaning to tell ya."

"What? You got a mission?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Noooo. Well…you see. I kiiiinda became a Jonin Sensei for a team of Genin." Kakashi said nervously.

"So what? You get a new team every year just fail 'em like you always do there's no way they'll pass the bell test."

"Yeah well…they passed."

"…They passed?"

"Yup."

"How the fuck did a trio of green as grass Genin take those bells from you!?"

"Well…they didn't take the bells. Not even close." Naruto then seemed to calm down, if only a little, "They did however manage to see underneath the underneath to see that the test was actually about team work." Kakashi stated, and if Naruto wasn't hallucinating, proudly.

Naruto crossed his arms looking at Kakashi expectantly, "Huh, so Kakashi Hatake the Legendary Genin Failer actually passed a Genin squad. They must be something special. So what're the name of my 'replacements'."

Kakashi shrugged while putting both hands in his pockets, noticing a trio of similar chakra signatures heading their way, "Well for one I wouldn't say I was Legendary, secondly they're not your replacements, I highly doubt they could stack up to you in a fight…ever. And their names are Sakura Haruno, Sai Nara, and Aiko Uchiha. I'd have to say out of the three I would say Aiko was the most impressive. Not surprising though what with her graduating a year early and all."

" _Aiko Uchiha huh? Itachi probably had a hand in that somewhere along the line. And Sai Nara…isn't that the Root survivor that was taken in by the Nara clan? And Haruno isn't a name I recognize, probably from a civilian family which isn't surprising. More and more civilians are signing up for the Ninja Program after dad became Hokage, since he's from a civilian family himself. Looks like you got yourself a hand full sensei…"_ Thought Naruto as three kids his age made their way to where he and Kakashi were standing. Naruto quickly took a few seconds to take a look at who he presumed to be Kakashi's new team.

The one leading the pack was a girl of average height for her age reaching just under his nose. She had raven hair cascading down just before reaching her shoulders and pale skin, both traits found in just about everyone in her clan. Her clothes consisted of a dark blue sleeveless shirt that hugged her form ever so slightly. On her forearms she how tan bracers with matching colored capris that cut off at her calves. She, like everyone else in the area, wore standard blue sandals.

To the right of her was a boy who was unnaturally pale in complexion. His hair was the same color as the first girl that looked about the same length his once was only tame and combed. He wore the traditional Nara wear of a tight tan shirt with a long sleeve black jacket much like his own only the sleeves cut off at the forearms the collar was down. Similar to him he wore loose black pants that cut off just above the ankle. The boy seemed to have taken on some of the Nara clan's traits, as he walked in a very laid back manner: hands in pockets, back slightly bent forward, and walking at a much more reserved pace then the two girls with him.

Finally, the girl on the right was the one that stood out the most to him. Her short, bubblegum pink hair rested upon her head looking very well kept and taken care of. Similar to the first girl she wore a sleeveless shirt only hers has blood red with bright green highlighting the collar and ends of her sleeves. The shirt seemed more like the torso of a kimono at a closer inspection only instead of reaching to her feet it was cut off at the upper waist. To go along with that, she wore tight green biker shorts. From what he could see the only thing obscuring people from seeing her ass was the sash she had wrapped around her waist with the bow covering her backside. Only being 13, Naruto wasn't exactly experienced with the female persuasion, but even he could tell, given a few years, she would become a bombshell of a beauty.

"Hey sensei, who's this?" Demanded the raven haired girl.

"Aiko don't you know who thi-"

The bubblegum girl was interrupted when Naruto suddenly spoke, "isn't it polite to introduce yourself first? And here I thought the great Uchiha clan taught manners." Naruto asked sarcastically.

Aiko simply looked at him for a few seconds, trying to remember where she'd seen this boy before, "hmmph, fine. My name is Aiko Uchiha. Now wha-"

Naruto this time interrupted the now named Aiko while looking at the boy, "And yours?"

"…huh. My name is Sai Nara." The boy drawled.

Naruto then looked at Sakura expectantly. Sakura, quickly realizing what he wanted, answered," Oh! Ah, my name is Sakura Haruno! It's a pleasure to meet you Na-"

Naruto once again interrupted, "So…we have the Itachi wanna-be, the fake Nara, and the girl who I've never heard of and probably never will again…Some team you got here Kakashi." Naruto said looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi simply looked amused. It seems Naruto wanted to piss off his cute little Genin. That's fine. And by the looks of it it was working like a charm.

"What did you say?!" Surprisingly, the one to make the outburst was Sai.

" _Ooohh. It seems I've hit a button."_ Naruto thought, "You heard me. The fact Kakashi passed any of you makes me sick to my stomach. You three look pathetic."

Now it was Aiko's turn to make an outburst, "And what would you know?! Now I remember you! You're the 4th's kid! You used to come to the Uchiha Compound all the time! Just because you graduated early like my brother you think you can judge us?!"

" _Is this really what the son of the 4_ _th_ _Hokage is like? I expected him to be…different!_ " Thought Sakura.

"If you think I'm wrong prove it. I was looking for a spar anyway." Said Naruto challengingly.

"Fine by me, right guys?" asked Aiko, looking at her teammates. Both Sai and Sakura nodded in agreement, both just as eager as Aiko to shut this blonde kid the fuck up.

"Heh heh. Kakashi, think you can ref?" Asked Naruto excitedly.

Kakashi shrugged, "sounds good to me. Come on let's get away from the stone."

The four kids followed Kakashi out into the more open area before making a stop square in the middle with the three Genin facing off against Naruto. Aiko quicly took the time Kakashi gave them to take in the blonde across from them. The blonde had short spikey hair that seemed go in every which direction. The blonde wore the standard vest worn by Chunin and Jonin, with the girl presuming he was Chunin due to his age. Under the vest he wore what appeared to be a long sleeved blue jacket with black standard shinobi pants to go with it. She then took notice to the katana strapped to his back. The handle was red with black diamonds running down the center grip before ending at a black hilt and was held in a black sheathe.

"The rules are simple. No killing or career ending moves. When I say you're done, you're done. No questions asked. Other than that? Have fun," Kakashi then raised his hand before quickly bringing it back down in a chopping motion, "Begin!"

The three Genin quickly jumped back from Naruto, none of them having a clue what the blonde would do first. Naruto simply stared after them with a bored expression. The three stood in their fighting positions for about 2 minutes before looking at each other, all three realizing they're have to make the first move. It was for naught though, as Naruto used the time they were looking at each to cross the distance between them, appearing right in front of Sai quicker then any of them could track. To even further the shock factor, Naruto quickly sent two precise jabs to Sai's torso then face before delivering a spin kick to his midsection, sending him flying away before landing in a heap on the ground. Naruto then quickly straightened before moving his cool gaze to Aiko, who had now activated her sharingan, showing off two tomoe in each eye.

"Didn't they teach you at the Academy to never take your eye off your opponent?" Naruto asked staring straight into Aiko's eyes, not scared of the usual repercussions one faced when doing so due to her shocked state.

" _This guy…H-he's totally different then before!"_ Aiko couldn't help but be scared. The annoying boy that had got under her team's skin was gone, in his place was something Aiko could now admit she had never truly faced before. A ninja.

Naruto gave her no more time to collect her thoughts, shooting straight towards her like a bullet in the eyes of the Genin. The only thing that saved Aiko a righteous beating was her blessed eyes. Not wanting to get hit by the fist she could see coming towards her, Aiko quickly went into a rather feeble defensive, only blocking a fourth of the strikes Naruto threw her way. After what felt like a few hits from a sand bag, Aiko finally got her shit together, only allowing a few hits in, most of which being simple glances.

Now able to catch her breath, Aiko quickly looked at Naruto's face seeing a smirk plastered there. Realizing he was enjoying their little duel, Aiko realized something. This was actually pretty fun! She'd never fought anyone her age that was her equal in taijutsu, let alone her superior, and she could easily tell this boy had her beat. Through her sharingan she could easily tell he was holding back a great deal, yet going hard enough to push her. It was while Aiko was off in her own little world that Naruto finally ended the little brawl with a sweep kick that quickly sent her to the ground. Before she could even fathom getting up, Naruto was upon her, finally bringing out his katana from its sheathe and placing it along her throat.

"Yeild." Naruto demanded.

Aiko glared up at the blondie for a couple seconds before finally calling it quits.

"Fine!" Aiko exclaimed.

Naruto then quickly sheathed his sword before turning around expecting a certain pink haired Genin to be standing there somewhere only for her to have disappeared.

"She's gone. As soon as Aiko said yield she ran off." Kakashi explained.

"And it looks like she took Sai with her too. Huuhhh." Naruto sighed dramatically. "I was half expecting her to jump in with Aiko, they did pass your test after all. Teamwork and all that."

Kakashi nodded, "As did I. She most've realized it was futile however because she went and aided Said instead."

"Medical ninjutsu?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yup. Apparently her mother is pretty good at it. I guess she started learning at the beginning of her last year at the Academy." Kakashi said.

"That's actually impressive. You hardly ever see a Genin capable of medical ninjutsu. That's usually saved for Chunins." Now Naruto was impressed. To have that kind of chakra control at that age was unheard of. The last one capable of such control so early in their career was Tsunade Senju.

Naruto then turned in the direction of where he sensed the two Genin hiding out, "Am I allowed to used ninjutsu against these guys?" Naruto asked.

"Hhmmm. Fine. But only B-Ranked or lower. Can't have you killing them after all."

Naruto smirked, "But of course." Naruto then turned around before quickly going through a set of hand seals.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Out of Naruto's mouth came a fireball the size of a wrecking ball, quickly making its's way towards the shocked Genin.

"I thought I told you not to kill them…"

"Hey! You said B or lower dammit! And I totally dumbed in down and you know it, if I wanted to it could have been 2 times as big. Besides they got away, look." Naruto then lazily pointed to the right of the blazing part of the forest that was hit by the technique. Some twenty feet away you could see both Sai and Sakura looking at the burning trees in fear, knowing that that could have been them had they not been quick enough.

Sakura then quickly turned her eyes away from the bonfire, quickly finding Naruto standing in pretty much the same spot he was in at the beginning of the fight.

"What the hell Naruto! That could have killed us!" Sakura screamed.

"Yeah…it could have. But I knew it wouldn't. You guys may be weak, but you're not _that_ weak." Naruto said, waving off Sakura's concern.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's it, you're dead!"

"Sakura no!" Aiko screamed, just now getting over the shock of a boy not even from her clan perform a technique, that usually took a fourth of her reserves, like it was nothing.

But it was too late, Sakura had already made a mad dash towards Naruto, who simply watched her charge in amusement. It was only when Sakura was only an arm's length away that Naruto noticed something was wrong when he couldn't move his arms up to block.

WHAM!

With a single punch Sakura had sent Naruto flying where, much like Sai, he met the ground in a harsh tumble.

POOF!

Only for Naruto to poof away in a cloud of smoke. Sakura stood there in shock of what happened until she heard a struggle behind her. Quickly turning around, she to her shock saw Naruto holding Sai in a sleeper hold.

"So…looks like we got someone that can perform the famed Shadow Possession Jutsu. Bravo. And the way you managed to distract my Shadow Clone long enough to actually possess it. Not bad. Too bad you didn't have a backup plan on the ready in case the first plan failed. Oh well, your loss." Naruto finished by successfully choking Sai out, rendering him unconscious. As Naruto allowed Sai's limp body to fall to the ground he turned his eyes on Sakura.

"So. Looks like it's just you and me Sakura."

Sakura couldn't help but swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. This was it. She had no more plans, no more back up. She lost. This boy…no this ninja, had completely destroyed them inside and out.

"I…I forfeit. I'm done." Sakura muttered as she fell to knees.

Naruto didn't say a word. He simply stared at her kneeling form, before making his way towards her in a reserved pace. Kakashi watched in interest as his former student made is way to his prone current one. Finally, after what felt like hours, Naruto made his way down to her before stopping right in front of her. Sakura, couldn't help but look up into his eyes as he stared at her with such intensity that it brought a slight blush to her face. Naruto waited another couple seconds before finally reaching his hand out to hers, saying, "Here take my hand."

Sakura took a couple seconds, looking back and forth between his hand and his smiling face, before reaching out and grabbing ahold of him, allowing him to help her up. In this time, Sai had also woken up and was staring at the two, wondering what the blonde would do next. Naruto simply looked at Sakura for a few more seconds before taking quick glances at Aiko and Sai before taking a breath and then speaking.

"First of all, I would like to apologize for what I said earlier. I didn't mean any of it. I just wanted to get you all riled up enough to want to fight me no questions asked. My own little test I guess. And while I was impressed with all of your individual skills, I can't help but be disappointed." Naruto then looked at Kakashi, giving him a nod that was returned before turning and making his way to the exit.

Team 7 could only stare at the boy's back as he left until he was completely out of their sight. With the Namikaze now gone the three quickly looked at their sensei. Aiko being the first to ask the question on all the Genin's minds, "Kakashi-sensei, just who the hell was that guy?"

Kakashi simply looked at his new student's before answering, " _that_ , was Naruto Namikaze, A-Ranked Jonin of Konoha.

Later That Evening

"SURPRISE!"

"Aaahh. Wow! I-Im so surprised!...Hehehe."

"…You figured it out didn't you."

"Sorry mom! It's just…well it was easy to figure out is all."

"What?! What do you mean?! Did someone tell you?! Who told you?! It was Mikoto wasn't it!?"

Everyone watched in amusement as Kushina stressed over Naruto finding out about his party. The husband of the distraught mother watched with a smile as he stood next to his sensei.

"Your boy sure has become something Minato." Said Jiraiya, "You must be proud."

"I couldn't be prouder sensei. He's truly become his own man" Minato said

Jiraiya looked at Minato expectantly, "So, I know you already taught him your Rasengan. I'd imagine the Hirashin is next?"

Minato's smile got wider, "I offered to teach him, but the boy said no. Something along the lines of not wanting to be The 2nd Yellow Flash."

"Heh, you'd expect the kid to have been waiting his whole like to learn the thing that made you infamous." Jiraiya chuckled, "Well if he doesn't want to learn your signature technique maybe he'd be up for some Sage Training in a couple years."

"Oh yes, I'm sure he'd love to shove in my face how not even the great Minato Namikaze or Jiraiya of the Sannin were able to truly master the Sage Arts."

Jiraiya scuffed, "Please, if you'd actually give it a couple months of your attention you'd have it mastered."

Before Minato could respond a man he knew well walked through his door into the party.

"Obito-sensei!" Naruto shouted before running up to his Genin sensei

"Sorry Naruto, I'm not too late am I?" Obito asked sheepishly.

Before Naruto could respond Minato walked up to them both putting his hand on the young man's shoulder, "Of course not! The parties only stared!" Minato then faced everyone else in the room, putting his other hand onto his son's shoulder before continuing to speak, "Attention everybody! I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. For this is a grand occasion! It's not every day your son becomes a Jonin! So Naruto, on behalf of everyone here, congratulations!"

Chapter End

What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Awesome? Please Review! I'd like to say I haven't fully decided on who Naruto will be paired up with. I haven't even figured out who I want him to have relationships with. Don't worry though I won't go and make him fuck or date every girl around his age in the Narutoverse. Anyone out of Konoha is probably not gonna happen, unless it works with the story. So that probably means no Yugito, Fu, Temari, Samui, Kurosutchi….well you get the point. The next chapter will be Wave mission with obvious slight changes. Oh and Sasuke's dead. So yeah…


	2. Building Bridges

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't my property. There. Disclaimer Over?**

 **Chapter 2: Building Bridges Breaking Bones**

The Hokage Tower. The headquarters for all Konoha ninja whether you be Genin or Jonin. Whether getting debriefed on an upcoming mission, or debriefing on the success or failure on that said mission, all ninja found themselves in the office of their Hokage. This office, while generic in design and décor, was large enough to fit enough people for any kind of debriefing, large or small. In this office was a large oak desk riddled with multiple scrolls and papers. This desk being the desk of the strongest person in Konoha, Minato Namikaze. Minato was a handsome man, with an angular face and long striking blond hair that went down just below his jaw. Standing in front of him was his son, Naruto Namikaze.

"Your message said you had another mission for me Lord Hokage?" Naruto asked.

Minato gave a small smile, still finding it funny how serious Naruto became when it came to ninja business, "Yes Naruto I do. I believe that we should wait for your teammate on this mission before we get down to the details."

Naruto nodded in agreement, standing there silently in what some would call an uncomfortable silence.

Minato, unable to handle the uncomfortable air in the room decided to speak, "So…how's Jonin life treating you?" Minato asked awkwardly.

"Uhm…good I guess? The Jonin Lounge is nice. Did they always have that pop machine?"

Before Minato could respond the sound of someone knocking on the office door echoed through the room, "Enter." Minato said calmly.

The door opened to reveal what looked like a 16 maybe 17-year old girl. The girl was an obvious member of the Inuzuka clan with her shoulder length brunette hair and red fang marks on her cheeks. Under her Chunin vest she wore a tight black t-shirt and to go with it she had on thigh length skirt that split down the middle revealing tight black shorts. Standing next to her was a black furred dog who went up to her knees in height. Naruto could immediately tell this dog was an Inuzuka breed.

"Ah Kuna, please come in." Minato said smiling at the Inuzuka girl.

"Lord Hokage, I'd like to apologize for being late, Taku here got a little distracted when a cat crossed our path." Kuna said glaring down at Taku who looked away in what to Naruto looked like embarrassment.

"It's fine Kuna you're right on time. I'd like to introduce you to my son and your teammate for this mission, Naruto Namikaze." Minato said nodding towards Naruto who, seeing Kuna looking at him, gave her a nod.

"Hey." Naruto said simply with a bored look on his face.

Kuna looked at Naruto, giving him a once over, before finally speaking, "It's nice to finally meet you Naruto. I've heard quite a few rumors about you." Kuna said teasingly.

"Oh really? Anything good?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face.

"No."

"Wait rea-"

Naruto was interrupted by his father, "I think this conversation can wait until after your debriefing, don't you think?" Minato asked looking pointedly at Naruto.

Naruto immediately straightened, turning front and center in front of his father, "Of course Lord Hokage, I apologize."

Kuna raised an eyebrow at Naruto's 180 in behavior before coming over and standing next to Naruto, waiting for her Hokage to speak.

Minato waited a moment before finally speaking, "This mission is an A-Ranked Back-up mission. You will be heading to Kazuka Village in Wave Country to back up Genin Squad Team 7 in their Escort/Protection mission. The mission was originally classed as C-Ranked due to, according to the employer, fear of being attacked by bandits, nothing more. On their way to Kazuka, however, they were ambushed by two Ex-Ame Ninja by the name of Tosa and Tora Kurosatchi. After defeating the two missing ninja, the squad leader, Kakashi Hatake, interrogated their employer Tazuna into admitting that he knew he was being targeted by missing nin hired by business tycoon Gato. The team decided to continue the mission despite the deceit, and were almost at their destination when they were ambushed once again this time by A-Ranked Ame missing ninja Taji Sonja and his accomplice Kusa's B-Ranked missing ninja Kin Tsansa. Kakashi and his team managed to force the two missing nin to retreat. Due to the mission's obvious rise in rank, Kakashi has asked for assistance, yours specifically Naruto. Your two's mission is to make your way to Wave Country and assist Kakashi and his team in protecting Tazuna until your services are no longer required. Kuna, your job on this mission should be obvious. Pick up the team's trail, track them, then assist in however Kakashi or Naruto ask you too. Pack a month's worth of supplies, you head out today in an hour." Minato said, leaving no room for argument.

Both Naruto and Kuna nodded in agreement, both bowing to the Hokage before turning around and exiting his office.

 **An Hour Later**

Naruto and Kuna were both walking through the gates of Konoha, making their way to the direction of Wave. Naruto looked at Kuna for a second before speaking, "So what's the game plan? You're the tracker here."

Kuna didn't bother to look at Naruto, "Well we already know where they are, Kazuka Village. The problem is finding them in the village itself. I've been to Wave before, and Gato has goons walking around all over the place so asking around for Tazuna's house is the last thing we should do. It doesn't matter though because it shouldn't be too hard for either Taku or myself to be able to pick up their sent when we arrive in the village."

Naruto nodded in agreement before speaking, "I agree. Alright let's kick it into gear. The quicker we get there the quicker we can get a game plan together with Kakashi."

With that the two Konoha ninja disappeared into the trees.

 **One Day Later**

Naruto couldn't help but frown at what he saw in front of him. Kazuka Village was in a depression state the likes of which Naruto had never seen or even heard of before. Shacks and other places of business were completely empty of costumers which was a contrast to the amount of people loitering in the street. These people looked defeated, hungry. Their clothes were worn out and over-sized slightly. Any person Naruto walked by would quickly see his state of dress and knowing he may have money stuck a hand out in a plea for survival, for money. Naruto could clearly see the desperation and hopelessness in their eyes. It was as Naruto was distracted with the state of Kazuka Village that he felt something tug his sleeve.

Turning around and looking down, Naruto was shocked to see a boy with short black hair and sunken black eyes looking up at him in interest before, much like many others, raised his hand up to Naruto before saying, "Hey, you got any money?"

Naruto blinked at the bluntness the boy had before slowing taking his money pouch out of his pocket and then gave him a handful of coins, "Here. Don't spend it all in one place kid." Naruto quipped.

Kuna smiled at Naruto before looking down at the boy in front of them, "So what's your name?" She asked.

The boy looked at her suspiciously for a second then said, "Cau."

Kuna's smile got a little bigger before asking, "Well Cau where do you live? Maybe we can walk you home?"

Cau looked down at the ground for a long moment, "I don't have a home. It's gone." He murmered quietly.

Kuna's smile faultered, "…where is your family?"

Cau didn't speak.

"I see…" Kuna whispered, realizing the poor child in front of them had no home, he had no family. Not anymore.

Cau looked up, about to yell at the older girl for pitying him, when a coin pouch was shoved into his face.

"Here. Take it. Just don't let anyone know you have this, you understand?" Naruto said kneeling down in front of Cau, looking into Cau's eyes as tears slipped down his young cheeks.

"Thank you mister!" Cau bellowed, taking the pouch then clutched the pouch close to his chest.

"Your welcome kid. Now go one, get out of hear before I change my mind." Naruto then got up and turned around leaving the boy to stare in wonder at his back.

Kuna and Taku soon caught up to him, looking at the side of his face as he was looking straight ahead, "That's was very kind of you Naruto. Not many others would've done what you did."

Naruto looked a Kuna, "Have you or Taku gotten ahold of Team 7's scent yet?"

Kuna nodded her head with her smile still on her face, "Yeah, we got it as soon as we got inside the village."

"What are we waiting for then? Lead the way Taku."

 **At Tazuna's House**

Tazuna's house was plain. Not too small. Not too big. The perfect suburban house. This was the thought Naruto had as he stood in front of the house's door before knocking loudly three times. Naruto, Kuna, and Taku waited patiently as they heard the sound of someone making their way to the door. Hearing the clicking of the door being unlocked Naruto put his game face on as the door slowly creaked open just enough for a single eye to peak through, and eye he recognized.

"Naruto! You're our back up?" Sakura said as she swung open the door revealing the rest of her squad sitting around the living room.

Aiko raised an eyebrow at who she saw. Naruto was the last person she expected to be their back up. Sai merely looked at the trio outside the door before shrugging in the way only a Nara would know how.

"Ah, Naruto! I see you got my message." Kakashi said before shifting his black eyes at Kuna, "And I see you brought an Inuzuka with you as well."

Before Naruto could speak Kuna walked forward, "You would be correct Kakashi, my name is Kuna Inuzuka, Chunin. This is my companion Taku. Say hello Taku."

Taku barked on command, introducing himself to the ninja.

Kakashi looked Kuna for a moment before motioning them to come in. As the three entered the house a man looking to be around 50 in age and a woman that was more than likely his daughter entered the living room from the kitchen, "Ah Kakashi, this must be your back up. I thought you said we'd be getting a team? Looks to me like we got a kid as wimpy looking as the rest of your team and a girl with her pet." Tazuna said in a judgmental manner.

Before Naruto could check Tazuna's privilege his daughter beat him to it, "Dad! These people are here to protect you! Show some respect!"

"But Tsunami-"

"Don't Tsunami me! Shouldn't you be at the bridge?" Tsunami said folding her arms under her chest.

"Oh yeah..." Tazuna mumbled scratching the back of his scalp.

"Well Tazuna, if your heading to work allow one of us to accompany you. Kuna? Do you mind taking the first shift? When you return we'll all talk about what we're going to do." Kakashi said looking from Tazuna to Kuna.

Kuna nodded and then, along with Taku, followed after Tazuna to the bridge in progress.

"As for the rest of you, follow me." Kakashi said.

Kakashi's Genin Squad began to walk out with Kakashi standing at the door watching them leave single file out the door. Seeing that Naruto hadn't moved from his spot Kakashi spoke, "You too Naruto."

Naruto looked at Kakashi questioningly, "Really Kakashi? What about Tazuna's family? I know you have a group of Shadow Clones outside the house but I wouldn't feel right leaving them with guards that can only take a single hit."

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a bored expression, "The day a bandit is able to take down one of my clones is the day I retire brat."

Naruto sighed in defeat, "Fine whatever." Naruto then made his way outside following after the Genin of Team 7 with Kakashi not far behind him. Naruto slowed down so that he was walking next to Kakashi, "So you gonna tell me what happened on your way here? There's no way you had trouble with A and B-Ranked missing ninjas, you should've destroyed them."

Kakashi continued to stare ahead as he answered, "Weren't you listening before? When we're all at the house together I'll give the details of what happened and why you're here because I don't feel like repeating myself by telling you then Kuna a couple hours later, so stop while you're ahead and be patient."

Naruto huffed in annoyance.

A couple minutes later Naruto and Team 7 found themselves in the middle of a moderately big clearing, "Okay, this looks like a good place for what I have in mind." Kakashi said causing everyone to stop and turn to Kakashi expectantly.

"And what exactly is it you have in mind Kakashi-sensei?" Aiko asked.

Kakashi looked at his three genin while speaking, "After our fight with Taji Sonja and Kin Tsansa I realized that all three of you are too ill equipped when it comes to facing ninja of a higher caliber then yourself. Other than Aiko, none of you have any kind of offensive jutsu, and not a single one of you having anything defensive. So for the next 5 days we're going to be working on elemental jutsu. While it won't put you on their level, it will at least give you an edge should things get too intense." Kakashi then pulled out three plane white cards, "These here are chakra papers. They're used to see what element you're naturally inclined to." Kakashi handed the slips of paper to his squad.

"So uhm…Kakashi-sensei? What do we do exactly?" Sakura asked, quite not believing these slips of paper could do what her sensei said they could.

"Simple Sakura, channel chakra into them. The paper will do the rest." Kakashi said mysteriously. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the look of trepidation on the pink haired girls face.

Sakura did as she was instructed, and channeled chakra into the paper. For a second nothing happened as Sakura waited in bated breath, looking for even the smallest sign of something happening to the sheet of paper. Suddenly the paper combusted into a ball of fire, causing Sakura to shriek and let go of the sheet as it became nothing but ash leaving no evidence that there had been a piece of paper to begin with.

"Well well. Looks like we have a fire user. Not what I was expecting but it'll work just fine." Kakashi said looking at Sakura with what Team 7 has come to learn is his signature eye smile.

A small chakra spike and a crumbling piece of paper later, Sai looked at Kakashi, "I'm guessing since mine turned into dirt and crumbled away my affinity is earth then?"

"Seems like it. You're lucky, my secondary affinity is earth."

"Secondary affinity?" Sai asked.

Naruto decided to answer for Kakashi, "After you've developed your primary affinity, some ninja are capable of producing a secondary affinity to help supplement the primary."

"Is that the only way to gain a secondary affinity?" Sai asked curiously.

"No, if you have a kekkei genkai that is elemental based you are more then likely to automatically have a primary and secondary already. For example, if you have the Lava Release you'll more than likely have an earth and fire affinity naturally along with the lava. And then there are the freaks of nature that automatically have two affinities but don't have any kind of elemental kekkei genkai." Naruto said, speaking from experience.

Aiko took the time they were talking to channel chakra into her paper. The couple extra seconds it took for anything to happen to the paper made Aiko worry slightly that she didn't have any kind of affinity at all. That fear was for nothing as the piece of paper began to crinkly into a ball before bursting into a ball of flames. Aiko quickly looked up to Kakashi, her eyes demanding answers.

"It seems that we have one of those freaks of nature you were talking about Naruto." Kakashi said in shock.

"So, it looks to me like your primary element is lightning, with fire being your supplement. Well damn." Naruto said. Naruto, seeing Aiko smirking at her elemental superiority over her teammates, decided to burst her bubble, "Don't let it get to your head Princess, you're not the only freak of nature here."

Team 7 looked at Naruto questioningly, "What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"What he means is that he too has two dual affinities. One for fire and one for wind." Kakashi answered for Naruto.

"Which one is his primary?" Sai asked Kakashi as though Naruto weren't standing three feet in front of him.

"Ah now there's the strange thing, originally his primary was wind and his secondary was fire. However, after training his fire affinity to a level never truly seen before in Konoha, his primary element became fire with his wind element being his secondary." Kakashi said, continuing the trend of pretending as though Naruto wasn't there.

Aiko couldn't help but look at Naruto in wonder for a moment before turning to Kakashi, "So how exactly are we going to be training our elements?"

"Well Aiko, you and Sai are coming with me seeing as you two are both needing training in elements I'm well aware of, lightning and earth. Sakura, you're going with Naruto." Kakashi instructed causing his students to nod in understanding except for Naruto who blinked in confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean I'm training Sakura? What about the bridge builder? You can't just push your client onto Kuna. Our mission is to back you up, not do your mission for you." Naruto said in frustration.

"Yes well sometimes sacrifice is necessary in order to complete the mission. Kuna will understand, and it's not like she'll be alone I have Shadow Clone watching out for her just in case." Kakashi said looking at Naruto nonchalantly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kakashi, "You don't honestly expect me to abandon my teammate just to train _you_ students, do you?" Naruto said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Yes, I do."

Naruto continued his stare off with Kakashi before sighing in defeat, nodding his head, "Fine, Sakura come on." Naruto ordered before moving over to the other side of the clearing, wanting to get as far away from Kakashi as he could.

The Genin of Team 7 released the breaths they didn't know they were holding. Sakura, realizing Naruto had told her to follow him, ran after him before he took his obvious frustration out on her. After catching up with Naruto, Sakura decided to try and break the tension at bit by speaking, "So…what's your dad like?" Sakura asked awkwardly.

The question caught Naruto off guard, no one had ever asked that question before. I mean who would? "My dad? Well um…he's a bit of a nerd I guess." Naruto answered the best he could.

Out of all the answers Sakura was expecting, nerd definitely wasn't one of them. Kind, strict, powerful. Those were the answers she expected, because when she saw him that's what she saw. Not nerd.

"I have a really hard time believing you Naruto."

"Well you've never heard him at the dinner table debating on what to name one of his new techniques. He's lucky my mom is actually creative or else we'd have a Hokage who's infamous ninjutsu is called the Spiralling Menacing Sphere of Utter Destruction instead of the Rasengan." Naruto said. "Anyway, I supposed we should get started. What're you wanting to learn? Something offensive or supplementary would probably be best sense Aiko will more than likely be learning an offensive lightning technique and Sai something defensive."

"Well whatever you think is best I guess…" Sakura said, sounding uncertain.

"No. You have to decide. Learning your first elemental technique is very important for every ninja. Whatever you learn is more than likely going to mirror what you're going to do later on in your career. If you learn something offensive you're more than likely going to be a Ninjutsu specialist. If you choose supplementary, then that means you will more than likely be focusing on close courters combat. So? Which do you think you should focus on?" Naruto asked.

It only took Sakura a moment to decide, "Well, I've been thinking about joining the Medic Nin program in about a year or so, so I think it would be best to learn something offensive. That way if I were ever get drawn into combat I have something on the back burner."

"Alright then, I think I have just what you're lookin for. This will keep enemies away if they ever try and swarm you while you're trying to heal a teammate. Now pay attention to my hand signs and watch what I do."

Naruto slowly went through the necessary hand signs, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Naruto shouted before taking a deep breath before exhaling a volley of beach ball sized fire balls out in front him. To Sakura, the fireballs seemed to have just been randomly spewed out into random directions. That was until the fireballs all curved in at once before bombarding a single tree 30 feet in front of them.

"Wow." Sakura said, watching as the tree burnt to the ground. "Wait, what are you going to do about the fire?" Sakura wondered, watching nervously as the fire started to spread to other trees.

"Oh don't worry about that." Naruto said casually raising his hand before shouting, "Sealing Jutsu: Fire Seal."

In Naruto's palm appeared a strange seal that glowed blue for a moment before sucking in the flames that had been trying its damn best to eat away at the forest. When all the flames were sucked in the seal turned black before disappearing altogether.

"Wow." Sakura said again.

"Heh, the benefits of having two seal masters for parents I guess." Naruto chuckled. "Now usually, this technique is classed as B-Ranked, and is mostly used as a distraction. What I did however, is after I released the jutsu I used my control of fire chakra in order to guide the fireballs anyway I wanted, essentially making them heat seeking missiles, and A in Rank. The amount of control necessary to do this however is pain stakingly difficult to achieve, so don't even worry about trying to copy what I did. All _you_ have to do, is spew out a volley large enough to cause a decent distraction, but small enough to where you don't sap yourself of chakra immediately."

Sakura nodded before turning in the same direction of the once burning tree. Slowing going through the hand seals she shouted, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutus!" Before exhaling.

Feeling a heat rise through her body and out her mouth, Sakura felt confident that she had performed the jutsu correctly. However, instead of a volley of beach ball sized fireballs, Sakura only managed to blow out a single measly golf ball sized ember. The ember floated forward for a couple seconds before going up into smoke.

"Dammit!" Sakura cursed. "Let me try again, I think I know what I did!" Sakura said determined to prove herself to the blonde next to her.

" _This might take longer then I thought…"_ Naruto thought.

 **Several Hours Later**

Team 7 had finally decided to end their training session for the day, and made their way back to Tazuna's house. Aiko and Sai were both dragging their feet, the two Genin exhausted from the "intense" training Kakashi had put them through. Sakura, having the smallest reserves out of the three Genin, was forced to ride piggy back on Kakashi's back after she collapsed when she failed to perform the Phoenix Flower for the 13th time. Naruto lead the pack, eager to meet up with Kuna and finally get the details on what happened during the mission from Kakashi.

The five entered the house to find Kuna sitting on the couch with Taku laying down next to her legs, both had bored expressions on their faces.

"Ah Kuna, I hope you and Tazuna managed to have a trouble free day today." Kuna looked at Naruto for a moment, a brief flash of emotion went and left her eyes that was only caught by Naruto and Kakashi, before answering Kakashi, "Yeah…no problems." Kuna said flatly taking one more glance at Naruto before once again speaking, "So, you said you'd debrief us after we all came back to the house. Should we go somewhere a little more privately?"

"No. The living room is fine. Aiko, Sai, Sakura, go upstairs. Let the adults talk for a moment."

The Genin were too tired to argue with Kakashi as they slowly made their way up the stairs. Kakashi waited until he heard the sound of their doors closing before turning to Kuna and Naruto, "So. Where do you want to start?"

"We already know about what happened at the beginning up until your fight with Taji and Kin."

"Well as you know, we were only 30 minutes away from our destination, when we were once again ambushed this time by Taji Sonja, A-Ranked Missing Ninja of Ame, and Kin Tsansa, B-Ranked Missing Ninja of Kusa. Taji I immediately recognized due to him once being a key member of the Ame rebel organization of Akatsuki that was responsible for the coup de tat against Hanzo the Salamander. Kin I didn't recognize until she revealed her name. Kin was a promising Chunin of Kusa before she defected after killing Kusa's Jonin Commander Kon Tsansa, her husband."

"Wait. If she killed the Jonin Commander of her village how is she only B-Ranked?" Kuna asked.

"Because Kusa wants her back alive. Raising her rank any higher means a dead or alive wanted status, and any bounty hunter worth their salt knows it's easier to bring in a body then a captive." Naruto answered.

Kakashi nodded before continuing, "I immediately engaged Taji and Kin while I had the rest of the squad protecting Tazuna. In the beginning of the fight it was obvious I had the advantage, my earth techniques countered all of Taji's water techniques and I was able to easily keep up with Kin in close quarters. I had managed to severely injure Taji and was about to finish him off when Kin managed to flip the tables completely."

Naruto and Kuna were listening with rapt attention, both curious as to what could keep the infamous Kakashi Hatake from finishing an opponent.

"Kin Tsansa blocked my tanto from severing Taji's head from his shoulders by using a type of jutsu only used by the First Hokage himself."

Both Naruto and Kuna realized what Kakashi was implying before the words even came out of his mouth.

"Wood Release."

It didn't make it any less shocking.

Wood Release. The very thing that made the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, a God amongst men. Impossible. No other person, no other Senju, had been able to use or copy the First's ability to control nature itself. For someone, from somewhere other than Konoha no less, to have this power, was blasphemy.

"You're not kidding…are you?" Naruto asked Kakashi, seeing the complete seriousness in Kakashi's eyes.

"No. I'm not. That's surprise was all Kin needed to get Taji and flee. And while they survived, the blow I landed on Taji was severe. Severe enough that it'll take at least a week to heal completely enough for him to be in fighting condition.

"So that's why you asked for me specifically. I'm the only one you know that can counter her abilities that isn't busy doing something elsewhere." Naruto realized.

"But wait, I thought the First's Wood Release was completely resistant to fire techniques? You can't seriously think yours will be able to do you?" Kuna asked.

"Well first of all," Kakashi said, "She doesn't have the First's mastery of the technique. If she did Tazuna, my team, and I would be dead right now. And even if she did, Naruto here has well…a trump card."

Naruto nodded, "Should push come to shove I have no problem cutting loose."

Kuna sighed in defeat, "Fine. So is that all?"

"Yeah just about. Why? You find yourself a hot date while on the job?" Kakashi asked while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kuna huffed in annoyance before looking at Naruto, "Naruto…can I speak with you for a minute," She looked at Kakashi quickly before looking back at Naruto, "Alone?"

Naruto nodded before getting up and following Kuna upstairs into the last remaining guest bedroom.

Kakashi's eyes followed after them until they were out of sight and ear shot, "Huhh…they grow up so fast."

Kuna was sitting next to Naruto on the bed, silently fidgeting, obviously unable to come up with the right words she wanted to say. Naruto sat their patiently, silently wondering what had gotten Kuna all worked up and nervous, never having seen this side of her before.

"Kuna…what's the matter? Why did you want talk to me?"

Kuna finally looked at Naruto, meeting his eyes before sighing, "I don't know how to say this…in fact I wish I didn't have to say it at all. But you have a right to know."

"What are yo-"

"Do you remember the boy we met…earlier today? Cau?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"When I was at the bridge today…I heard some of the workers talking. Talking about a boy that was killed by some of Gato's men…for supposedly stealing one of their money pouches."

"…."

"I asked the men if they knew the boy's name…"

"…."

"It was Cau…"

"…."

"Gato's men said that the pouch…the pouch you…was actually theirs, and that Cau had stolen it…then killed him."

Kuna suddenly felt the temperature in the room spike up dramatically, making the room feel like the inside of a sauna. Kuna looked to Naruto to see if he felt the change in heat but quickly realized that the shift in heat originated from the boy next to her. Naruto seemed to have finally noticed what he was doing and as soon as the heat entered the room it left, causing Kuna to sigh in relief.

"…I see." Naruto said blankly.

"Naruto, I am _so_ sorry. I…I wish…I'm just...I'm so sorry."

"…Thank you for telling me."

"Naru-"

Naruto got up off of the bed and made his way to the door, placing his hand on the door knob, then turned to look at her, rage thickly laced his voice as he said, "I want you to promise me. That the day we confront Gat you don't interfere…when I melt him from the inside out." Naruto didn't wait for her response as he opened the door and left the room. Kuna could hear him quickly make his way down stairs before hearing the front door of the house slam open and shut.

"I promise…"

 **Later That Night**

Everyone had gathered up at the table that night, mostly due to Tsunami's insistence, and were all quietly eating the meal that Tsunami had prepared for them. Naruto and Kuna were also introduced to Tsunami's son, Inari. The boy was quiet the entire time he was downstairs, never saying a word to the ninja in the room. He simply sat there with a, what appeared to be, constipated look on his face. But Inari wasn't the only one silent. Naruto had not spoken a word to anyone since coming back inside, and Kuna only replied in yes and no's. The threes combined silence brought a slightly awkward feel to the dinner table, one that Tsunami was more than happy to try and get rid of.

"So Naruto are you a Genin as well?" Tsunami asked.

The clanking of silverware abruptly stopped as everyone wanted to hear Naruto's response.

"No ma'am. I'm a Jonin like Kakashi." Naruto said before returning to his plate.

"Really? But you're so young! You must have been promoted quite quickly then?" Tsunami asked.

Naruto once again looked up from his plate, quietly looking over at Tsunami with a blank expression, "I became a Genin at the age of 8 ma'am." Naruto finally spoke.

Everyone but Kakashi was surprised at his response.

"8? You became a ninja at 8-years old?" Tsunami questioned in shock, looking at Kakashi for clarity.

Naruto simply nodded before once again attempting to go back to his food, mentally hoping Tsunami's pestering was over. It wasn't.

"How can your village allow a child to become a ninja?! How could your leader be so irresponsible to send a little boy out into the ninja world?! Wasn't Konoha supposed to be the good guys? The standard that other ninja villages should live by?!"

Naruto put his eating utensils down, but continued to stare down at his plate as Tsunami continued her rant.

"Thank God Kazuka Village isn't a ninja village. I can't imagine Inari or any other of Kazuka's children being used like tha-"

"Don't pretend as though you give a fuck about Kazuka's children."

Tsunami realized that her outburst may have not been a good idea as the blonde haired boy across from her suddenly started speaking with a slight edge to his voice.

"I couldn't give a damn if you sat here all night judging me and my village. You're an outsider, how can I ever expect you to understand what the people of Konoha understand as something that is necessary. But don't sit here acting as though you give a damn about the children of your village. The children that wallow in the streets begging for food and shelter while you live here pretending as though there's nothing you can do for them. If you truly cared for Kazuka's children you'd have taken in the ones that needed it. You make me sick. You and every adult in this wretched country. You simply laid down and let Gato waltz in and KILL YOUR CHILDREN!"

Throughout most of Naruto's monologue he had remained eerily calm. That was until the end of it, when he jumped out of him seat, slamming his hands on the table in the process, glaring directly into Tsunami's eyes.

Naruto didn't say another word. He walked away from the table, and calmly went upstairs. The dining room was completely, and awkwardly, quiet until they heard the sound of a door open and close.

"Tsunami, on behalf of Naruto I would like to apologize. He's usually not-"

"No! No…I'm the one who should apologize. I was out of line and well…he's right."

Tazuna quickly tried to comfort his daughter, "Tsunami, you can't blame yourself for what Gato has done!"

The awkward silence once again enveloped the dining room, everyone having lost their appetite for the evening.

 **The Next Morning**

Team 7 found itself at the same clearing from the day before. The awkwardness from the night before was still there as everyone was giving Naruto a wide berth. Naruto didn't mind. He didn't feel like talking to anyone anyway. Kuna hadn't been happy when she had learned she had babysitting duty with Tazuna. And, while she never said anything to Naruto, he could easily tell she wasn't happy when she left with Tazuna that morning. Tsunami had avoided eye contact with Naruto, and Naruto had avoided her all together. It wasn't that Naruto was still mad at her about last night, not at all. It was more of him being embarrassed of the fact he had lost control of his emotions the way he had on a woman than hadn't deserved it at all.

"So Naruto…last night was pretty awkward huh?"

Leave it to Kakashi to break the tension.

"Yeah…sorry about that." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Kakashi isn't the one you need to apologize too."

Naruto turned around to see Sakura looking at him.

"You're right Sakura, what I did was a dick move. I'll apologize as soon as I see." Naruto said, "Alright enough about talking about how big of a douche I am, let's go Sakura."

 **4 Days Later**

"So…how's the training going?"

"Good I suppose. Aiko and Sai are off with Kakashi doing their own thing. Sakura's training is going as well as it can. Her chakra levels, while not crazy small, is still pretty low comparatively to Aiko and Sai. So she can only practice the jutsu a dozen or so times before she's worn out completely. After today she's able to fire three fireballs consecutively and have then go a good distance. I'd give it a couple more days and she'll have it down pat."

"Huh, it most be nice…you know…not having to watch over a drunk overcompensating man child all day." Kuna said sarcastically.

"Wow…"

"Just sayin."

"Would it help if I apologized?"

"I don't know. Did it help with Tsunami?"

"Yes actually, it did. It may shock you to know that I can be quite charming when I want to be."

"Trust me I'm not that shocked. I've heard all about you're "charming" personality."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Remember a girl by the name Masubi?"

"Masubi?...Oooh yeah!"

"Yeah. Masubi."

"Now in my defense, it's not my fault that the first date went so terrible."

"And that you never called her again."

"And that I never called her again…"

"13 and you're already a player, what would your mother think?" Kakashi said while standing in the door frame going into the guest room, "Sorry to interrupt but we're having a meeting downstairs in five minutes."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi from the bed he and Kuna were sitting on, "Alright sounds good."

Naruto, Kuna and Kakashi made their way downstairs, finding Kakashi's team sitting around the living room waiting for them. Tsunami was also sitting with Inari, who was busy petting Taku. Taku being the dog he was, was more than willing to allow the boy to scratch his ears. Tazuna, hearing the three making their way downstairs, made his way to the living room as well to sit next to Tsunami. Tsunami noticed then coming downstairs and smile a motherly smile at Naruto, still remembering his very sincere apology to her a few days ago. Naruto smiled back, glad that the woman wasn't holding a grudge over what he said. Kakashi plopped himself down between Aiko and Sakura, while Naruto and Aiko sat with Sai.

"So, now that we'll all here, we should talk about what we're going to do when Taji and Kin come rolling along." Kakashi began.

Everyone nodded in agreement, silently giving Kakashi the go ahead to continue.

"It's been five days since our fight with the two, and I believe Taji has had plenty of time to heal back to 100%. So, from now on Tazuna, my team and I will be guarding you while you work on your bridge."

Tazuna nodded, "Alight that sounds good to me, but what about Kuna and the brat? What're they gonna be doing?"

"Naruto and Kuna will be here protecting your family." Kakashi answered.

"Do you think Gato will send someone after them?" Tazuna asked in a panic.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, we have every reason to believe that either Taji or Kin will target your family."

"Wait wouldn't it be easier for them to attack me together instead of breaking up just to target my family?" Tazuna wondered.

Kakashi this time shook his head, "No those two aren't stupid. They know that they don't stand a chance of succeeding if they go about attacking us the same way as last time. Not only did they lose last time but now we have back up. They're at a clear disadvantage against us. So now they have to take a different route. They obviously know about your family, and they know that the security around them, while maybe there, won't be as intense as with you. You're the mission, not your family. So the clearly best option is to target the family in order to get you to surrender yourself."

"So then you need to stay with my family, I'll take the girl. She's done a fine job protecting me so far, I trust her to protect me from those bastards." Tazuna argued.

"While I'm sure Kuna appreciates the praise she just isn't strong enough to take on either Taji or Kin even with my teams help. And because they're busy helping Kuna, you're out in the open to be killed. Then to have Naruto and myself protect your family is over kill. Naruto or myself alone can take on Taji or Kin. Which is why Naruto and I need to split up. This is the plan Tazuna, it's the only thing that'll work out without anyone on our side dying." Kakashi explained.

"Huh…alright." Tazuna finally conceded.

"Alright then! Tazuna, team, let's go!" Kakashi said, making his way to the door, with Tazuna and Team 7 following him.

"Well…looks like it's just the four of us." Naruto said.

 **Chapter Done**

Alright! Next Chapter is the climactic fight to end the Wave Mission. Now I have to admit, I was disappointed with the fact no one freaking reviewed! Come on people! I need feedback! How am I gonna improve? So review, ask questions, complement, ravage me with your words people, complain! Something! Next chapter should come out next weekish.


	3. Ashes to Ashes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If only though right?**

-x-

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello readers. First of all, to those that reviewed it, thank you. It was greatly appreciated. It's what inspires me to keep going with the story. I'm kind of an attention whore. Now I'd like to address the fact that I got my first kill-off request. And the lucky ninja is none other than Sai, which honestly surprised me. Out of all of them I thought it would be Kakashi. Oh well. Now does this mean Sai will be killed off? Who knows. Other then me of course since you know…I'm writing it. Now this chapter will be the end of the Wave Arc with some actual action that doesn't last 5 minutes. Canon wise I plan to go Chunin Exams and then detour off into uncharted territory. Some may have caught some of the hints that I've left lying around concerning what's changed, some obvious some not so much. Some of the things that have changed will be addressed rather soonish, don't worry. Okay time for some fights and shit.**

-x-

 **Chapter 3: Ashes to Ashes**

-x-

It was quiet. Too quiet.

God how cheesy does that sound? But it was true. And Naruto didn't like it. It was as though nature itself had stopped and was waiting for something to happen. The birds weren't chirping, the trees weren't rustling, the only noise one could here was the sound of Tsunami pacing around the house while Naruto and Kuna stood guard. Inari simply sat on the couch petting Taku who was sitting up on alert, waiting, listening, for even the slightest of enemy movement outside.

"Are you sure we're safe in here Naruto?" Tsunami finally stopped pacing, looking at Naruto for conformation.

"No…not really. But that's what the clones are out and about for. If the enemy shows up they'll let me know and we'll take the appropriate action."

"Wow Naruto. Good job calming her down. Real great job." Kuna said sarcastically.

"What? It's the truth. We're sitting ducks in this house. The amount of blind spots they could use against us are every ninja's worst nightmare. But we can't go anywhere because as soon as we leave we're going to be attacked. So we have to wait and prey to God whoever drew the short straw in coming here didn't bring any of Gato's goons along with them."

The living room became quiet again, all four sitting in an awkward tension filled silence. A silence that was suddenly cut open like a knife.

"Why do you fight? Don't you know that's it's pointless? Gato…Gato's just too strong."

Naruto simply stood there in shock at Inari. This was the first time he'd ever heard the brat talk, and he definitely wasn't expecting what was said. But Naruto didn't lose his cool. He simply looked at Inari, trying to figure out the right words to say to the obviously distraught child.

"It's better to fight for something…then live for nothing." Naruto let Inari soak in what he said before continuing, "Do you know who said that?"

"N-no…who?" Inari asked.

"The Second Tsuchikage"

Everyone was shocked at this tidbit of information. No one really expected a Konoha ninja to have personally known a quote from a former leader of an enemy country.

Before Naruto could continue his philosophical monologue, he suddenly felt a rush of memories.

"EVERYONE GET OU-"

BOOM!

Standing outside what now looked like a botched tree house stood a beautiful woman that looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties. The woman was truly breath taking, with wavy brunette hair that cascaded down to her shoulder blades. The only thing keeping her hair out of her face was the Kusa hand band wrapped around her forehead that at one point showed her village loyalty, but now only showed that she was a deserter due to the scratch across the Kusa symbol. The kimono she wore was plain brown so as to not draw any more attention to herself. The standard wear of a ninja on the run.

"Man. You gotta love the Deep Forest Creation technique." Kin said with a smirk. "You can come out now, there's no way that killed any of you."

Out of the recently created forest jumped out Naruto, Kuna, and Taku, with Tsunami and Inari in their arms, both slightly scratched up but fine none the less. Naruto stared at the person he could safely assume was Kin Tsansa as he spoke, "Tsunami, do you know anywhere you can go where you can hide where Gato wouldn't think to look?" Tsunami nodded while mumbling what may have been a yes in response, still in shock at what the woman across from them had done to her house.

Naruto nodded, "Okay good. Kuna, I need you to take Tsunami and Inari wherever she tells you to go. I'll try and be as quick as I can."

Kuna glared at Naruto, "You can't honestly expect me to just abandon you here?"

"You're not abandoning me. You're getting out of my way. In case you haven't noticed this bitch has the abilities of our First Hokage, so I'm probably gonna have to cut loose here. So please go."

Kuna opened her mouth to probably argue before shutting her mouth, looking at the faces of Tsunami and Inari, both completely out of their depth at what was going on and what was probably going to happen. Kuna sighed in defeat, "Fine!" she said, the grabbed Inari and Tsunami's hands before dragging them away with Taku taking a moment to make sure Kin didn't try any funny business before also turning around and following after his master.

Kin simply smiled at the quartet's retreating backs, "It doesn't really matter to me if they run. It doesn't really even matter if Taji and I fail this mission. Gato will get his way. Men like him always do."

"Yeah, I supposed The Black Widow of Kusa would know a lot about shitty men wouldn't she, what with killing your husband and all. Was he an asshole? Did he not treat you right? Always the trophy never the wife?" Naruto taunted.

Kin smirked at Naruto's attempt to rile her up, "Those are good guesses honey. But no, none of those are the reasons for why I killed him. I killed him because he found out about my abilities and was planning to tell his superiors. You can imagine my displeasure at my husband being okay with me being turned into a Kusa sex slave so that they could have a bunch of little wooden munchkins running around." Kin said eerily calm. Who just talks about killing their husband as if they're talking about the weather outside?

"So how exactly do you know one of the First Hokage's techniques? I'd have figured you'd have been forced to make up shit as you go. But that was one of his signature jutsus, no doubt about it." Naruto wondered, truly curious as to how she learned a (supposedly) secret jutsu.

"Oh that? Would you believe me if I said I have no idea? It kind of just came to me." Kin said with a shrug.

Naruto gave a shrug of his own, "It's not that strange, that's how some kekkei genkai work, the Sharingan being a prime example."

-x-

 **At The Bridge**

-x-

"So, it looks like you drew the short straw huh?"

"Don't act so cocky Hatake, just because you got in a lucky shot last time doesn't mean I won't kill you here on this bridge. You, your team, and that drunk behind you."

"The only thing lucky about that fight was the fact that your teammate was there to keep me from severing your head from your neck." Kakashi said as he drew the tanto behind the small of his back, holding it in a reverse grip.

"Heh, I never thought I'd see to get the famous White Light Chakra Sabre again. It's not as intimidating as its name." Taji admitted, even now feeling underwhelmed at the look of the famous blade. It looked like your standard tanto, cheap but reliable. But it was what Kakashi could do with the blade that made it truly fearsome, not the look of it.

Kakashi didn't respond to Taji's taunt, instead speaking to Tazuna, "Hey Tazuna, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to scratch up your bridge a little bit."

"Wait wha-"

Tazuna couldn't question Kakashi about what he meant, because he had quickly disappeared from his sight.

Kakashi then suddenly reappeared above Taji swinging he blade down while shouting, "Moon Fang Heaven Piercer!" Kakashi's swing released a wave of white chakra down on Taji. The wave plowed through Taji, crashing into the bridge leaving behind raining rubble and a cloud of smoke. A few moments later the smoke finally cleared revealing no Taji in sight.

"Water Style: Wild Water Wave Jutsu!"

Up from above Kakashi, Taji released a, what looked like to the Genin, a waterfall from his mouth. The falling torrent of water crashed down on Kakashi with enough force that it would have crushed him had he not replaced himself with the remaining rubble left over from his Heaven Piercer.

Taji nimbly landed back on the bridge, but he was allowed no reprieve as Kakashi was upon him, tanto sheathed, in a flurry of fists and kicks. Taji wasn't having any of that though as he quickly proved he was able to keep up with Kakashi. Neither would be able to prove who was the superior in taijutsu as suddenly a Moon Fang Heaven Piercer came down on both of them once again leaving a cloud of rubble. This time though Taji actually got hit by the Heaven Piercer, and boy did he look like shit. His once combed black hair was now a jumbled mess, his once pristine civilian like clothes were now torn and ruined with everyone now see part of his chest, well what you could see around the blood. It looked like his wound had reopened and the bridge was now stained in his blood. Kakashi stood up straight after his swing. Gotta love Shadow Clones.

"So Taji…what was that about luck?"

-x-

 **Naruto vs Kin**

-x-

"So Kin…are we gonna fight or what?"

"Leave it to a child to be eager for a spanking."

With that the two charged at each other.

In seconds the two were upon each other, Naruto jumping up, sending a ferocious round house to Kin's face. Kin ducked under the kick before turning and sending her own kick at the landing Naruto. He proved his true skill though as he used the miss to allow him to continue his momentum allowing him to finish the spin facing Kin and catching her kick, landing before throwing her away from him a good couple yards. Kin proved her own skill she quickly landed on her feet while at the same time flying through hand seals, "Wood Stlyle: Deep Forest Creation Jutsu!" Before Naruto could react a vast, thick jumble of trees surrounded him and Kin.

Naruto looked around in alarm, not exactly expecting her to use that jutsu so soon in the fight. Oh well. She'd learn why it was a bad idea to surround herself in bonfire material with him around pretty quickly. Naruto finally found Kin looking down at him up in a branch twenty feet above. Kin smirked down at him before bringing her hands in the snake hand sign before muttering, "Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu." Five perfect copies of Kin came out of the wood, before the six Kins suddenly disappeared. "Come and find me if you can dear." The six women said at once.

Naruto chuckled in amusement, "You're playing the wrong kind of game with me Widow. Allow me to show you what made me a Jonin." Naruto then raised his hand, pointing in the direction Kin once was, "Inferno Style: Reduce All Creation To Ash Jutsu!"

The 150x150 foot dome of constructed forest was instantly engulfed in an intense inferno that reduced the trees to utter ash. Before the inferno could continue to spread any further it was quickly sucked in like dish water going into a drain. The flames dissipated enough to reveal Naruto, completely unharmed, holding out his blade which was the source the disappearing inferno, "Inferno Style: Longsword of the Remnant Flame." The fire was finally sucked in all the way, with the sword glowing a bright red for a few moments before going back to normal.

"How the hell did you not die from that attack?" Kuna asked, suddenly coming out of the ground, obviously using the Hiding Like a Mole Jutsu to evade Naruto's attack.

"This is where I say, 'I could say the same thing,' but it's pretty obvious how. As for me well, I'm what some people call a Fuinjutsu prodigy. It's pretty easy for me to put fire retardant seals on myself and my clothes." Naruto answered with a smirk.

Naruto sheathed his katana, "I think it's time I ended this. Kakashi will give me enough flack for having not finished it with my Reduce Creation technique."

"Do you really think you can beat me kid? That jutsu had to have taken a good amount out of you. I will admit you're playing up your bravado pretty we-" Kin was suddenly grabbed from behind by a clone that popped out from the ground much like Kin had earlier, kicking out her legs so she fell to her knees and then pulling her into a full nelson keeping her from getting away

Naruto smirked, "You're not the only one who knows the Hidden Like a Mole Jutsu you know?" Naruto said sarcastically. He then moved his left hand slightly away from his side, "Inferno Style: Kagutsuchi's Spear." An intense flame once again appeared in his hand, much like before, only this time the flame expanded covering over his hand up into his forearm in the shape of a lance. Naruto watched as Kin struggled in the clone's hold, making eye contact with her, he could see the utter fear of death in her eyes. Undeterred, Naruto made a slow charge towards her and his clone, going from a slow walk to a full sprint. Bringing back his flaming fist, Naruto zoned in on her chest, then as he finally reached arm's length, shoved his hand forward completely, driving his hand through her chest cavity, through her heart. He could feel her insides, her lungs, her spine, melting at his touch. Her death was painful. It was slow. Blood was nowhere, the wound having cauterized immediately. Unable to take the feeling of her melting insides he pulled his hand out of her chest before backing away, allowing her corpse to collapse along the ground.

Naruto didn't say a word as he looked down at the woman he had killed. Slowly going through hand signs he blew out a single Phoenix Flower, igniting her body.

Naruto, not having the stomach to continuously smell the reek of burning flesh, turned around and made his way to the bridge that he knew Team 7 was fighting on.

-x-

 **On The Bridge**

-x-

Kakashi was confident, he knew he'd won. Taji was bleeding all over the bridge, obviously struggling to even stand on his own two feet let alone fight.

"It's sad Taji, none of this could have happened." Kakashi said matter of factly.

"Oh really? How's that Hatake?" Taji said between pants of breath.

"I looked you up. You were an up in coming Chunin quickly climbing through the ranks until you decided you were sick of being under Hanzo's thumb. You joined up with the rebel organization Akatsuki, where you became an integral part of the organization. You guy's succeeded in your mission of overthrowing Hanzo, giving Ame new leadership that has lead it to becoming the most powerful Minor Village in the Elemental Nations. And then you left." Kakashi said condescendingly.

"Do you really think I simply left Hatake? That I just can't stand being under the thumb of "the man?" No Hatake, I had a reason for leaving just as I had a reason for fighting against the tyrant that was Hanzo the Salamander." Taji grumbled, breath getting heavier. Unable to stand any longer Taji collapsed on his ass.

Kakashi slowly made his way towards the now downed Taji, "And what exactly was the reason for you leaving the very country you helped save?" Kakashi asked, curious about why a hero to his country would abandon it.

"Simple, I found out that the man that became leader of the Akatsuki, the man that killed Hanzo himself, was also the man that was behind the murder of the founders of Akatsuki itself, all in order to eventually elevate himself into becoming the leader of Ame itself. He killed my friends, took over our organization under false pretense, all in order to complete his 'master plan.'" Taji said, now wheezing for breath, with his own blood pooling around himself.

"And just what exactly is this master plan?" Kakashi asked, believing that Minato would very much like to know this information.

Taji smiled a bloody smile, "To completely destroy the ninja system."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "What's his name, the leader of Ame?"

Taji, knowing his death was minutes, if not seconds away, knew there was no point not telling him, "Suijin Oyamatsumi…"

"Thank you for telling me this. Allow me to end your pain. You are a good man, Taji Sonja." Kakashi whispered before taking his tanto, and drivng it into his throat, killing him instantly.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

"Well well look at what we have here boys. Taji Sonja, killed like a little bitch."

And there…in all his scum filled glory, stood Gato, CEO of Gato Corporation. Behind him stood at least 100 of his men, all of them standing as though they could kill him. Fucking fools.

"Well well look at what we have here Kakashi. Gato, the soon to be dead man."

Naruto jumped down in front of Kakashi, glaring at Gato with clear hatred in his eyes.

"And the who the hell are you kid?" Gato asked arrogantly.

"Oh no one special." Naruto said nonchalantly, "Only your death. That's all."

One of the men at Gato's side smirked even more arrogantly then Gato, stepping forward he said, "Yeah well you're going to have to go through me brat. And it looks to me like you're a few hundred years too young to try and fight me. Can you even use that blade?" The man asked mockingly.

Aiko decided to speak for the first time since the encounter with Taji, "Are you guys serious? Have you guys ever fought a ninja?"

Sai continued where Aiko left off, "I thought bandits and thugs generally avoided fighting ninja. You know…cause its suicide otherwise."

Naruto however, wasn't paying attention to anything anyone was saying after he spotted something familiar on the man's belt buckle. His money pouch. The one he gave Cau.

"Where did you get that pouch?" Naruto asked.

The man looked at Naruto quizzically, "What?"

"The pouch. THE FUCKING MONEY POUCH ON YOUR BELT!" As Naruto's rage built, flames started to lick off Naruto's body, causing Gato and his men to take a step back in fear of the power this boy was showing.

"No-now wait just a sec! Do you want it? Here!" The man took off the pouch, throwing it at Naruto. Naruto however, made no attempt to catch it.

"I'm going to kill you…"

Naruto suddenly disappeared faster than even Kakashi could keep track of. He reappeared behind the man that took an innocent boy's life for a small bag of money. "Rasengan!" The mans' chest exploded outwards, blasting everything in front of him in a shower of blood, organs and bones. Gato standing closet to the man, was hit with the most debris, becoming completely covered in the intensely crimson blood of one of his men. Gato had no time to ponder the blood splattered all over his form, because his throat was quickly slit open by Kakashi's tanto. The rest of the men stepped back in fear of the two monsters that had killed their strongest man and their meal ticket in seconds. About to retreat, they all turned their way to the village to make a run for it only to find themselves blocked off by the very villages they'd been oppressing, with a little boy holding a cross bow, Inari, and Kuna and Taku leading the pack.

"Hey fuckers. You weren't thinking about running were you?" Kuna asked the goons mockingly, "Let's go Taku."

Both Kuna and Taku jumped into the air activating their jutsu, "Fang Over Fang!"

The duo ripped their way through the massed together men, taking out a third of them simultaneously. They weren't the only ninja to jump in, Team 7 jumped into the madness as well, taking out as many people as they could. Naruto and Kakashi simply stood there. Kakashi, watching his students making sure they weren't in over their heads. Naruto, standing there with blood still dripping down is fingers, glaring down at the wretched corpse that was the cause of his rage, his lack and loss of self-control. Naruto looked up, realizing he'd been standing there for quite a while, as the cluster fuck that was a fight was over, and the villagers had started to move the bodies and injured off the bridge.

Kuna walked up to Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay Naruto?" she asked concerned. He'd been standing there staring at the body in front him for about 20 minutes.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you, I think I got all of it out of me."

"Good." Kuna said.

-x-

 **Two Weeks Later**

-x-

The bridge was finally complete. It didn't help that Kakashi had made a couple large ass craters in the bridge. Or the blood stains, organs, or severed limbs that littered and stained the surface. But the ninja of Konoha could finally leave.

"I'd like to thank you all so much. You people protected me and my family, and helped revive the strength or village once had. You people could've left me and my country to die, but your big hearts saved us! Please, tell your Hokage that we once we can get back on our feet we will pay your village the amount for an A-Ranked Mission with compensation!" Tazuna then bowed before the Konoha ninja, with the rest of Kazuka Village following suit, then every single one of them chorused, "THANK YOU!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Really though, none of this is necessary. We did what we thought was right." _"And we were payed to do all of it."_ Kakashi thought.

Everyone got up from the bow, and faced the Konoha ninja once again.

"Alight Kakashi, let's go." Naruto said, wanting to get out of there before they started bowing again.

"Yeah yeah, let's go guys." Kakashi, Naruto, and Co. turned around and made their way across the bridge to the path leading to Konoha.

"So grandpa, what're we gonna name the bridge?" Inari asked looking up at Tazuna.

Tazuna looked at his grandson, placing his hand on his head affectionately, "I don't know Inari, what do you think we should name it?"

Inari took a moment to think of a name before his eyes lit up, "What about Kaiza Bridge?"

Tazuna smiled and looked at the rest of the village to see what they thought, and seeing them all nodding in agreement at the boy's idea.

It was perfect.

-x-

 **Chapter End**

-x-

 **Author's Note**

 **Okay people come on now. 5 reviews? I'm not angry. I'm just disappointed… Tell me what you think please, ask me questions and I'll try and answer without anything being given away. This was my first large fight scene I've ever written, so please give me some feedback, let me know how I did. As I said at the beginning I'm an attention whore who needs your love, admiration, and hatred. Okay next is the Chunin Exam Arc. Like the Wave Arc, it will be similar to canon but with changes. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (AND FAVORITE/FOLLOW I GUESS).**


	4. Getting Some on the Side

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Except for the ones I make up. Those are mine. MINE.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Another Chapter done and published. This is the beginning of the Chunin Exam Arc.**

-x-

 **Chapter Four: Getting Some on the Side**

-x-

"Congratulations on a successful mission. Everyone but Naruto and Kakashi can leave. You all have a couple days to rest before I expect you to be back here for your next mission." Minato said to the group of ninja standing in front of him, just having finished their debriefing.

Everyone but Kakashi and Naruto made their way out of the office. When the door to the office closed behind them Minato spoke, "Kakashi, you mentioned how you managed to get some information out of Taji Sonja before he died?"

"That's right Minato-sensei, I managed to get some possibly vital information on what's been going on in Ame."

Minato nodded, signaling Kakashi to continue.

"According to Taji, Ame has been taken over by a man by the name of Suijin Oyamatsumi. If what Taji said is true, then Suijin was once a member of the Akatsuki like Taji once was, and was responsible for the death of the founders of Akatsuki itself before taking the position of leader for himself. He then lead Akatsuki to victory against Hanzo and took control of Ame. Taji then said that he did all of this as part of some master plan to 'completely destroy the ninja system.' Whatever that means."

Minato sighed in thought, pondering this new tidbit of information. "Well this Suijin Oyamatsumi was been doing a better job of leading Ame then Hanzo ever did. Their ninja have doubled in strength and size, with their economy improving exponentially. If Ame keeps it up they'll take Suna's position as a Major Village. This isn't the only news I've gotten about Ame in the past month. The last time Jiraiya-sensei was here he told me that Ame had managed to make some back door dealings with the other Minor Villages, with Ame now being unofficially allied with every Minor Village in the Elemental Nations."

"Wait, even our allies?" Naruto asked in alarm.

Minato nodded, "Yes, which is very troubling. Never before have so many nations been allied to each other like this, not even during any of the Great Ninja Wars have so many people united under one alliance."

"The only good thing about all of this is that they haven't officially come out and said they've formed an alliance. The day that happens will more than likely be the day the Fourth Great Ninja War is declared." Kakashi said crossing his arms.

Naruto looked between his father and Kakashi, "So what exactly do we do here? The alliance is still pretty new right? Maybe we can convince our allies to back off."

Minato shook his head, "No if we do that it will make us look like the big brother bullying the little guy. That's not something we need right now. No, I think we should use this to our advantage and try and form an alliance with some of our fellow Major Villages, just in case."

"But who? We're already allied with Suna, and Iwa is obviously out of the question even if our standing with each other has improved. Do you really think we could convince Kiri or Kumo?" Kakashi asked.

"Kiri right now is out of the question. According to Jiriaya-sensei Kiri and Iwa are in talks of an alliance, so it would best to see how that goes before making a move on Kiri so as to not step on any toes." Minato answered, "Kumo is our only option right now. That and it helps that all of Kumo's allies at the moments are Minor Villages that have allied with Ame. Whether Kumo knows it or not they're alone in the water with a school of sharks lurking in wait. Now all we have to do is be the Coast Guard." Minato said making it sound a lot simpler then it was.

"And just how exactly do you plan to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Simple, I know from personal experience that the Raikage of Kumo is an incredibly competitive man, all I have to do is invite him to the Chunin Exams taking place here in a couple months. The man will see it as a challenge and send his best Genin to compete, at least on person will make it to the final exam and when the Raikage comes to watch them compete I'll use that as an excuse to have a meeting with him." Minato said.

Kakashi and Naruto nodded in agreement, the plan made sense. They'd both heard of how…eccentric…the Fourth Raikage was. There was a rumor floating around that he doesn't believe he has time for doors and just smashes his way through walls instead.

"Do you still plan to invite Ame to the exams?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course, we can't let any of the other countries think anything is out of the ordinary."

Once again the two across from the Hokage nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright Kakashi thank you, you're excused." Minato said.

Kakashi bowed to his sensei then turned around to leave. When Kakashi was out of his office Minato turned his attention to his son.

"Naruto…how're you doing?" Minato asked his son in worry, knowing of the emotional distress his son had felt on the previous mission.

"I'm fine sir. Thank you." Naruto said blankly.

"Naruto, I'm not asking you this as your Hokage. I'm asking this as your father. Are you okay?" Minato once again asked.

Naruto remained quiet for a long time before he finally broke eye contact with his father, looking down at the ground he said, "I lost my cool dad. I lost control of my emotions and acted out of pure emotion. All I could feel was rage when I saw the man that killed that boy." Naruto closed his eyes in frustration, "But why!? Why did I lose control like that? Obito-sensei trained me better than that, Kakashi taught me better than that, YOU taught me better than that!"

Minato could clearly see that his son was struggling with what happened, and it was here that he saw his son not as the mature Jonin he tried to make himself out to be, but the 13-year old boy who was still trying to find himself, "The reason you feel this way Naruto isn't because you can't control your emotions. I know for a fact that you can keep your cool if you want to. No, the reason you reacted the way you did is because you subconsciously believe that boy's death was your fault. You gave him the pouch that lead to his death, so you believe that the boy could've lived had you not helped him the way you had." This kind of thing wasn't uncommon. Every ninja at one point or another went through what his son was going through now, "But it wasn't your fault. You saw a boy who needed help and you helped him. It's not your fault that the man did what he did. Don't let that senseless act of violence affect how you see this world." Minato finished.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. His dad was right, he wouldn't allow Cau's death to cloud his view on society. Naruto looked up in surprise as his dad got up from his desk and made his way over to him. Standing in front of him, Minato kneeled down in front of him and put both his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"I'm proud of you Naruto, you know that right?" Minato said as sincerely as he could muster, "Me, your mother, Obito, Kakashi, we're all proud of you. You've become a fine young man." Minato then brought his son into a hug.

"Thank you, dad." Naruto said smiling into his father's embrace.

Minato released his son from the hug before standing back up and making his way back to his desk and then sat down. "Alight Naruto, go ahead and get out of here. Your mom is probably dying to see you." Naruto nodded with his smile still in place. He turned around after giving a departing bow to his father and then left, mentally preparing himself for the smothering he was going to get when he got home.

Minato smiled at his son's retreating back, and using the time that the door was open he shouted out to his secretary, "Ami, could you please send for Itachi Uchiha? I have a mission for him."

"Yes sir!"

-x-

 **Two Hours Later At The Uchiha Compound**

-x-

Aiko sighed in relief as she finally took off her sandals at the front of her house. She only now managed to make her way home, what with her team wanting to have a celebratory meal at the Akamichi Bar & Grill to celebrate their first successful A-Ranked Mission. Noticing that only her mother's sandals were there she shouted out, "Mom! I'm home!"

"Aiko? I'm in the kitchen honey!" She heard her mother yell out, letting her know where she was.

Aiko quickly made her way to the kitchen where she saw a woman that looked like an adult version of her sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea, "Aiko! How was the mission dear? It went well I hope?" Mikoto asked.

"Uh yeah it went well…it got a little complicated though." Aiko answered.

"Oh really? Complicated how?" Mikoto asked.

"Well it turned out the client had lied about the difficulty of the mission, and that he was being targeted by missing ninja hired by the billionaire Gato of Gato Corporation."

"…wow."

"Yeah, we found out when we got ambushed by two missing nin from Ame. Sakura, Sai, and I were able to take them out without Kakashi-sensei's help. That wasn't the end of it though because we were ambushed again by two really strong missing ninja from Ame and Kusa. Kakashi handled them and they were forced to retreat. After that we made our way to the client's house and that's when Naruto Namikaze and a girl name Kuna Inuzuka and her dog came and assisted us as our back up."

"Wait, little Naruto was there?" Mikoto asked in surprise.

"Yeah?" Aiko answered confused, wondering why out of all things she said Naruto was the thing that got her attention.

"Oh I haven't seen Naruto in so long! Kushina can't seem to _not_ brag about how he became a Jonin faster than Itachi. He was such a nice boy." Mikoto said, remembering the happy blonde haired boy that would run around the compound with…Sasuke.

"Why did he stop visiting?" Aiko asked.

Mikoto smiled sadly, "Your brother Sasuke and him were best friends, but after Sasuke passed away he stopped coming over to visit. I can't blame him though, why would he?" Mikoto said sullenly, remembering how devastated Naruto had been when he was told that Sasuke was sick.

Aiko looked away from her mother in sadness for a moment before continuing with what happened on her mission, "Well after they arrived Kakashi had us learn about our elemental affinities, Kakashi helped Sai and I, and Naruto helped Sakura."

Mikoto, happy that Aiko had changed the subject, asked, "Oh really, and what's your affinity dear?"

Aiko gave a big smile, "I have two actually! Lightning and fire." Aiko said, pleased to see the proud smile her mother's face.

"That's great Aiko! Your father will be so happy to hear how strong you're getting!"

Aiko smiled at her mother's excitement. Now she couldn't wait to tell her father about her affinities, "Well after about a week we finally fought and defeated the two missing ninja and managed to take care of Gato and his men, freeing the country he oppressed."

"Only a Genin for a couple months and you're already freeing countries, very impressive Aiko."

Aiko turned to see her older brother, Itachi, leaning against the kitchen door frame, looking down at the sitting Aiko in amusement.

Aiko scoffed, "Hmph, whatever Itachi, you're just jealous that I've already become more successful in my ninja career in two months then you have in ten years."

Itachi simply smirked in amusement before making his way over to his sitting sister and mother. While sitting down next to Aiko he poked her in the forehead, "Don't start acting all cocky Aiko, you're still a little too green to be bragging about your 'career.'"

Aiko simply rubbed her forehead in annoyance before huffing and getting up from her seat, making her way out of the kitchen to her room. Mikoto looked at her oldest child in amusement, "Hello Itachi, how was your meeting with Minato."

Itachi face got a little serious, "Lord Hokage has given me a mission, I'll be leaving in a couple hours."

Mikoto sighed in disappointment, "Minato is working you too hard Itachi, you just got back from a mission yesterday!"

Itachi smiled at his mother's worry for him, "You shouldn't worry so much mother, the last mission wasn't anything too difficult, it only took a day to complete. Besides it not like I could decline, this is a very important mission."

Mikoto looked at her son, she couldn't help but feel worried. The reason he left the ANBU was because the stress was getting to be too much for him. Itachi had a habit of bottling up emotions, and she was afraid that he'd snap one day, "Okay Itachi, but promise me you'll request for a break when you return from this mission."

"Okay, I promise." Itachi conceded, "Alright mother I have to go, tell father I said hello."

"Okay honey, be safe!" Mikoto suddenly smile a teasing smile, "Oh and make sure to tell Izumi I said hello!"

Mikoto giggled as she saw Itachi try and hide the blush on his face. Hearing Itachi open the door to the front of the house Mikoto shouted, "Just make sure you don't give me any grandchildren dear! I'm still too young to be a grandmother!"

Mikoto didn't hear Itachi respond, only hearing the door close behind him.

-x-

 **The Next Day**

-x-

Naruto was sitting in his house when he heard someone knock on his front door, "Naruto, can you get that?!" He heard his mother shout from upstairs.

"Yeah mom, I got it." Naruto yelled back.

Opening the door, he found Kakashi standing there, "Yo Naruto, you got a minute?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh uh yeah sure Kakashi, come on in." Motioning for Kakashi to follow him inside the house. Both made their way to the living room at the same time Kushina made her way downstairs. Seeing Kakashi she spoke, "Oh Kakashi! How have you been?" Kushina asked in her usual bubbly attitude.

"I'm good Kushina, how are you?" Kakashi answered politely.

"Oh you know, same old same old. Can I get you anything? Some tea maybe?" asked Kushina.

"No I'm fine thank you, I'm here to talk to Naruto for a few minutes and then I'll be on my way."

Naruto, thinking that some tea sounded pretty good, said, "I'll like some tea mom." Naruto said hopefully.

Kushina simply walked into the kitchen, "Oh well then you can make some yourself, you're a big boy now Naruto." Kushina said dismissively waving her hand.

Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's face, "Let me guess, you forgot to tell her you were going on a mission before you left for Wave?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah she's been giving me the cold shoulder since I came home. When we had dinner last night she didn't make anything for me because she said 'she didn't know if I'd be off on another mission or not.'" Naruto said, remembering how amused his dad had been at his wife's antics.

"Anyway, I came here to ask you for your opinion on something." Kakashi said wanting to get to why he was there.

Naruto nodded, "Okay shoot."

"As you know, the Chunin Exams are coming up in a couple weeks here in Konoha, and I've been pondering the idea of entering my team. You're the only Jonin that has seen them in action, so you're the only one that can give an unbiased evaluation of what they can do and if they're ready."

Naruto pondered it for a few seconds before speaking, "Well as a team I'd say that they're ready to take the Exams. Individually, I'd say that only Aiko is skilled enough to actually pass. Sai and Sakura, while both mentally prepared to become Chunin, aren't physically up to par with the standards Konoha has to become a Chunin. But that's as they are now, you still have a couple months until the exams. You never know, you might be able to make them up to snuff. Doubtful, but maybe." Naruto answered as truthfully as he could.

Kakashi nodded, "That's a pretty solid assessment." He said. Kakashi then got up from the couch, "Alight Naruto, I think I know what to do."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi as he made his way to the door, "And what exactly is that?"

Kakashi continued to walk as spoke, "I plan to enter them. Like you said I have enough time to train them to the level they'll need to at least survive the Exam. Even if they fail it will be a good learning experience for the three of them." Kakashi opened the door, "Alright Naruto, thanks for the two cents." He didn't give Naruto any time to respond as he left and closed the door behind him.

Naruto shook his head at the now absent man, "Rude bastard." Naruto mumbled quietly enough that his mother shouldn't have been able to hear him curse.

Kushina, sadly, heard him, "Language young man! I mean where the hell do you hear that kind of language from? Not in this house, that's for damn sure!" Kushina shouted from the kitchen.

Naruto sighed.

-x-

 **Three Months Later**

-x-

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes sir, I'm 100% sure."

"…This is very troubling news Itachi. If Ame is truly behind the attacks on Jinchuriki in Iwa and Kiri, then that means they're attempting to weaken the Major Villages."

Itachi nodded his head, "And sooner or later they will come for the other Jinchuriki of the Major Villages…even ours."

" _Kushina,"_ Minato thought, "Then we must act before they try. Ami!" Minato shouted out for his secretary, in a few minutes Ami poked her head out the door, "Tell the guards at the gate to immediately inform me when the Raikage arrives." Ami nodded her head before leaving to do as she was instructed. Minato then turned his attention back to Itachi, "We can't afford to procrastinate with A. As soon as he arrives I'm going to have a meeting with him to inform him of what's happening and to try and form an alliance to try and combat Ame."

"And if Ame tries anything during the Exams?" Itachi asked.

"Only a single Genin of Ame made it to the finals, all the other Ame ninja left except for the girl's sensei. Even then Suijin sent a notice informing me that he's going to be attending the finals to watch his Genin compete. I highly doubt Suijin would be stupid enough to try and do something drastic here by himself." Minato said. "Even still, I'd like to ask you to be my guard during the finals in a couple days."

Itachi nodded, "Of course sir, and who else will you have guarding you?" Kage were usually allowed two body guards at a time when in the company of another Kage. Enough people to assist them should anything happen, but a small enough amount that it didn't put the other Kage on edge immediately.

Minato smiled, "I was thinking about asking Naruto if he wanted to do it."

Itachi once again nodded, the boy was strong and it would say a lot to the Kage if they saw the boy guarding his father, "There is one more thing sir." Itachi said remembering what his mother said before he left.

Minato raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I would like to request some time off." Itachi said with slight awkwardness.

Minato now had both eyebrows raised. Itachi had never requested for time off before. The only time Itachi had any time off was when Minato had ordered him to after little Sasuke's passing.

"Oh uh, sure don't worry about it. I'll just ask Obito or Kakashi to fill your spot when I have my meeting with A." Minato said nonchalantly.

"Thank you sir, if that is all I'd like to take my leave." Itachi said gratefully.

"Yes Itachi you may go, good work. I expect to see you here on the morning of the Exam. Enjoy your time off."

When Itachi left the room Minato got up from his desk then turned around to look out the window, looking over the village he had sworn to protect. Minato couldn't help but notice the feeling he had, the pit that he felt forming in his stomach. Minato knew this feeling, it was the feeling he felt when the Third Great Ninja War was about to begin. Unless something was done, and done soon, then war was coming. A war on a scale that had never been seen before. This wouldn't be a war like any of the previous Great Ninja Wars. This would be a World War, a war where everyone would be forced to pick a side, a war where by the end borders would be redrawn and renamed. This war could lead to the end of the current ninja system, their current way of life.

"Ami, please send for Naruto! I need to speak with him!"

"Yes sir!"

-x-

 **End Chapter**

-x-

 **Author's Note**

 **As you can see I completely skipped the beginning and middle of the Chunin Exams. This story revolves around Naruto, and since Naruto is a Jonin who doesn't have any students he doesn't have anything to do with those parts of the exams. The finals are different since those are public. Next chapter we have Minato and A's meeting, and the finals. Also next chapter we'll be seeing Suijin for the first time. Please review, favorite, and follow. I want to know what you guys think so far.**


	5. Let Us Never Fear to Negotiate

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this nonsense.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Why you people no want to review? Is no good? Is not your liking? Please tell. Please tell.**

" **Cough" Anywho, this chapter will feature some politics and shit. This chapter we will be fully introduced to the main antagonist of the story, Suijin Oyamatsumi. Since he's actually going to be in the story now I'll give some back story on how I came up with him. With Obito no longer the big bad villain I needed someone to replace him. I designed him to be Naruto's foil both in personality and ability. Naruto is a kid that hasn't quite figured out who he is and what he wants to do in the future and Suijin is a man that has it together and knows what he needs to do to get what he wants done well…done. Naruto is Konoha's living embodiment of it's Will of Fire, and Suijin the embodiment of Ame's Will to Endure. As for what his name means, both his first and last names are the names of Japanese gods. Suijin is the Shinto god of water in Japan and Oyamatsumi is the older brother of Amaterasu who is the god of mountains, sea, and war. As for Sasuke being dead well I just didn't want him in the story. I had enough super strong Uchiha characters (Obito, Itachi, and Shisui) and in all honesty I don't really like what was done with him during Shippuden. I mean he literally threatened to kill every man, woman, and child of Konoha and then attempted to use the Biju as a catalyst for his "revolution" only to be totally forgiven at the end. That's what ruined the end of the Naruto series for me. That he did all that shit and he was still spared and was given a "happy ending" where he got one of my favorite female characters pregnant and then ditched her to raise the child by herself. It's upsetting to think about because I actually liked his character in Part 1 even when he and Naruto fought. So I killed him. I gave him the same illness Itachi had only he got it around 7 or 8 and then died a little bit later. Aiko is Fugaku and Mikoto's youngest child, only a year younger than Sasuke. So Aiko is Sasuke's replacement in canon. So there you go, things have been explained. Time to start the chapter.**

-x-

 **Chapter 5: Let Us Never Fear To Negotiate**

-x-

Naruto couldn't believe it. His father had called him into his office and told him that he would be one of his guards protecting him during his meeting with the Fourth Raikage, and during the Chunin Exam Finals while he was in the presence of the Third Leader of Amegakure, the Fourth Kazekage of Sunagukure, The Fifth Leader of Kusagakure, and the Fourth Raikage of Kumogakure. This was a mission of the highest honor, to protect your Kage. Any ninja would kill for the opportunity.

"Hey, Naruto!" Naruto turned in the direction of the person calling his name to see Ayame Ichiraku running over to him. Ayame was a pretty girl about a year older then he was. The civilian girl worked with her father at their family restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen, one of the most popular restaurants in all of Konoha (mostly thanks to his mother Kushina). She was a pretty girl, with long brunette hair and large puppy dog eyes, she was the kind of girl that got any boys' attention. Naruto gave a smile of his own as he waved back at the girl. When Ayame finally made her way over to him she gave him a hug that he returned.

"Naruto, where have you been? I haven't seen you in weeks!" Ayame said, pulling away from him while still holding his hand as she began to lead him in the direction of what he could only guess to be Ichiraku's.

"Oh yeah I just got back from a mission. It was kind of late notice my dad wanted me to help out in the escort of some dignitary of a village a couple hours away and to make sure he got here safe for the Chunin Exams. It was kinda pointless actually." Naruto answered.

Ayame huffed in annoyance, "Well you still could've let me know you were leaving, for weeks I was expecting you to come and visit me. Do you know how boring it is to work there and not have anyone to talk to all day but your dad?" Ayame asked.

"Um, I'm sure there were other people you could've talked to. People our age come to your restaurant all the time." Naruto argued back.

"All the girls our age are either ninja, ninja in training, or annoying. And all the boys are stupid." Ayame said as if it were obvious.

Naruto looked at her with a smile on his face, "Even me? You know if you're trying to convince me to come visit you more often, calling me stupid probably isn't the best way to do it Ayame." Naruto said teasingly.

"You know I didn't mean you, idiot." Ayame said in annoyance of Naruto's teasing.

"Well what about the other people you work with?" Naruto asked.

"They all think I'm a little girl that doesn't know what she's talking about. And I've been working there longer then any of them! Since I was a baby even! I know more about ramen then all of them." Ayame said in annoyance. Naruto could understand, he'd felt the same way lately. In the last mission he had been the one in charge but one of his subordinates, a 20-year old Chunin, had questioned every decision he made just because of his age. It was annoying as hell.

"Don't let them get to you, when your dad retires _you're_ in charge. Then you can fire all those assholes."

Ayame couldn't hold in her laughter, she really liked the sound of that. It was then that they found themselves at their destination, Ichiraku's Ramen. The place was busy, as usual, with a line having formed outside the building. The once small ramen stand was now a bustling establishment, now big enough to fit in a little over a hundred people, instead of the measly ten before. Some would say their boon in business and success was mainly due to the fact that the Fourth Hokage's family came here to eat all the time, but no one could argue that the place sold damn good food. Due to the boon in costumers Mr. Ichiraku had been forced to expand his menu a bit allowing for a bit more variety, but ramen always remained his number one priority. Naruto remembered the day of the grand opening very well: one because he had been given 5 bowls of free ramen, and two because that had been the day of the unveiling of Ichiraku's new and now most popular ramen flavors, Namikaze Ramen and Midori Ramen. The first obviously named after the Namikaze family, and the former named after Mr. Ichiraku's wife Midori, who had passed away a few years prior. That day anyone that ordered the Midori Ramen got it on the house, free of charge. It was awesome.

"Excuse me, coming through! Gotta get to work here!" Ayame screamed, getting the attention of the people standing in her way to the door. They quickly dispersed, recognizing the daughter of the owner. It was then they saw who's hand she was holding. Their Hokage's son. Needless to say they were given a wide berth. Ayame smiled at their reaction. Naruto rubbed the back of his head with his free hand in embarrassment.

"Did you really have to do that?" Naruto asked now that they were inside. The place was absolutely packed. Every seat was taken leaving nowhere for Naruto, "Ayame there's nowhere for me to sit, I'll come back later when it calms down it's not that big of a deal." Naruto told her.

"No way! I'm sure we can find you a seat," Ayame said looking for a place for her friend to sit and eat, "There perfect, a place at the bar is open!" Ayame said seeing a man getting up after leaving a tip for the man attending the bar.

Naruto sighed as he felt Ayame pull him over to the empty bar seat, he could walk on his own dammit!

Ayame finally let go of his hand and walked behind the bar as Naruto took a seat between a rather large man that Naruto recognized as an Akimichi and a girl that looked like an Inuzu- wait, "Kuna?"

Kuna turned around to see that Naruto had sat himself next to her at the bar, "Oh hey Naruto, what're you doing here?" Kuna hadn't seen the boy since the mission at Wave. Ninja life, it's a busy one.

"I'm good actually! Where's Taku?" Naruto asked seeing that her partner wasn't there.

"Well this place doesn't allow dogs so I left him with my cousin." Kuna answered.

Naruto looked at her with a curious look on his face, "Oh yeah? You hear with someone?"

Kuna smiled an awkward smile, "Yeah, that guy who's spot you took."

Naruto looked at her in understanding, "Oh, didn't go so well huh?" Naruto asked feeling a little bad for her.

"Yeah, our parents got us together. It uh, didn't go so well."

"Asshole huh?"

"No, I wouldn't say asshole. More of a douche then anything." Kuna said with a smile on her face.

Before Naruto could respond he heard Ayame across the bar very loudly clear her throat, "So Naruto who's your friend?" Ayame asked looking at Kuna with a look in her eye that Naruto couldn't quite read.

Kuna could though and smiled a very sensual smile before swinging her arm around Naruto, bringing him close to her body, leaving his chin resting on top of one of her breasts and the rest of his face in the crook of her neck, "Oh just an occasional lover of his, that's all. Why, jealous? I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind letting you join in on one of our 'sessions' later." Kuna said suggestively. Ayame's eyes widened in shock at the girl's forwardness as a large blush found its way to her cheeks.

Naruto shoved Kuna away and then turned away from her in annoyance, "Shut up Kuna, stop trying to embarrass Ayame, it's not funny." Naruto said in Ayame's defense.

Kuna smiled at Naruto's reaction and then looked back at Ayame who was now glaring at her, blush still in place, "Hi there, my name's Kuna. Naruto and I had a mission together a few months ago. So don't worry, we're not lovers or anything like that." Kuna answered/reassured Ayame, who gave a slight sigh of relief at knowing that Kuna had been in fact just messing with her.

Ayame decided to try and be polite, even if she was still kind of miffed about earlier, and introduced herself, "Well my name is Ayame Ichiraku, it's a pleasure to meet you…I guess." Ayame then reached across the bar to shake the older girl's hand.

Now that the pleasantries had been taken care of Kuna decided that it was time to cut and run, "Well Naruto it was good seeing you again, but I gotta go home and tell my mom that she's a terrible match maker. We should get together sometime though," she gave a quick look at Ayame, "so we can have one of our 'sessions.'" Kuna finished while getting up from her seat.

Naruto waved her off, "Yeah yeah, I'll see you later." Naruto dismissed waving her off. Kuna smiled at his response before giving a final wave to the once again Ayame.

Ayame made sure that Kuna had actually left the restaurant, then turned her attention to Naruto, " _Well,_ she was…something." Ayame said not really wanting knowing what to say about Naruto's "friend."

"Yeah she's a little weird but she'll grow on you trust me." Naruto said looking at Ayame, just then seeing the slight flaking's of a blush that was now leaving Ayame's cheeks. _"Huh."_

"So were you…are you two…you know?" Ayame asked awkwardly

"Who? Me and Kuna?" Naruto asked surprised at Ayame's question. Ayame nodded, "No, no that never happened, she was only kidding. Jeez Ayame she's like 3 years older than me, that's just weird."

Ayame once again sighed in relief as she turned around to get ahold of a menu to give to Naruto, "Okay well here's the menu, I gotta go tell my dad I'm here I'll be right back!" Ayame then ran off to find her father.

As Naruto sat there looking over the menu he saw a man in his peripheral vision sit down in the seat Kuna had been sitting, "Well well, if it isn't my favorite student."

Naruto smiled at the voice before turning to see his old Genin sensei smiling next to him, "I'm pretty sure I'm your only student Obito-sensei." Obito was a man in his late twenties with black spikey hair that was only kept out of his eyes thanks to a black Konoha headband. He was a handsome man with a very laid back expression that contrasted his piercing black eyes that held back his incredibly powerful Sharingan. He wore the standard Konoha Jonin uniform only his had a black color scheme rather than blue and on his hands he wore a matching black gloves that completely covered his hands.

"Why can't you just take the compliment kid? Its not every day you get one from an infamous S-Ranked Ninja you know." Obito boasted.

"You do realize that I live with two S-Ranked Ninja right? One of whom is one of the most infamous ninja in history." Naruto said sending a deadpan look at his sensei.

"Shut up kid." Obito said, "So I hear you're going to be guarding your old man for the next couple days."

Naruto looked at Obito suspiciously, "Yeah…how did you know that I thought that would've been a bit more hush hush.

Obito smirked at Naruto, "Well it makes sense that I would need to know who's going to be guarding Minato-sensei with me, well during the meeting with the Raikage anyway, I have no idea who you're going to be with during the Exams."

Naruto blinked in shock, "You're guarding dad with me? That's awesome!" Naruto said excited to be once again working with his sensei on a mission. They hadn't worked together since he was a rookie Chunin a few years ago.

"Yep, I'm kinda hoping the Raikage tries something just so I can see what you can do now." Obito said, having not been able to spar with Naruto for a while, "I wanna see how Kakashi did with your training."

Naruto smirked, "Heh well I finally mastered that thing we started before my promotion. It's pretty bad ass."

Obito raised his eyebrow in surprise, "Inferno Style or the other thing?"

"Inferno Style, the other thing I'm nowhere close to completing, but when it's done I'll be able to fight anybody, even you." Naruto said confidently.

"Hmph yeah I'm sure." Obito muttered.

Naruto smirked while looking back at his menu, "Whatever sensei, you'll see."

Obito smiled at Naruto's confidence before he too took a look at the menu left behind by Kuna. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Ayame came back, "Okay Naruto what can I get you?"

"Uh, I'll have a Miso Ramen with some tea," Naruto then handed back his menu to Ayame, "Thanks Ayame." Ayame then saw the man that she recognized to be Naruto's old sensei.

"And what can I get for you sir?" Ayame asked.

Obito looked up from his menu, "I'll have a Pork Ramen, thanks Naruto's girlfriend." Obito didn't give Ayame anytime to reply after handing her his menu, "So Naruto, give me the details on your version of the Inferno Release."

Ayame huffed at the man's rudeness as she walked away to hand in the orders, looks like her alone time with her friend was being cut short.

Naruto turned to his sensei once again, "First of all she's not my girlfriend, second of all don't be rude to her or I'll tell my mom on you, and third it was a pain in the ass, I had to find the right combination of Fire Release and Wind Release in order to make it. The lowest level of the technique simply makes a more intense version of any jutsu I use, but if I use the more powerful version the flames become white hot, literally. Right now I'm working on how to control the flames into giving them form like a shield or spike or something. All I can do with that at the moment is make it cover my arm like Kakashi's Chidori."

Obito whistled, "Wow that's pretty impressive. And to think you got the idea after seeing Itachi use his version of it on his Amaterasu. You'll have to teach me how to do it someday kid."

Naruto nodded, remembering the mission he had seen the Uchiha prodigy use his version of the Inferno Release thanks to his weird Sharingan. The mission where he got his moniker "The Biju Slayer" after pretty much single handedly subduing an out of control Han, the Five Tails Jinchuriki. It was a real eye opener and wake up call for Naruto, who was a Chunin at the time, of just how monstrously strong some people are, and just how weak he was in comparison.

Naruto's train of thought was interrupted by Ayame placing his and Obito's order down in front of them, "There you go guys! Eat up!" Ayame said cheerfully before walking away to help another costumer.

Neither Naruto or Obito said a word as they quickly dug into the delicious bowl of ramen. Good God did Mr. Ichiraku know how to make some noodles. In a couple minutes Naruto found himself done, and he turned his head to see that Obito had finished as well and had aleady gotten up from his stool while reaching in his pocket to pay.

"Damn that hit the spot, well I better get going. I'll see you whenever the Raikage is here. Oh, and tell your girlfriend to keep the change." Obito finished as he placed a wad of cash on the counter.

Naruto shook his head at his sensei as he turned to order another bowl. _"What a dick."_

-x-

 **A Couple Hours Later**

-x-

He was early, of fucking course he was early. I mean for the love of God he is known as one of the fastest men on earth, it makes perfect sense that he'd show up to places early. Those were the thoughts going through Naruto's mind as he stood behind his father along with Obito, all three watching the Fourth Raikage and his posse make their way to Konoha's front gate. Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the Raikage's stature. He was fucking huge. When the trio of Kumo ninja stopped in front of them, Naruto immediately became self-conscious about his height when looking at the giant that was A.

Standing behind the man were two men, one a dark skinned well built dude that had a slight resemblance to Kakashi only with an afro instead of spiked hair, and a man with straight blond hair and fair skin that. Both wore the standard Kumo Jonin uniform, but the Kakashi look-a-like had a sword that looked like a giant clever strapped to his back. Quite the entourage.

"Raikage! Welcome to Konoha!" Minato greeted, extending his hand to the Raikage.

Raikage gave a cocky smile, bringing his hand into Minato's in a powerful handshake. Minato didn't acknowledge the fact that A had almost broke his hand with his handshake, instead keeping a straight face as the Raikage finally broke it, "It's been awhile Hokage, you haven't gone soft since the war I hope?" A asked.

"I'd ask the same for you, but I can see you've added even more muscle since the last time we met. Have you been living in the gym for the past decade?" Minato barbed back good naturedly.

A barked out in laughter, "I wish! No, all I did was convert my office into a personal gym."

Minato laughed at A's response, at first thinking he was joking, only to stop when he realized A was 100% serious. Minato coughed in his hand as he spoke, "Well if you would follow me to my office, I'd love to speak to you."

A nodded as he followed Minato through the village to his office.

-x-

 **At Minato's Office**

-x-

Naruto couldn't help but be amused at seeing A's hulking body sitting in the comparatively tiny chair across from the trio of Konoha ninja. All four guards stood at alert along either shoulder of their respective Kages. No said anything for a moment, A because this wasn't his meeting or office, and Minato because he was gathering his thoughts.

"First of all A, I would like to congratulate you on the success of your Genin in this Exam." Minato started off.

"Yes yes Minato, I know how amazing my Genin are. Now let's get to why you asked me here." A said bluntly.

Minato frowned. Fine, time to get down to business, "Alright then A, are you aware of what's been going on in Amegakure in the last couple of months?" Minato asked.

A looked at Minato for a moment before answering, "According to our intel Ame has had a complete revamp in how they run things, leading to an improved economy and military that's now rivaling Sunagakure in strength. Why?" A asked impatiently.

Minato nodded, "Yes but that's not all. According to our spy master Jiriaya, Ame is accumulating allies. Or more specifically, every single Minor Village in the Elemental Nations. Including your allies." Minato informed him.

A looked at Minato for a moment before finally speaking in a surprisingly calm voice, "What are you accusing my allies of Hokage?"

"I'm not accusing them of anything, I'm only saying that you're neighboring allies have been making back door deals with a fellow Minor Village that may or may not be trying to make a power play. I'm only saying that should the worst scenario come to fruition, then you'll be alone in the water against an alliance the likes of which the Elemental Nations have never seen before. That's all I'm saying."

Quicker then Naruto could follow A brought his fist down on Minato's desk, smashing it to splitters. Naruto and Obito reacted on instinct, Naruto drawing his katana and Obito activating his Sharingan they both jumped at A in defense of their Hokage. Naruto's blade clanged against the man who's name he learned was Darui's cleaver sword and Obito glared with his Mankengkyou Sharingan, daring the man named C from trying anything. Before the situation could escalate any further Minato, who was still sitting in his seat as if nothing had ever happened, "ENOUGH." Minato said with force, keeping eye contact with A in a battle of wills.

For the four regular schmo ninja in the room it felt like hours as the two Kage had their stare off. Finally A broke it off, returning back to his seat with a calm look on his face as though he hadn't just lost his cool in a meeting with a fellow Kage. The two Kumo guards returned to their spots at their Kage's side, both having gotten used to A's outbursts by now.

"You good?" Minato asked A.

A glared at Minato, "Surely you didn't bring me here, invite my Genin to participate in your Exams, all to tell me that my allies have been fucking me over for months now?"

Minato shook his head, "No, I invited you here because I want to form an alliance between Konoha and Kumo."

A narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Simple, you're not the only one being fucked over here. Every Major Village's Minor Village ally has joined up with Ame. That means that our only ally at the moment is Suna. I can't have that."

"But why my village? Why not Kiri?" A asked.

"Simple, I've honestly been wanting to form an alliance with Kumo for a while, and these unfortunate events opened a window that I can't ignore."

A pondered his words for a moment before moving his eyes over to Minato's bodyguards. He recognized Obito the Ghost of Konoha, it was the other one that he didn't know. After inspecting Naruto for a few seconds A saw the resemblance the boy had with Minato, "Hey you, boy."

Naruto snapped his head in attention as he realized A had addressed him, "Yes sir?" Naruto asked wondering what A could possibly have to say to him.

"You're Minato's boy, aren't you?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes sir, I am."

A smirked, "I can see the resemblance boy, it's uncanny." Minato then looked to Minato, "Why is the boy here Minato, figured it would be a good learning experience for him or something?"

Minato smile, "No A, Naruto here is one of my finest ninja. He's here because I trust in his ability." Naruto smiled at his father's praise, "That and the people that I actually wanted were to busy to be here today." Minato finished.

A gave one of his barking laughs, "Well he must be talented to be a Jonin at such a young age. I can't wait to see how strong you become in the future."

"So A, what're your thoughts to this alliance? I need an answer." Minato said getting back to business.

A looked at Minato, silently rubbing his mustache in thought, "In all honesty, we had suspected that at least one of our allies was making some kind of deal with Ame, what that deal was we had no idea. To know that our suspicions are correct is very worrisome." A said obviously still debating on what to do. "Alight Minato, you win. After these revelations I can't ignore the fact that Kumo would be in trouble in the Minor Villages tried to make a power move. Let me send one of my delegates to smooth out all the details, but until then I agree to joining Konoha in an alliance."

Minato nodded with a smile on his face, "That's good to here A, I'll make sure to inform the Kazekage of our alliance when he arrives. If all things go smoothly then we'll have 3 out of the 5 Major Villages united."

A smirked, that's a hell of an alliance. A then got up from his seat and once again shook Minato's hand, "Well then Minato, I think it's time I made my leave. We'll have to talk more after you speak with the Kazekage."

Minato now also standing in his seat nodded his head in agreement, "Of course A, maybe the three of us can get together as well."

A smirked and turned to make his way out of the office, motioning his body guards to follow him.

"Ami! Have one of the ANBU outside escort Lord Raikage to his hotel! Thank you!" Minato yelled after A.

The three Konoha ninja sat in silence after the office door was closed. Naruto stared at the timber that was once his dad's desk. Naruto couldn't help but speak his mind.

"Wow…"

Minato nodded at Naruto's brilliant assessment of the situation, _"I really liked that desk. So many memories."_ Minato thought remembering the time he and Kushina had…

Minato coughed in his hand, "Alight you two can leave. Naruto I expect you here tomorrow 3 hours before the Finals start." Minato ordered. When the former sensei and student left the room Minato once again shouted out for his secretary, "Ami! Who would you call to get a new desk?"

"Um…I don't know sir!" Ami answered confused at the strange question.

"Damn."

-x-

 **The Next Day At The Hashirama Stadium**

-x-

Ah, the Hashirama Stadium. The place where all Chunin hopefuls went to take the Final Exam of the Chunin Exam in Konohagakure. A fairly massive stadium, it made to be a perfect place for Chunin level ninja to fight and have a shit ton of people watching them while they did it. Of course there were a plethora of seals all over the stadium preventing any wayward jutsu from making its way into the crowd, it would be stupid if there wasn't. For the first time Naruto found himself standing next to his seated father inside of the Kage Suite, a suite box that gave all the Kage and their guards a bird's eye view of the fights going on below. Minato and his group sat in the middle of the group of Kage/Leaders gathered. The Leader of Kusa, Nobu Fukuda, was a young man that looked to be about 20-years old. He looked like more of a noble then a ninja, with his straight posture and (to Naruto) really fancy clothes. He was sitting to the far left, with to his right sat the Fourth Kazekage of Suna, Rasa Subaku, was a strict looking man with plain black clothes with messy dark red hair. To the right of Minato sat the Fourth Raikage, the bulky man once again made his chair look small in comparison. To the Raikage's right sat the man that was the cause to all of the Major Village's troubles, Suijin Oyamatsumi, the current Leader of Ame. Suijin was handsome man with messy hair similar to Rasa's, only his hair was a deep brown and was held back like Minato's by a ninja headband worn by all Ame ninja only his was pulled down slightly to cover his left eye. The man's face had a very confident, yet laid back look to it, with his only visible eye looking down at the gathered Chunin hopefuls as they waited for the Finals to begin. Around his neck he wore a forest green scarf that ended at just below his chest. Under that he had on a grey jacket that went down to his thighs and sleeves that ended at his fingertips, and a black shirt under that. His pants were a matching black that ended at his calves.

The man surprised Naruto. He wasn't what he expected at all. After hearing all the sneaky things the man had been doing lately he had expected to see a rat of a man, someone that made his stomach churn in mistrust. But what Naruto saw was a hardened ninja, a hardened veteran of war. The man honestly reminded him of his godfather Jiraiya. A man that hid what he saw in a time of war with a laid back persona. It kind of made Naruto respect the man. If only a little.

"So Lord Hokage, who do you think is going to win these exams?" Rasa asked.

Minato took a moment to look at the competing Genin, "Well I'd like to say one of my own, Aiko Uchiha being my favorite to win. But there are some very impressive Genin here today. Your son for Gaara for example is an exceptional ninja, the way he uses his sand his frightening."

Rasa nodded his head, "Yes I've trained the boy personally in the use of his sand. The way it can automatically defend him is truly remarkable."

Naruto looked over at Rasa, remembering the meeting he and his father had had a couple hours before the Exams. Apparently the man had already been aware of what Ame was doing and had been more than pleased to hear Kumo was aligning with Konoha and soon Suna. Naruto then looked over at his fellow guard, Itach Uchiha. The man hadn't changed much since the last time they'd met a few years ago other than getting a little taller. The prodigy of the Uchiha clan stood there with a blank look on his face, seemingly not paying attention to the conversation the Kages were having.

"But let's not forget about my ninja, Tadashi Hidecki? The boy is quite talented." Nobu stated.

Minato nodded he had watched Tadashi fight in the preliminaries when he defeated one of his own Genin, "Yes the kid's ability in Earth ninjutsu is very impressive."

"Yes but he will be fighting my oldest child, Temari, a very talented ninjutsu user herself." Rasa said.

Nobu shook his head, "Ah but from what I've heard the girl is a wind user, and sadly no matter how hard the wind blows it will never be able to topple a mountain."

Rasa narrowed his eyes at Nobu's arrogant statement, but before he could speak A beat him to it, "To compare your Genin to a mountain is to compare yourself to the Sage of Six Paths. Do not make such foolish statements simply because you want to show off in front of your new boss." A said looking pointedly at Nobu.

The tension in the room was broken by the sound of laughter.

"Well Nobu, it looks like we've been found out." Suijin chuckled in amusement.

Minato sighed at A's bullheadedness, "Very smooth A."

A didn't respond to Minato's sarcasm, only narrowing his eyes at Suijin, "So you admit to poaching our allies?"

Suijin simply looked at A with an amused smile on his face, "Well I wouldn't really call them your allies. Do hyenas call the lions their allies simply because they leave them the scraps of their meals? I think not."

Nobu nodded his head in agreement, "That's right, the Minor Villages are tired of getting the scraps the Major Villages leave behind. It's about time we had some power, some say in the goings on of the Elemental Nations."

"The reason you don't have any say in what goes on in the Elemental Nations is because it's not your place. Every person, every nation has its place in the natural order of things. If the hyenas were to become the kings of the jungle, then the entire ecosystem would be thrown into disarray. It's not our fault your villages are weak." Rasa argued.

"Hmph, so says the weakest Kage of the weakest Major Village." Nobu claimed dismissively.

Before the argument to get any more heated Minato decided to defuse the situation, "The last I checked, you all are here in my village to watch your Genin, not argue over ecosystem that is the ninja world."

While the air was still thick with tension, the arguing had stopped.

-x-

 **Chapter End**

-x-

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay this was all talk no fight. For those wondering about the name of the chapter, it's the last half of a quote from JFK, "Let us never negotiate out of fear. But let us never fear to negotiate." It's a great quote. Now the next chapter will be about the fights in the exam and what the Kages think of them. In the chapter I gave one of the reasons for some of the Minor Villages' for wanting to side with Ame: Power. They're tired of being in the minors and want to go pro. This chapter was our first introduction to both by version of Obito and the new baddy Suijin. Suijin is kinda a mix in appearance of Kakashi, Naruto, and Yahiko but with brown hair. Now last chapter I had a review that asked me to explain Naruto's Inferno Style and I hope this kinda answered any questions you had about it. So that's all for now. See you next time! Please Review!**


	6. When the Body Hits the Floor

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. The fact we have to say this every time is kinda pointless. A chore if you will.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **First of all, I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed/followed/favorited the story in the past couple of days! It really means a lot what you guys have said so far, and I'd like to thank the guest that pointed out that I need work on my grammar. After rereading the last five chapters I agree it needs work and anyone that wants to Beta the story throw a PM my way and we'll talk it over. This is my first story so I don't really know how it works so be patient with me till I have it figured out. Until then I'll make sure to triple check my work instead of double checking. Anyway back to the reviews there was one reviewer that made my day a couple days ago and that was Ben91. When I read you're reviews it really inspired this chapter, I knew what I wanted to happen I just didn't know how I wanted it to happen. If that makes sense. Anyway thank you Ben91, I hope you keep reading. On to the chapter, the finals will begin from Naruto's perspective. Hope you like it.**

-x-

 **Chapter 6: When the Body Hits the Floor**

-x-

Naruto was uncomfortable. Who wouldn't be? He was in a room with at least six S-Ranked Ninja, with four of said S-Ranked Ninja about to fight each other just about five minutes ago, which had only been prevented by his father playing the devil's advocate. Needless to say the tension in the room was heavy, but the pressure of their chakra was tremendous. Naruto had never felt so out of place in his life. Looking over to his fellow body guard, Itachi Uchiha, Naruto couldn't help but be amazed at the man's composure, not a single facial twitch at the killing intent lacing the room. Naruto's already staggering respect for the man went up even more. God he was bad ass.

Looking over at the man that had started the argument in the first place, Nobu Fukuda, he couldn't help but feel uneasy, the man just seemed like a snake in the grass, calmly waiting for the right moment to strike. His lackadaisical smile showing he either wasn't bothered by the killer intent, or was doing a damn good job pretending as though he wasn't. Nobu's body guards weren't as skilled, as Naruto could clearly see the two burly men behind Nobu sweating up a storm at the power they were feeling. Naruto discreetly shifted his gaze to the Kazekage, who much like his son Gaara had the same blank expression on his face. His guards were much the same, obviously used to these kind of situations. Looking over at A, Naruto could clearly see him gritting his teeth in aggravation, obviously still miffed at Suijin's earlier admittance to "poaching" his allies, making it clear that a majority of the killing intent was emanating from him. Finally, Naruto's gaze landed on the leader of Ame, Suijin Oyamatsumi. The man was the utter definition of calm: calm smile, calm posture, everything about him screamed he was in control of his emotions. A true ninja. Suijin must have felt him staring at him because not a second later his single black eye met Naruto's dual blue ones. Naruto felt entranced as he and Suijin simply looked at each other. Finally, it was Suijin who broke off their little staring contest, looking back down at the match that was about to begin only this time Naruto could see a small smile on his face.

Before Naruto could ponder on his thoughts any longer his father got up from his seat, and used a voice projection seal to carry his voice so that everyone in the stadium could hear him, **"Welcome! To the 53** **rd** **Konoha Chunin Exams! This year is a truly exciting year, as we have ninja competing from FIVE different Hidden Villages! You all will surely be given quite the show! So without further ado, will the Final Chunin Exam Tournament BEGIN!"**

A massive roar exploded from the audience. Minato waved at the crowd bellow before taking a seat.

"That was quite the speech Lord Hokage, short and sweet. The best kind." Suijin complimented, not taking his eye off the two contestants about to fight.

Minato smiled at Suijin, "Thank you, and please just Minato. Lord Hokage never did sound right to me."

Suijin's eye remained on the two competitors, "Well if that's the case then you can refer to me by my name as well."

Minato nodded his head in agreement. Naruto took his attention away from his father and down to the field bellow to see his "student" Sakura Haruno facing off against Samui Kuroki of Kumo. Naruto took the time the proctor was taking to start the match to see how much Sakura had changed, which wasn't much. She still had the same clothes only her headband was now on her forearm. The only thing physically different about her was that she seemed to have gotten a haircut, now instead of reaching her shoulders it was cut off at her neck. Not much different, but different enough to be noticeable. Looking over at the Samui girl, she had on the standard Kumo clothes. Like C the girl had a pale complexion with light blonde hair in a short bob style. Naruto couldn't help but think she was rather attractive for a girl her (well _their_ ) age.

The proctor finally decided enough was enough and brought his hand up before bringing it down shouting, "Begin!" Starting the match.

Samui didn't waste a second to jump at Sakura with her tanto in a reverse grip, swinging and hacking at Sakura who did a surprisingly good job at dodging and deflecting with her own kunai. Samui proved to be superior in kenjutsu however because it didn't take long for her offensive to break through Sakura's guard, with Sakura getting a diagonal slash across her left shoulder. Sakura dropped her guard in pain at the cut, with Samui taking full of advantage of it by sending a spin kick to Sakura's stomach, giving Sakura the much need, but painful, breather she needed. Samui said something, more than likely along the lines of , _"give up it's hopeless,"_ or something cliché like that. Sakura simply smirked at Samui before bringing her hand up to her injured shoulder where it was suddenly enveloped by green chakra. A couple seconds later Sakura moved her hand, showing her now healed shoulder.

Samui looked at Sakura in shock, never having thought that the Konoha girl would be able to use Medical Ninjutsu. Apparently neither did A as he suddenly spoke, "A Genin in her first year as a ninja already able to use Medical Ninjutsu, where do you get all these prodigies from Minato?"

Minato smirked while also nodding at A's assessment, "The girl's ability in Medical Ninjutus is very impressive, the likes of which hasn't been seen since Tsunade of the Sanin. She is truly diamond in the rough."

Naruto smiled at the praise his friend was getting, _"Way to go Sakura…"_ Naruto's attention was drawn back to the fight as he saw Sakura was now going through hand signs he knew very well.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Sakura spewed out a volley of fire balls into Samui's direction, causing the blonde to dodge out of the way. Samui once again charged at Sakura, intent on keeping the fight close and personal. Sakura for some reason allowed Samui to reach, more than likely believing she could heal whatever Samui could dish out. This time though the tanto wasn't out, resulting in a tenacious brawl between the two ninja. After a flurry of jabs and kicks the winner was once again Samui, who had managed to block a punch from Sakura, before countering by slamming her two palms into the sides of Sakura's head, leaving her disorientated.

Samui once again used Sakura's lack of attention to her advantage, this time going through a series of hand signs before placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!" Before Sakura could even blink a stream of lightning jolted into her body.

"AAAAHHHGG!"

The sound of Sakura's blood curdling scream sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. The jutsu only lasted a split second, any longer would've killed her, but it was just enough pain to cause Sakura to lose consciousness. Sakura's body would've hit the ground had it not been for Samui catching her before very gently putting her down.

"Winner by KO! Samui Kuroki!" Naruto smiled as he saw Samui give Sakura a once over to see if she was still breathing. The girl nodded to herself after seeing Sakura would be fine before standing up to leave after the medics had arrived to carry Sakura away.

"Well that was quick."

Naruto looked to his right to see Nobu shaking his head in disappointment at the fight.

Minato nodded his head in agreement, "Sadly I have to agree, while Ms. Haruno shows promise, she's obviously not quite ready yet for a promotion. Samui however showed a lot of skill necessary to be a Chunin."

A smirked, "She is currently our most talented Genin, I have high hopes for that girl. As for the Haruno girl, I agree that she has potential. If she continues with her Medical Ninjutsu training we may just have another Tsunade Senju on our hands."

Suijin and Rasa remained quiet, both waiting for the next match to begin.

"The match between Temari Subaku and Tadashi Hidecki is about to begin!" Naruto heard the proctor announce. Naruto didn't really care too much about this fight since no one he knew was in it. All he knew was that Temari was the Kazekage's oldest child and Tadashi was the top Genin of Kusa. Both specialized in elemental ninjutsu. Temari focusing on Wind and Tadashi on Earth. It should be an interesting match.

The proctor once again brought his hand down, "Begin!"

Neither Temari or Tadashi wasted any time in putting some distance between each other, one drawing out her giant wind fan, rearing it back and unfolding it at the same time, the other going through a set of hand signs and then slamming his hands to the ground.

"Wind Style: Sickly Scythe Jutsu!"

"Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu!"

As Temari swung her fan releasing a mild tornado into Tadashi's direction a wall of solid earth sprung up a few feet in front of him, shielding him from the cataclysmic winds. Temari didn't have any time to bring her fan back for another swing because out of the ground sprung Tadashi, using the "Hiding Like A Mole" jutsu to reach her from underground. Temari didn't know what hit her, as Tadashi's now dark colored fist collided into the side of her face, sending her flying across the stadium into the wall several yards away. Tadashi arm was still outstretched from the punch, his arm's color reverting back to its natural color.

"Did that kid just use the Earth Spear? That's a High B-Ranked jutsu!" A bellowed in shock.

Nobu nodded his head, "You're correct, Tadashi's father was a former Taki Jonin. Sadly, the man died in action, but not without leaving a scroll for his son containing all the jutsu he knows. That was one of the first jutsu young Tadashi learned."

Rasa remained quiet, silently hoping his daughter was alright. The Earth Spear jutsu was notoriously nasty, a master of it capable of blocking any blade and crush anybody in their hands.

Naruto watched as he saw the girl struggle to get up, blood freely flowing down the side of her face and out her nose. Her hair, before tide back into four separate ponytails, was now loose and free. Naruto could tell from the way she couldn't seem to put one foot in front of another that she had a concussion. The proctor however doesn't seem to notice because he hasn't called the fight. Tadashi didn't seem to mind, arrogantly smirking at the struggling Suna ninja.

Tadashi must've decided enough was enough because he was once again going through hand signs, "Earth Style: Tearing Earth Turning Palm!" Tadashi then once again slammed his hands down onto the ground. The ground quickly began to quake as segments of the ground were lifted the ground. Temari, unable to balance herself, was thrown around like a rag doll until it ended with Tadashi now on top of her, holding her arm in an arm lock with her down on her stomach. Tadashi poised a kunai to her throat before saying, "Yield."

Before she could decide Temari's mind was made up for her, "Temari Subaku is unable to continue, Tadashi Hidecki is the winner!" The crowd erupted cheered, noticeably quieter, everyone slightly miffed at how quick these matches were.

"It seems I was right Lord Kazekage." Nobu said with a crookedly arrogant smirk on his face. "Perhaps this is a sign that Suna is no longer strong enough to hold the title of a Major Village?"

Rasa narrowed his eyes at Nobu, "I will admit that your Genin was stronger than Temari, but do not think this makes my village inferior as a whole. Count yourself lucky that I don't have the temperament of Lord Raikage boy."

Nobu turned fully to Rasa, "Oh? And why would that be?" Nobu said with the same smile on his face.

Rasa's eyes narrowed further, "If I did, you'd be nothing more than a stain in my sand."

Nobu gave Rasa an amused look, "Oh I'm sure I would be. That is i-"

"Nobu. Enough."

Suijin's stern voice interrupted whatever it was Nobu was going to say. Nobu's eyes widened before turning back around in his seat and then looked back down at the stadium without saying another word. Naruto couldn't help but be reminded of the way a child acted after getting disciplined. It was honestly kind of funny, but at the same time terrifying that a man of such power could be "disciplined" like that. Just who the hell was this guy?

"The next fight between Aiko Uchiha and Gaara Subaku is about to begin!"

Naruto looked down to see Aiko standing opposite of Rasa's youngest child, Gaara, a Genin that had supposedly never been once been hurt on a mission. Naruto couldn't help but be excited for this fight, he knew how strong Aiko was, and Gaara was a great test of her skill.

The proctor for the third time brought his hand down, "Begin!"

Unlike the last two matches, neither of the two moved at the signal to begin. Aiko simply activated her Sharingan, her two tomoe in each eye spinning hypnotically. Gaara stood there just as calmy, the boy borrowing from his father's bored facial expression. They stood like that for nearly two minutes before anyone saw any movement, and that movement was the sight of the cap to Gaara's gourd suddenly popping off, sending it flying into the air. From there, sand slowly began to slither its way out of the gourd until it was completely empty. The sand then formed a crude barrier around the boy. No one in the stands made a sound, most completely shocked at the boy's abilities.

Aiko didn't seem to react, more than likely because she'd already seen it before. The only thing she did was narrow her eyes. And then she was gone.

Faster than the boy could react, the Uchiha Body Flickered to Gaara's left then threw a heavy kick towards his head. Those with keen eyes could see the trace amounts of Lightning chakra flowing down her leg before it made impact with a wall of sand that instinctively protected the boy from harm. The sand wall exploded on impact, with whatever sand that made contact with Aiko's lightning kick falling to the ground useless. Aiko, undeterred, continued her assault on Gaara, only for more and more sand to come to his rescue. This continued for several minutes, with Aiko making contact with Gaara's sand, before Body Flickering away to safety, before once again Body Flickering to Gaara to hit his sand. After nearly five minutes of Aiko pelting Gaara with lightning punches and kicks, she finally Body Flickered to the other side of the stadium, far away from Gaara's sand. Or what was left of it anyway. What was once an abundant amount of sand was now gone, leaving only enough to make a small torso sized shield around the young ginger haired ninja.

Gaara was now openly glaring at the huffing Aiko, who was now taking a breather after that five minute long barrage. How did Shisui make using the Body Flicker look so easy?

Gaara must have decided he wasn't going to let her catch her breath because his remaining amount of sand shot out after her, now much faster than it was before do to the loss of weight. Aiko cursed as she dodged the sand projectiles, only to have to dodge again when they turned around to continue their pursuit. It quickly became a game of deadly tag, as Gaara continued to manipulate his sand after her and Aiko trying to get as much distance as possible, knowing what that sand can do when it gets ahold of you.

Aiko finally put enough distance to be able to go through hand signs, "Lightning Style: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang!" Aiko then raised her hands towards the pursuing sand. Her hands were then engulfed in a mass of electricity before a hound of lightning the size of a Inuzuka dog sprang forth making its way to the oncoming sand. Gaara, not wanting to lose his last remaining sand, maneuvered the sand to dodge the charging lightning hound. Aiko smirked as her jutsu suddenly changed direction and made its way towards the vulnerable Gaara.

Naruto smirked, thinking she had it in the bag, when suddenly a wall of sand sprung up in front of Gaara saving him from Aiko's jutsu, exploding in a shower of now useless sand. Everyone but Gaara and Rasa were surprised by the unexpected sand barrier.

Gaara raspy voice could be heard even in the Kage Box, "Did you really think I wouldn't have a way to make more sand just in case?" Gaara revealed, "While not as much as before, it was still enough to block your final attack. And that was your final attack, I know for a fact you're out of chakra."

Naruto could see that Aiko was completely winded, she was out of gas. She knew it, Gaara knew it, everyone knew it. It was over.

Aiko smiled a tired smile, "Well…I'm not _totally_ out of chakra." She cryptically said.

Aiko pushed up her arm warmer revealing a small seal on her forearm. Naruto immediately recognized it as a Chakra Storage Seal. He smirked as he realized that this was all a part of her strategy to make sure Gaara couldn't use his Sand Armor.

The Uchiha quickly activated the seal, with chakra now surrounding her body in a blue flame. Aiko smirked at the feeling of having her chakra back before going through a long set of hand seals. Finished, she grasps her right hand with her left before bringing out said right hand in front of her, palm facing out and away from her. Chakra suddenly began to circle her form with lightning chakra sparking inside the palm of her hand before expanding, covering her hand completely in an intense lightning chakra. Aiko let the lightning chakra stabilize before looking up to the startled Gaara. She then suddenly rushed towards Gaara, leaving a trail of destruction behind her as her jutsu trailed the ground.

"Chidori!"

Aiko's Chidori cut through the remainder of Gaara's armor like a knife through warm butter, piercing Gaara's shoulder all the way through, leaving Aiko's fingers sticking out of Gaara's upper back.

Gaara screamed in utter, absolute agony. Naruto was shocked to hear the usually stoic boy show such intense emotion. It was then that he remembered this was the first time Gaara had been injured in a fight. Naruto looked over to Rasa to see the man gripping his arm rests tightly enough that Naruto could hear them cracking under the pressure.

Aiko pulled her hand out of Gaara's shoulder, before grabbing ahold of the now unconscious boy keeping him from collapsing onto the ground.

"Winner by KO! Aiko Uchiha!" The crowd erupted into a roar of applause, everyone loving that amazingly close fight. Aiko, much like Samui before her, waited for the medics to arrive and take Gaara away before making her way outside the field.

"That Uchiha girl was truly something. She had the whole fight planned out from the beginning, with every possibility thought of and prepared for. This girl more than deserves to be promoted to Chunin. She has the skill, brains, and mind set. She's more than ready." A said, truly impressed by Aiko's performance.

Naruto smirked, agreeing with A's assessment. He looked over at Itachi to see a small smile on his face, a smile that quickly disappeared when Itachi noticed Naruto had caught him.

Minato nodded, "I have to agree, I can't see any reason not to promote her after that performance." Minato said, smiling down at his friend's daughter.

"But let's not forget about that Gaara boy. His use of his sand was truly impressive, and his plan to make sand as a back up to counter her Lightning Beast Tracking Fang was a good one, it's not his fault he faced someone crazy enough to purposely spend all her chakra just to get him to drop his guard." Suijin commented. "And the fact he didn't use any of his Jinchuriki powers is even more impressive."

Rasa looked at Suijin, suspicion clearly on his face, "And how exactly do you know of his Jinchuriki status."

Suijin simply smirked at Rasa, once again never taking his eye off the field, "You Major Villages were never great at keeping who your Jinchuriki are a secret. It wasn't hard to figure out what Gaara was, just like it wasn't hard to figure out one of Kumo's Jinchuriki is Lord Raikage's brother, or that Konoha's is Minato's wife." Suijin said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Suijin, his mother's status as a Jinchuriki was an S-Classed Secret. He could understand Suijin knowing about Gaara or A's brother, both Sun and Kumo were pretty bad about keeping their Jinchuriki's identities under wraps. But Konoha was methodical in making sure the identity of their Jinchuriki was kept a secret. Even now the fact that the First Hokage's wife, Mito Uzumaki, was Konoha's first Jinchuriki is still a closely guarded secret. So for Suijin to know about his mother and her burden set off every single alarm in Naruto's head.

Before anyone could question Suijin about his knowledge the proctor spoke, "The match between Omoi Gensai and Hideyo Hattori is about to begin!"

Both Rasa and A's head shot down towards the field bellow to see a young girl about 14-years old with long dirty brown hair that reached her lower back while wearing clothes similar to Suijin's, only her jacket ended at her upper hips. Her hands and forearms were wrapped in boxing tape and around her lower back was a large scroll. The girl was very beautiful for her age, with a sharp regal face and dreadfully red eyes. But it wasn't her attractive appearance that surprised the people in the stands, and that completely shocked the people in the Kage Box.

"D-Did he say Hattori? As in…Hanzo Hattori? As in Hanzo _the Salamander_?!" Rasa stammered, for the first time today showing an emotion other than boredom and annoyance.

Suijin nodded

A looked at the Leader of Ame in shock, "But I thought Hanzo and his family were killed after you took power?!"

Suijin stubbornly kept his gaze on the field, or more specifically Hideyo, "That was simply a rumor spread by remnant Hanzo Loyalists, when in fact, Hanzo's family was just as tired of his rule as we were. They were more than happy to join us after Hanzo's fall from power. Hideyo is Hanzo's grandchild, and she is a true prodigy."

A looked back down at the field with a worried look on his face, "Damnit!"

"What's with the worried look Lord Hokage? Isn't that boy down there your nephew? Have you no faith?" Nobu asked mockingly.

Naruto looked at A's worried face, before looking back at the boy about to face Hanzo's granddaughter. Naruto remembered hearing about the kid, apparently he was the son of the Raikage's only sister who had died some time ago, leaving him as his only blood relative left alive. No wonder A was worried, this girl was the granddaughter of one of the strongest ninja in history, said to be on par with Hiruzen Sarutobi in his prime. But he should be fine, the kid was probably trained by A and his adoptive brother B personally, he had to be strong.

The proctor brought his hand up, about to call the match. In the split second it took him to bring his hand down, Hideyo meet eyes with Suijin, with the Leader of Ame giving the granddaughter of Hanzo a discreet nod. A nod no ordinary man would notice. A nod any Kage worth their sault would.

"Begin!"

Omoi didn't stand a chance.

In a poof of smoke, a kusarigama appeared in Hideyo's hands, with wind chakra quickly enveloping the blade, sharping it even further. Faster than any Genin, or even Chunin, could track, Hideyo crossed the distance between her and Omoi. The granddaughter of Hanzo appeared behind the stunned Omoi and for a couple moments nothing happened as a shocked Omoi looked up into the stands at Kage Box, looking into his uncle's eyes one last time before a fountain of blood erupted from his torso, splattering the grass below like a Pollock painting. Hideyo swiped her kusarigama of any remaining blood, not bothering to look at the body that was now laying in its own blood.

Naruto stared in shock at the scene in front of him. The swiftness. The brutality of it. That wasn't a Genin. That was a Jonin. Suddenly the pressure that once filled the room returned ten-fold, causing Naruto's knees to buckle under the weight. Before Naruto could even react the Kage Box exploded in a shower of splinters, with Naruto flinching and guarding his eyes on instinct. Not feeling any debris hit him he lifted his arm from his eyes to see that he was inside what looked like a crimson rib cage. Knowing this technique he turned to Itachi, Mangekyou Sharingan activated, staring intently in the direction of the explosion. Following Itachi's gaze Naruto found A and Suijin in what used to be their part of the Kage Box, but was now a smoldering hole. A's infamous Lightning Armor was now covering his body and he looked to be getting up from the ground. Suijin didn't look any different, only he was now standing (since his seat had been destroyed) and his single eye was no longer on the stadium field but boring a hole into A's skull.

"Do you really think you can kill me Raikage?" Suijin asked with an edge to his voice that made Naruto realize that A had awoken a sleeping dragon.

"You killed Omoi!" A screamed, anger seeping through his very pore. "You had that devil spawn kill him!" A was about to fully get up and charge again, only for Suijin to appear before him, placing his palm against A's forehead.

Everyone was then shocked further when after Suijin's hand made contact with A's head, the Raikage's Lightning Armor disappeared instantly, apparently not with A's permission judging from his gobsmacked expression.

Suijin single eye continued to bore its way into A's skull, "Do you know what my affinity is?" Suijin suddenly asked.

A wasn't given time to answer the sudden inquiry because Suijin answered his own question, "It's water." Suijin then looked up to the gathered ninja in front of him, "I've trained my affinity for water since I was a trainee at the Amegakure Ninja Academy. I worked myself to the bone every day for decades to get the control I have now, a control superior anyone else before me, even the First Mizukage or Second Hokage." Suijin then looked back down at A, hand still resting on his forehead.

"Did you know that the human brain is made up of about 75% water?"

Without warning A's head exploded in a bombardment of blood.

Naruto gaped in complete horror as he watched the hole that was once A's head spew out a shower of blood before the massive corpse collapsed onto the floor in a sickening splat. Naruto held back a gag as he saw the river of the former Raikage's blood that had now pooled around his feet, soaking his toes in the crimson life juice. Naruto's focus returned after he heard A's former body guards yell in shock and rage. Naruto watched as C dove to his Kage's side, not seemingly caring about the pond of blood that had formed around him. Naruto could see the man had his hand in a ram hand sign and was rapidly chanting "Release" under his breath, pointlessly trying to break what he must've hoped was a very elaborate Genjutsu. Darui swiftly made his way to the man that killed his mentor, only to blocked by and wrapped in a wall of what looked like golden dust. Naruto turned to see that it was the Kazekage behind the wall of golden dust preventing Darui from ending his own life at the hands Suijin the Dragon. Naruto then heard his father speak in an eerily calm voice.

"Unless you wish to bring war to Ame, I suggest you leave my village Suijin. The only reason I'm allowing this to pass is because A was the one to attack you first. But if you continue down this path…I will end you."

Suijin kept his face calm, nodding his head in agreement, "I agree. It would be best if I and my ninja left. Thank you for hosting such a wonderful Chunin Exam. It's too bad it had to be ruined in such a way."

Suijin didn't say another word, nor did he wait for a response, he simply jumped down to the stadium floor, placed his hand on Hideyo's shoulder, then disappeared in a Body Flicker.

And just like that, the Dragon of Ame was gone.

-x-

 **Chapter End**

-x-

 **Author's Note:**

 **BOOM! And now we have our first major character deaths, Omoi and A. And before you complain about me making this shit up as I go, I'd like to say I had A's death planned from the get go. As for Omoi well he was a necessary causality. I have nothing wrong with either character but I needed to show Suijin's strength, and what better way then killing a Kage? At first I was gonna have Minato be his victim but I changed my mind. A is a living embodiment of physical strength. So what better way to show a new character's power then to kill that off, and easily I might add. Now some of you may have guessed what Suijin's powers are, and if you have don't worry, there's a reason for everything. The next chapter will be the fall out of A's death and all that good stuff. Naruto will actually talk in the next chapter, and a new character will be introduced. Oh and I'd like to just point something out that made me laugh. When I logged in today I saw that I have 10 Favorites, 20 Followers, and 30 Reviews. Such symmetry. Oh and I just broke 1,000 views! In like 9 days! I'm currently at 1,084. My goal for this fanfic was 10,000 views and 1,000 reviews. Help me out guys! Anyway, anyone that can figure out the super obvious place I got the title for this chapter from gets an oatmeal raisin cookie. Your welcome.**


	7. Time of Dying

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. If I did Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't be closeted homosexuals that obviously want to fuck each other. This is 2016 people. I think if we can handle "Katelyn" Jenner then we can handle a gay couple who happen to be cartoon ninjas.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **First of all, I'd like to apologize. I fucked up. It was Omoi who died, not Darui. I somehow got the two characters confused and because of that I probably confused a shit ton of people. So I updated it and changed that little typo. I recommend rereading it before you read this so as to not be confused. Once again really sorry, I feel like an idiot. Finally, I'd like to apologize for the late update, I've had a busy couple weeks filled with work, fireworks, and exams. Yeah, I take college summer classes. Wanna fight about it?**

 **Anyway, thanks and all that for the few that reviewed the last chapter. Now onto the last chapter, we had two "major" character deaths that occurred: Omoi got a scythe to the chest and A's head exploded. Now these deaths are final. This isn't Dawn of Justice where you get a bone hand through the heart and die then somehow come back to life. In this story when you die, you're done. Game Over Bitch. As for this chapter, this should be the last chapter that resembles canon and some other stuff will happen that you'll find out about later. In this chapter I'll be introducing a villain of my own creation. I don't mean to toot by own horn but he's pretty bad ass. I was listening to the album "One-X" by Three Days Grace when I came up with him and I guess you could say he's the love child of the songs on that album. So, in honor of the song that truly inspired not only this character but this chapter, the name of this chapter will be named…**

-x-

 **Chapter 7: Time of Dying**

-x-

"What the fuck are you doing?! Let go of me, he's getting away!"

"Calm down Darui! There's nothing you can do!"

"Nothing I can do?! HE KILLED THE RAIKAGE!"

"Yes, after the Raikage attacked him first."

"He only attacked him because that hell spawn assassinated Omoi! You can't honestly stand here and act as though you wouldn't have done the same thing!"

"Darui…I know. But you and I both know that killing is allowed in these Exams. It doesn't matter if it was intentional or not. Right now, to all the other villages A was in the wrong. He attempted to assassinate a fellow village leader." Minato said, trying to calm the distraught Kumo Jonin.

"Bu-but…"

"Right now there is nothing you can do to Suijin or Ame that wouldn't lead to war. A war you can't possibly win. Be patient."

"Well…this was all rather entertaining, but it's obvious these Exams are canceled. I believe now would be the time to take my leave." Nobu interrupted. Nobu and his guards made their way to the exit, when suddenly Nobu stopped looking as though he'd forgotten something, "Oh before I forget. Lord Hokage, I'd like to say that you did a splendid job hosting this year's exams, it's too bad they had to be…interrupted." Nobu said before extending his left hand to Minato.

Minato looked at Nobu's hand for a moment before taking it in his with his own left hand in a firm grip, both men respectfully shaking hands, "Thank you Lord Nobu, it was a pleasure to have you." Minato said politely, if not a little perturbed by Nobu's sudden civility.

Nobu smiled a strange smile, then turned back around to the exit, silently making his way out of the stadium with his guards in tow.

Minato then turned to the Kazekage, "Thank you for the assistance Rasa, I don't know what Suijin would've done had Darui managed to attack him."

Rasa nodded his head, "It was no problem Lord Hokage, things were complicated enough with two Kumo ninja dead. There was no need to add on to the pile."

Darui didn't seem to like the fact that the two older men were talking about him as though he wasn't there, so he made his presence once again known, "And what exactly are we going to do about Ame and its leader? Something needs to be down! They can't just simply get away with this!"

Minato looked down at the corpse of his rival for a moment, taking in the sight before him. The sight of A's limp headless body lying in a pond of its own blood. It truly was unsettling, seeing a man as powerful as A get executed the way he had.

At least it had been a quick death.

"We will discuss what to do at a later time, first I need to make sure that the stadium is evacuated and then get someone to gather your comrades in order to be taken back to Kumogakure."

Darui didn't seem to agree but nodded his head anyway before making is way over to the still kneeling C. Darui gently put his hands on C's shoulders to help him get up before Body Flickering out of the destroyed Kage Box.

"I should leave as well, I need to check up on Gaara and Temari. Send for me when you want to meet. We have much to talk about." Rasa said before disappearing in a swirl of golden dust with his two guards, leaving the Hokage and his two guards alone in the box.

"Cat! Sparrow!" Minato called out. Suddenly two ANBU appeared in front of their Hokage, both kneeling in wait for their Lord's order. "Cat, take the deceased Raikage and Kumo Genin to Konoha General Hospital. You are to guard their bodies with your life. No one is to enter that autopsy room except for myself and Dr. Yamamoto. Do you understand?"

Cat nodded before disappearing with the Raikage's body, leaving a poodle of blood and brain matter behind.

"Sparrow, you are to inform the proctor that the Exams are officially cancelled and that the people are to evacuate in an orderly fashion. If any of the civilians gets rowdy arrest them immediately. You and the rest of the ANBU present at the stadium are also to make any political dignitaries make it out safely without a single hair out of place. Am I understood?"

Sparrow nodded before he too disappeared in a Body Flicker.

Minato stood there for a few moments then released a sigh of exasperation and plopped back down on his chair in a slumped fashion. "What a cluster fuck."

"You could say that again."

Minato turned to see his sensei standing in the hole the Raikage made in the Kage Box, "It would seem your intel regarding Suijin's strength was correct. He truly is a monster."

Jiraiya hummed in agreement, "His moniker, 'The Dragon of Ame,' truly fits him. I've never seen anyone with such control over water, let alone someone able to do what he did."

"And what exactly was it he did?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya looked down at his godson with a grim expression on his face, "He used his unprecedented control over his element to take control of the water in the Raikage's brain and shoot it outwards in an outwards explosion. A very frightening ability."

Itachi nodded, "Yes, but it's likely safe to say that he can only use that ability if he has a hold of you."

Jiraiya looked at Itachi, "What makes you say that?"

Itachi closed his eyes in thought, "Before Suijin used his technique he placed his palm on the Raikage's forehead. With my Sharingan I saw that Suijin had sent his chakra into the Raikages body, or more specifically his head, through his hand. So it's safe to say the only way he can do it is if he touches you."

"Still, all he has to do is touch you and you're dead. And from what I saw, Suijin also has the ability to negate chakra attacks on contact. That makes taking him on close suicide." Jiraiya said.

"But how exactly did he turn off the Raikage's Lightning Armor? A seal perhaps?" Itachi asked.

It was Naruto who answered, "No, the only seal capable of shutting off a person's chakra the way Suijin did is the Chakra Void Seal, a very advanced technique that instantly shuts down an individual's chakra system. While it can be made to be small enough to fit in your palm, the amount of chakra necessary is big, big enough that we'd notice the chakra spike immediately."

Minato nodded, "And there was no chakra spike from Suijin, one second A's chakra armor was active, the next all of A's chakra was gone. It was as if he was a civilian."

"Minato, you should warn your ninja to avoid this man at all costs. Should a confrontation be unavoidable however, then they need to stick to long distance ninjutsu, nothing close-quarters."

"My thoughts exactly sensei. Now come on, we have to prepare for the fallout."

Minato then made his way out of his chair, only to stumble slightly while grabbing his head.

Everyone quickly ran to Minato's side, "Minato! Are you okay?" Jiraiya asked alarmed.

Minato looked up with an exhausted smile on his face, hand still cradling the side of his head, "Yeah sensei, just a little tiere-…" Minato's eyes suddenly rolled back into his head before falling forward unconscious.

"MINATO!"

"DAD!"

-x-

"Doctor! What's going on?! What's wrong with him?!"

"Mrs. Namikaze, please sit down."

"WHAT?! I'M NOT GOING TO SIT DOWN! YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY HUSBAND RIGHT NOW!"

"Mrs. Namikaze, please-"

"NO! TELL ME! TELL ME WHAT WRONG WITH MY HUS-"

"Mom. Sit down."

"NARUTO, DON'T TE-"

"Mom…Sit down. Please."

"…"

"Thank you Mrs. Namikaze."

"Just tell me what's happening to my husband before I throw you through the wall."

The doctor gulped, knowing full well what the Hokage's wife was capable of when she was angry, "It appears that your husband has been poisoned ma'am. This poison is nothing we've seen before. It seems to put the victim into a fever induced coma, before slowing eating away at their body. It appears to be very slow acting. Right now we've managed to slow it down even further if only slightly."

"…How much slower?"

"If a cure isn't found? I'd give it about a month."

"…A month?!"

"Yes ma'am."

The doctor barely got the words out of his mouth before he found a pair of hands grabbing onto the collar of his scrubs, lifting up and then slamming him into the wall behind him. He coughed in shock as the wind was taken out of his body. Trying to catch his breath he looked down into the menacing eyes of the wife holding him up. Her once beautiful violet eyes were now a crimson red.

" **YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT IF YOU DON'T FIND A CURE, MY HUSBAND ONLY HAS A MONTH TO LIVE?**!"

Somehow the doctor managed to cough out, "Yes…ma'am. Please…let me go…"

Kushina harshly threw him to the ground, " **LEAVE!** "

The doctor scurried out of the room, sprinting as though his life depended on it to the ER.

Kushina huffed violently as she tried to calm herself, eyes going back to their unique violet color. She jumped in surprise when a hand rested on her shoulder. Turning around she saw her son looking up at her in worry, "Mom…are you-are you okay?"

Kushina looked down at her son in shock, realizing that she had lost control in front of her son. She harshly pulled him into a hug, bring her head level with his head, her chin resting on his shoulder, one hand holding the back of his head, the other tightly gripping the back of his jacket. Kushina felt the dam break as tears began to steam down her cheeks, before dripping down onto her son's shoulder.

Naruto, feeling the wetness on his shoulder, tightened his grip on his mother, silently reassuring that she wasn't alone.

"I'm fine sweety…I'm fine."

-x-

An Hour Later at the Hokage's Office

-x-

"Poisoned? Are you sure?"

"That's what the doctor said. According to him, it's something they're never seen before."

Obito solemnly nodded his head, "So what're the chances of finding a cure before it's too late?"

Jirayia sighed, "Slim. The poison's immune system is like nothing they've ever seen before, nothing seems to work. It will probably take four months to find a solid cure."

Obito closed his eyes, "And how much time does he have?"

"A month."

"..."

"I'm guessing the council made you the temporary Hokage until further notice."

Obito nodded again, "Yes."

"I see. Well if it makes you feel any better, you're the right man for the job."

"Thank you…it's just…it's not how I expected it to happen."

"Well how did you expect it to happen? That he'd simply hand it over to you when he realized he was tired of the position? This is real life Obito. Not every story ends with a happy ending."

"Don't patronize me Jirayia. I learned that lesson a long time ago."

"Did you? Or do you still deep down believe the delusion that there are no losers in this world?"

Obito narrowed his eyes at Jirayia, "You call me delusional, but wasn't it you that couldn't bring yourself to kill your former teammate turned traitor, and was forced to rely on your very own student to do the deed?"

Jirayia narrowed his own eyes at the reminder of one of his greatest failures.

The two were interrupted in their argument when a knock came from the office door.

Obito kept his eyes locked with Jirayia's when he answered the knock, "Enter."

The door opened to reveal Naruto. Naruto began to make his way into the room before taking notice to the silent stare off between Obito and Jirayia, "Am I interrupting something?"

Obito broke the stare off by looking at Naruto with a small smile, "No Naruto, please come in."

Naruto smiled back and stepped fully into the room while closing the door behind him, "It's weird seeing you behind that desk sensei."

"Yeah well don't get used to it brat. Pretty soon your old man will be back in his seat, you can be sure of that."

Naruto looked at Obito in surprise, "So the doctors have a cure?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice.

Obito shook his head, "Not exactly, but I believe we have a way of getting it."

Jirayia seemed to understand what Obito was talking about, "While you're right that she'll more than likely be able to find a cure fairly quickly, that's only if you can convince her to come back to the village Obito."

"Well it will be _you_ who will have to convince her. That is if her being ordered to come to the aid of her Kage isn't persuasive enough."

"Okay, who exactly are we talking about here? Is there really someone capable of healing my dad?"

Jirayia looked at his godson, "Yes there is. My old teammate, Tsunade Senju. She should be able to heal your father."

Obito nodded, "Exactly, but we have to hurry. If we don't find her quickly she won't have enough time to find the cure at all. We only have a month to find her, and it may take a couple weeks before she can make the cure. That means you have two weeks to find and return with her if you want to save him in time."

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

"Alright brat, pack up for a two-week journey and meet me at the Main Gate in an hour."

Naruto nodded in excitement before Body Flickering out of the office to gather his supplies.

"How long do you think it'll take to find her?"

"If we hurry? Not long. I know that right now she's in Fire Country and usually stays in villages with an abundance of casinos and bars. There's only one village in Fire Country that fits that description, Tanzaku Town."

Obito nodded, "Then head straight there. But just to be safe, on your way send a message to all your informants in Fire Country to be on the look-out for Tsunade."

"Of course. I'll return as soon as I can."

"Jirayia. One more thing."

Jirayia stopped himself from Body Flickering away, waiting impatiently for Obito to say what he had to say.

"Whoever it was that poisoned Minato-sensei, they've more than likely anticipated that we'd look for Tsunade in search of a cure. Should the assassins make an appearance, capture them. Do you understand?"

Jirayia nodded before Body Flickering away.

-x-

 **Later That Day**

-x-

Jirayia and Naruto were both sprinting through the trees at top speed. Neither said a word as they made their way to Tanzaku Town. In the hour it took before they left, Jirayia had sent messages to all his contacts in Fire Country, and now he just had to wait for a response. Feeling a vibration in his back left pocket, Jirayia pulled out his Messenger Seal Scroll. It was rather simple, thanks to the seal, all he had to do was right a message then send chakra through the paper. The message would then go to all of those carrying a similar scroll connected to the seal. They could then do the same and send a message back. Easy in theory, hard to actually make. It took Jirayia ten years to make the final version of the seal he was using now. Looking at the message, he quickly read through it.

"It looks like I was right kid, Tsunade is in Tanzaku Town."

Naruto nodded, "Alright, then that means we can go top speed until we get there. Try and keep up old man." He didn't give Jirayia any time to respond before he shot out in a burst of speed.

Jirayia shook his head at his godson's impatience, "Kids today." Before he too shot off in a blur of utter speed, quickly catching up to Naruto.

-x-

 **Two Days Later at Tanzaku Town**

-x-

"Alright Jirayia, where do we start?"

"Be patient kid, we're making great time."

"I don't care! Every second we waste is a second we could use to help save my dad's life."

"Huhh…we'll more than likely find her at a bar or a casino."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Suddenly five exact copies of Naruto appeared before they disappeared in search of Tsunade.

"Smart move kid."

"I'm my father's son." Naruto said before taking to the streets of Tanzaku Town.

"Wait for me kid, do you even know what she looks like?"

"I've seen pictures. Blonde hair, brown eyes, average build, and freakishly large boobs."

"...wow uuhhh, yeah that's about right."

Naruto's head suddenly jerked to his left, eyes alert as a Shadow Clone expelled, giving him its memories and showing him where their target was.

"Found her!"

Naruto quickly took to the roofs with Jirayia in tow. After a few minutes of jumping across roof tops, the two found themselves in front of an average looking bar. Naruto was about to make his way inside when suddenly her heard a woman yell, "SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YA!" Several seconds later a man was launched through the wall before landing in the street in a heap of broken bones and brick.

"I think we found her." Jirayia dead panned.

"Alright, alright! I'm leaving dammit!" the voice screamed before the door to the bar slammed open revealing the two ninja's target, Tsunade Senju. The woman didn't seem to see the two standing a few yards to her right, instead all of her focus seemed to be on the groaning man trying to pick himself up off the ground. The last remaining Senju stomped her way over to the man and assisted him in getting up by grabbing ahold of his neck with a single hand and lifting him off the ground, feet dangling just a foot off the street.

"You got me kicked outta that bar you fuckin sack of shit! I _liked_ that bar!"

The man grabbed ahold of the arm responsible for choking the life out of him, trying desperately to pry if away from him before choking out, "I-I'm _sorry_!"

"Damn right you are!" Tsunade slurred, "Now which bone am I gonna break?"

"Wha-what?"

"Come on! I don't have all day!"

"I-I"

 **CRACK**

"AAAAUUUGGGHH!"

"There, I decided for you."

Tsunade then let the man go, who after slamming back on the ground curled himself up into the fetal position clutching his wrist in obvious pain.

"You broke my wrist you fucking bitch!"

"That wrist is the least of your problems you fucking toad. I probably broke a lot more than that when I threw you through that wall."

"Lady Tsunade, please stop! You've made your point!"

Naruto looked to see a rather attractive woman in her mid-twenties standing outside the bar. The woman had short dark brown hair and a plain purple komino that reached down to her calves. She looked at her sensei with both a look of worry and admonishment. Tsunade looked at the woman for a few moments, looked back down at the whimpering man at her feet, and scoffed before walking away in a drunken huff.

"Fine Shizune. Be lucky this woman was here fool, or I might've felt inclined to shove your skull through your sphincter."

The man could only manage a thankful sob in response.

The now named Shizune sighed in relief whilst running after her master, giving the broken man an apologetic look on her way.

"Huh…Come on Naruto." Jirayia sighed.

"How the hell didn't they see us?" Naruto asked.

Jirayia shrugged, "Shizune hasn't seen me in years and Tsunade has always been pretty good at pretending as though I don't exist."

Naruto couldn't help but notice the sadness in Jirayia's voice after saying that last part. With that the two took to the roof tops once again, following the two women to their next destination.

That destination turned out to be what Naruto could only assume to be the hotel they were staying at. It was when the two were only a step away from the entrance that Jirayia and Naruto made their presence known.

"It's been awhile, Tsunade."

Tsunade and her assistant turned around to see Jirayia and Naruto standing behind her. Tsunade first looked at Jirayia before moving her hazel eyes to Naruto. Naruto could see that she was trying to figure out who he was, obviously seeing his resemblance to somebody, but due to her drunken state couldn't quite place it.

"Hello Jirayia."

Shizune put on a kind smile, "Hello Lord Jirayia, I haven't seen you in a long time, how've you been."

"I'm fine Shizune, thank you. How's the training going?"

Before Shizune could answer she was interrupted by Tsunade, "What're you doing here Jirayia?"

Naruto couldn't help but be impressed by how quickly Tsunade seemed to have sobered up.

Jirayia sighed while shaking his head, "Straight to the point as usual I see."

Tsunade didn't say a word, still waiting on the man in front of her to answer her question.

"I'm here to ask you to come back Tsunade. Konoha needs you."

"Fuck off."

With that Tsunade turned around to go inside her hotel.

"I don't think you understand Tsunade. You're only allowed out of the village because both the Third and Fourth Hokages allowed it. Had they wanted to they could've declared you a missing ninja a long time ago. To turn us down would be spitting in their faces."

Tsunade's took her hand off the door knob to hotel, but still kept her back to the Jirayia and Naruto when she spoke, "And what exactly does the great and powerful village of Konoha need me for?"

"To heal the Fourth Hokage."

Jirayia knew he had her full attention when she turned back around with a shocked look on her face, "You need me to heal Minato? What happened?"

"He was poisoned. It's nothing the doctors in Konoha can seem to handle."

"How long does he have?"

"A little over three weeks."

Tsunade looked at Jirayia before looking back at Naruto, "You're his kid, aren't you?"

Naruto nodded, "I am."

Tsunade closed her eyes seemingly in thought, "I told that idiot becoming Hokage was a fool's errand. But he didn't listen. And now he's going to widow a poor woman and leave a boy fatherless. Damn fool."

"Shut your mouth."

Tsunade looked down at Naruto with a condescending eye, "Why? I'm not wrong. Anyone who is or wants to become the Hokage is a fucking fool destined for death. The only thing they'll accomplish is bringing sadness to their loved ones."

Naruto looked at Tsunade with his own condescending eye, "And what gives you the right to talk shit on people with the dream to become Hokage? You're nothing more than a worthless washed up drunk." Tsunade was now openly glaring at Naruto, "At least the Hokage are remembered. When you eventually die drunk in a gutter, you'll become nothing more than a lesson taught by teachers to academy students on what not to become!"

Naruto suddenly found himself lifted off his feet, much like the man from before, by Tsunade.

"Who do you think you are?!" Tsunade bellowed eyes filled with rage at the truth in the boy's words.

Naruto, again much like the man before him, put his hands on the offending arm. This time however Tsunade let go when smoke began to emit from Naruto's hands and a sizzling sound could be heard.

"Auggh." Tsunade shrieked as she to a step back from the boy while looking down at her arm. She was shocked to see a boiling burn in the shape of the boy's hands had formed. Tsunade's other hand quickly burst into a soothing green aura before she brought it up to the ugly burn. A few seconds later she lifted her hand to reveal once again perfect skin. Tsunade looked over at Minato's son, who was now in a fighting stance with his katana drawn at the ready. Tsunade didn't have the chance to charge at the kid because she found Jirayia blocking her path.

"Get out of my way Jirayia!"

"I can't do that Tsunade. We've wasted enough time as it is, we can't waste anymore with this petty fight. Now I'm going to ask one last time Tsunade, are you returning with us to Konoha or not?"

"Like hell I'm going back to that place! I don't give a damn if you make me a missing ninja!"

"Lady Tsuna-"

"Shut up Shizune! There's nothing any one can say that will convince me to go back to that wretched village!"

"I'll pay off all of your debts."

Tsunade looked at Naruto in surprise, "What?!"

"I said I'll pay off all your debts."

Shizune stuttered in shock at Naruto's proposition, "Ho-how do you-"

"I had Shadow Clones looking for you in the village before we found you. Almost everyone at the casinos and bars they went to mentioned your debt to them."

Tsunade looked at Naruto suspiciously, "And how exactly could a brat like you be able to afford to pay off my debts?"

"Well for one, I'm a Jonin and I've saved up my money pretty well. I could probably pay off your debts by myself and still have some left over. Secondly, my mother is the matriarch of the Uzumaki Clan, who were well known for their vast wealth. I doubt your debts would even make a dent in the Uzumaki Treasury."

Tsunade and Shizune looked at Naruto in surprise. Tsunade was the first to get over her shock and put on a contemplative look, looking into Naruto's eyes for what felt like an hour before speaking, "Fine brat. You have a deal."

"You know…for a second there…I thought you were gonna say no."

The four Konoha ninja turned around to see two men standing a few yards away from them. The man to the right was tall, standing at 6'4, with spikey dark blue hair that resembled a shark fin. The man himself looked like a strange human/shark hybrid with light blue skin and gills around his cheeks and shoulders. The man wore a plain sleeveless shirt and pants, and arm warmers that went up to his upper forearms and ended at his fingers acting as gloves. If the man's appearance was startling enough, his sword sure as hell was. It was massive, about as long as he was tall, with a long yellow handle with a small skull at the end. The blade was shaped like a massive broadsword only the edge was round instead of sharp, and was wrapped entirely by bandages.

The man that spoke on the left was a bit more average in appearance compared to his partner. The man was over average height, with healthy tan skin. The man had dark hair that was covered by a blue sash that let the top of his hair peak out is a spiky fashion, with his bangs parted down the side of his face that reached down to his chin. The man looked to be in his late thirties with wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. His black jacket was zipped all the way up the high collar tight against his neck with a blue sash similar to the one on his head around his stomach and waste holding a simple looking black katana with no guard in a black sheath. His plain black pants also looked tight fitting and ended at his calves with his combat sandals ending his ensemble.

"Ryujin Uchiha." Jirayia said.

Tsunade looked at Jirayia, "A friend of yours Jirayia?"

Jirayia kept his focus on Ryujin while answering Tsunade's question, "No. This man is an S-Ranked Missing Ninja, guilty of murdering and harvesting the eyes of Shibiku and Akira Uchiha."

Ryujin smirked at Jirayia, "It's good to see you too…Jirayia-sensei."

Ryujin's revelation brought shock to the three other Konoha ninja, "Sensei?!" Naruto and Tsunade asked/yelled at the same time.

Jirayia slowly nodded his head in confirmation, "Yes. He was a part of my Genin squad along with Minato and Doto Akimichi. However, after Doto's death, I took Minato on as my apprentice while Ryujin trained along with his brother under Setsuna Uchiha."

Ryujin kept his smirk on his face as he spoke, "Don't act as though I voluntarily left your tutelage Jirayia. If I remember correctly, Minato was the only one worthy to be under the guidance of the great Jirayia, even before Doto' death."

"That's not how it happened Ryujin."

"Oh really? Then how do explain Doto's demise, hmm? Was it that he just wasn't good enough, or was it that you put all your attention on your 'star pupil' while leaving Doto and I for the wolves?"

Jirayia was clearly getting agitated, "Is that why you killed your fellow clansmen when you abandoned the village?! Because you weren't getting enough attention?!"

"No Jirayia, I killed them because they had what I wanted. I left because I wanted to leave. Trust me when I say I could've killed them, stayed in the village and everyone would be none the wiser, even my genius older brother Fugaku, or my oh so powerful _friend_ Minato."

"You son of a bi-"

"Sadly Jirayia, this will have to wait. My partner Kisame and I have business with your former teammate over there."

"And what business would that be?" Tsunade asked.

"Simple. If you refuse to go back to Konoha and heal the Fourth Hokage, not only will my partner and I pay off your debts like that little brat offered before, but we will give you enough money that you'll never have to worry about going into debt again."

Naruto jerked his head in Tsunade's direction to see that she actually seemed to be contemplating the offer.

Tsunade after a few moments finally answered, "Sorry boys, but I've already made a deal with the two over hear." Naruto sighed in relief at her answer.

Ryujin himself sighed before bringing his hand up to rub the back of his scalp, "Whelp, that's too bad. Kisame..."

The shark man named Kisame smiled a gruesome smile before quickly grasping the hilt of his sword before disappearing in a surprising burst of speed. Before anyone could react, he was in front of Shizune, massive zanbato held up in the air in front of him before he brought it down like the wrath of God himself.

The sound of tearing cloth and flesh was all anyone could hear before Shizune screamed out a blood curdling wail. Kisame brutally followed through with a hammering Spartan kick to her chest, sending Shizune into the hotel wall behind her leaving an indent in the brick wall before she collapsed unconscious. The shark's sickening smile was still in place as he turned to the frozen Tsunade, who was gaping at the prone body of her apprentice, or more specifically, the blood that was now pooling around her.

"TSUNADE!" Jirayia bellowed as he jumped in front of the blonde woman, blocking the hulking sword from tearing into her with a pair of chakra reinforced kunai.

Naruto tried to make his way to help his godfather when he found his path blocked by Ryujin, his Sharingan activated with three tomoe in each eye spinning hypnotically.

"Ah, ah, ah. Can't have you interrupting kid. We got a job we gotta do, you understand right?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Ryujin, "If this is a job then who hired you? Ame? Kusa?"

Ryujin smiled mockingly at the boy in front of him, "Do you really think I would make it that easy kid?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before charging in on the Uchiha, throwing a quick jab with his left hand towards Ryujin's lower jaw. Ryujin easily deflected the punch with his right hand before using his left to shove the extended arm away throwing Naruto off balance as Ryujin once again used his left hand to throw a left hook into Naruto cheek. The blonde took a few stumbling steps back before coming in again, this time sending a vicious double punch to Ryujins face and torso. Ryujin wasn't going to have any of that because he once again deflected Naruto's jabs, only this time finishing with an elbow to Naruto's abdomen, the impact causing Naruto to hunch over in pain. The Uchiha didn't waste the opportunity and quickly grabbed ahold of Naruto's head before bringing his knee up into the blonde's face, sending the blonde flying back. Finishing his combo, Ryujin grabbed ahold of Naruto's air born body by his leg, before slamming him down on the ground below. Naruto screamed in pain as his body created a crater in the ground.

Ryujin jumped back, surprisingly allowing the blonde to collect himself, slowly picking himself off the ground with a pain filled grunt. Looking at Ryujin, Naruto grinned a bloody smile before jumping into the air to deliver a double tornado kick to Ryujin's face and chest. The man easily swatted them away before sweeping out the landing boys feet, forcing his still air born body to become parallel with the ground, while all at the same time bringing himself into the air in a spin before slamming his leg down onto Naruto's stomach like a sledgehammer. Naruto crashed down onto the street below, forming a crater on impact. All Naruto had time to do was cough out in pain and shock before Ryujin climbed up on top of him.

"I would've figured Minato's brat would've been able to do…I don't know… _better._ " Ryujin finished his sentence by slamming his fist into Naruto nose.

"I mean…I know he was stronger than _this_ …" Ryujin hit him again, this time breaking his nose.

"When he was your _age._ " Ryujin finished the sentence by this time sending three consecutive jabs to Naruto's temple with enough force to crack the concrete underneath them even further.

Before he could muster up another punch a blob of water slammed into his back with enough force to throw him off of the bloodied blonde, sending him through the building across from them.

Naruto looked to see a large toad now standing above him, **"You okay there kid?"**

Naruto blinked before nodding, bringing his hand up to his nose before is glowed the soothing green that signified Mystic Palm Jutsu, "Yeah…thanks." He moved his hand away from his now healed nose to his more than likely cracked skull, "I got it from here."

The giant toad looked at him with skepticism, **"You sure about that? He was pummeling you pretty good there for a while."**

"Yeah…I got this. It was stupid of me to try and fight an Uchiha with a fully matured Sharingan up close. Now I know to keep at a distance."

"Do you really think that's gonna help you?"

Naruto looked over to see that Ryujin was walking out of the hole he made, clothes slightly tattered but overall fine.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he thought, _"Time to get serious…"_ Naruto then brought his hand out in front of him in Ryujin's direction. A fierce azure amber erupted in the middle of his palm before he said, "Inferno Style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul!" Immediately four small blue colored dragon heads fired out of Naruto's palm. The dragons rocket towards Ryujin, who quickly maneuvered out their way. Ryujin smirked and was about to speak when the four dragon heads changed course, following after him. Knowing he couldn't continue to out run them Ryujin flew through a set of hand seal before saying, "Earth Style: Grand Earth Wall Jutsu!"

As soon as Ryujin put his hands on the ground, three thick earth walls sprung up in front of him, just in time as the four fireballs collided with the barrier causing an explosion of rock and fire, leaving only one wall standing. Ryujin made to stand up only to be pinned to the wall of his own creation by Naruto's katana by his shoulder. Naruto instantly followed through with his signature technique, "Inferno Style: Kagutsuchi's Spear!" Driving his flaming hand spear through Ryujin's mid back before exploding out of his chest and through the wall he was pinned to. Satisfied that the fight was over, Naruto pulled his hand out of Ryujins back before drawing his sword out of his shoulder, swiping it to rid it of the traitor's blood, and then turning around to assist his sensei with the shark man.

"Ow."

Naruto halted in shock. Turning his head to look of his shoulder he saw the man he thought he killed resting against the remains of his earth wall. Naruto turned around and watched in absolute wonder and horror at the sight of Ryujin's wounds healing at an alarming rate. In a matter of seconds both the impaled shoulder and boiling hole he once called a back were now completely healed. Ryujin turned around revealing his Sharingan eyes had taken on a different appearance. His right eye was black in color with a red design that looked like a strange three pointed shuriken. The left eye red in color with what looked like a biohazard symbol only instead of a circle in the middle there was a triangle.

"Ho-how?"

Ryujin rotated his now heal shoulder, "What? Oh you mean how I'm not dead?"

Naruto could only gape in shock at Ryujin's nonchalant attitude.

Ryujin, seeing that Naruto wasn't going to confirm is question or not decided to answer anyway, "Well you see…that would be thanks to my Mangekyou Sharingan's ability…well my right one anyway." Ryujin then drew his sword from its sheath before continuing, "It's an ability I like to call, 'Okuninushi.' It heals all wounds, reverting me back to my previous state before I was injured."

Naruto couldn't believe it. To have that kind of ability…it was unreal, "Wh-why are your eye patterns different? Every Mangekyou Sharingan I've seen had the same pattern in their eyes."

Ryujin slowly began to walk forward, "Remember when Jirayia-sensei said I took the eyes of Akira and Shibiku Uchiha? They both had the Mangekyou Sharingan, and I couldn't decide on who's I wanted more so…I took them both. In my right eye I hold Shibiku's eye, and my left I hold Akira's. With these two eyes I now have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."

"You're fucking sick in the head."

Before Ryujin could respond a loud voice bellowed, "Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld!" Suddenly the ground beneath Ryujin turned into a thick swampy mud, sinking Ryujin to his stomach and halting him in his slow walk to Naruto. Jirayia made is presence known by jumping down from the roof next his godson, "To think you would stoop so low as to steal your own family's eyes all in the name of power."

Ryujin, who was holding his sword up above his head in order to keep it out of the mud said, "I'm simply following in my forefather's footsteps."

Naruto looked at Jirayia, "What're you doing here? What about Kisame?"

"Tsunade's handling it."

"What about the woman she was with…Shizune?"

"…"

"I see, is that what took her so long to get in the action."

"No. She has…had, and fear of blood."

"Had?"

"I guess seeing the death of the woman she thought of as a daughter was enough for her to get over it."

"Yeah…I guess it would."

Throughout the entire conversation the two kept a majority of their attention on the Uchiha wading in the mud in front of them, "Well…I guess is a good a time as any to retreat."

"Oh really. And how exactly do you pla-"

Jirayia wasn't allowed finish his sentence before Ryujin suddenly disappeared, leaving no trace of him being there at all.

The two Konoha ninja frantically searched for the missing Uchiha, before Naruto finally spotted him on the roof, sprawled out on the edge of a roof top in a lackadaisical manner, sending a slight wave in their direction.

"Hey there!"

"How the hell?"

"Well this was fun!" Ryujin slowly stood up from his sitting position, "But I know when I'm not wanted. This mission is a bust anyway." Ryujin disappeared in a swirl of leaves before reappearing next to the defensive Kisame, who was trying his damnedest to keep Tsunade from turning him into turning him into paste, "Come on Kisame, we've had our fun. Time to leave."

Kisame nodded in agreement, "Right."

"Oh no you don't!" Tsunade screamed, appearing above them with her leg poised for a hammer kick. It was for not, as the two missing ninja disappeared in a Body Flicker seconds before Tsunade slammed her heal into the ground at full strength, causing the street below her to explode forming a massive crater with a shock wave that shattered every window in the vicinity.

Tsunade quickly jumped out of the smoke, looking all over for the men that killed her student. She continued to frantically search, her eyes growing more and more desperate by the second. She jumped when she felt a strong had grab her shoulder. Turning around to deliver the beating of a life time, she was shocked to find Jirayia looking down at her.

"They're gone Tsunade."

"No! THEY CAN'T BE GONE! THEY CAN'T!"

Jirayia put his remaining hand on her other shoulder, "Tsunade…"

"THEY CAN'T JUST RUN AWAY! NOT AFTER WHAT THEY DID!

"I'm sorry Tsunade…"

"THEY CAN'T BE GONE! THE-they…can't be. _She_ can't be…"

"…"

-x-

 **A Few Miles Away**

 **-x-**

Ryujin and Kisame were walking away from the village at a slow pace.

"So…will he be a problem?"

"The brat? Probably. If he's allowed to live a few more years anyway. More than likely Lord Suijin will have him killed rather soon."

"Do you think Tsunade will be able to heal the Hokage?"

"Definitely."

"So why didn't we kill her."

"Because it's not a part of the plan."

"And what is the plan exactly?"

"…"

"Oh I see. Need to know basis and all that."

"Exactly."

The two missing ninja found themselves in front of a large tree. Sticking his hand into the large tree hollow, Ryujin pulled out two bundles. Tossing one to Kisame, they both unfurled them to reveal long black cloaks with a large red 雨, the kanji for rain, on the back. The two calmly put them on over their clothes, with both of them adjusting their swords to be worn over them.

"I can't believe we have to wear this crap."

"This was the uniform of Lord Suijin's iteration of the Akatsuki. We wear them in honor of their sacrifice."

"Doesn't mean we don't look ridiculous wearing them."

-x-

 **Chapter Done**

-x-

 **BAM! That sucked to write lol. Not only am I new at writing fighting scenes but I also killed off one of my favorite Naruto characters. Poor fucking Shizune. She had to constantly take Tsunade's shit for years before she was finally allowed to go back to Konoha, only to be her assistant. What a shitty life. So I killed her. Took her out of her misery and all that. Now onto Ryujin, the reason I gave him two different Mangekyou Sharingan was because I wanted to make him different than any other Uchiha we'd seen before. I mean it makes sense that you'd be able to do that, if you took an individual eye from two people with Mangekyou and traded them with your own, they'd have two different eye patterns and abilities. I've revealed one, "Okuninushi," who is the Japanese god of healing, which comes from Shibiku Uchiha. The other eye, Akira Uchiha's eye, has its own abilities that were shown just not really "revealed." Akira's eye is Ryujin's true trump card and will be revealed at some point later. Ryujin is a part of Ame's Akatsuki, and is partnered with Kisame. There will be only one more new character in the Akatsuki, and they'll be Konan's replacement. They'll be revealed at some point…the next Arc perhaps? Anyway the next chapter will reveal Minato's fate and some other stuff. Please review! Or don't. I don't know. If you have nothing to say then you have nothing to say. But I'd like to know if I'm doing anything wrong, or if I need to improve, or whatever. Oh and shout out to Ben91! You're my only frequent reviewer and I appreciate it dude. See you next time.**


	8. We Don't Deal With Outsiders Very Well

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'd like to thank everybody that reviewed the new chapter! Ben91 and danilek12, thank you for the love you guys are awesome. However, there is one person I'd like to thank the most, luqie10. You gave your opinion and I thank you for being honest and addressing your issue with the story, even if some of them didn't really make sense. I'm only gonna talk about one of your complaints and that is that it seems like I'm killing off characters left and right just to do it and I will agree after rereading the last couple chapters I can see why you and others might think that so let me try and explain myself. With Omoi and A, I killed off Omoi for two reasons: he's not that big of a character, and I needed a reason to get A pissed at Suijin enough to attack him. With A, I kinda explained that earlier but it was mostly because he's the most powerful Kage in terms of pure strength, and I needed to show that Suijin was strong and capable of rivaling Obito in terms of villainy. So what better way than for Suijin to kill off one of the most powerful Kage the way he did. Now some of you may be thinking "well why didn't you kill off Minato, he's the most powerful Hokage ever!" Well for one, he isn't. I can't remember anyone ever saying that he was, I'm pretty sure that it's a Fanfic Trope. In terms of power Kage wise he's only stronger than Onoki because he's old as shit and he's only stronger than A because he's a bit faster. With the Hokage, he's last power wise. Hiruzen was called the 3** **rd** **God of Shinobi in his prime, he mastered all the elements and could combine them into combo attacks, and mastered every technique in Konoha's library. Tobirama could summon water out of thin air, created the technique that made Minato famous, the Hiraishin, along with the Shadow Clone Jutsu and Edo Tensei. And then we have Hashirama, the 2** **nd** **God of Shinobi and was the most powerful ninja in history. He was a sage, a medic that not even Tsunade could match, and had so much power thanks to his Wood Release he could defeat a Complete Susanoo/Kurama using Madara, and then captured every single Tailed Beast by himself. And I'm not counting Tsunade because she isn't and never will be the Hokage in this story (otherwise she'd be last). Second, it would be stupid for me to have him alive in the story and then kill him off 6 chapters in. So I decided on A. Now on to Shizune, I know I said I did it as a "mercy kill" last chapter, well that's kinda true but I was just joking, I killed her for a reason. So I'm not killing people off "just cause I can." Anyway, luqie10 I don't know if you got my PM and if you didn't I tried to clear up all your complaints and concerns, I hope you keep reading and reviewing dude/dudette!**

 **Now onto the Chapter!**

-x-

 **Chapter 8: We Don't Deal With Outsiders Very Well**

-x-

"How's she doing?"

"She hasn't said a word."

The two Konoha ninja stood outside the door to the Tanzaku General Hospital morgue.

"So what do we do now?"

Jiraiya sighed, "She's never been good at coping with loss. More than likely she'll follow the same pattern of running away as far as she can from the what she perceives to be the problem."

Naruto frowned in concern, "Konoha…"

"Exactly."

Naruto crossed his arms against his chest before leaning his shoulder against the wall, his face scrunched up in thought.

"Is there anyway of convincing her otherwise? That Konoha really isn't her enemy?"  
Jiraiya shook his head, "No, her brother and fiancé fought and died for Konoha and now the student she thought of as a daughter was killed because Konoha wanted her help. To her, Konoha is at fault for all her problems."

"Fuck." Naruto cursed, "Well we have to at least try." He said before standing up straight and reached his hand out to open the door. Before he could open the door however, Jiraiya clamped down on his arm.

"Naruto…we need to be gentle. If we push her too hard she'll never come back. Never."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding before opening the door. Stepping inside, he saw Tsunade sitting down with her back facing him in front of the table with Shizune's body lying on it, the body completely covered by a white sheet except for a single pale hand that was being held by Tsunade's own.

Looking at the body on the table, Naruto couldn't help be guilty. Both in that it was partially because of him that this woman died, and because he was thankful her gruesome visage was covered. Kisame's sword was truly vicious in that it doesn't cut, it shreds, which is exactly what it had done to Shizune's face and body leaving her completely unrecognizable. Naruto averted his eyes away from the covered body to look at Tsunade, only to wish he hadn't. Tsunade had yet to wash herself of her former student's blood. It had completely dried and crusted all over her hands and clothes.

As the two blonds looked at each other and for a moment, Naruto couldn't help but be drawn into the beauty that was the woman sitting in front of him. Even with eyes red and cheeks streaked from tears. With a blink that draw was gone, and his emotions were put onto the back burner.

"Tsunade. We need to talk."

Tsunade looked away from the boy next to her, once again looking at the resting body in front of her, "Go ahead. Talk."

"I need to know if you're still returning to Konoha or not."

"Naruto! What did I say about-" Jiraiya started.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya, but she doesn't need gentle. That's what you and the 3rd and my father have been doing for years, and it hasn't worked." Naruto turned to Tsunade again, "Tsunade, I know you think Konoha is responsible for what happened to your loved ones, for what happened today to Shizune. But it wasn't. The people responsible for poisoning my father are the people responsible for killing your daughter." Tsunade was now looking at Naruto as well, "So that means we have a common enemy, and I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna stand around and let these people get away with what they did."

Tsunade stared at Naruto for a moment before speaking, "And what exactly are you gonna do to these people?"

"I'm going to kill them."

Tsunade closed her eyes, "And what good would that accomplish?"

Naruto blinked in confusion, "Wha-"

"I'll return to Konoha."

"Naruto once again blinked in confusion, "Really?"

Tsunade got up from her seat and then began to walk to the exit, "Yes, Shizune needs to be buried with her family. She deserves that much at least."

Naruto frowned, "And my father?"

Tsunade stopped at the door, "I'll see what I can do," She said before walking out of the room.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya in surprise.

"Well…mission accomplished I guess."

-x-

 **Two Days Later at Konoha**

-x-

"Thank you for coming Darui, Lord Kazekage. I'm sorry that we couldn't speak sooner but recent events have kept me rather busy."

"Yes well it's understandable." Rasa spoke calmly, "Not only is your Kage dying, but you have to deal with people taking advantage of your weakened state."

Obito smiled, "Well, I wouldn't call us weak. While Minato-sensei's absence is felt, we still have five S-Ranked ninja currently in the village."

"While the other Major Villages haven't forgotten Konoha's strength, in these times of peace some are likely to forget what you're capable of, especially the ones you call 'allies' who have never actually faced your wrath in war times."

Obito nodded, "Well after recent events, we may just have to remind them."

Rasa's face seemed to tighten, "You say that as though something else has happened."

Obito nodded again, "Yes, and while I was hoping I could put off what I'm about to tell you until Minato-sensei recovered, it seems that I have no other choice." Obito paused for a moment, "As I'm sure you're all aware, there have been attacks on Jinchuuriki of two Major Villages. The first was over two years ago on the Five Tail's host, Han. According to our source, the fight took place several miles away from Iwa in their more mountainous region. His body was found with what looked to be extreme burns more than likely caused by a Lightning Jutu. The next attack was just a year ago and was against the Four Tail's host, Roshi. This time in the forested area just at the border of Earth Country. The body was discovered to have died from drowning. And finally, the most recent attack just four months ago, was on the Six Tail's host, Utataka. This attack was different in that unlike the others where the Jinchuuriki were off in isolation, this Jinchuuriki was an excepted part of his village and was a well-respected Jonin. The host was attacked just one mile away from Kiri and the man was not alone, he was leading a team of fellow Jonin who were supposedly on a mission to investigate Iwa's recent Jinchuuriki attackings. All four Kiri ninja, including Utataka, were found dead. All four causes of death, were poison."

The room was silent for several long moments before Obito continued, "The reason I felt it was prudent to bring it up now was because yesterday our very own Jinchuuriki was attacked. The assailant has been identified as Kaminari Sanda the Thunder Empress, S-Ranked Missing Ninja of Kumogakure. Thankfully she was driven off."

Darui narrowed his eyes, "Are you insinuating that Kumo is behind this?"

Obito shook his head, "No. I'm saying that Amegakure is."

Rasa kept his frigid expression, "Explain."

Obito opened his desk drawer, pulled out a file, and then plopped it on the desk. Opening it, he revealed the contents to be photographs, "These here are photographs of S-Ranked Missing Ninja from every Major Village and a couple Minor ones inside of Amekagure. All seven of these Missing Ninja are wearing the same uniform worn by members of Ame's coveted Akatsuki. The Akatsuki were once a rebellion group led by Suijin himself, and were responsible for the dethronement of Hanzo the Salamander. After the war the group was disbanded, however according to our source they were reformed and reimaged into a group similar Kiri's Seven Swordsman. Three of those people are Kaminari Sanda, Kisame Hoshigake of Kiri, and Sasori Akasuna of Suna."

Rasa nodded in understanding, "Sasori's skill in poisons is unmatched, I doubt that anyone else but him would be able to kill a Jinchuuriki using poison. And with Sanda's and Hoshigake's skill in Lightning and Water techniques, this can't be coincidental."

"Who are the other members?" Darui asked.

"Ryujin Uchiha of Konoha, Deidara Isshun of Iwa, Kakuzu Jiongu of Taki, and Hidan Zonbi of Yuga." Obito said before pulling out additional photos to hand over to Darui.

"Monsters. Every single of them." Rasa said.

Obito nodded, "With Amegakure having formed this squad of boogey-men and sending them out to kill Jinchuuriki, we can only assume one thing."

Darui looked up from the photos in his hand, "They're weakening us."

"Precisely. Suijin knows that no matter how many people he was on his side, as long as we have control of the Biju we have we could balance the scales. All we'd have to do is send out a single one into the battle field and victory would be ours without question." Obito said.

"So in order to weaken the military might of the Major Villages, they are assassinating our Jinchuuriki." Darui finished.

Obito gave a solemn nod.

"What I don't understand, is why attack the Nine Tails? The Four and Five Tails I could understand because they were living in isolation far away from their village. And the Six Tails wasn't very well known for his power, so it would make sense to attack him whenever the time was right. But your Jinchuuriki was not only inside the village but is also a high profile person inside the village with constant protection."

"And how did they figure out who your Jinchuurki is in the first place?" Darui added on. "I didn't even know who it was until…" He trailed off in sudden realization.

Obito filled in for him, "Yes, Suijin somehow figured it out, and as leader of Ame and more than likely as the Akatsuki's benefactor, it makes sense that he'd tell them. In fact, it probably wouldn't be too far off to say that he knows the identity of every single Jinchuuriki, and so by proxy so do they. And as for why they'd attack us, I have no clue. Perhaps Minato's incapacitation was all a part of some elaborate plan to kill our Jinchuuriki. Or perhaps they had nothing to do with it, but took advantage of the situation. We simply don't have all the pieces to the puzzle to know."

"If they were behind it, it would have to have been Suijin while he was here for the Exam Finals. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch for him to have gotten help from Sasori Akasuna." Darui said.

Obito shook his head, "No, from what I was debriefed, Suijin and Minato-sensei never really made any kind of contact, and Minato-sensei was being guarded by Itachi Uchiha. If anyone would've seen Suijin or anyone else doing anything even remotely resembling poisoning him, it would've been Itachi."

Before the conversation could continue a set of knocks came from the office door. With a quick come in from Obito, Ami entered the room, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Jiraiya the Sannin and Naruto Namikaze have returned with Tsunade Senju!"

Obito shot up out of his chair, "Where are they now?!"

Ami excitedly said, "They are currently on their way to Konoha General Hospital sir!"

Obito looked at his guests, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Darui and Rasa nodded in understanding, silently getting up from their seats, "We understand, we'll have to continue this another time." Rasa said. With that the two left via Body Flicker, one in a burst of lightning, the other and in swirl of sand.

"Ami, please cancel all my other appointments for the day, if you need me I'll be at Konoha General." Obito blurted out in a hurry before his eyes flashed red and he disappeared in a swirling vortex, leaving Ami standing in shock at seeing Obito's famous technique in person.

"Woah…"

-x-

 **At Konoha General**

-x-

"Where is she?!"

The Hospital lobby receptionist jolted up in shock to see Obito Uchia looking expectantly at her.

"I'm sorry sir…but who-"

"Tsunade Senju! Where is she? Did she go to the Fourth's room?!" Obito asked.

"Um…no sir. She, Lord Jiraiya and the Hokage's son went down to the morgue."

Obito faltered for a moment, "The morgue?"

"Yes sir-" The woman wasn't allowed to finish before Obito raised off in the direction of the Konoha Morgue.

-x-

 **Konoha General Hospital Morgue**

-x-

"Jiraiya, what the fuck happened out there?" Obito demanded as he stood outside the morgue with said man.

"After we found and convinced Tsunade we were ambushed by Kisame Hoshigake and Ryujin Uchiha. They offered to pay off her debts and more if she agreed _not_ to help us. When she refused, Kisame killed Shizune and would've killed Tsunade had I not intervened. Thank God Naruto was there to hold off Ryujin while Tsunade got her wits about her otherwise that fight would've ended a lot differently."

"DAMMIT!" Obito shouted as he slammed his fist into the wall, leaving spider web cracks in the foundation. "What the hell is going on?!"

Jiraiya looked at Obito in alarm, "Am I missing something here?"

Obito quickly turned to Jiraiya, "Were they wearing long black trench coats with the kanji for rain on the right brest and on the back?"

Jiraiya looked at Obito in confusion, "No?"

Obito faltered, "Why wouldn't they wear their uniform but Kaminari did?"

"Kaminari?"

Obito sighed, "A couple days ago, Kushina was attacked near her home by Kaminari Sanda the Thunder Empress."

Jiraiya was now worried, "Is she okay?! What happened Obito?!"

"She's fine, Kushina held her off for a while before she got assistance from Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi. They managed to drive her off. The three said that she was wearing the uniform I described earlier, the uniform worn by members of Ame's new and improved Akatsuki."

Jiraiya's jaw clenched, "And Ryujin and Kisame are members themselves, aren't they?"

Obito nodded, "Yes. After you had told Minato-sensei that Ame may have been responsible for the recent attacks on Jinchuuriki he sent Itachi Uchiha to investigate. Itachi managed to take pictures of Kisame, Kaminari, and Ryujin enter Suijin's office building along with four other S-Ranked Missing Ninja. He did some digging and found that the uniform they're wearing is the uniform worn by the former Akatsuki rebel group."

"So…Ame is behind everything. The Jinchuurki, my Mom and Dad, Shizune. But _why_?"

The two looked to see Naruto was standing behind them.

"I thought I told you to check up on your mother brat."

"Stop trying to change the subject Jiraiya! These people have tried to kill my family and I want to know why!" Naruto yelled.

"War." Obito said.

"Wha-what?!"

"They're assassinating all the Major Villages' Jinchuuriki, weakening their military power, all in order to make sure the balance of power is tilted towards them. They've gathered allies, they've weakened our Military strength, and have attempted to assassinate one Kage and succeeded in another. The only explanation is that they plan to go to war with all the Major Villages."

Naruto knees seemed to get weak at this declaration, "So…what do we do?"

Obito sighed a tired smile, "First we make sure our Hokage will live. Then we prepare."

-x-

 **Three Days Later**

-x-

"There…it's done."

It-it's down?"

"Yes, the poison is now out of his system and I've healed all the internal damage. He'll have to heal and recuperate, but give it a month or so and he'll be back on his feet smiling that stupid smile of his."

"Tha-thank you! Thank you so much Lady Tsunade!" Kushina waled as she latched onto the woman in front of her.

Tsunade stepped back in surprise for a moment before smiling a weak smile and bringing her arms around the crying red head, returning the hug.

"Can we see him?" Naruto asked apprehensively.

"He isn't conscious but yes you can, but only for a while, we need to let him rest. He's had a hard couple of weeks."

Naruto nodded before helping Tsunade pull his mother off of her, who then quickly latched onto Naruto himself, before he escorted her to his father's room. Walking in they could hear the beeping and whisping of machines around the man lying in the bed in front of them. Naruto always felt uneasy seeing his father like this. So weak. So frail. This wasn't his father. Sitting the still distraught Kushina down in the closest chair to the bed, Naruto sat down next to her. He grabbed her hand, and a gave it a single firm squeeze.

The two sat in silence for several minutes, but quietly enjoying the other's company. That silence was broken when Naruto spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Kushina looked at her son with confusion on her tear streaked face, "Why are you sorry?" She asked.

Naruto closed his eyes in frustration with tears of his own now beginning to rise to the surface, "I should've been here! You were attacked, and I wasn't here to protect you! I can't seem to protect anyone! I couldn't protect my father! I couldn't protect Shizune! I couldn't protect you! I can't even protect _myself_! That man, Ryujin Uchiha, he _played_ with me. He could've killed me so many times, but he _didn't_!"

Kushina looked at her son in understanding, but she stayed silent, allowing her son to get off what was on his chest.

"I'm going to get stronger Mom, I promise! I'm gonna become strong enough to protect everyone! You, Dad, Obito, Jiraiya, Ayame… _EVERYONE_!"

-x-

 **A Month Later**

-x-

"It's good to see you behind that desk again sir."

"Thank you Shisui. It's feels good to be back. Sitting in that hospital made me a little stir crazy."

"I hope sitting in that bed didn't rust your skills sensei."

"Don't worry Kakashi, I'm at 100% now. If you'd like an ass kicking to prove it, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

"Huh…men."

"What was that Kurenai?"

"Nothing sir!"

"Who are we waiting on sir?"

"Naruto. Have you seen him Kakashi?"

"He's probably at the Training Grounds sensei. The kids been working his ass off ever since Tsunade left."

"Huh…did he tell you what he's working on?"

"Um something Tsunade showed him. Something about channeling chakra to your fists."

The door suddenly opened to reveal Naruto coming in in a hurry, "Sorry Lord Hokage, I was a little preoccupied."

Minato sighed, "It's fine Naruto. Just don't make a habit of it. It's bad enough my 'replacement' does it."

Kakashi snorted in amusement, "At least he didn't use some kind of lame excuse."

Naruto then got in line with his fellow Jonin and waited patiently for his Kage's orders.

"Today you will be escorting a Konohagakure dignitary to Kirigakure in order to establish an alliance against the threat that is Ame and its allies. You are to protect our dignitary with your lives, for this alliance can mean the survival of Konoha should what we dread come to fruition."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Do you believe Ame will try something?"

Minato nodded, "The chances are high that Ame with send out a member of Akatsuki to intercept you."

"I'm sorry sir, but then why did you choose Naruto and I?" Kurenai asked, "I know Naruto is powerful for his age and I'm no pushover, but from what you told us about the Akatsuki, every single one of them is a S-Ranked criminal all of them guilty of various atrocities both against their enemies and their former villages. We wouldn't stand a chance sir." Kurenai finished.

"While I would like to send out a team of our own S-Ranked Ninja to protect our diplomat I simply can't. Itachi and Guy were sent with a team heading to Iwa with the same purpose as you, Jiraiya is out gathering information on our neighboring 'allies,' Tsunade left after her apprentice's burial, and I need Obito here in the village just in case Ame or anyone else tries something."

Kurenai nodded in understanding, "I understand sir."

Minato nodded back before continuing, "This mission is S-Ranked. Prepare accordingly. You will meet with your detail at the west gate."

"And who will we be guarding sir?" Shisui asked.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi."

-x-

 **Meanwhile at Kusagakure**

-x-

Kusagakure was a small village. The village itself, while resembling Konohagakure in structure, was only a third as big in size. Surrounded by a thick concrete wall that was in itself covered in foliage, it wasn't a very intimidating village comparatively to other villages in the Elemental Nations such as Amegakure or Kumogakure. In the village, on the opposite end of the only entrance into the village, was a large building that served as both Kusagakure's Ninja Academy and the office of Kusa's leader, Nobu Fukuda. Inside Nobu's office stood the leader of Ame himself, Suijin Oyamatsumi the Dragon of Ame.

Nobu was sitting comfortably in his chair as he spoke, "So I can only hope that the plan was a success. If it wasn't, then that would mean I stuck my neck out for you for nothing."

Suijin kept his calm façade as his single eye bored into the man sitting in front of him, "Sadly the plan was a failure. Kaminari failed in killing the Nine Tails, and Ryujin failed in making sure that Tsunade didn't return to heal Minato."

"What!? How could they have failed! You said all I had to do was help you, and both Namikaze and his wife would be dead!" Nobu yelled, "That man and his wife are army killers! How can we possibly hope to face them?!" Nobu finished, rising up out of his chair and now glaring openly at the Dragon.

Suijin simply stared at Nobu for a moment before a pressure slammed down on the room, causing Nobu to collapse back into his chair, "Do not mistake our relationship Nobu. We are not partners. We are not equals. You agreed that if you allied under me that I would allow you control over Fire Country after all of this was over. This _failure_ is only a misstep. The Nine Tails _will_ die, as will the Fourth Hokage. That I promise you. Until then, we must focus on making sure our Federation is ready to not only fight the Major Villages, but _crush_ them." Suijin said.

Nobu was now openly sweating, "O-of course. Please, forgive me."

"All is forgiven Nobu." Suijin said, "If it hadn't been for you and your Kekkei Genkai the Dokutatchi, we would've never been able to poison Minato at all."

Nobu gave a hesitant nod, "Yes, the Kekkei Genkai of my clan has served me and Kusa well for generations."

Suijin smiled a strange smile, "Hmmm. Yes, Dokutatchi, 'The Poison Touch.' A truly cowardly ability…wouldn't you say?"

Nobu seemed to struggle with himself for a moment before speaking, "Yes…yes it is."

"Well I've a very busy schedule, so I'll be on my way." Sujin said as he turned and made for the office door. Opening the door, he began to walk out before stopping and turning his head, his eye once again beaming into Nobu's own, "Long live the Federation." Suijin said before fulling exiting.

"Long live the Federation…"

-x-

 **Chapter End**

-x-

 **Author's Note:**

 **Shabam! Hopefully for those that felt Shizune was killed off I hope I rectified that here. I made her my Haku in that her death helped Naruto see that he needs to get stronger so he can protect those close to him. And now you know how Minato was poisoned. Next chapter will be in Kiri with Team Hiruzen heading to make an alliance. Review! Follow! Favorite! Love me Dammit!**


	9. This Ain't a Good Time

**Disclaimer: Meh, I don't own this.**

 **Arthur's Note:**

 **Before we start anything, there's something I'd like to say. My last update last week was my most well received chapter yet. Everyone that read and reviewed after my last update, thank you all so much. I'm as I write this 2,483 views and 59 reviews after only a month of being posted. This is awesome, you guys are awesome, and I'm just really thankful for all the love and interest in my story. This chapter is gonna be about Team Hiruzen and their mission to Kiri to make an alliance. Now there were some questions asked after this last chapter and I'm gonna try and answer as many as I can without giving anything away. Toshiro26 asked if Nagato would be in the story, and the answer is in chapter 3 my friend, the answer is in chapter 3. Ben91 asked 3 questions, Q1: Will the Rookie 9 be making an appearance? They will eventually. I mean I feel like it wouldn't be a Naruto story without them in there somewhere. Q2: Will Naruto be a toad summoner? Yes, he has been one all along. He just hasn't used them. Finally Q3: Do I have an update schedule? No not really, I'm a college student with a 34 hour a week job, so I pretty much write when I get the time. I'm trying to post at the latest every two weeks but I wouldn't be surprised if every once in a while it takes a bit longer. Now onto the chapter!**

-x-

 **Chapter 9: This Ain't a Good Time, But When is it Ever?**

-x-

Aiko stood outside the Namikaze residence, shifting quietly on her feet with trepidation, _"What am I doing here? What was I thinking? I can't do this…"_ Aiko promptly turned around and began to walk away from the front door, only to stop when she heard the door open and someone shout out to her.

"Aiko?"

Aiko closed her eyes in frustration before turning around to see Kushina Namikaze standing in the door way.

"Hello Mrs. Namikaze…"

"Oh my goodness, Aiko!" Kushina quickly rushed to the Uchiha girl and wrapped her in a tight hug, "What're you doing here?! You haven't visited me in years!"

Aiko grimaced as the woman was squeezing the life out of her, "I-I'm here to see if…"

Kushina didn't seem to notice Aiko discomfort, "To see what dear?"

"I'm here to see…Naruto."

Kushina stopped swing Aiko around but still kept her in her bear hug, "Oh?"

"I-I wanted to ask him a question…" Aiko couldn't help but notice Kushina's grip get a little tighter.

"And what question would that be dear?" Kushina asked a little too sweetly.

"If he wanted to… _spar_!" Aiko wheezed out.

"Oh!" Kushina said, dropping Aiko back onto her feet, "Well he isn't home right now, why don't we go inside and wait for him."

"Oh, no that's fine Mrs. Namikaze-"

"No I insist! And please dear, call me Kushina."

"O-okay…Kushina."

With that the two went inside. Aiko quickly found herself sitting opposite of Kushina both holding a cup of steaming tea in their hands. Kushina calmly blew into her cup to cool her beverage before taking a slow sip. Kushina looked at Aiko once again before noticing that she had on a new accessory.

"Congratulations on making Chunin Aiko! You deserve it after your performance at the Chunin Exams." Kushina said excitedly, "I'm sure your family is very proud."

Aiko had a small tint of pink on her cheeks as she nodded, "Yes, my family is all very proud. Father says in a few years I can join the Konoha Police Department."

"That's amazing Aiko! I'm sure Fugaku can't wait for you to follow in his footsteps, I know he was disappointed when Itachi turned down a position there."

Aiko nodded before taking a sip of her own of Kushina's tea. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before the two heard the door swing open and a pair of footsteps stomping to the upstairs, "Mom, I got a mission! I'll be gone for a few weeks!" Aiko heard Naruto shout from what she could only assume was his room.

"Okay Naruto, but before you leave come to the living room, you have a visitor!" Kushina shouted back.

Kushina's answer back was more stomping around before Naruto found his way back downstairs and into the living room with a backpack strapped to his back, "Aiko? What you doing here?"

Aiko looked at Naruto for a moment before getting up from her seat, "I was going to see if you wanted to spar, but you're obviously busy." She turned around before bowing to Kushina, "Thank you for the tea Kushina, I'll be on my way." Aiko then made to walk out the room, walking past Naruto to get to the front door.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto said following after her.

"Good bye Aiko! Make sure to come again!" Kushina shouted after them.

Naruto quickly caught up to Aiko, the both of them now outside the house, "Aiko, hey wait a minute!"

Aiko slowed her pace to allow Naruto to catch up, "What do you want Naruto?"

Naruto, now caught up to her, said, "What do you mean what do I want? You wanted to spar right?"

"Yes, but you said you had a mission."

"Yeah I do, but that doesn't mean we can't do it when I get back."

Aiko looked at Naruto, "…Fine."

Naruto looked at Aiko with a confused face, "Okay…? Um so what brought this on?"

Aiko looked away, "As you know I was recently promoted to Chunin, and because of that I'm no longer an official part of Team 7. So, that leaves me in need of a sparring partner."

"So why didn't you just ask one of you clansmen, or your brother for that matter?"

"Because he doesn't fight me seriously. You're the only person around our age that is better than me and won't hold back." Aiko said matter of factly.

"Oooohhh. I see." Naruto nodded.

Aiko looked back at Naruto, "You do?"

Naruto nodded again, "You're forgetting I became a Chunin when I was 10. There weren't a whole lot of 10 year olds that I could fight and not have to worry about going full out on. It'll be good to fight someone my age that's actually close to my level."

Aiko raised an eyebrow, "You think I'm close to you level?"

"Uhm…yeaahh…no."

Aiko's eyebrow twitched as she punched Naruto in the arm.

Naruto quickly grabbed ahold of his arm in pain, looking at her in mock anger he said, "Ow, what the hell?!"

Aiko scoffed before turning her nose away from him in a snotty manner, "It's what you get for being an ass."

Naruto rubbed his arm before smiling, "Alright well, I'll see you in a few weeks Aiko. Lookin forward to it!"

Naruto then took to the roof tops and was quickly out of Aiko's sight. Aiko smiled, "Yeah…"

-x-

 **At the West Gate**

-x-

Naruto jumped down to find Shisui, Kurenai, and Kakashi waiting for him, "Hey I'm not late am I?"

"No, we're still waiting for Lord Third." Kurenai answered.

Naruto walked over to Kakashi, "So what's the plan?"

"We'll be using the standard diamond formation with me in the front, you to the left, Shisui in the back, and Kurenai to the right. We'll be going at a rather slow pace so it'll take us a week or so to get to Kiri. When we arrive, Shisui and I will be accompanying Lord Third to his meeting with the Mizukage. Kurenai and Naruto, you will follow us to the meeting just to be safe and will wait outside the building until the meeting is over."

The three other Jonin nodded in understanding, "And should we run into complications?" Shisui asked.

"If we encounter any complications, Naruto and I will deal with them while you and Kurenai continue to head to Kiri as quickly as you can. Naruto and I should be more than enough to deal with whatever comes our way."

Naruto smiled, "Heh, I've been meaning to try out something new anyway."

Before Kakashi could question Naruto on his meaning, a strong presence made itself known.

"What did I say about looking for trouble Naruto?"

Naruto turned to see the Third Hokage of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, making his way to the group waiting at the gate. He sighed, "Not to do it…"

Hiruzen nodded sagely, "No Kage made it to where they are by looking for trouble, but rather letting trouble find them."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah well it's a good thing I don't want to be Hokage then."

Hiruzen smiled a smile only one his age could muster, "We'll see. So, are we ready to go Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes I believe we are sir." And with that the team got into formation and began their journey to Kirigakure.

-x-

 **At the Hokage's Office**

-x-

"You called for me sir?" Obito asked.

Minato nodded, "Yes, please sit down."

Obito sat across from Minato before asking, "What can I do for you sensei?"

"I've been reading your report about your time as my substitute. I'm very impressed Obito. You've done me proud and have done a great service to your village."

"Thank you, sir."

"It is because you handled everything that happened so well that I feel I must let you in on the happenings of what it was that went on."

Obito nodded, allowing his sensei to continue.

"Tsunade was able to figure out the poison used against me. The poison was something she had only run into a couple of times during the Second Great Ninja War during her time assisting Kusagakure against the invading Iwa soldiers. The people poisoned were Iwa shinobi that had been captured and were being sent back to Konoha for interrogation. The man that poisoned them was a man from the Fukuda clan."

"The clan of Nobu Fukuda, the current Leader of Kusa." Obito said in realization.

"The clan is known for their poisons, however there are a rare few that get their coveted Kekkei Genkai, the Dokutachi. This Kekkei Genkai is said to allow the user to poison their victim with a single touch with varying degrees of severity from user to user. However, the most common effect is the same that happened to me, severe fever that eventually leads to a comatose state and the eating away of internal organs."

"If this is a common Kekkei Genkai from our allies then how have we never heard of it before?" Obito asked confused.

"Because it was never used against us. Kusa has been an ally with Konoha since the beginning of the Hidden Villages. And even if we did, the Kekkei Genkai isn't common at all. The usual ratio of people who have it in the clan is a one in every thousand."

"So…what does this mean?"

Minato sighed, "While I would like nothing more than to cancel our alliance with Kusa and if need destroy them for this blatant attack, I can't help but think that that would be what Suijin wants to happen."

Obito looked at Minato confused, "What does Suijin have to do with this?"

"Kakashi encountered a member of Suijin's former Akatsuki who had deserted Ame after discovering that Suijin had orchestrated the killing of its former leaders so that he would become the leader of Ame after the defeat of Hanzo. The man said that Suijin's ultimate goal was to bring about the complete destruction of the ninja system."

"What're you saying sensei?"

"I believe that Suijin is behind all of this. Not only the alliance between Minor Villages, but my attempted assassination, the killings of all those Jinchuuriki, all in order to get to his end result."

"And what end result is that?"

"For the Minor Villages to take our place as the Super Powers of the Elemental Nation. Doing so will completely destroy the current ninja system."

Obito shook his head in disbelief, "Sensei, that's…I don't-I can't…that's just _crazy._ "

"Exactly."

-x-

 **With Team Hiruzen**

-x-

Team Hiruzen found themselves on a boat heading towards Tsuro Island. The thing about Water Country is that it wasn't really a country by a mass of islands. The number of islands varied, going anywhere between 20-30 islands ranging between small and large. The only way for an outsider to get to the island of their choosing was to head to Tsuro Island, "The Island of Rightful Passage." This was done not only as a way to ensure safe passage from island to island, but to make sure that no unsavory characters made their way into the country. The island that Kirigakure was on was unknown to the public. With a maze of islands surrounding it and a thick mist covering it, it was truly the most hidden of all the hidden villages.

"So old man, what's it like being retired?"

"Naruto! Be more respectful!"

"It's fine Kurenai," Hiruzen chuckled, "I've known Naruto here since he was a baby. To him I am not the Third Hokage, but rather just a kind old man."

Naruto snorted, "Yeah…kind."

Hiruzen swatted the back of Naruto's head, "Disrespectful brat!"

"Wrinkled old monkey!" Naruto screamed back.

"Hot head!"

"Grandpa Gohan Wannabe!"

The three older Jonin watched their former Kage and their young teammate argue, "I've never seen Lord Third act so…childish." Kurenai whispered to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded, "Lord Third was Naruto's trainer while he was in the Academy. They have an…interesting relationship."

Kurenai nodded in a stunned gaze as she watched Hiruzen grab Naruto into a headlock and give a noogie.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi and Kurenai looked at Shisui who had a rather serious look on his face, "Yeah?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"I know that you have… _history_ , with Kirigakure. If you can't handle being in charge of this mission, I need you to let me know."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha, "My _history_ with Kiri is exactly that. History. Don't you worry about me, _brat._ " Kakashi said with an edge to his voice.

Shisui nodded his head before walking away to separate his teammate and the former Kage who were now wrestling on the ground.

"Are you alright Kakashi?" Kurenai asked him, knowing all about Kakashi's history with Kiri.

Kakashi nodded, "What happened was nearly 15 years ago. I got over it a long time ago."

Kurenai sighed, "Still, to ask you that the way he did…"

"He's lucky it's me on this mission and not Obito."

-x-

 **3 Days Later at Kirigakure**

-x-

"So, what's the plan Kakashi?"

"Simple, we all escort Lord Third to the Kiri Dignitary Building. After we arrive, Shisui and I will then protect him while he meets with the Mizukage while you and Kurenai wait outside the building. There should be a tea shop just outside, you two can wait there." Kakashi said to Naruto.

Naruto and Kurenai nodded as the squad walked through the streets of Kirigakure. The village was surprisingly humid, with the constant fog and little wind not exactly helping. While just as big as Konoha, the architecture was completely different. In Konoha, while the buildings look somewhat similar, each district has its own look to it depending on what clan lives there. Kiri's buildings all looked the same: tall and cylindrical in shape. In Konoha it was easy to know where you were just by looking at the buildings, here however, Naruto couldn't figure out how people didn't get lost. But as he looked around he could see people making their way from point A to B like bees on a mission. Looking to the tallest building in the village, Naruto knew that this was the Administrative/Academic Building of Kiri. It seemed to be common practice for almost every hidden village for the Admin and Academic buildings to be one in the same, with the only exception being Kumo. Looking to the building next to it, Naruto saw Kiri's Dignitary Building. The skyscraper, while nowhere near as big as the Admin building, was still rather large.

The team was about 20 yards away from the building when a shadow jumped down in front of them. The shadow stood up straight to reveal a member of Kiri's coveted ANBU. Their entire body was covered by a dark brown cloak, with the only thing not being covered by the cloak was covered by a white mask with two red waves on the bottom and thin curved slits for eye holes. The only thing not covered by cloak or mask was the ANBU's long black hair, which cascaded down to their shoulders.

"Hello Konoha ninja, the Mizukage is waiting for you." The ANBU said.

Hiruzen nodded, "Thank you. If you could escort us to him, that would be much appreciated."

The ANBU nodded back, "Of course, however Lord Mizukage has asked that only two of your guards be allowed in the meeting."

"Of course. Kurenai, Naruto, why don't you go to that tea shop Kakashi told you about?"

"Actually," the ANBU said, "Lord Mizukage has requested that Mr. Namikaze accompany you during the meeting."

Hiruzen paused for a moment before answering with a soft smile, "But of course."

The ANBU nodded stiffly before turning around and making their way to their destination.

Kakashi looked at Shisui, "Sorry, maybe next time."

Shisui shrugged and began to walk away with Kurenai to the tea shop a block away. With that the three followed after the cloaked ANBU.

-x-

 **Inside the Dignitary Building**

-x-

The room the meeting was taking place in was rather bland and small. The greyish painted walls and single table with two standard chairs on either side of each other made the room look like something an Uchiha Policeman would use to interrogate a suspect.

Hiruzen sat comfortably in the chair with Naruto to his left and Kakashi to his right, sitting there with a calm face and an empty pipe resting between his lips. The Mizukage and his guards were not what Naruto was expecting. Yagura, the Kage of Kiri himself, was rather young, early twenties at the latest, and was rather short with Naruto coming just under his chin. With messy grey hair similar to Hiruzen's in color and pupiless pink eyes with what looked like a stitch-like marking running down from his left eye all the way down his cheek, he looked rather odd. His clothes didn't help, with a thick and long green scarf, a black t-shirt with mesh armor sleeves, a matching green apron/skirt around his waist, and brown boot sandals. Leaning on the table next to him was his "weapon," a staff-like pole with uneven sized hooks on each end with the larger one having a large green flower on the end. The guy's clothes shouted weird but his face said all business. If it weren't for his age, height, appearance, and fashion sense, Naruto might've actually been able to take him seriously. The woman standing next to him was another story, from her long auburn hair that partially covered her right eye that went down to her calves, her beautiful features, to her low cut battle dress that did little to cover her gorgeous body, this woman easily got the attention of the three Konoha ninja when they walked into the room. Was it mandatory for only beautiful women to become ninja because Naruto had yet to see an ugly woman that was a ninja. The man standing next to her was tall, as tall as Kisame, only this guy didn't look like Jaws had a one-night stand with Annie Wilkes. Instead the man looked like a Kiri version of Kakashi with his mouth covered by bandages only his hair was a black and short, just a bit longer than Naruto's. His outfit was exactly like Kisame's had been only his headband was sideways and rather loose around his head. On his back was a large broadsword that reminded Naruto of a butcher's knife. A rather mismatched bunch in Naruto's humble opinion.

"On behalf of all of Kirigakure, I welcome you to our village. It is an honor to meet with not only the infamous Third Hokage, but also the sons of the Fourth Hokage and White Fang of Konoha." Yagura said starting off the meeting.

Hiruzen smiled, "It's humbling to see a man as young as you to be a Kage. And let's not forget about _your_ guards. Mei Terumi 'Kiri's Kiss of Death' and Zabuza Momochi the 'Demon of Kiri' the leader of the current Seven Kiri Swordsman. Quite the intimidating group Lord Mizukage."

Yagura kept his poker face on as he said, "So, your Hokage said he had a proposition of an alliance for me. What is this _proposition_ exactly?"

"Simple, Lord Hokage is interested in forming a joint alliance between all Major Villages." Hiruzen answered.

Yagura raised a brow, "Oh? Even Iwa?"

Hiruzen kept his grandfatherly smile on, "Even Iwa."

"And why exactly would the strongest of the Five Major Villages want an alliance with his rivals? Pardon me for finding it hard to believe that Konoha is interested in an alliance when they've done their damned best to be aggressive with us as much as possible since the end of the Third Great Ninja War."

"I think you know why Lord Mizukage."

"Enlighten me."

Hiruzen took his pipe out of his mouth as he sighed. Closing his eyes, he spoke, "As you are more than likely aware, nine of the Minor Villages have allied with Amegakure. These villages are Getsugakure, Hoshigakure, Ishigakure, Kusagakure, Takigakure, Shimogakure, Tsukigakure, Yumegakure and Tanigakure. Three of these villages were allied to both you and Iwa: Ishi, Tsuki and Hoshi. Getsu, Shimo and Tani were allied with Kumo, while Kusa, Yuma and Taki were allied with both Suna and Konoha."

Yagura didn't say a word, allowing Hiruzen to continue.

"In the last few years, we have found that Amegakure has been behind the assassinations of three Jinchuuriki, one of which was you own, the attempted assassination of our Kage and his wife, and the death of Kumogakure's Fourth Raikage. All of these we believe were in order to weaken the military might of the Major Villages."

"And what proof do you have to these allegations?" Yagura interrupted.

Reaching into his pocket Hiruzen pulled out a scroll, "This here contains evidence that Ame has gathered a squad of S-Ranked for the sole purpose to attack and kill our Jinchuuriki. Three of these S-Ranked ninja use abilities that match the cause of death to all three Jinchuuriki. For example, you will find a picture of Sasori Akasuna, a Missing Nin known for using incredibly deadly poisons."

"And how exactly did you know that our Jinchuurki died from poison?" Yagura asked.

Hiruzen smiled, "Out of all the Hidden Villages, Kiri should know how extensive our Information Gathering Division is."

Zabuza snorted.

Mei's single visible eye darted to her partner with a glare, "Be quiet Momochi, before I kill you."

"Be quiet both of you." Yagura said with steel in his voice, "You don't see Sarutobi's guards talking out of turn do you? And one of them is a child."

Mie bowed her head, "Apologies, Lord Mizukage."

Zabuza rolled his eyes at his leader, "Yeah yeah…"

Yagura jerked his head to look at Zabuza, "What do you say?!" He said animatedly.

Hiruzen's chuckle brought Yagura's attention back to him, "It's good to see you're not all business all the time."

Yagura huffed in annoyance, "Back to what we discussing earlier."

Hiruzen nodded, "Ah yes, about our alliance."

Yagura narrowed his eyes, "Yes…the alliance."

"Well, after what I've told you, you should be able to see we could be facing something rather _troubling_. To have ten Hidden Villages allied against us, it would be foolish of us _not_ to unite."

"And I'm assuming you've already or are about to discuss this with Kumo and Iwa." Yagura said.

Hiruzen nodded, "We've already formed an alliance with Kumo, and we are either in the process or are about to be in the process of talking one out with Iwa, depending on how long it took them to get there."

Yagura looked at Hiruzen for a long moment before sighing. Bringing his hand up to cup his chin he spoke, "While I agree that an alliance at this point in time is necessary, I simply can't condone one while my village is dealing with more… _domestic_ problems."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, "Domestic problems."

"In recent months, we have been having skirmishes with a former clan of Kirigakure. The Kaguya Clan."

"What kind of _skirmishes_?" Hiruzen asked.

"That is not something I wish to divulge."

Hiruzen paused for a moment, "And if I told you we may being willing to help you deal with your domestic problems?"

Yagura stared at Hiruzen for several seconds before conceding with a calm breath, "Three months ago several members of the Kaguya clan attacked one of our Genin Squads on their way to a mission. A week later they killed the ANBU squad that went to investigate. Two weeks later, they ambushed a small village on an island just a mile away, killing almost every single person inside the village before turning it into a base of operations. From there they have been slowly making their presence known on Kiri's island, killing off any Kiri ninja they see in gorilla type warfare tactics. Two weeks ago, we sent a squad of some of our best ninja to exterminate the clan on the neighboring island. The squad consisted of twelve Jonin and three S-Ranked members of the Seven Swordsman. The squad didn't return."

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair as he brought his pipe back to his lips, "Well then, I'm assuming your sending in another squad, this time with _all_ your heavy hitters. Including yourself."

Yagura nodded, "Exactly, until these _pests_ are dealt with, I can't condone an alliance of this magnitude. My village has enough problems."

Hiruzen closed his eyes, "Then allow Konoha to lend you some assistance."

-x-

 **At Team Hiruzen's Hotel**

-x-

"Are you serious?!" Kurenai screamed.

Hiruzen nodded, "Of course I am. Our village needs this alliance and our Kage told us to do whatever it takes to insure it happens. If that means helping them deal with an insurgent ex-clan of their village, then so be it."

"But why exactly is the Kaguya clan doing this? They know they can't possibly win don't they?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen began to stuff a small bundle of tobacco into his pipe as he said, "The Kaguya clan is known rather well for their battle crazed barbarism both in and out of battle. That's the very reason they were kicked out of Kirigakure to begin with."

"What did they do exactly?" Naruto asked.

It was Shisui that answered, "During the First Great Ninja War, the Kaguya clan became known for their brutality when it came to combat. They didn't care who they killed as long as they killed somebody, whether it be enemy, ally, or even civilian, the Kaguya clan slaughtered them without prejudice. Eventually, what would later be called the Massacre of the Hidden Valley occurred. That day, an entire battalion of Konoha ninja was killed thanks mostly to efforts of members to the Kaguya clan. In the process however, nearly 100 Kiri men and women were killed after getting in their Kaguya comrades' way. After that, all Kaguyas were pulled off the battlefield, and Kiri exited out of the war. Their expulsion from the village followed next, and they eventually found themselves on an island at the far east of Water Country."

"What made the Kaguya so powerful that they could kill an entire battalion of our ninja plus a hundred more?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Kaguya are trained from birth to love battle. Every member by the age of 15 is more than likely Chunin in strength on taijutsu and kenjutsu alone. However, the clan practices the belief that the use of ninjutsu is for the weak, thus hindering the average clansmen from being stronger than A-Ranked. There are… _exceptions_ however. The Kaguya are known for having one of the deadliest Kekkei Genkai in history, the Dead Bone Pulse." Kakashi said.

"Dead Bone Pulse?" Kuranei asked.

Kakashi nodded, "It's an incredibly rare bloodline that allows the user to turn their bones into weapons. By sending chakra into the calcium in their bones, they can strengthen and elongate their bones, and have them protrude out of their bodies like a pin cushion. They can take bones out of their bodies and use them as swords and whips, and can manipulate their bones to make armor or other kinds of weapons around their bodies. Another known ability is to use their bones in their fingertips and fire them off as high speed projectiles. The Dead Bone Pulse is the perfect tool for war, making them both an immovable tank and all piercing weapon all wrapped up in a single person."

"And they want us to fight these people?!" Kurenai said.

"We're only providing back up Kurenai, and like I said, the Kekkei Genkai is incredibly rare, there couldn't have been more than 15 people with the Kekkei Genkai since the birth of the clan. I doubt we'll run into one there, and if we do the Mizukage will more than likely deal with them." Kakashi calmly said.

"I feel that I must warn you of another potential danger when it comes to this particular clan," Hiruzen said as he lit his pipe. Taking a long drag, he blew out a ring of dark grey smoke. Watching the ring float up and disperse he continued, "It is not widely known, but the Kaguya clan is known for having another… _ability_."

"What kind of ability old man?" Naruto asked.

Surprisingly Hiruzen didn't get upset at Naruto's jab, rather taking another long drag before releasing a thick puff of smoke, "The clan grew to prominence during the Warring States Period, becoming famous for taking on any mission no matter how difficult or deplorable. As the years grew into decades, the clan rose to a fame similar to that of the Senju and the Uchiha. Inevitably, the clans went to war. The war waged for years, resulting in the deaths of many Senju and Uchiha. The most prominent of those deaths however, was the death of the Senju and Uchiha clan heads, Butsuma Senju and Tajima Uchiha, by the hands of Kawano Kaguya the 'Truth Seeker.' Supposedly, the man had inherited a special ability the likes of which never seen. More advanced than a Kekkei Genkai or Kekkei Tota, it has been coined by some historians as a 'Kekkai Zenno' in that it combined _all_ the elements in order to create a new one. It took the combined might of the new Senju and Uchiha clan heads, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, in order to kill him. Some believe however that he had an heir and if that were true, then that means there is a chance, no matter how impossibly small, that you may face an heir of the 'Truth Seeker.' If you do, and he has this ability, I suggest you run."

The room was silent, no one wanting to speak after learning that tidbit of information.

"Damn old man…remind me to ask you to never tell me any ghost stories."

The sound of a hand smacking the back of someone's head could be heard as Hiruzen shouted, "Take this seriously brat! Last thing I need is Kushina killing me letting you die because you didn't heed my advice!"

Naruto rolled his eyes while waving his hand around, "Yeah yeah, I'll make sure to be on the lookout for the one in a billion chance that I run into the 'Heir of the Truth Seeker.'" Naruto said sarcastically.

-x-

 **The Next Day at Kirigakure's West Gate**

-x-

"Well, you three actually showed up."

"We wouldn't run away from completing our mission Lord Mizukage, we have your back that I can assure you." Kakashi said as he, Shisui, and Naruto walked up to the group of Kiri ninja gathered at the gate way.

The Kiri ninja numbered at 25, with Naruto recognizing some of them from the Bingo Book. Mangetsu Hozuki wielder of the Hiramekarei was a S-Ranked Ninja said to have mastered all seven of Kiri's legendary swords. Jinin Akebino, an A bordering S-Ranked Ninja who wielded the legendary "sword" Kabutowari who is said to be able to break through any defense. The woman and man during the meeting with the Mizukage, Mei Terumi and Zabuza Momochi were there standing next to Ameyuri Ringo the holder of the twin swords Kiba who was an A-Ranked ninja known for her brutality against her opponents. Naruto quietly made his way over to Zabuza, hoping to see if he had any advice for fighting a Kaguya when he found his path blocked by the ANBU from before.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked kinda rudely.

The ANBU didn't say anything, only staring at Naruto as he waited impatiently for the cloaked ninja to answer.

"Look, I was hoping to talk to the guy without any eyebrows so…if you could get the hell out of my way that would be _great_." Naruto said walking forward to try and get past the strange person in front of him. He was stopped when he found a hand firmly grabbing his arm, stopping him in place. Naruto couldn't help but notice that their hand was freezing cold.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the person keeping him from getting to where he needed to go. Sending his own element into his arm, he raised the temperature around his arm to a dangerous degree, "We gotta a problem?" He asked dangerously.

"Haku!"

The cold feeling left Naruto's arm as the now named Haku let go of Naruto's arm. The cloaked ninja stood ram rod straight as Zabuza made his way over to them.

"What the hell are you doing kid?"

Naruto didn't know if he was talking to him or Haku, so he stayed quiet, allowing the kid in front of him to take the heat.

"I was preventing this boy from-"

"From what? Walking up and talking to me? You need to loosen up kid." Zabuza said, "And take that God forsaken mask off! You're not on duty, there's no reason to be wearing it." He said gruffly.

The ninja hesitated for a moment before complying, slowly taking off their mask to reveal a young woman underneath. She had a pale complexion, but it was rather beautiful as it contrasted with her black hair and deep brown eyes. She wore no makeup, but she didn't need it. In fact, Naruto could say that any makeup would probably ruin her look of natural beauty.

Seeing her giving him a rather dirty look, Naruto realized he was starring. Looking away with a blush he coughed in his hand as he said, "Sorry…"

She scoffed, "I didn't know you swung that way." She said.

Naruto's head snapped in her direction so quick Zabuza wondered how he didn't snap his neck, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Haku looked at him like he was stupid, "What I mean is that I didn't know you were gay."

Naruto was really confused now, "WHAT?!" He screamed. "Why would you think I was gay?!"

Now Haku had a confused look on her face, "Because I'm a _boy_?"

Naruto simply stared at him/her for a moment with a black face as his brain rebooted. He was thrown out of his confusion when Zabuza swatted Haku's head similar to the way HIruzen did to Naruto.

"Stop fucking with the kid's head Haku." Zabuza looked at the confused Naruto, "She's a girl kid, she's just a bitch sometimes."

"Sensei!" Haku said with betrayal in her voice.

It was then that Mei made herself known, "I wouldn't call her a bitch Zabuza." Haku looked at Mei with an appreciative look on her face, "She's more of an Ice Queen if anything." That was until she finished her sentence. Haku huffed in annoyance as she walked away towards Mangetsu.

Zabuza chuckled as he said, "Sorry about that Konoha Brat, my students a bit over protective of me."

Naruto nodded in agreement, " _Yeah_ , no shit."

"So, what do you want?" Zabuza asked.

"I was wondering if you had any advice for me about these Kaguya guys? My teammates haven't ever fought any and Lord Third hasn't fought one for decades."

Zabuza nodded, "Well I'm sure you were told they're a bit battle crazy." Naruto nodded. "Well when you fight 'em, go for a one hit kill if you can. These guys don't give a shit about how hurt they are, if they can run they'll run, if they can crawl they'll crawl, if they can drag themselves across the ground they will, if they can bite they'll bite. You getting me?"

Naruto nodded, "Are all these guys that crazy."

"There are exceptions. Occasionally, they'll have someone who can actually process a thought more complex than eat, fight, shit, sleep and repeat. The ones that aren't killed defect eventually. They go from anywhere to Kiri to Yuma in search of refuge. A good way to spot one is the dots on their forehead, they symbolize that that clan member has had their first kill in battle."

"Is there any other way to recognize one of them?" Naruto asked.

"You heard of their Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto nodded at Zabuza's question, "Well supposedly, you know that a member of the clan has it if they have white hair. The rest of 'em have brown hair that ironically look rather noble."

"Hm." Naruto said, "Thanks for the info, my names Naruto Namikaze." He introduced himself as he reached out his hand to shake hands with the swordsman.

Taking his hand Zabuza said, "Oh I know who you are. Yagura got pretty excited when he heard you were a part of the Konoha team in Kiri."

Naruto raised an eye brow, "Really? Why?" He asked.

"Wouldn't say, only said he wanted to see you face to face." Zabuza answered.

"Is that why he wanted me in the meeting?"

"Yup."

"Alright everyone," Yagura said, getting the attention of the gathered ninja in front of him, "You all know what this mission is and what's at stake. We must not fail." They all nodded in understanding.

Turning around, Yagura made his way out of the gate exiting Kirigakure.

"Let's head out!"

-x-

 **Chapter End**

-x-

 **Author's Note**

 **Aaaaaand done! Some of you might be upset at me making Haku a girl, and if you are I'm sorry! I just can't see him as well…a him. He looked, dressed, acted, and sounded like a woman. Now I'm not saying dudes can't look like women if they want. Whoever turned Bruce into Katelyn did a hell of a job, I honestly didn't recognize her until I saw it was actually 'Bruce.' Anyway, every time I watch that episode or see his picture I can't help but think, "God I wish he had been a girl." Could you imagine how much better it would've been in canon had Naruto gotten a bit of a crush on her or something and then she died like she did? There would've been a much bigger impact on Naruto, it might've actually matured him a bit or maybe open his eyes a bit to real life. That and I just like the character better as a girl, both in the back story and the relationship to Zabuza. I like the father daughter relationship better than the precious student teacher one used. So I made him a girl. Now onto the relationship factor of the story that I addressed in the first chapter, I honestly can't decide on who I want. I'm leaning towards Aiko, Sakura, and Ayame as his first relationship with Aiko being the one I'm leaning towards the most. But, there's that huge part of myself that wished Naruto would've ended up with Sakura, yet I don't want to waste her as the first relationship. Ayame makes sense story wise but I don't know how I'd go about it. The reason I'm leaning on Aiko is because I always thought Sasuke should've been made a girl. Just imagine the Naruto story where he was a girl and you'd be like, "Huh, that actually fits. Man Pibbinator is so awesome." And if Sasuke had been a girl in the story, she and Naruto would've obviously hooked up at the end. The sexual tension was clear when he was a dude, just imagine all the fan art that would've come out if he was a girl. Imagiiiine. I feel like the only reason Kishi didn't make them gay was because he knew he'd be swarmed with enough hate mail to make Zack Snyder jealous and he just wanted to be done with it. Anyyywho…I can't decide so if you guys wanna vote that would be cool I guess. I've always found that if I flip a coin I'll figure out what I really want to do. Example, if I flip because I can't decide between tater tots or French fries with tails being tots and heads being fries and it lands on heads and I'm disappointed, then now I know I want tots so that's what I do. So, while you guys may vote for someone, that doesn't mean that'll be who I'll I decide. But I'd still appreciate it if you did in a review. Just tell me who and why. Now for the next chapter, it will be about the fight against the Kaguya clan. It'll be awesome! Also extra credit for anyone that can guess where I got the title of this chapter from. The last one was from the song Heathens by twenty-one pilots.**

 **See you guys next time! Review, Favorite, Follow, LOVE ME DAMMIT!**


	10. It's A Very Very Mad World

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. You know now that I think about it, why don't I just copy and paste my disclaimers every time? It would save me the time of having to right this. But on the flip side, that makes me a lazy Millennial asshole douchebag who is too lazy to type four or five words on a keyboard. Quite the moral conundrum.**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back and I come with good tidings: A NEW CHAPTER! Yaaahh! I was so excited to write this chapter you have no idea. Not only have I hit the Chapter 10 mark, but it's gonna be full of action, romance, and intrigue! Ho yeah, so fucking pumped. Also, I drank a shit ton of Mountain Dew so I'm having a little bit of a sugar rush…anyway! Now Ben91 asked in his last review if Naruto was gonna have a harem or just multiple relationships. Now while I addressed this in the first chapter I'll remind everyone because I feel this is VERY IMPORTANT. Naruto will not, I repeat, WILL NOT have a harem. I don't hate them, sometimes (rarely) they work with the story. The only writer I've seen be able to do a harem right however is Kenchi618, but that's because he hardly ever really acknowledges the fact that it is indeed a harem but rather Naruto just being a player having sex but not really having an actual relationship with anyone of the women in said harem, if your confused just read The Sealed Kunai. So, like I said, NO HAREMS. Naruto will have multiple, singular relationships with different women in the Narutoverse, with me honestly leaning towards Aiko, Sakura, Ayame, Haku, and maybe Kurotsuchi. The reason I added Haku is because a very awesome reviewer going by the name of KingKiger gave a very valid reason as to why I should. As for Kurotsuchi, well I like the character and if I can figure out a way to put her in the story then I will. In fact, as I'm writing this I've kinda just figured out how I'm gonna do it. Well there you go. Now, onto my grammar. I know my spelling could use some work but it's hard to catch everything. Perhaps triple checking isn't enough. But, I'll try and improve as much as I can just bear with me. Last thing I swear, extra brownie points to the clever little Guest reviewer who deducted my hidden little Easter Eggs with my last few chapter titles. They weren't exactly hard to figure out if you listen to music like at all, but still! Okay, I'm done, we can get to the chapter now.**

-x-

 **Chapter 10: It's A Very Very Mad World**

-x-

Nekogigi Island, a small isle just a mile east off the shores of Misuto Island, the island of Kirigakure, was a surprisingly flat island in the family of mountainous islands that was Water Country. Covered by the foliage of trees and other plant life, the only other thing that could be seen by Naruto on the ship heading there was the massive look-out tower constructed in what looked to be the center of the island.

Curious, Naruto looked to Zabuza, "Hey Momochi, what's with the tower?"

Not bothering to look down at the young Namikaze he answered, "Nekogigi was originally a military outpost during the First Great Ninja War, however after the war ended as a way to show Water Country's civilians that our war was truly over, our Second Mizukage allowed the Water Daimyo to turn it into a civilian village. The village decided to keep the tower in honor of Lord Second and later named it Gengetsu Tower after his death."

Raising an eyebrow Naruto asked, "And how do you know that exactly?"

"I was born on Nekogigi. I went to Kiri as a boy after my mother died."

Naruto looked away, "Is that why you took this mission? To avenge your village?"

"No. Nekogiri is not my village. Kiri is."

Naruto nodded and was about to respond before he was interrupted.

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to bisect a few bastards for what they did." Zabuza said before walking away.

Huffing, Naruto looked back at the upcoming island, mentally preparing himself for battle.

"Hello young Namikaze." Naruto turned to see Yagura standing behind him. The Fourth Mizukage calmly made his way to where Zabuza had once been standing, "Do you have a moment?"

"Of course Lord Mizukage." Naruto said.

Yagura smiled a smile Naruto had seen before on his father before continuing, "I have heard many stories about you Namikaze, and it is fair to say that I am impressed."

Naruto blinked and with surprise in his voice he said, "Thank you, sir…"

Yagura kept that smile up, "You remind me of myself when I was your age. Early graduation, fast promotions, even our mission history and achievements, while different, are still similar."

"And um…how old are you exactly, sir?" Naruto asked.

"23." Yagura said with a chuckle.

"Really? You're so…"

"Short?"

"…"

"Height doesn't matter when you can do the things I can do Namikaze."

"Right."

The two stood in comfortable silence for a moment before Yagura spoke again, "Is it true that when you were 11 years-old, you assisted in the subduing of Han the Five Tail's Jinchuuriki?" Yagura asked.

Looking at Yagura with a sceptic eye Naruto nodded, "Yes. I _assisted_. My team captain at the time, Itachi Uchiha, did most of the work."

"But still, to survive an encounter with an enraged Jinchuuriki, even a Mid-Class one like the Five Tails, is an impressive feat. I from experience can attest to that."

That got Naruto's attention, "Have you fought a Jinchuuriki before?" To fight an enraged Jinchuuriki was a death wish for an average ninja, with freaks of nature like Itachi or his father being lucky to have fought one and come out unscathed. If Yagura had fought one and survived, that demanded Naruto's respect.

Yagura shook his head, "Not exactly." With that he turned to Naruto with his smile still in place as his pink eyes flashed red.

Seeing the surprised expression on Naruto's face, Yagura decided to end the conversation for the time being and walked away, but not before saying one last thing.

"Allow me to show you what a _true_ Jinchuuriki can do Namikaze."

-x-

 **Back at Kiri**

-x-

"I really don't like this sir."

"Calm down Kurenai. They'll be fine, the Mizukage is with them and he is an honorable man. He is the reason why Kiri is no longer called the Village Hidden in the Bloody Mist after all." Hiruzen said as he read a book in the apartment they were using.

Kuranai nodded, "I know, I just don't like being left behind like this. I feel so useless."

Hiruzen flipped to the next page, "They needed someone to stay and protect me Kurenai, you know this. And out of everyone on the team, you are the least suited for the Mizukage's mission. That is all."

Kurenai rolled her eyes, "As though you couldn't take care of yourself, Asuma still has that bruise on his face after your last spar with him."

The Third Hokage once again flipped to the next page, "Perhaps if he wasn't so busy with his _personal life_ , he could actually get enough training in to where I wouldn't be able to beat him like a naughty child." He finished the sentence by looking at her pointedly, his glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose.

The red eyed Jonin turned away from her former Kage with a blush on her face.

-x-

 **At Nekogigi Island**

-x-

Thank God for Genjutsu. It made getting onto Nekogigi unnoticed so much easier. The Kiri/Konoha ninja unit slowly trekked through the islands thick foliage, every one of them on the lookout for any Kaguya's running border patrol. After what felt like several hours of walking, Yagura stopped in his tracks while raising up a single fist. The squad stopped immediately, waiting for the Mizukage's orders.

"Ao. Do it."

From the group a man with spiky blue hair, an eye patch, and talismans for earrings walked forward. Placing his hand in a Horse seal, Naruto could feel his chakra spike. They all waited for a few minutes before Ao spoke up, "There's currently no one patrolling in this area, they all seem to be just outside the village."

The Mizukage seemed to process it for a second and then asked, "How many?"

Ao took several minutes then answered, "I count 73 men." Suddenly the man's chakra went back to normal as he let go of the hand sign.

"Any women and children?"

"Negative."

The Mizukage nodded, "Then this is the plan, we'll be dividing into teams of four, I don't care who's with who. These teams will enter the village at seven different points. While you all head to the center, I will act as a distraction and force the Kaguya to head towards me. You take out any you come across. No survivors. Don't worry about collateral damage." With that the ninja began to silently divide into teams.

"Hey, Namikaze."

Naruto turned to see Zabuza standing off to the side with Haku next to him. Walking over Naruto asked, "Yeah?"

"You're with me kid. I wanna see what you can do."

Naruto looked at Haku and while she didn't say anything, Naruto could see she agreed with Zabuza.

"Mind if I join you?" Naruto looked to his right to see Shisui, "I'm curious as well. From what Aiko and Itachi say you're rather impressive."

Naruto shrugged, "I don't care." Looking to Zabuza he said, "You?"

Naruto couldn't see it, but his experience with Kakashi told him Zabuza was smirking, "Sure, Ao's always talking about what the Body Flicker of Konoha can do."

Speaking of Kakashi, Naruto could see that he had somehow been roped into Mei's squad, much to his pleasure if the thumbs up he threw Naruto's way was any indication.

Going back to Yagura they waited for his next command, "Alright, Jinin your Squad A, Mei B, Zabuza C, Ameyuri D, Ao E, Mangetsu F, Saizo G." Pulling out a map of the village the squads could see where they were needed to go thanks to the X and their designated letter. "Each squad will infiltrate the village at their designated place. From there, you are to sweep through your area and make sure you kill any Kaguya who cross your path."

"And should we run into a Dead Bone Pulse user?" asked a random Jonin.

Not looking up from the map Yagura answered, "Should you run into one, shoot up a flare. I'll deal with the rest."

-x-

 **Designated Location of Squad C**

-x-

"The Mizukage never did say what the signal will be."

"You'll know it when you see it brat."

"And how's that?"

"Would you shut up? We're supposed to be quiet here. You know… _sneaky_?"

"Your being louder than I am..."

"Both of you shut up."

Haku's frigid tone shut the two ninja in front of her up.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

Suddenly, all four ninja felt a massive spike in chakra. It was heavy, thick, and full of malice. Naruto knew this chakra immediately. The chakra of a Biju. Looking to where he could sense the mass of hatred coming from he saw the trees in that area had blown over from the force of Yagura's power. With a boom, debris and tree limbs went flying in the air as a glowing red rocket flew off into the sky. The rocket stopped at the height of its arch, and Naruto could see a dark purple ball had formed near the rocket before it blasted off towards Gengetsu Tower. It was obliterated in a second, leaving behind a massive crater within a cloud of ruble and dust. The rocket then decided to continue its previous trajectory, following the purple bombs path down to the crater that was once the center of the village. Once it landed, more smoke irrupted from the ground. All Naruto and company could hear next was the sound of a monstrous roar and several cries of anger, fear, and pain.

"There's the signal."

Looking at Zabuza, Naruto said, "Does he always do that?"

Zabuza shrugged, "Pretty much." He said before heading into the village with Shisui and Haku following after him.

Shaking his head Naruto ran after his team. Quickly catching up to them he said, "So what's the plan?"

Zabuza kept his gaze in front of them, "Simple…no survivors."

It was after Zabuza said this that a group of men ran out of a building. All three wore grey kominos with their brown hair tied in an intricate bun/pony tail. At first, the group of three's attention was on Yagura's direction, until they noticed the group of invaders behind them. They weren't allowed to do anything about it however, because Zabuza had quickly appeared in front of them, swinging his massive cleaver with a single hand. That single strike bisected the first two. Before their halved bodies could hit the ground, Zabuza used his other hand to grab ahold of the hilt of his sword to help stop the momentum of his previous swing. He then used both hands to give a horizontal slash towards the third man, effectively beheading him in an instant. As Zabuza stood there, allowing the three bodies to pool around him, he quickly brought up his sword to where the broad side was vertical with his body, protecting him from the barrage of arrows heading towards him.

Looking up, Zabuza spotted a quartet of Kaguyas, all of them carrying a bow and prepping another set of arrows to fire at him, "Archers!" He bellowed.

Shisui unsheathed his tanto as he said, "I got them." Before disappearing in Body Flicker.

All Naruto saw was a blur appear on the roof the Kaguyas occupied before he saw four more. Three in front of the other archers on the roof, and the last back at Shisui's original spot. Standing straight, Shisui resheathed his blade. With the click of the tanto fully entering the sheath, the four archers collapsed with blood spurting out of all of their necks.

Zabuza looked at Shisui with a raised eyebrow, "Well damn."

Shrugging Shisui made to move forward only to be interrupted by another group of Kaguya.

Readying his cleaver blade Zabuza said, "They're like fucking cockroaches."

"Ice Style: Certain-Kill Ice Spears."

With that, a barrage of spikes made out of ice erupted from the ground around the three new Kaguya, driving themselves into their victims with unrelenting brutality. As blood began to pool and freeze around the ice spikes, they shattered, allowing the men to fall to the ground to lay in a pool of water and blood.

Looking around, Naruto saw Haku holding up a one handed hand sign, showing that it in fact had been her that had killed those men, "Well damn."

"HEY!"

Looking in front of them, the Konoha/Kiri ninja could see at least 10 Kaguya men running towards them with weapons drawn.

Turning to Zabuza, Naruto could see the man looking at him expectantly.

Shrugging he said, "Fine." Suddenly, a white hot ball of fire appeared around Naruto's hands. It was so intense, Zabuza could feel a bead of sweat begin to roll down his temple.

"Inferno Style: Hiken."

Disappearing in a blur of speed, Naruto appeared in the air above the incoming men. Landing in between them all, he slammed his fist into the ground as he landed, causing a massive shock wave of fire to envelope the men around him. Those that weren't killed, were rolling around screaming from the overwhelming pain that was Naruto's fire. With his Hiken having disappeared, Naruto raised his hands into a Tiger handseal.

"Inferno Style: Kagutsuchi."

The men were taken out of their misery as the fire swallowing their clothes and flesh sprouted out spikes similar to Haku's, killing them immediately.

Is that what Tsunade was showing you?" Shisui asked.

Naruto looked at Shisui before giving a shrug, "All she showed me was how to channel chakra to my hands and maintain it. I took it from there." Looking at the rest of his squad-mates, Naruto said, "Let's go."

With that, the blond ran forward towards the direction of Yagura with the remaining three Jonin ninja following after him.

The journey was shorter than expected, it seemed like the rest of the Kaguya in the area went off to die fighting Yagura. Finally making their way to the village center, the Kiri/Konoha squad found what could only be described as a war zone. Flames, rubble, death. All these things could be found, with Yagura in the center. What once was a man of small stature, was now a towering monster resembling that of a demonic turtle with three long swishing tails. Its entire body was covered in a thick, liquidy, dark red chakra. The fighting seemed to have taken a lull, with the remaining Kiri squads (plus Kakashi) having made it themselves into the center of the village. After Yagura's assault, Naruto could count around 28 Kaguya, give or take, left in the village. Taking count of the Kiri/Konoha ninja, Naruto could see that they had taken some casualties themselves, with Naruto only able to see there were 19 of the Kiri ninja still standing. Notable ninja missing were Jinin Akebino, Ameyuri Ringo, and G squad leader Saizo.

It was as Naruto spotted Kakashi fighting alongside Mei against a group of burly Kaguya men did a glint of light catch his eye. Looking up he spotted another group of archers, only they were inside a building, taking aim through the highest level's windows. Feeling into his kunai pouch, he poked around until he found the kunai he was looking for. Pulling it out, he reached back before flinging it at one of the archers planning to snipe his sensei. His aim was dead on, with the kunai finding itself lodged in the archer's temple. His death caught the attention of the other two, who quickly shifted their aim in his direction. Before they could release their respective arrows, they were blown to smithereens by what turned out to be an explosive kunai. The explosion was a _bit_ more powerful the Naruto expected however. The shockwave not only sent debris in their direction, but sent a ringing into the ears of everyone in the vicinity.

 _Rrriiiinggggggggg_

Naruto's eyes were squinted shut as his ears drums vibrated from the explosion. Looking up, he could see Zabuza was holding off a group of Kaguya several yards away from them. Further away was Shisui, who was using the same technique Naruto saw Itachi used during the Suijin event during the Chunin Finals. Looking next to him he saw Haku, who like him was clutching her ears with her eyes squinted shut in agitation.

As the ringing faded, Naruto could barely make out what sounded like a man shouting, "Release him! Release him _now_!"

Confused Naruto looked around to see a man heading towards what looked like what used to be a bar. Deciding to not pay him any mind at the moment, he looked back at Haku to see she was looking at him her hands still on her ears. His attention wasn't on her for long, as he spotted a lanky Kaguya charging at her exposed back with a spear in hand. Seeing he was spotted, the Kaguya flung his spear towards what Naruto knew to be Haku's back. Shoving her out of the way, Naruto took the spear for himself. As he felt the spear drive its way into his shoulder, he felt it pierce its way all the way through his back.

The force of the throw threw Naruto off his feet. Landing on his back, Naruto grunted in pain as he felt the spear shift in his shoulder from the landing. Grasping the shaft of the spear, he broke it off before throwing it to the side. Looking up he could see that Haku had sent a barrage of ice needles into the man's neck, shredding it like a block of fresh cheese. Taking a couple harsh huffs of breath, he forced his body up and then propped his feet up underneath himself. Slowly standing up, he took ahold of the remaining handle of the spear, before shoving it all the way though his body until it fell out of his back in a bloody mess. Tearing off his jacket, he encompassed his hand in a healing aura before bringing it to his shoulder.

"Naruto…are you okay?"

Looking at Haku, he could see she was trying to hide her worry. Smiling he said, "Yeah, it's my fault anyway. I made that explosive seal a _bit_ too strong." Moving his hand, Naruto could see he had healed it enough he wouldn't have to worry about bleeding out. But the fight wasn't over.

Taking off her cloak, Haku tore a long piece off. Walking up to him she quickly wrapped his shoulder as tight as she could, "Yeah…a _bit._ " As Haku finished with a final knot, Naruto stopped to take notice of her outfit, something he had yet to see thanks to her all covering cloak. She was wearing a brown turtle neck battle dress with a dark green haori with white trimmings that was tired together by a matching brown sash around her waist. What was with this girl and her conservative clothing? He'd never seen any other woman in the ninja profession that wore such unrevealing clothes.

It was then that Haku and Naruto heard a man scream in pain. Looking in the direction of the scream, they saw that it came from the bar the Kaguya had gone in earlier. Seconds later the door opened to reveal a lanky man with long white hair that reached his mid-back. As Naruto looked at him, he could see he wasn't lanky, he was skinny. _Malnourished_ skinny. He had no shirt, only a pair of flimsy and worn shorts that only reached his mid-thigh. As the man slowly walked forward, towards them, Naruto could see his bones through his skin, and he could've swore he could see his spine through his midsection. The man looked dazed, as though he hadn't seen daylight for years. Looking up at the sun, perhaps out of curiosity, he quickly covered his eyes with his hand. It was then that Naruto noticed what was in his other hand. A sword. Made of _bone._ The white sabre was covered in blood, blood Naruto could only guess came from the man that went into the bar.

Stepping forward, Naruto asked Haku, "Haku…is that a-"

"Yes…a Dead Pulse Bone user." Haku said with a nod.

"Shit…"

Their talking seemed to get his attention. Turning his head, they could that the curiosity in his eyes had disappeared in place of a completely blank stare. Slowly, the albino raised his boney hand in their direction with his fingers outstretched towards them. With a sickening squelch, thin buds of bone began to protrude from the tips of his fingers.

Quickly realizing what he was gonna do, Naruto shouted, "Move!"

And not a second too soon, because the buds became bullets that zoomed past them, cracking the pavement behind them. As Haku and Naruto split up, both planning to pincer the bone user in, the albino pointed his hand gun towards Naruto with several more bone bullets shot off at him. Taking cover behind a massive wall of rubble, Naruto could hear the bullets drive/ricochet themselves off the rubble wall.

The walking skeleton waited patiently for the blonde boy to jump out of cover, while also keeping an eye on the girl making her way towards him. Seeing the girl form a single handed seal, the albino's instincts went haywire. Knowing to trust his instincts, he jumped into the air, barely avoiding getting skewered by a hoard of ice spears. Looking over to where the blood had been taking cover, he saw said blonde running out of it towards another section of rubble. Not wanting to allow him the chance of getting closer, he fired off another barrage of bone bullets. The bullets struck true, with the bones plowing through the blonde child making him look like swish cheese. The boy suddenly disappeared in a poof of smoke. Confused, he looked around as he landed on the ground. Wincing, he looked down to see a set of ice needles had lodged themselves into his shoulder. Bringing up his bone sword, he blocked a swipe from the blonde child.

"You're pretty good. What's your name albino man?" Naruto asked.

The man looked at him blankly before muttering, "Albino…man?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Yeah…I'm making fun of you."

"…fun of me?"

"Look I don't have all day. I just wanna know your name."

"Name?"

"Good lord…what do people call you?"

"…It."

With that It reached towards the base of his neck. With another squelch, he pulled out what looked to be a whip made out of his own spine. Gross.

With a snap, It tested out his spine whip on Haku. The ice user barely managed to dodge the snap of the whip. Going through a set of single handed hand signs, Haku took a deep breath after saying, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!" A thick torrent of wind erupted out of Haku's lips. While Haku was doing that, Naruto had raised a single hand to his lips, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

The combined attacks hit It at both sides at the same time. Thanking his Flame Retardant Seal for keeping him from getting burnt from his and Haku's combined attack, Naruto jumped back as he let It boil in the fire storm they had created. As the fire began to relent, they could see It was still standing there as though nothing had ever happened, only he looked like something from a horror film. His flesh had boiled and blackened, with bits and pieces having flaked away to reveal some of It's precious bone and muscle. His hair was gone, with only bits and pieces remaining. Naruto could no longer call him an albino either, because the white locks were now mixed with colors of blood red and burnt black. The man had to be in extreme pain, but other than his heavy breathing he didn't show it.

Unsheathing his katana Naruto said, "Inferno Style: Longsword of the Remnant Flame." Not only did the remaining flames around It swirl into Naruto's katana, but so did the flames all over the village center, completely ridding it of any fire. Leveling his sword horizontally, Naruto allowed his glowing red sword to hum in anticipation.

"I think we should put him out of his misery." Naruto said to Haku. Haku nodded going through handseals of her own. Raising her left hand, Haku allowed a spear of ice to slowly form, "Ice Release: Okami Spear." The spear's shaft was long, about half a foot taller than Haku herself, with the blade long itself at about a foot and a half. It was pretty wicked looking.

Looking at each other, the both nodded before sprinting off towards the living albino zombie. The man himself seemed to have decided to end it as well. With a roar, bones began to erupt out of his entire body as though he were a porcupine. It didn't end there, as a massive lance of bone began to form around his left arm. Limping forward, It snarled in rage at the oncoming ninja. Haku was the first to reach him, driving her Okami Spear into It's midsection, right in between his protruding rib cage. It proved for not, as another rib sprung forward, intercepting the blade of the spear. Haku smirked, as the rib quickly began to freeze. In anger, It jabbed his lance at Haku. Jumping back, she barely avoided death and skidded to a stop as Naruto made himself known. Clashing his Remnant Longsword with It's lance, Naruto's katana cut through his lance like a hot knife through butter. It roared in pain, and raised his hand gun at Naruto to shoot him away. Before he could fire however, he felt a cold shooting pain in his foot. Looking down, he saw that the Okami Spear had been driven into his foot, causing ice to surround his feet then his legs, keeping him in place.

Seeing the opening he needed, Naruto drove his Remnant Longsword into It's chest. Bones erupted from said chest in an attempt to stop Naruto's katana, but it was in vain, as the blade sliced through those bones just as easy as it had done with It's lance.

The blade drove all the way through It, forcing him to gasp in pain and surprise. Slowly, It's bones began to retract back into his body, leaving him in his normal, if horrifically burnt, state. Looking Naruto in the eyes, a single tear slip down his cheek, before he combusted in a burst of flames, leaving behind a sickeningly scorched skeleton behind. As Naruto withdrew his sword from the skeleton's chest, Haku could see that the sword had turned back to normal.

Huffing in exhaustion, Naruto looked around to see that the fighting had died down, with only one Kaguya left. The man was facing off against a still Bijufied Yagura, foolishly standing his ground.

" **It's over Kakou. Your secret weapon has been killed. Your brethren have been killed. You're all alone."**

With a crazed smile Kakou said, "Do you really think that I would care about any of that?! I'd have sacrificed the women and children of the Kaguya as well if it meant I could get what I wanted most!"

Narrowing his shining white eyes Yagura said, **"No…I didn't."**

Laughing like the crazed maniac he was, "And now I have what I want! To fight the Mizukage, and prove that the Kaguya _are_ what makes Kirigakure strong!" With that crazy sentence, Kakou charged forward with his broad sword.

Yagura wasn't going to have any of it and quickly grabbed ahold of Kakou his massive chakra hand. Kakou struggled with all his might as Yagura squeezed him in his fist. With a bit more pressure, Kakou popped like a massive pimple. Blood, flesh, and bone splattered everywhere, covering the floor and Yagura with Kakou's blood. The blood quickly evaporated from the heat radiating off Yagura's chakra covered body.

Slowly, the liquid chakra began to recede back into Yagura's body before he was eventually back to his original form. Taking a look at the devastation he and the surrounding ninja had caused he sighed, "There…it's over."

-x-

 **Four Days Later**

-x-

The funeral service for the nine ninja that were killed in action during what is now known as the Battle of Nekogigi Island was a slow one. But that was to be expected with the death of two members of the 7 Kiri Swordsman along with seven other Kiri Jonin, all of whom had families. Standing in the back row, he watched as the bodies of all nine ninja were burnt on a massive pyre. Naruto could see Haku and Zabuza standing up front, with Zabuza resting a hand on Haku's shoulder in comfort.

Looking at Kakashi he whispered, "When do we start the finishing negotiations?"

Not looking at the blonde next to him he said, "Tomorrow."

Nodding Naruto went back to paying his respects.

The funeral only lasted for another hour, with several staying behind to continue their mourning. Walking slowly with Kakashi and Kurenai Naruto said, "I can't believe the Third didn't come."

Kakashi shrugged, "He's been to countless funerals Naruto. I doubt he'd want to go to one unless he absolutely had to."

"Hey! Konoha ninja!"

Turning around they saw a man walking up to them. He was drunk.

"How dare you show your faces here! It was _our_ people that died! Not yours!"

Kakashi let the man get in his face, and calmly replied, "I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Ringo.

Ameyuri Ringo's husband shoved Kakashi away, "Shut up! Why did she have to die?!" He slurred, "Why did she have to die, but you Konoha scum lived? _Huh_?!"

"Naoyuki stop."

The now named Naoyuki looked behind him to see Zabuza and Haku standing behind them. Fully turning around, he slurred, "Why? You know I'm right!" He said looking back at the Konoha group in anger.

Zabuza nodded, "Yeah you are." Naoyuki drunkenly smirked, "She didn't deserve to die. But to blame people who aren't responsible at all is spitting on her memory."

The drunken Naoyuki turned around to face Zabuza once again, "Shut _up_!" He screamed, throwing a fist a Zabuza's face.

The swordsman easily caught the punch, before sending a chop to Naoyuki's neck, knocking him out. With a huff, Zabuza lifted the knocked out drunk onto his shoulder, "I'll take him home I guess." Looking at Haku he said, "I'll see you later kid."

Haku nodded slowly, "Okay sensei."

Zabuza looked at Haku for a moment before looking at Naruto, "Hey Namikaze." Catching Naruto's attention, he continued, "Walk my student home." He didn't give Naruto or Haku time to respond as he body flickered away in a poof of smoke with Naoyuki in tow.

Haku gave an agitated sigh of frustration, "Whatever."

Looking at his teammates Naruto gave a confused shrug before walking off after the Ice Queen.

Kakashi gave a sigh of his own, "Come on Kurenai, let's go."

Raising an eyebrow, she said, "Are we really just going to let him wonder off alone like that? What if this is a trap or something?"

Looking at Kurenai with a gleam in his eye, "Trust me, you don't want to be there while they're doing what I think they're going to do."

It took a second for Kurenai to process what he said, "You don't really think that's what they're going to do, do you?! They're so young!"

Kakashi shrugged, "I would've when I was his age."

-x-

 **Chapter End**

-x-

 **Author's Note**

 **Boom! Doooone! I'm kinda late with the update, but that was due to both school and a small case of writer's block. I had originally written the first half of this like a week and a half ago, but I just couldn't get out what I wanted. After a lot of mess ups and redos I think I've finally managed to get what I wanted. Now onto the chapter, I decided to give Zabuza a new bit of background, his home village. Now I know I didn't really do a lot fighting wise with Zabuza, I just couldn't figure out how to write him in the scenario I had him. Maybe if I can get him in a one on one fight with someone I can actually write out detailed fight, but we'll have to see. With Haku, I didn't have her use her Ice Mirrors because it would've been stupid to. That attack is for when you only have to worry about 1-3 people. But in here she'd have to worry about the people in the jutsu and the people outside. Onto her personality, I know in canon he's kind hearted. But for me, if she were raised in a village like Kiri, I feel like she wouldn't be as kind hearted as she was to where she completely refuses to kill. Before she only had the pressure of her master, here she had the pressure of her whole village. So she kills now. Some of you probably figured it out right away, but if not I'll clarify. It is Kimimaro Kaguya. The reason I made him like that was because he was never freed from Kaguya captivity, and if he was in isolation all his life, he'd be malnourished without the ability to act and speak like a regular human being. The reason I named him It, is because in this story that's all he was called, and if that's all he's called, even indirectly, then that's what he'll go by, It. Finally, Naruto and Haku will** _ **not**_ **have sex in the next chapter. Naruto's only 13, that's a bit too young. That was just Kakashi being Kakashi. So that's it. If you guys have any questions, please review and I'll try and answer in the next update.**

 **Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and Love Me!**


	11. Passing the Time

**Dislcaimer: I don't any of this nonsense. I own nothing. We own nothing. Except our possessions. We bought those.**

 **Author's Note: I'm out with another chapter, this one will be all dialogue no action. Sorry. I just got done watching "In Bruges" and I'm quite thoroughly inspired. That and I'm chowing down on some pancake and sausages on a stick. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a breakfast version of a corndog. America. Now, time to go rampage mode: I'm seriously getting sick and tired of fics where Naruto is fucking abused, either by the village as a whole, or by his family if they're somehow alive, or both. It's so cliché, it's so overused, it's so stupid. With the village thing, they always make it where he gets almost murdered by some mob of people which then sets off a chain reaction of him somehow unlocking some kind of ridiculous kekkei genkai like Mokuton or the Sharingan (which is fucking stupid) and then uses that OP power-up in order to protect the village. That's not too bad, if done right (which rarely any are). The ones that I can never read more than a few chapters past are the ones where Naruto is abused by his parents that somehow survived the Kyuubi attack. Why the FUCK does it make sense to have Naruto have his parents alive only to make them assholes who "forget about him" because he always seems to have a younger sister who has the chakra of the Kyuubi while he has the soul. Then, due to their fucking "forgetfulness" he decides to get training from some powerful ninja or dragon or whatever and then he becomes strong while also bashing his parents. And unlike the other one, I've never read a single well written Forgetful Minato/Kushina/Everyone Else Bash fic. Maybe it's just me, maybe I've read to many fanfics, but it's fucking annoying how many of them there are.**

 **Rampage over, time to get to the chapter.**

-x-

 **Chapter 11: Passing the Time with Nothing but Conversation**

-x-

The residential area of Kirigakure was exactly like every other part of it. Humid, foggy, and with bland cylindrical buildings. Whoever designed Kiri obviously had no eye for creativity, only practicality. The slow pace Naruto found himself in was due to keeping pace with Haku Yuki, who seemed to be too deep in thought to walk at an average speed. Naruto never really called himself an impatient person, but dammit was this walk boring. He'd pretty much seen all he needed to see sight wise, and Haku wasn't really one for conversation from what he'd gleamed off of her in the past week. It didn't help that they had just gotten back from mourning her friends and comrades.

"Why did you come?"

Looking at Haku he raised an eyebrow as he put his hands in his pockets, "What?" he asked.

"To the funeral. Why did you come." She clarified.

Naruto shrugged, "It seemed kinda rude for me _not_ to go. I was a part of that mission too, and because of that they died as my comrades. And I don't know what it's like in Kiri, but in Konoha, we always pay respect to our fallen comrades."

Haku nodded, "I've heard about your memorial stone." Haku continued to walk at a slow pace, "Kiri is known for being a bit…detached. But I've always believed that a ninja most _protect_ their loved ones. Their precious people. I believe that doing that makes any ninja stronger. So for my comrades to _die_ like that because I couldn't _protect_ them…it's…" Haku trailed off.

Naruto knew that telling her it wasn't her fault was the last thing she wanted to hear. She _needed_ to blame herself. This guilt would only make her stronger, strong enough that she'd never have to worry about her comrades dying on her watch. He knew this all too well. So he said what needed to be said to him. That he understood.

"Before I was a ninja, while I was still in the academy, my friend got sick." Naruto started. Haku looked at him in curiosity, "The illness has a name that I can't remember, but what I do know is that its genetic, passed down to those unlucky enough to get it. Anyway, my friend got it while we were both studying at the academy." Naruto gave a sad smile, "We were the two best students in class, we were both on the way to graduating in a few years. Then one day while we were sparring with his brother, he started coughing really bad, until he was coughing blood. He went to the hospital and I didn't see him for weeks until my parents took me aside and told me was sick. When I went to go visit him, he looked so _sick_ so _weak_ …it was _so hard_ not to cry. But he just scuffed the way he always did when I was being stupid and he said, 'You better not stop getting strong just 'cause I'm stuck in bed. Don't worry, once I'm better I'll get just as strong as you, you damn idiot.' I took that to heart, and I trained even _harder,_ and after a year I graduated and became a Genin under one of his distant cousins, Obito. Right after my graduation, I ran to the hospital to tell him he to get better quick, or I'd really leave him behind. But the room was empty. I looked around and saw that his mom talking to a nurse. I didn't notice it then, but now I know that she was crying. When I asked her where he was she could barely get out that he was gone. For a while, I always felt like it was _my_ fault he died. But eventually, I decided there was no point in mourning a death that wasn't my fault. Now, when I train, I think of my friend and what he would say if I let myself stay the way I am." Naruto finished looking at Haku with a smile.

Haku looked at Naruto with an astonished look, "What was your friends name?"

Naruto smiled, "Sasuke." It was then he noticed a tear had formed at the corner of his eye. Quickly wiping it way with the back of his hand he said, "So how much farther is your apartment?"

Looking at Naruto for a moment she once again looked forwards, "About a block away."

The two continued onward in silence. Rounding a corner, Haku lead him towards the entrance of a multi-story building. Pulling out a key, she opened up the gate. As she began to walk up the stairs to her apartment, she stopped when she noticed the blonde wasn't following. Turning around she said, "Are you coming?"

Surprised, Naruto said, "What?"

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Upstairs, are you coming upstairs?"

"…with you?"

"If you don't want to-"

"No!" Naruto coughed in his hand, "I mean aughh…Yeah sure."

Shaking her head, she continued her trek upstairs with Naruto nervously following after her. After three flights of stairs, they made their way to her apartment door. Grabbing another key, she unlocked the door before opening it up.

Stepping inside Haku called out, "Mom! I'm home."

"Mom?" Naruto asked.

"Haku! I didn't think you'd be home so soon." Stepping out of one of the rooms was an older version of Haku, only her hair stopped at the base of her neck. Wearing a komino similar to Haku's only a dark blue and minus the battle dress, Naruto could easily see the resemblance between mother and daughter. As he saw Haku's mother walk over and give the quietly grieving girl a comforting hug, Naruto couldn't help but notice his nervousness be replaced with disappointment.

" _Damn…_ " He thought.

"Yeah, Zabuza-sensei had to take care of something." Haku said getting out of her mother's grasp. Heading into the kitchen Naruto could hear her digging around in a cabinet.

With Haku's out of her mother's sight, her attention finally fell on Naruto. Giving a kind smile she asked, "Oh uh, hi…who are you?" She said awkwardly.

Stepping forward he brought his hand out for a handshake while saying, "Hi Mrs. Yuki, I'm Naruto. Naruto Namikaze." Haku's mother politely took his hand in a soft handshake. Naruto couldn't help but notice that like Haku, her hands were unnaturally cold.

With her kind smile still in place she introduced herself, "Hidemi Yuki. Nice to meet you."

Out of the kitchen walked out Haku, who was holding a tray with a pitcher of tea and three cups for all of them. Setting it on the coffee table, Haku sat down on the couch with her mother following after her by sitting next to her. Naruto, feeling awkward being the only one standing in the room, decided to bend under peer pressure and sit down as well in the chair across from them. Haku calmly poured tea into the three cups. Setting the pitcher down, she gave the first cup to her mother then the next to Naruto himself. Giving a thankful nod, Naruto blew on the steaming cup. Taking a sip, Naruto noticed it was a bit more bitter compared to the tea he was used to.

Haku seemed to notice his slight grimace at the bitterness going by the slight glare she was giving him and her ticking eyebrow, "Is my tea not good enough Namikaze?"

Quickly shaking his head, he said, "No no! It's just a little bitter is all. My mom usually pours half a bag of sugar into her tea…"

Looking away in a huff she said, "Whatever." She then took a sip of her own. Her eyes shot open and she swallowed the tea slowly with a slight cringe.

With a smirk Naruto said, "What's the matter?"

With a slight blush on her face, Haku said, "Nothing Namikaze. Nothing at all." With that she took another sip. Only to cringe at her bitter tea.

Shaking her head at her daughter's antics, Hidemi took a small sip of her daughter's tea, not seeming to mind the bitter flavor, "The tea is fine dear."

"Thank you, mom." Haku said appreciatively.

The three sat in a comfortable silence, the only sound anyone could hear was the sipping of their tea.

"So Mr. Namikaze, what is a Konoha ninja doing in Kiri?"

Looking at Haku he thought, _"She didn't tell her?"_ Before looking at Hidemi, "For a mission ma'am."

Hidemi made an oh face, "Oh I see. Ninja business and all that. Say no more, Haku never does."

Closing her eyes Haku said, "My missions are top secret mother. You know that."

Rolling her eyes Hidemi said, "Top secret, _sure_. You're only a Chunin Haku."

Haku's eyebrow began to twitch again, "All ninja business is secret business."

Looking at Naruto Hidemi said, "Is that how it is in Konoha Naruto? 'All ninja business is secret business.'"

Looking back and forth, Naruto could see both Hidemi and Haku giving Naruto expectant looks, "Well uhm…for the most part I suppose, depending on the situation. But there are times where ninja business inevitably becomes public knowledge. That can't be helped when a majority of our forces are either from civilian families or are in some way in relation to one."

Hidemi nodded in victory, "Thank you, Naruto."

Haku huffed, "Fine, he's here because Kiri and Konoha are trying to form an alliance. Naruto is a part of the squad protecting Konoha's dignitary."

Hidemi looked at Naruto in surprise, "Really, but you're so young!"

Looking at Hidemi questioningly, Naruto said, "Haku can't be much older than me…"

"How old do you think I am?" Haku asked.

"How old do you think _I_ am?" Naruto asked back.

"11?" Haku said.

Now it was Naruto's eyebrow that was twitching, "I'm gonna be 14 in a month."

Haku smirked, "It's not my fault you're so short."

"I'm average height!"

Hidemi swatted Haku's thigh, "Enough. Stop messing with the poor boy." Looking at Naruto she said, "She's 15 dear."

"And you call me short?" Naruto asked incredulously at Haku, "You're the same height as me!"

A now annoyed Haku set her tea down as she jumped from her seat, "You wanna fight, hot head?" Haku said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Naruto himself jumped up, "Like I've never heard that one before, you damn Ice Queen!" They were now face to face, both glaring at each other in a rage.

"Children!" The two were interrupted from their "argument", "If you're going to fight, take it outside!" The two she was yelling at tried to speak only to interrupted, "NOW!"

The two glared back at each for a second, both contemplating whether to take it outside or not, before sitting in their respective seats in a huff. At the same time both snatched up their tea cups and took a long relaxing sip.

Giving a motherly smile Hidemi said, "Thank you."

The three sat and conversed for about an hour before Naruto felt he had over stayed his welcome. Politely thanking Haku and Hidemi for the tea, he made with way over to the door with Haku escorting him. Naruto opened then walked out the door before turning around, "Thanks again Haku."

Haku shrugged, "It's the least I could do for walking me home."

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto said, "Not like I had much of a choice what with Zabuza and all." Haku gave another shrug, not seeming to care either way, "But we should get together and spar sometime before I go."

Haku nodded, "Sure." With that, Haku shut the door in Naruto's face.

With the wooden door now in his face, Naruto gave an annoyed huff, "Ice Bitch."

As Naruto turned he heard a muffled, "I heard that!"

With a smirk Naruto walked off.

-x-

 **The Next Day**

-x-

"What do you mean I'm not going to the meeting?!"

"Don't be a brat Naruto."

"But what about the Mizukage? I thought he _wanted_ me to be there?"

"Lord Mizukage did not request for your presence, thus I see no reason to bring you along."

"No reason?! I was a part of the Nekogigi mission _and_ I killed the Dead Bone Pulse user! I have every right to be there!"

"Watch your tone _boy_. Do not forget your place."

"My _place_? What place would that be? You're may've been the Hokage, but as of now you're a civilian. You have no say at all on whether I go to that meeting or not!"

"You're right Naruto." Kakashi said. "He doesn't have any say on who goes where on this mission. But it wasn't him that decided for you not to go. It was me."

A look of betrayal came across Naruto's face as he looked at his former sensei, "What?"

"I decided it would be best for Shisui and myself to be a part of the final negotiations. While it is true that you played a vital role in the Kiri/Konoha joint mission, it doesn't help the fact that the Kiri ninja as whole do not hold you in as high a standard as Shisui or myself. If you were to go into that meeting, it could possibly effect how the negotiations pan out. While the Mizukage has seen your ability, none of the other Kiri officials have, and if they see that Konoha has brought along what they view to be nothing more than the brat of the Hokage, they may take offence."

Naruto scoffed, "Fine, whatever."

As the three began to leave the room, Kakashi gave Naruto a pat on the shoulder, "Don't be too offended Naruto. Besides, you could use a little me time. Go hang out with that ANBU girl, perhaps she needs another 'walking home.'" Kakashi finished with a perverted giggle.

Naruto looked at Kakashi with a puzzled look. When he finally shut the door behind him, Naruto turned his look to Kurenai, "What the hell did he mean by that?"

Kurenai looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "So you two didn't…"

It took Naruto just about five seconds to figure out the meaning to what she and Kakashe were saying. With a blush he said, "Hell no! Why would you even think we _would_!"

"I don't know, from the rumors, I'd figured you were _experienced_."

"Rumors? What rumors?"

"Masubi?"

"Masubi? We only went on that one date! And we didn't even have sex, we're freaking 13 dammit!"

"That's not what I heard."

"And what prey tell did you hear?"

"I heard from a friend who heard from a friend who heard from her boyfriend who heard from a cousin of a friend who heard from a sister who heard from a friend who heard that you two had a one-night stand."

"…well we didn't."

"Oh…"

"…."

"Wanna get some lunch?"

"Sure."

-x-

 **At Byakuren Bar and Grill**

-x-

"So you use Genjutsu huh?"

"That's my specialty, yes."

"And your affinity is fire?"

"…how did you know that?"

"I can tell." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Sitting across him Kurenai shook her head as she took a sip of her sake, "Of course you can."

With a smirk Naruto said, "What can I say, it's my specialty."

The two sat in silence as they waited for their waiter to bring their order. Not able to take the silence any longer, Naruto thought of a question to ask.

"So do you have a Genin squad?"

"Yes I do," Kurenai said with a nod, "They're currently doing some personal training with their respective clans after their _performance_ in the Chunin Exams." Kurenai said, saying performance with a good amount of sarcasm.

"Your team was in the Chunin Exams?" Naruto asked, "How long have they been out of the academy?"

"They had been Genin for six months when I signed them up for the Exams."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Don't you think that's a bit early to be taking the Chunin Exams?"

Kurenai gave Naruto a scrutinizing look, "Didn't you become a 11?"

"10." Naruto corrected, "But I didn't take my exams until I had been a Genin for two years."

Kurenai sighed, "I honestly thought they were ready. All three are clan heirs who have been trained extensively in their clan techniques. I figured at least one of them would make it into the finals, and any that didn't could use it as a learning experience. Sadly, they didn't even pass the Second Exam. They were taken out by that Ame squad."

"They should count themselves lucky they survived then."

Kurenai nodded, "I agree, their clans however saw it as an embarrassment, and demanded they be allowed to take their children off my hands so they could be trained as they see fit. Obito, who was running the village at the time, agreed but said that it was only for two months, no longer."

Naruto looked at Kurenai with sympathy, "At least they weren't taken off your squad permanently."

"I suppose." Kurenai said with a shrug.

"What're your student's names?"

"Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburami." Kurenai said with a smile.

The two were silent once again, the food having yet to arrive. That silence was broken by Kurenai this time as she said, "So what're your plans Naruto?"

Looking at her in surprise Naruto said, "Plans?"

Smiling at his confusion, Kurenai clarified, "You know, you're dreams. Do you want to be Hokage?"

Looking down at his glass of tea, Naruto seemed to be deep in thought. He still seemed to be in mid-thought as he said, "I've never really thought of what I want to do. When I was a kid in the academy, all I wanted to do was become a Genin. When I became a Genin, all I wanted to do was become a Chunin, and when I became a Chunin, all I wanted to do was become a Jonin. Now…I don't really know what I want to do. Maybe I'll become a Jonin Instructor, maybe I'll join the Konoha Police Force." Naruto then looked up at Kurenai, "But I know for a fact that I don't want to become Hokage."

"Why?" Kurenai asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I want to follow a different path then my father did. I don't want to be just another Minato Namikaze. I don't know what kind of path that is quite yet, but I'll figure it out eventually." Naruto said with a smirk.

It was then that the waiter finally brought the two Konoha ninja their meals.

-x-

 **Later**

-x-

Naruto and Kurenai were walking back to the Konoha squad's hotel building, when someone shouted out behind them, "Hey! Namikaze!"

Turning around, Naruto was surprised to find Haku standing next to a boy that held a strong resemblance to Mangetsu Hozuki, only around his and Haku's age. The boy had a cocky grin on his face as he and the Yuki girl walked towards, even if it looked like doing that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Yeah?" Naruto said.

"So I hear you got to go on the mission to Nekogigi along with my brother and Haku, you lucky bastard." The white haired boy said with his cocky grin still in place.

Looking the boy up and down in confusion, Naruto replied, "Um…yeah?"

Folding his arms across his chest he said, "Heh, but I heard Zabuza and Haku had to save your ass. Just goes to show that all those rumors about you are just that, rumors."

"Oh really?" Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"Really." The boy said back.

The two glared at each other, both not daring to break their little battle of wills until the white haired boy got swatted in the back of the head by Haku. With the stare off now over, Naruto looked over at Haku.

"What's up Haku?" he said.

"Nothing." Haku said with a sigh.

Looking back and forth at Haku and the cocky asshole Naruto said, "So…who's this douche-fuck?"

"Naruto!" Kurenai said, in total shock at Naruto's language.

Naruto ignored her as the boy responded for Haku, "This douche-fuck's name is Suigetsu, you god-forsaking shit stain." The now named Suigetsu said, "And Haku's boyfriend." He finished with a smirk.

If Suigetsu was hoping for some kind of negative reaction from Naruto, he was greatly disappointed when the only reaction he gave was a slow blink before looking at Haku with a raised eyebrow, "Really? You're this asshole's girlfriend?" he asked skeptically.

If Naruto was hoping for some kind of negative reaction from Haku, he was greatly disappointed when all she said was, "He wishes."

The response to Haku's answer was Naruto getting a harsh shove from Suigetsu, "Enough of this bullshit. You. Me. Spar. Now." Suigetsu said, punctuating every word.

Before Naruto could respond to the challenge, Kurenai once again made herself known, "Naruto, no. We both know we can't. Come on, let's go." Kurenai said walking off, fully expecting Naruto to follow after it.

Naruto stood in place, obviously tempted in fighting this Kiri asshole. After several seconds of internal debating, Naruto finally made up his mind on the issue, "Sorry Captain Skinny Dick, but I've got better things to do than beat batter your face into the ground."

"Why you little-"

"Enough Suigetsu."

Haku's icy tone froze Suigetsu mid-sentence. Seeing that the conversation was over, Naruto followed after his comrade.

"See you later Haku."

-x-

 **Back at the Hotel**

-x-

Naruto and Haku walked into the hotel room to find that Kakashi, Shisui, and Hiruzen were both already there waiting for them.

"Well that meeting was fast." Kurenai said.

Kakashi shrugged, "All we did was make sure that we _were_ forming an alliance. The details will be hashed out later this week."

"And? What's the verdict?" Naruto asked.

"Kirigakure is now officially allied with Konohagakure." Hiruzen answered.

"Three down. One more to go."

-x-

 **A Week Later**

-x-

Just outside the Northern Gateway of Kiri, stood two groups. One was a group of seven consisting of Team Hiruzen with two new attachments, Haku Yuki and Mangetsu Hozuki. Across from, just within the city limits of Kiri stood the Fourth Mizukage, Zabuza, Suigetsu, and Haku's mother Hidemi.

"The Fourth Hokage is sending a team of our own to serve as an Ambassador team. You should expect them within the week." Hiruzen said. "And don't worry about your own," Looking at Mangetsu and Haku, "We shall make sure they are treated with the greatest of care."

Yagura nodded, "Likewise." Stepping forward, Yagura stood in front of Naruto, his hand out for a handshake, "I expect great things from you young Namikaze."

Naruto smiled and grasped hands with the Kage in a firm handshake, "I won't disappoint you, sir."

"I know you won't."

-x-

 **Chapter End**

-x-

 **I know this chapter is a** _ **bit**_ **short comparatively to all the others, but that's really as long as I can make it. But since it's a bit of a filler chapter, I'm not too upset by it. This is the end of the Kiri Arc, with Mangetsu and Haku acting as Ambassadors between Konoha and Kiri, similar to how Temari did for Konoha and Suna in cannon. So yeah. Now the next chapter will either be the Iwa Arc, or something else entirely. I don't know lol. Now I've said this before, but I'm have college classes and work that sadly take priority in life, so the chapters might be a bit sporadic release date wise, depending on what I'm doing and if I'm in the creative mood. I was actually planning on writing this up within a day or two after the last chapter, but life got in the way. Anyway, please review or whatever.**


	12. Promises

**Disclaimer: I don't own dis. I own notting. NOTTING!**

 **Author's Note: A bit of forewarning, this first part of the chapter is a bit of a "Last time, on Dragon Ball Z…" kinda thing where we read the last few paragraphs of the last chapter. This is done on purpose, as it pertains to the chapter at hand…anyway lol, I figured I'd let you all know so as to curb stomp any possible confusion/hate, since those two things usually go hand in hand. Now, like I said last time, Chapter 12 is the beginning of the Iwa Arc, in this chapter we will meet Kurotsuchi and some other Iwa ninja, yaay? Now, this came up a while ago and I'm not gonna bother looking up who it was that said this, but I remember someone saying they were disappointed that Naruto got his ass beat by Ryujin since he was a Jonin and all. I figure I might as well explain my rational, if you would please jump back several years ago during Part 1 of the Naruto story: Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma got their asses beat by Itachi and Kisame. So, that to me shows the obvious gap in skill between an A-Ranked ninja and a S-Ranked. That, and I wanted to make my own little equivalent of Itachi in my story in the form of Ryujin, who is this bad ass dude who can act as a measuring stick for Naruto. Now, onto the chapter. Enjoy!**

-x-

 **Chapter 12: Promises**

-x-

Just outside the Northern Gateway of Kiri, stood two groups. One was a group of seven consisting of Team Hiruzen with two new attachments, Haku Yuki and Mangetsu Hozuki. Across from, just within the city limits of Kiri stood the Fourth Mizukage, Zabuza, Suigetsu, and Haku's mother Hidemi.

"The Fourth Hokage is sending a team of our own to serve as an Ambassador team. You should expect them within the week." Hiruzen said. "And don't worry about your own," Looking at Mangetsu and Haku, "We shall make sure they are treated with the greatest of care."

Yagura nodded, "Likewise." Stepping forward, Yagura stood in front of Naruto, his hand out for a handshake, "I expect great things from you young Namikaze."

Naruto smiled and grasped hands with the Kage in a firm handshake, "I won't disappoint you, sir."

"I know you won't."

-x-

 **Meanwhile. Miles Outside of Iwagakure**

-x-

Earth Country, a place well known for its mountainous regions and drastic weather cycles, from incredibly blazing summer to the bitterly frigid winter, residents of the sturdy country were quite known for their stubborn resilience. Miles outside of Iwagakure, on the mountain terrain that surrounds the Major Village of Iwagakure, stood four people, all of whom wearing matching camouflage cloaks and plane white masks. These four were members of Iwagakure's ANBU force. Standing at the front of the group was what appeared to be the captain of the squad, the only what of telling being the that his mask was red instead of white. Taking a few steps forward, he came to a stop before slowing crouching down. Taking a moment, the squad captain looked what one could only assume were the remains of a person. As he stared at the sprawled out legs with barely any torso, he raised his right arm and gave a waving forward motion.

"Check the area. See if we can't find the rest of the bastard."

The three subordinates nodded quickly and separated, each looking for either the remaining remains of the man or to see if anyone else faced a similar fate.

After several minutes of searching the ANBU captain heard one of his comrades on the radio, "Sir…you might want to take a look at this."

Quickly finding where the man was, the captain entered a clearing to find him standing over the body of someone the captain recognized instantly.

"Is this-" The subordinate, codenamed 2145, started to say.

"Yes it is." The captain interrupted, looking down at the body of _the_ Koharu Utatane, the former right hand woman of the Third Hokage. Now the captain knew who that body may belong too, one of her guards while she and the Tsuchikage began discussions of all five Major Villages forming an alliance. The talks had gone well, with the Tsuchikage having seen that _not_ joined the alliance would've been suicide, as Iwa would've more than likely been targeted first. With the successful talks, Koharu felt that she had done what she could, and that the rest should be laid in the hands of the Kage themselves, informing Minato of Ononki's wish for the Five Kage to have a summit before the year's end. Leaving Itachi Uchiha as Konoha's temporary ambassador.

A sudden realization hit the ANBU captain as he stepped away from the rotting corpse, "2173, 2159, stay on the look-out for Asuma Sarutobi, he was on the mission along with Mrs. Utatane."

After a few moments 2173 responded, "…I think I found him sir."

The captain rushed to 2173's position, quickly finding him crouching in front of a tree. Sitting in front of that tree was the body of a headless Konoha ninja. The captain could see 2173 was looking at what appeared to be the ninja's identification papers. Seeing that her captain was there she quickly handed the papers to him. With a quick skim through, the ANBU captain found that the body did in fact once belong to one Asuma Sarutobi, the second son of the Third God of Shinobi.

"What do you think happened to his head sir?" 2173 asked.

"More than likely traded in for the man's bounty. Last I checked it was pretty big." 2159 answered, just then arriving on the scene.

Looking at 2159 the captain said, "Keep looking men, there were four people in that Konoha team. Two more to go."

The two Iwa ANBU nodded. Just as they were about to take off in search, the captain grabbed ahold of 2173's shoulder, signaling her to wait, "Return to Iwa, inform Lord Tsuchikage of what we've found."

2173 nodded before she took off in the direction of Iwagakure.

"We've got a live one sir!" 2145 said over the radio system.

The ANBU captain sighed in relief, at least _one_ Konoha ninja survived the attack.

-x-

 **A Week Later at Konoha**

-x-

"Congratulations on a job well down. You've done your village a great service."

The four Konoha Jonin bowed to their Kage, "Thank you, sir!" They said in unison.

"Hiruzen, if you could stay behind? The rest are dismissed."

"Of course Minato."

The four of them nodded.

"Naruto, Kurenai, I'll need you to wait outside. I'll call you when I need you."

Looking at his father quizzically, Naruto nodded again before following after his team. Just as he stood in the doorway, he looked back at his father to see him looking at Hiruzen with a face full of regret. Naruto wasn't able to look any longer as the door was closed by one of the guarding ANBU.

Looking at Kurenai, Naruto said, "What do you think that was about?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"…never mind."

The two sat in the waiting area in a comfortable silence until the door opened to reveal the elderly Sarutobi. The man's face was blank as he walked to the two seated Jonin. As he got closer, the two could see that the old man's eyes were filled with nothing but sorrow.

"Kurenai, follow me please."

"Hiruzen what's goin on-"

"Kurenai. Follow me please." Hiruzen repeated with a certain amount of finality tickling his voice.

Nodding quickly, Kurenai got up from her seat and followed after the elder ninja.

"Naruto, the Hokage will see you now." The nearby receptionist said.

Getting up from his seat, Naruto made his way into the room. As he walked in, he could see that his father was facing away from him in his chair, starring out into the village. On his desk was a single shot glass, with remanence of left over sake licking the bottom.

"You needed me, Lord Hokage?"

Minato didn't turn to face his son as he said, "Yes Naruto, I know that you've just returned from a mission, but I have another one for you of great importance."

"What kind of mission, sir?"

Minato turned around to face Naruto, his game face in place, "As you know, I sent a team to Iwagakure with the same mission parameters as your own: to form an alliance with Suna, Kumo, and ourselves. For this mission, I sent the elder Koharu Utatane for the negotiations, with a guard squad consisting of Hayate Gekko, Raido Namiashi, Itachi Uchiha, and Asuma Sarutobi. According to the report, the negotiations had gone as well as they could have, with the Tsuchikage requesting a Kage Summit take place by the end of the year. It was decided that they had done all that they could, with Itachi agreeing to stay behind as a temporary ambassador between the villages until we could send an official one to insure that Iwa doesn't back out of anything until the Summit occurs. The team was on their way back to the village when they were ambushed by an unknown group of ninja, killing Koharu, Hayate, and Asuma. Raido was the only one to survive, but has yet to wake up while in Iwa's care."

Naruto stood in shock at hearing this news. He didn't know Koharu very well, but he had worked with Hayate on several occasions and Asuma had been a key factor in helping him with his wind chakra control. Getting his emotions in control, Naruto waited for his father to continue.

Seeing that his son wasn't going to say anything, Minato continued, "Tomorrow I will be sending two teams. One, a squad consisting of two ambassadors and two guarding Jonin. The other, a squad who's mission is to track down whoever it was responsible, and if possible, kill them. I want you to be a part of the tracking squad."

"I except sir." Naruto said without hesitation.

"You leave tomorrow at dawn."

-x-

 **Outside the Hokage's Office**

-x

Making a bee-line to his home, Naruto thought over everything he needed.

" _Alright, I'll need to stock up on some supplies when I get home, that and I'll have to let Mom know that I'm leaving again. I doubt she'll like it but I doubt it'll be anywhere near as bad as how Ayame will react."_

That line of thought stopped Naruto is his tracks.

" _Oh shit…Ayame."_

Naruto had totally forgotten about her. How could he have been so stupid?! He had promised to take her out for dinner when he got back, and he'd already ditched on her a couple times before.

It was then that he remembered Haku, and what he thought they were going to do. What he _wanted_ them to do. He had completely and utterly forgotten he was in a relationship with his favorite ramen girl. Guilt washed over him as he thought of what to do. It would be stupid of him to not tell her…but every nerve in his brain told him it was stupid to even bring it up.

" _I have to go talk to her about my new mission…I might as well come clean. It wasn't like I actually did it. She'll forgive me…I hope."_

-x-

 **Outside Ichiraku's Ramen**

-x-

"Naruto!"

Naruto had barely made it into the restaurant when he was jumped by Ayame, planting her lips onto his in a quick peck.

"You're back! It feels like you've been gone forever!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he hugged the girl, "Yeah sorry about that, I'll tell you all about it later."

Ayame pulled away from him, "You can tell me all the details tonight." She said with a smile.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, about that. Can we talk? Like, somewhere a bit more private?"

Ayame's smile dropped in an instant, "Ye-yeah. We can go to the back."

Ayame grabbed his hand and led him through the restaurant to the back door heading to the back of the restaurant away from prying eyes and ears. The two stood there for a moment, the Naruto trying to come up with the words he wanted to say, and Ayame fidgeting in worry.

"Naruto, what's this about?" she asked.

Taking a deep breath and exhale, Naruto answered, "Look…Ayame. There's something I gotta tell ya."

This seemed to have Ayame even more worried, "Okay?"

"…back in Kiri. The-there was this girl. We had gone on a mission together for the sake of the mission we were on and well… _geez this is hard_ …there was a moment where I thought we were going to…"

"…to what?"

"…to have sex. And I think…I think I would've."

"…"

"But we didn't! Nothing happened, I promise!"

"…do you like her?"

"What?"

"Do you like this girl?"

"N-no!"

"Then why did you want to have sex with her?"

"…I don't know."

The two stood in awkward silence.

"Ayame I'm sorry-"

"It's okay."

"…really?"

Ayame gave a reassuring smile, "Yeah, like you said, nothing happened. That, and you were honest enough to tell me about it. I forgive you." Ayame finished by giving Naruto a hug, with Naruto quickly returning it firmly. After a minute Ayame pulled away, "Besides, you can repay me by wowing me with a romantic dinner tomorrow!"

Naruto began to rub the back of his neck again, "Yeah, about that."

"…what?"

"I'm leaving for another mission."

"…"

"First thing…tomorrow morning."

"You're leaving tomorrow?!" Ayame shouted, "But you just got back!"

"I'm sorry Ayame, but this is really important."

"But you promised we'd go out when you got back! You can't keep blowing me off Naruto, how can you tell me all that stuff, let me forgive you, then ditch me because you have some stupid mission?!"

"I know Ayame, I'm sorry. I know what I promised, and I know that I keep fucking up, but these people killed my friends, I can't just let this slide."

"And what if these people kill you too?! You promised you'd be more careful Naruto!"

"I know-"

"I'm _sick_ and tired of you breaking your promises Naruto! We've been going out for a month now, but I hardly ever get to see you at all! And now, I can't help but be afraid that you'll cheat on me with some random girl you meet on some mission!"

"Ayame…"

"I'm tired of _worrying_ about you Naruto. I…I wish things were back to the way they were before."

"…Before what?"

"…"

"Ayame _please_ -"

"I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto looked at Ayame helplessly as she tearfully looked away from him, biting her lip to keep the sobs from escaping. Closing his eyes, Naruto nodded in understanding and walked away, brushing by her before exiting the ally into the busy crowd, all oblivious to the goings on of the two young people. With the boy gone, Ayame finally let herself go, covering her mouth with a single hand as, her body began to rack and shake as tears freely flowed from her eyes like a water fall.

-x-

 **The Next Day**

-x-

"Naruto, are you okay."

"Yeah…I'm fine." Naruto said.

Naruto stood in his father's office waiting for the final member of his squad to arrive. His father looked at him worriedly but before he could press the issue his office door opened to reveal a tall man with tan skin, with brunette hair that was greying at the temple, and a goatee. With headband was in the form of a bandanna, and he wore the standard Konoha Jonin uniform.

"Sorry I'm late Minato, Kuna just got back from a mission and she just wouldn't let me go."

" _Kuna?"_ Naruto thought.

Minato smiled, "Yes, your daughter is quite talented Gaku. You should be proud."

" _This guy is Kuna's father?"_ Naruto thought in surprise.

"Yeah, she takes after her old man, that's for sure." Gaku said with pride.

Minato smiled at his old friend, "All right then, now that everyone is here, let's get to the mission details." He said, with him getting a nod from the four Jonin in front of him.

-x-

 **At the Western Gate**

-x-

Naruto stood outside the Western Gate, standing next to Gaku as they waited for their teammates to arrive. The ambassador team had just left, taking a scenic route just in case the people behind the ambush was still in the area.

"My daughter told me you're pretty strong brat." Gaku said, trying to clear the air.

Naruto shrugged.

With a raised brow, Gaku said, "Not much for conversation today?"

Naruto sighed, "Sorry sir, I'm just dealing with a personal matter."

Gaku nodded sagely, "Lady problems huh?"

Naruto looked up in surprise, "How do you-"

"Just a hunch." Gaku said with a knowing smirk.

The two stopped their conversation when they felt two chakra signatures coming towards them. Looking to their left, they saw two people land in front of them. Going off the eyes, one was an obvious member of the Hyuga clan. The Hyuga wore a similar headband similar to Gaku's, keeping the man's long brunette hair out of his eyes. The man also wore the standard Jonin uniform, with the only difference being that his color scheme was black instead of blue. Standing just behind him was a girl that looked to be in her late teens or early twenties, with shaggy black hair that was about the same length of his father's. The woman had on a black Chinese style long sleeve shirt with a white clan symbol on the left breast showing that she was a member of the Shimura clan. With standard black pants and ninja sandals, the girl looked rather bland, like someone that could easily able to blend into the crowd. These two were Iroha Hyuga and Hashi Shimura.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's get a move on. We don't want the trail to go cold now do we?"

Before they could take off, Iroha interrupted with a question, "Excuse me Captain Gaku, I don't mean to be rude but, how exactly do you plan to track him without a Nin-dog sir?"

Gaku smirked, "Oh you don't have to worry about that. I've got the best nose in the entire Inuzuka clan. Hell it's even better than my partner Guruko's, god bless his soul."

"Was Guruko your Nin-dog sir?" Iroha asked.

Gaku's smile got a bit smaller, "Yeah, he was a good partner and a great friend. Old bastard passed just last year." Looking at his men Gaku said, "Now, let's get going. Iroha in the back, Naruto to the right, and Hashi to the left. I'll take point."

With that the four took off.

-x-

 **In Earth Country Miles Outside of Iwagakure**

-x-

Snow had begun to fall as the four Konoha Jonin trekked up the mountainous region near Iwagakure. The pine trees, while large, were impossible to use for tree hopping thanks to the flimsy branches, making the journey even longer. The cloaks the four were wearing did little to battle the cold, with the four Konoha natives trying to get accustomed to the frigid climate. There was no conversation between the four, the only sound that could be heard was the crunching of snow beneath their feet and the winds passing through the trees.

Suddenly, Iroha stopped while speaking, "We've got company."

That was all the others needed to hear, with the four getting back to back, shoulder to shoulder, making a square formation. Naruto drew his katana, the blade enveloped in a wispy flame. Iroha and Gaku got into their clan's fighting stance, and Hashi drew a pair of kunai that were quickly surrounded by a sheen of wind chakra.

The four waited in bated breath, eyes peeled for the slightest movement. Several tense minutes later, three shadows dropped down in front of the Konoha squad. Taking off their hoods, the figures revealed themselves to be Iwa Ninja. One was a girl around Naruto's age, with short black hair and rather beautiful pink eyes. Standing next to her was a woman in her mid to late twenties who was rather beautiful in appearance, with chestnut colored hair and eyes, the woman was scowling at the four Konoha Ninja in front of her. In the back of the group was a member of Iwa's ANBU, a captain to be exact going by the man's red colored mask. Seeing that they were Iwa Ninja, the four got out of their battle positions, but still kept their guard up just to be sure.

"Hello Konoha Ninja, welcome to Earth Country. I am Takako Fuji," Pointing to the pink eyed girl she said, "To my right is Kurotsuchi Ryotenbin and to my left is ANBU Captain 2398." Takako Fuji finished pointing at the ANBU Captain before giving a short, rather rude bow to the Konoha Ninja.

Gaku was undeterred by the Iwa Ninja's manners and gave greetings of his own, "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Gaku Inuzuka. To my left is Hashi Shimura and Iroha Hyuga respectively, and to my right is Naruto Namikaze." Not one to be rude, Gaku then gave the Iwa nin a respectful bow.

Takako's gaze lingered on Naruto for a moment before she said, "Our Tsuchikage has sent us to make sure that your investigation goes without a hitch. We are to take you to where we found the bodies, and then assist you if you need it in apprehending the ones responsible."

Gaku smiled a thankful smile, "We are truly grateful to you and the Tsuchikage. But I do believe we are rather close to the scene of the attack, am I correct?"

Takako nodded, "Yes, we're about a half mile away," Looking at the ANBU Captain she said, "2398, if you would."

The Captain nodded before turning around and began walking running towards what the Konoha nin could only assume is where the ambush occurred. The group of seven made a silent run up the mountain, with the Iwa Ninja not seeming to mind the cold weather, acting as though it wasn't there.

Running next to Takako Naruto said, "Is the ANBU captain the one that found the ambush site?"

Looking at the Namikaze for a split second, Takako looked away as she answered, "Yes, he and his squad found the bodies while on a standard patrol."

"The report said that it looked like they were ambushed by at least two people."

"What are you getting at kid?"

"I'm just wondering how three Jonin were ambushed and killed by two people, especially when the woman they were guarding was a known sensor."

"Are you suggesting that Iwa is behind this attack?"

"Not at all. I just think that it's possible there were more than two people, and that one of them is capable of getting around a sensor."

"It's a possibility."

The group of Ninja soon stopped with the ANBU Captain saying, "This is it."

Gaku walked forward, taking several long sniffs, "The blood stains are still visible, and I recognize the scent of both Utatane and Gekko, but just barely. There are other scents I can smell, but they're rather fresh, a week old at least. Utatane and Gekko's are a least two weeks old."

"Can you smell Asuma's or the people that ambushed them?"

"No. Maybe if we get closer I can. Iroha, look and see if you can find any battle damage in the area, that might give us a clue."

Iroha nodded and activated his Byakugan. The Hyuga stood in silence as he skimmed the area for any signs of battle damage. After a minute the Hyuga gasped in shock, "Sir we-"

The man wasn't able to finish, as a beam of energy shot through the man's temple, killing him on the spot. The Hyuga wasn't the only one to get hit, as ANBU Captain 2398 got a bolt of energy though the chest, knocking him off his feet and on his back.

" _SCATTER!"_ Gaku and Takako screamed, as a barrage of lasers blasted through the area. The five remaining Ninja jumped and maneuvered around the energy beams. As the barrage ended, Naruto looked around to find his squad mates. In his search, Naruto spotted a man in the sky, heading towards the ground like a meteorite. Naruto's danger senses went haywire, and not wanting to disobey his senses, Naruto scrambled away from the human meteorite. His senses proved true when the man landed and the ground beneath him literally exploded. Naruto was thrown off his feet by the force of the explosion sending him into a nearby tree.

Shaking the cobwebs, turned to see the man that fell from the sky walking out of the crater he had formed. The man was a brute, with a shining bald head and a thin penciled in handle bar mustache. Standing twice as tall as Naruto himself, with tree trunks for arms and legs. The man wore an all-black sleeveless Karategi with an orange sash wrapped around his waist. Seeing that the man hadn't spotted him, Naruto fished through his kunai pouch. Fingering the kunai he was looking for, Naruto reeled his arm back before firing the throwing knife at the giant. The kunai was halfway there when it veered off course into the outstretched hands of a man with shaggy red hair with similar clothes as the giant and a purple sash around his waist.

The man smirk at the brute, "Seems I've saved your hide Tama-"

The man's bragging was interrupted by the kunai in his hand exploding in a rather viscous ball of fire. Naruto didn't take the time to celebrate his victory as he made a tactical retreat.

-x-

 **Several Miles Away from the Ambush**

-x-

The sound of trees passing him and the crunching of snow was all he heard as he ran from the ambush.

 _Dammit. Dammit! DAMMIT!"_ Naruto thought.

Needing to catch his breath, Naruto came to a halt behind a rather large tree, taking a rest in a crouching position. The blond wasn't allowed much of a reprieve as he heard the crunch of snow behind him. Quickly drawing his blade, he pressed it against their throat, only to notice a kunai pressed into his abdomen.

The two Ninja glared at each other before Naruto said, "Registration ID, now."

Hashi narrowed her eyes, "Hashi Shimura, Jonin, ID Number 011348. Your turn."

"Naruto Namikaze, Jonin, ID Number 012607."

With that, the two withdrew their respective weapons. Hashi gave a sigh of relief as she plopped down next to the blond, "Iroha, he's-"

"Yeah, I know. What about Gaku? Did you see what happened with him?"

"No, after the explosion, I lost him."

"What the fuck happened?"

"From what I can tell, there were at least 4 of them. One was using Storm Release to pick us off. I'm pretty sure the guy that fell out of the sky was using an Explosion Release technique."

Naruto soaked that information in, "I managed to kill a man that used what looked like Magnet Release, he called the Explosion Release user Tama."

Hashi looked at Naruto in surprise, "Tama? As in Iwa's Eruption Tama? Former Captain of the Explosion Corps and now S-Ranked Missing Ninja of Iwagakure?"

"You've heard of him I take it." Naruo said.

"That man is a monster. He became notorious for his brutality during the war. It got so bad, Iwa banished him at the end of the Third Great Ninja War."

"Damn."

"And from what I can remember from the Bingo Book, there's only one Missing Ninja with the ability to use the Storm Release with that kind of skill, Eagle Eye Keiko, A-Ranked Missing Ninja of Kumogakure."

"I recognize that name. She became famous for killing a Lightning Country politician supposedly from over half a mile away."

Hashi nodded, "These people are dangerous, way more powerful then what we could have ever expected. It's no surprise they managed to take down that team."

"So, what do we do?"

Looking west Hashi said, "I say we make a run for it. Iwa should be twenty miles west. If we're quiet and if we hurry, we should be able to get there while avoiding detection."

"What about Gaku? He could be alive; we can't just abandon him."

"And if he isn't? What then? We'd be loitering in enemy territory for no good reason."

"No good reason?!" Naruto demanded in a hushed voice, "He's our comrade! Not only that, but a friend of my fathers. I can't return and tell him I left his friend to die!"

Hashi scoffed, "And what if in your search for Gaku, you get both of us killed?!"

"If you don't wanna die, then go to Iwa! I'm going to look for him." Naruto said before spitting at her feet in disgust.

With that Naruto ran off in the direction he came before.

Hashi shook her head, "Stubborn brat." With that, Hashi began her trek towards Iwagakure.

-x-

 **Later with Naruto**

-x-

" _Fucking Coward!"_ Naruto screamed in his head as he ran down the mountain pass, _"Leave it to a Shimura to abandon a comrade!"_

With that thought, Naruto realized he had no idea where he was going. Cursing his bull headedness, he decided to take a break next to a boulder. Catching his breath, Naruto collected himself. Taking a breath Naruto tried to clear his mind. This proved hard to do when he felt his stomach grumble. With a huff, Naruto pulled out a protein bar and shoved it in his mouth, having enough experience with the dirt flavored bar to know it's best to eat it quickly.

As he munched on his mouth full of protein, Naruto couldn't help but think, _"God I wish I was home. Then Ayame wouldn't be pissed at me…as much, and then I could be having a nice bowl of ramen right now."_

-x-

 **A Month Ago at Training Ground 17**

-x-

"Huff…huff…huff…" Naruto was bent over, hand on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Standing straight and putting both hands behind his head, he stood in the middle of Training Ground Seventeen surrounded by craters filled with dying flames of his own creation. Finally catching his breath, he made a fist and brought it out in front of his body.

"One more time."

Naruto's face scrunched up in concentration as his fist in front of him was lit aflame. Sweet began to build at his temple, as the flame grew more intense in heat by the second. Slowly, as the flaming fist grew in temperature, it changed in color as well. From reddish orange, to blue, and finally to a blistering white. Feeling as though it was enough, Naruto jumped into the air several yards before bringing his fist down into the ground just as he had done so many times before.

"Inferno Style: Hiken!"

The moment his fist hit the earth beneath, the flames exploded from his hand, causing the ground to shake and splinter with flames shooting out beneath the cracks. The shockwave reached out several yards, 20 at least, before stopping. Naruto was hunched in the epicenter, once again trying to catch his breath.

"WOAH!"

Looking over, Naruto saw Ayame standing behind the fence at the entrance of the Training Ground. Looking at Ayame, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what she was doing there. While not exactly illegal for civilians to be there, most of them usually avoided the Training Grounds due to the fact that they weren't exactly the safest place for them to be.

"Ayame? What're you doing here?"

"Your sensei, Obiro or whatever, said you've been here training all day. So, I figured I'd bring you some ramen!" Ayame said with a smile while presenting a bag of ramen in her hand.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, I'll meet you over there! It's probably not a good idea to come over here."

Ayame looked around at the destruction he had created before looking at Naruto with a nervous smile, "Yeah…probably."

A few minutes later, Naruto and Ayame were sitting in the grass next to the fence outside the Training Ground, with Naruto thoroughly enjoying his meal. As he finished his bowl, Naruto took notice of Ayame not eating anything, only watching him with a cute little smile.

"Didn't you bring any for yourself?" Naruto asked.

Looking at him in surprise, Ayame answered, "Oh, um no! When you're around it as much as I am, you get kinda tired of ramen." She said assuringly.

Looking down at his empty bowl, Naruto couldn't help but feel like a dick. Why did this girl have to be so polite?!

"Well…I guess I owe you."

Ayame once again looked at Naruto in surprise, "Wh-what?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto said, "Well yeah, you've treated me to dinner, so now I owe you one!" Naruto said matter of factly.

"D-dinner?" Ayame stuttered with a blush.

Giving a big smile Naruto said, "Yeah."

"…L-like a date?" Ayame said hesitantly.

It was Naruto's turn to look at Ayame in surprise. While he hadn't meant it as a date, now that it was brought up, Naruto couldn't think of any reason for it not to be. Ayame was pretty, she was smart, and she was really fun to talk to. And it didn't help that he'd known her forever.

His smile even bigger Naruto said, "Of course." Taking a moment, Naruto waved his hands in alarm, "If you want it to be that is!"

"I'd love to!" Ayame blurted out with a blush.

-x-

 **Present Time**

-x-

" _That was a fun date."_ Naruto thought fondly.

Realizing his mind was wondering, he violently shook his head before once again trying to clear his mind. Several seconds later. Naruto reached out with his senses, searching for the chakra signature of his team captain. His face wrinkled in concentration, Naruto sensed with all his might before finally getting the signature he was looking for.

Looking east Naruto said, _"Found you."_

With a dash, Naruto thought _, "Okay, with Gaku's signature I also felt four others. One I recognized as Hashi's, and it seems like she's stopped for some reason. The three I didn't recognize were all next to Gaku's, which means he's either being chased by or is fighting them. Hold on Gaku, I'll be there as soon as I can!"_

With that Naruto increased his pace as much as he could.

-x-

 **With Naruto at Gaku's Location**

-x-

After nearly twenty minutes of nothing but a straight sprint to Gaku's location, Naruto finally felt Gaku's chakra signature coming up. Slowing his pace, Naruto made sure to keep his presence unknown, no point getting caught until he actually reached Gaku.

Creeping forward, Naruto perched himself on top of an over-hanging boulder, giving him a bird's eye view of what was going on in the open space down below. With a quick search, he found that several areas in the area appeared to have a strange looking mist covering it with the areas covered appearing to be melted.

" _Boil Release…"_ Naruto thought.

It was then that Gaku made his presence known, having been thrown into view by an unknown assailant. Stepping out of the tree line, Naruto could see a man with dark red hair with the same clothes as Tama only with a dark red sash around his waist. The man had a smirk on his face as he walked down towards the downed Gaku. As the man made his slow stride towards Gaku, the Inuzuka got up, facing away from the man but Naruto instead. Looking up, Naruto could see that the man was worse for ware, with a nasty looking mark covered a majority of the left side of his face. After a moment, Naruto realized that it was Gaku's own melted flesh. Looking up, Gaku looked up, and only able to see the boy's head peeking out behind the rubble, made eye contact with him before slowing and subtly shaking his head. Turning around, Gaku glared with his remaining eye at the arrogant man in front of him.

"So…the man can stand. Impressive. After what I did to your face, I surprised you're not rolling around in complete and utter agony."

Scoffing, Gaku said, "It takes more that this to make a Konoha Ninja falter. Don't count me out just because you've got a little help."

His smirk still in place the man said, "Hmph, with or without Haruma, your death by my hands is inevitable. Besides, I've told Haruma to turn his attention to finding your teammates. So, it's just you and me."

"Good."

With that, Gaku's chakra spiked, with his features instantly changing into a more feral appearance, with his canines sharpening and his fingernails growing into claws. His transformation complete, the Inuzuka charged towards the red head in a surprising amount of speed. The man was caught off guard by the sudden change in speed, leading him to easily getting a fist driven into his stomach. Gaku wasn't finished however, as he used his momentum and the fact that the man was bent over his arm to throw a left hook just along the ginger's jaw, sending him stumbling back. Knowing he had to keep going, Gaku kept up his barrage, using his claws to swipe at the man's midsection and upper chest, sending blood splatter and shredded flesh and cloth flying. The man screamed in agony, clutching his chest out of instinct. This proved fatal however, as Gaku grabbed ahold of the man's collar, brought him close, then sent a fisted barrage to the red head's face, pummeling him without mercy. His hand itself now bloodied and bruised from punching a hole into the man's face, Gaku let go of his collar. With nothing holding him up, the man collapsed. Huffing, the middle aged Inuzuka tried to catch his breath as he stood over the bloodied man at his feet. Patting around his hip, Gaku remembered that his kunai pouch had fallen off after the explosion that separated his team. Looking back down at the unmoving missing nin, Gaku could see that he was still breathing, if only barely.

"Well, I guess I'll be taking you back for interrogation then."

"I think not."

Quickly turning around, Gaku was surprised to see Tama and Keiko standing behind him. Tama himself was lazily leaning against a boulder, with Keiko standing a few feet off to the side. Unlike her teammates, Keiko wore a plain yellow mask over her face, with only her white hair pulled in a loose bun peeking through. Her clothes were the exact same as her teammates, with her sash colored a dark grey. Her arms were folded under her bust, looking rather impatient compared to rather relaxed teammate next to her.

Gaku turned to fully face the two before saying, "And why's that?"

Shrugging, Tama said, "Well for one, Keiko and I are going to kill you and your team along with the rest of that Iwagakure team as well. The Tsuchikage's Granddaughter was on that team if I'm not mistaken."

"And secondly?"

The answer Gaku got was Tama appearing behind him and his teammate that was on the ground. The man's massive fist was enveloped in chakra as he slammed in down on his prone teammate.

 **BOOM!**

The force of the explosion sent debris and Gaku flying, with Naruto being forced to duck behind his boulder in order to avoid getting pelted by any debris sent his way. Peaking back down, Naruto looked to see Tama walking out of a smoldering crater.

"Secondly, The Kekkei Genkai Brigade has no room for trash. If Shun was too weak to take down some nameless Konoha Jonin, then he didn't deserve to be one of us to begin with." Tama said with absolute finality while looking at the struggling Gaku, who's back was now completely shredded from debris and burns from the heat of Tama's explosion. Looking over at Keiko Tama said, "Am I wrong?"

Keiko shook her head, "Not at all Tama."

Reaching to his ear, Tama pressed into what appeared to be an ear bud before say, "What of you Haruma? You were the one to recruit him after all." Tama was silent as he listened for a response. Taking his hand away from his ear Tama said, "That's what I thought."

Struggling to his knees, Gaku huffed in pain and exhaustion, "Who….who _are_ you people?!" Gaku glared over his shoulder at Tama, "Well?!"

It was Keiko who stepped forward. Her pace was slow and deliberate, purposely agitating Gaku even more. As she finally made her way over to him, she stopped at his side. No warning came before her fist came down on his cheek, roughly bringing him on his hands and knees as he spat blood and teeth onto the ground. His reprieve was short, as Keiko's leg found itself in Gaku's side. The kick had enough strength to send Gaku tumbling before he came to a stop at Tama's feet.

Using his foot, Tama rolled Gaku over so that they were facing each other.

"I've said it before, we're the Kekkei Genkai Brigade. That is all you need to know."

With that, Tama raised his leg, his foot covered in chakra, just as his fist had been before, with it hovering threateningly over Gaku's head.

Naruto had had enough. Even if Gaku had one last card to play, Nauto couldn't risk it. He had stayed put because of Gaku's silent order to, but there was only so much he could take before he had to act. _He would not allow him to die._

Time seemed to slow down as Naruto got up from his perch above the fight going on below. As Tama brought his leg up Naruto channeled chakra to his own legs in order to rocket himself towards the explosive giant. It was as he was about to jump into the fray, as Tama's foot began its descent towards Gaku's limp body, that Ayame's voice blasted in his head.

" _And what if these people kill you too?!"_

That single sentence brought Naruto to a complete stop.

" _You promised you'd be more careful Naruto!"_

Naruto could only watch in horror as Tama's foot dropped down on Gaku's chest.

" _I'm sick and tired of you breaking your promises Naruto!"_

 **BOOM!**

-x-

 **Chapter End**

-x-

 **Sorry for the late response everybody. Due to life, I was force to write this chapter in sections. Thanks to work, school, family emergencies, a very sick dog, and Netflix, I've had a very distracting month. My next chapter should be out sooner than this one was, two weeks at the latest. About the Kekkei Genkai brigade, all of the sashes are the colors of their respective kekkei genkai's symbols' colors. It's on the Naruto Wiki, just google kekkei genkai on your phone. Oh, from now on, I'll be referring to them a times as the KGB (yes I know what I did there) so as to not have to time up Kekkei Genkai Brigade as often as I'd have to otherwise. As for Ayame and Naruto, I did that because I couldn't see any other way to have them in a relationship that would be able to move the plot along at the same time. If I'd gone the long way and done their relationship from the beginning, it would've taken around two chapters of filler when I really just wanted to move the plot along. Don't worry, the next relationship won't be like this one where I barely write about it and it only lasts for a month. Who it'll be is decided and set in stone, you're free to guess but I can only think of one reviewer who'd get it right.**

 **Please give your thoughts, your criticisms, your praise. Please Favorite and Follow my story and myself. Please love me!**


	13. Lasers and Explosions and Thunder, Oh My

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! How's it going? Bad? Good! Anywaaay. This chapter will be Naruto and company fighting for their lives against the Kekkei Genkai Brigade (KGB). Now, before we start the chapter, I'd like to give a couple shout outs. Ben91, my Bilbro Swaggins, my Brobi Wan Kenobi, my Broseidon: God of the Bros, thanks for the constant reviews! You're awesome! But, the All-Star Reviewer for the last chapter has to be Hmmm12 (even if he didn't technically review the last chapter) due to him giving me a solid SEVEN reviews after my last post! I mean damn dude, you rock. This is what I'm talking about guys! Don't just read and leave. Read, ponder, gather thoughts, review. Four easy steps you guys could be following. Oh, I also got my first PM last post which was strange but awesome. So thank you sabyashiv, while I prefer reviews, I gotta thank you for the love! As for your question on whether or not I'd add Kurenai or Yugao as a possible relationship for Naruto, I honestly have no idea. While I agree with your statement that Naruto is plenty more mature then the kids his age, I'm probably going to stick to characters more around his age group, with the limit at the moment being a couple years older/younger then Naruto at the time. But even then, if I do choose characters that are younger then Naruto like say Hanabi, I'd have to wait till she was like 15-16 so as to not feel too weird about any lovey dovey stuff. Honestly, if I were going to have Naruto have a relationship with any of the two you mentioned, it would have to be Kurenai given the fact I've already established a friendship of sorts between them, but I'd probably only make it a one-night stand or something. Or maybe not! Who knows? On to the question on whether I've figured out who Naruto's gonna be paired with, I'm gonna be honest I have no idea. That's the only thing I haven't planned out. So far I've kinda just been doing what feels natural or that flows with the story. That's partially why I only showed Naruto and Ayame's relationship when I did, because it went with what I wanted to do as a whole. Don't believe this experience with Ayame won't affect him. It'll have very adverse effects to his social life let me tell you. Okay. Chapter time.**

-x-

 **Chapter 13: Lasers, Explosions, Thunder, Oh My!**

-x-

 **BOOM!**

Was all Naruto heard as he covered his eyes from the flying debris after Tama's show of brutality. After several seconds of being pelted by rock, Naruto raised his head from the cover that was his hands to see the bald giant getting out of a smoldering crater with a perplexed look on his face. It was as Naruto was wondering what had Tama so confused when he saw something in the corner of his eye.

It was Gaku, alive and well. Well, as well as you can be with a part of your face melted off and your back shredded by explosive debris. The unconscious Inukuka was lying on his stomach, completely vulnerable to the two KGB Ninja just several yards away. But how? It was obvious the Body Replacement Technique had been used to switch Gaku's position with a nearby bolder, but how? Gaku had been completely immobilized by Tama, there's no way he could've done it himself. And Naruto didn't do it. Naruto then realized that he better things to do then ponder how Gaku survived, such as get Gaku and himself the hell out of there.

Before Naruto could jump down however, another presence made itself known. In a puff of smoke, Hashi appeared in a kneeling position right next to Gaku. Hashi gave the two KGB Ninja a wary look as she checked Gaku's vitals.

Tama gave a smirk before pressing into his ear piece and saying, "So Haruma, any other surprises in store for us?"

Tama and Keiko waited a moment before looking up at the cliff above them, spotting Naruto watching the events occurring down below. Naruto, who was about to jump down to help his squad mates, jumped out of the way as a laser beam made of chakra shot at the cliff he was standing on, turning it into rubble. Landing down next to Hashi and Gaku, the two conscious Konoha Ninja glared at the two KGB members. Tama planted his hands on his hips with a smirk on his face as Keiko lowered her arm after her failed pot shot at Naruto.

"Hmph, well look at what we got here, a Shimura and the son of a Kage. Those'll make two mighty fine bounties. Don't you think Haruma?" Tama said with his hand still pressing into the ear piece. Tama's smirk increased as he said, "Well, while I'd love to see what you two can do, I have a Ryotenbin to kill."

With that, Tama disappeared in his own Body Flicker.

" _So he's going after Kurotsuchi and Takako…"_ Naruto thought.

Keiko didn't say a thing throughout the entire thing, only looking in the Konoha Ninja's direction with her arms folded across her chest. Naruto kept his eye on the KGB girl in case she tried to do any of her laser bull shit as he said, "Hashi, I need you to take Gaku and get out of here. He needs to get patched up or else there's no way he'll make the trip to Iwa."

Hashi looked at Naruto incredulously, "Are you serious?! After all that talk about not abandoning your comrades, now you're asking me to do just that to _you_?!"

Naruto sighed in annoyance, "Yeah, I know. I sound like a hypocritical dick right now. But you're not abandoning me. I can take this chick." Naruto paused in thought, "I think…"

"You _think_?"

Naruto shrugged, "Look its either that or Gaku dies. So you have two choices. Trust that I can take care of myself so that Gaku can actually live through this. Or stay and help but leave Gaku prone to either blood loss or this bitch over here taking a pot shot at him while she has us distracted."

Hashi struggled with the choice for several seconds before saying, "Fine. But if you die, I swear to God I will kill you."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I know!"

With that, Hashi slung Gaku's arm securely over her shoulder before gently getting up and jumping away.

Now alone, Naruto straightened from his crouch, and slowly reached for and drew out his katana. Giving it a testing twirl, Naruto firmly locked his grip on his sword with his right hand. With his left hand, Naruto reached into his kunai pouch. Fingering the one he wanted, Naruto drew out an ordinary kunai with a custom made paper bomb attached through the loop at the bottom of the hilt. Having the kunai he wanted, Naruto quickly poured chakra into it before flinging it at Keiko's direction. The kunai dug itself into the ground, its attached paper bomb fizzling showing that it was about to blow, right in front of Keiko's feet. Keiko quickly jumped into the air so as to avoid the incoming explosion, only to be confused when the paper fizzled out and no explosion came. Quickly realizing it to be a decoy, Keiko looked up to see that Naruto was in the air himself right above her, his katana poised to strike. The KGB nin quickly deflected the katana with a kunai, the two Ninja's blades locked in mid-air. Keiko, quickly broke that standstill with a spin kick to Naruto's stomach. To Keiko's surprise, Naruto exploded in smoke after said kick.

Keiko looked down to find Naruto flying though a set of hand signs before taking a deep breath in, "Inferno Style: Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Naruto released a roar as an intense white fire shot out of his mouth in a thick stream of inferno. Keiko was prepared however, as while Naruto took his breath, she dropped her kunai before going through a set of hand seals. Her left hand became covered by an intense blue chakra before she pointed it at Naruto.

"Storm Style: Big Bang!"

The sphere of energy around Keiko's hand soundly blasted off just as Naruto released his Fire Dragon's Roar. The energy ball met the stream of fire half way, the two struggled for only a second before the two attacks exploded into each other.

 **BOOM!**

The shock wave sent the KGB member flying down to the earth below. Keiko, showing a shocking amount of agility, back flipped in mid-air, allowing her to land on her feet in a crouch. She quickly got up however as Naruto appeared in front of her, his hand covered in a smolderingly hot white flame.

"Inferno Style: Hiken!"

Keiko's quick dodge saved her life as Naruto's fist hitting the ground made a huge impact, sending a shock wave of earth melting fire through the ground.

Now having gained some distance, Keiko raised her hands up her palms facing outwards as she said, "Storm Style: Laser Circus!"

What appeared to be a halo made of Keiko's chakra appeared around her hands before a ball of energy formed right inside said halo. Those seconds it took for the attack to charge gave Naruto just enough time for him to use the Body Replacement Technique. Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke several yards away from Keiko as she unleashed a barrage of laser blasts at the unsuspecting rock that had taken his place. The lasers obliterated the rock and the surrounding area, causing an explosion of debris and smoke. Naruto jumped back even more so as to avoid being covered in the ever inclosing wall of smoke while at the same time keeping an eye on Keiko, who still had her halo and energy ball activated.

Spotting Naruto, Keiko turned to face him, once again saying, "Storm Style: Laser Circus!" Cursing Naruto performed the Body Flicker, disappearing in a puff of smoke and leaves as Keiko's laser circus decimated the tree line behind him. Appearing on the destroyed cliff he had taken refuge on just moments before, Naruto thought, _"I can't keep letting her shoot those lasers like that, time for the big guns."_

With that Naruto went through another set of long hand seals before stopping and taking a massive breath, "Inferno Style: Kagutsuchi's Wrath!"

Naruto then released an earth shaking roar, bellowing out a massive bombardment of white hot fire, releasing a true inferno on the Kekkei Genkai Brigade Ninja. Naruto couldn't help by thank God for the Fire Retardant Seals on his person, otherwise both his clothes and skin would've more than likely melted off. Finally stopping and finishing his roar, Naruto looked down at the smoke and fire that he had created as he tried to catch his breath. Drawing his sword, Naruto raised it above his head, "Inferno Style: Longsword of the Remnant Flame." With that, his sword glowed a faint blue as the inferno before him was sucked into the katana blade. Due to the amount of fire Naruto had produced, it took a bit longer than usual before the jutsu was complete, with his sword now glowing a solid crimson red as all that remained on the ground bellow was the dying smoke.

Naruto was about to cancel his technique when he spotted something glowing in the smoky distance. Naruto waited in bated breath as the smoke finally dissipated, revealing Keiko in a ball of glowing chakra.

"Storm Style: God's Protection." Keiko said, naming off the technique that somehow saved her life. Now able to see the destruction his jutsu created, Naruto was awestruck at what his attack could do at full power. A huge trench was all that was left of the area his jutsu hit, stretching out at least half a mile. Keiko dropped her technique, her mask still protecting her expression as she stared up at the young Namikaze. Naruto could tell however from her body language that that technique had taken a lot out of her.

Naruto jumped down from the cliff he was on, landing in the trench he had created. His sword still covered in the Remnant Flame, Naruto charged towards Keiko with the intent to finish her off then and there. If Naruto thought it would be easy, he was disappointed when Keiko went through another set of hand seals. The set complete, Keiko brought her left hand out as it was once again covered in a thick coating of chakra. The ball of energy however quickly formed into the shape of a long and quite sharp looking isosceles triangle.

"Storm Style: Light Lance."

Naruto didn't slow down as Keiko herself charged towards Naruto, her Light Lance ready to strike. The two blades met in a hiss from the heat emanating off the two swords. The two struggled for only a few moments before Naruto gained the upper hand by using both hands opposed to Keiko only being able to use one. Forcing her back with a push, Naruto took a testing swipe at her midsection that Keiko blocked with ease. Keiko retaliated with a slash of her own across Naruto's chest that he himself deflected. She was unperturbed however as she jabbed at Naruto's shoulder, grazing it with the wickedly vicious sound of flesh being cut open. The blond boy skipped back in shock as he cursed in pain.

" _Note to self. Don't let that thing touch you. It fucking hurts!"_ Naruto thought.

But even with that bit of forethought, Naruto was unprepared for the onslaught that was about to occur. Keiko proved to be very versatile with her sword skills, and while never giving any mortal wounds, still gave Naruto several souvenirs. A slash across the cheek and thigh, and another couple jabs at Naruto's arm and the side of his midsection, Naruto was feeling every one of those wounds. Naruto hadn't been getting his body slashed for nothing though, as he had given a few injuries of his own. Keiko sported a nasty slash going across her shoulder ending at her breast, and another one across her midsection. None of them would kill her, all of them made her just a bit slower. The two had taken an unspoken break, with Naruto trying to catch his breath while Keiko put some pressure on her midsection wound.

The break soon ended when Keiko charged at Naruto with an upwards vertical slash. Naruto quickly blocked it before throwing a punch at Keiko's face. She caught the punch however, and brought Naruto closer as she tried to knee him in the stomach. The Namikaze blocked that knee with his own, causing the two to end up in a dead lock: sword to sword, hand to hand, knee to knee. It would end there for anyone else. Not Naruto. Seeing no other option, Naruto reared his head back before delivering a savage head butt.

 **CRACK!**

The force of the head butt sent the two ninja sprawling, both holding their heads but for different reasons. One in pain, and the other to keep her mask from falling apart to pieces from her face. His elbow propping him up and his unoccupied hand was holding his throbbing head, Naruto looked over to see Keiko in the same position, only she was failing in holding her broken mask together. The two began to get up at the same time with Naruto looking at Keiko intently as he watched her stumble in her steps, causing her mask to flake apart even further. Now upright, Keiko lowered her hand to reveal that the center of the mask had spider web cracks branching out all over with the left bottom side of the mask gone. Naruto heard the KGB Ninja sigh before reaching up and taking her mask off, revealing a rather beautiful dark skinned woman. Other than the nasty bruise on her forehead, the woman's face was completely unblemished and flawless, with her keenly sharp amber eyes, and full ruby lips, the woman was a true beauty. Naruto couldn't help but wonder why she kept herself hidden behind that mask.

Looking down at his sword laying on the ground a couple feet away, Naruto saw that his technique had stopped. Looking over, he saw that Keiko's lance had been shut off as well. Naruto checked his chakra to see that he had spent about half of it throughout the fight. Which means he'd have to end it then and there. Getting in a fighting stance, Naruto said, "Well, I don't know about you, but I got places to go places to be."

Keiko narrowed her eyes, "Even if you kill me, you still have to worry about Tama and Haruma. Haruma is just as strong as me. And Tama is a juggernaut. A monster. He'll kill all of you."

"Speaking of killing all of us, why? Why are you going through all the trouble of killing us? Of killing the Konoha team before us?"

Keiko's eyes narrowed even further, "Do you honestly think I would tell you? This isn't some silly cartoon where the henchman reveals who the master puppeteer is to the hero. This is real life fool! Our reasons are our own! That is all."

Keiko finished her rant by charging at Naruto with spin kick to the face sending him flying. Naruto flipped in mid-air and came to a skidding halt. Raising his hands, Naruto blocked and parried Keiko's incoming jabs. Left, right. Left, right, right, left. Right, left. It felt never ending as Keiko tried her best to decapitate Naruto's head with her fist. Finally, Naruto saw and opening. And in a true Naruto fashion, punished her for it. With a quick jab, Naruto bounced his fist off of Keiko's cheek, sending her stumbling. He wasn't finished with her, as he sent a combo right, left to her face. This time he didn't give her time to falter as he gave an open palm to her throat. The sudden closing of her wind pipe made her instinctually raise her hand to her neck. That gave Naruto so many opening he couldn't even count, so he chose the most brutal one he could see by giving a triple combo to Keiko's sternum, this time completely knocking the wind out of her. Bringing his hands up to the back of her head, Naruto forced her head down as he threw his knee up, smashing her nose to bits on impact.

That was all she wrote, as Keiko collapsed to the ground unconscious.

-x-

 **With Hashi and Gaku**

-x-

Hashi released a breath she didn't know she was holding when the barrage of flames a mile away finally dissipated, leaving a wall of smoke and left over embers darkening the sky. Talk about a signal fire. There was no way Iwa wasn't aware of the fights going on around its border now. Turning to her teammate laying down next to her, she checked him over to see if he was still breathing and that the wrapping around his torso was nice and tight. She had healed as much as she could, but she only knew so much when it came to medical jutsu. Looking back at the smoky pillar, Hashi watched in awe as the remaining fire from Naruto's technique began to move towards a single point, reminding Hashi of water going down a drain. Knowing Naruto had the fight under control, Hashi put herself in a lotus position.

" _Alright. Remember what father said. Expand your senses. Concentrate. Block out everything. Dig deep. And expand."_

Her face scrunched in complete and utter concentration, Hashi extended her senses, feeling out any nearby chakra signatures she could find. Her chakra sensing abilities weren't as extensive as say an Uzumaki, Senju or even her own father, but they were good enough that she could feel out a signature up to three miles away if she really concentrated. And concentrate she did. Sweat began to build at her temple as she finally got a reading.

" _Okay…two and a half miles north I can sense Tama. And he's on the move. And not too far ahead are two other signatures, most likely the two Iwa women. I'd have to say they're about six miles away from Iwa, which means that reinforcements should be coming too."_

That thought gave Hashi a feeling a hope as she expanded her senses to their maximum in order to follow after Tama and the two Iwa Ninja. It was when she extended that reach, when she felt something just three miles south from her position.

" _What? This chakra! It-it's incredible. This is Kage level at the least! Is this that Haruma guy they were talking about?!"_

Hashi put all her focus on this one signature. It was stationary, thank God. Just then, she felt another signature. This one was almost completely eclipsed by the first signature, and it had a familiar feel to it, one she had felt several times on this mission.

" _Cou-could this second signature belong to a Hyuuga?"_

Hashi jumped to her feet when she heard a twig snap several yards away from her. Looking in that direction she found Naruto, his clothes tattered and his face bruised but otherwise alright.

"Naruto! Is she dead?"

Naruto shook his head as he reached into his shuriken pouch, pulling out a scroll with a green color scheme, "No, she's in here. I'm sure T.I. would love to get a hold of her." He said with a bit of a chuckle.

Hashi looked as him with a skeptical look, "Can she even breath in there?"

He shrugged, "Probably."

With a sigh Hashi walked over and leaned next to Gaku, who was still asleep on the ground, "So what's the play here? Tama is chasing after the two Iwa ninja, who are by now four or so miles away from Iwa as we speak. More than likely, Iwa has sent out ninja to take care of Tama and make sure their ninja come home safe, especially since one of them is the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. Then, we have two chakra signatures just three miles south of us, with one of them being the one telling these goons where we are."

Naruto sighed in exasperation at their situation, "Yeah, that Haruma guy."

Hashi nodded, "I have reason to believe he is a Hyuuga. His chakra signature is similar to Iroha, which usually only happens with blood relatives."

"What about that other signature?" Naruto asked.

"It's scary, that's for sure." Hashi said before swallowing a lump in her throat, "It's as strong as Lord Hokage's."

"Fuck…" Naruto cursed.

Hashi shrugged, "They haven't gotten involved yet, who's to say they will at all?" she said, but Naruto could tell she didn't believe that.

Naruto kneeled down next to Gaku across from Hashi, "Then I say we make a mad dash for Iwa. If what you said is true, then that means Iwa should be on the way. _We can do this._ " He said, looking into Hashi's eyes.

Hashi stared into his eyes for a moment before smirking, "Alight." She said with a nod, "Let's do this then."

Naruto reached into his pocket once again before bringing out another scroll, only this one was red colored.

Hashi looked at Naruto in alarm, "Are you seriously going to seal him like you did that woman?! I thought you said you didn't know if she'd survive like that!"

Naruto shook his head, "I was joking! Jeez, lighten up will ya?"

"This isn't a joking matter!"

The answer she got was Naruto unfurling the scroll, revealing an incredibly intricate seal, "Are you gonna help me lift him on the seal or what?" Naruto said.

With a huff Hashi nodded before helping Naruto lift Gaku up and onto the seal. Biting his left thumb, Naruto went through a set of hand seals before placing his left hand on Gaku's stomach.

"Seal!"

With a puff, Gaku disappeared, leaving the open scroll with a glowing seal in his place. Looking up Naruto said, "There, done."

Naruto refurled the scroll and then put it in the same pocket he got it from. Looking at Hashi who was getting up herself, Naruto said, "Ready." When she nodded, Naruto nodded back, "Let's go then."

-x-

 **Four Miles Away From Iwagakure**

-x-

Naruto and Hashi were running as hard as they could in the direction of Iwa, with both keeping their senses up as well as they could in order to know if the two mystery ninja were coming up behind them. The two hadn't stopped since they started, and while Hashi seemed to be just fine, Naruto could feel the burn. That fight had taken more out of him then he thought. Trying to distract himself from the fatigue, Naruto focused his attention up ahead. It was then that he noticed that small white flakes were falling all around him. Looking up, Naruto saw that these flakes originated from the sky, which was now filled by clouds of an ominous nature. You know: big, dark, scary. Those kinds. Not a good sign.

"It's snow."

Looking at Hashi, Naruto said, "What?"

Not bothering to look towards him Hashi said, "The white dots, they're snowflakes."

An angry vessel formed on Naruto's forehead, "I know what they are! I'm not stupid!"

"You just looked like you hadn't seen them before. Which is odd since, while rare, it does snow in Konoha."

"I've seen them! I was thinking about how weird it is that it's happening!"

Hashi nodded, "It is strange. The sky was clear just an hour ago."

Before Naruto could respond, his senses went haywire. Coming to a halt, Naruto looked in the direction of what was making his Ninja-senses go berserk. Hashi was about to demand why he had stopped when an explosion went off about a mile away. The ground shook from the power of it, as Naruto looked at Hashi in worry.

"Those threes' fight must have migrated over here! Damnit!" Once again, because he allowed himself to get distracted, the situation they were in went from bad to worse. Grabbing the two scrolls, one holding a comrade, the other an enemy, Naruto handed them to Hashi, "Here! Take these! The way they're heading, they'll be here in a couple minutes. I'll distract him while you make a run for it. You have to make it Iwa! _Gaku_ needs you to get to Iwa!"

Grabbing the scrolls reluctantly, Hashi said, "What about you?!"

Naruto unstrapped his sword before taking his tattered jacked off and throwing it to the ground, _"Sorry mom…"_ Restrapping his sword to his back, Naruto made sure it was on correctly while saying, "Like you said, Iwa is probably almost here. I just gotta make sure Tama doesn't head towards you. Besides, I gotta make sure that the Tsuchikage's granddaughter doesn't get herself killed. The last thing we need is him blaming us for that right now."

Giving Hashi a two fingered solute goodbye, Naruto ran off in the direction of the Iwa ninja.

"God dammit…" Hashi cursed before pocketing the two scrolls. Giving one last look in the direction Naruto ran, the female Shimura turned back and continued her run towards Iwa.

-x-

 **With Naruto**

-x-

" _God, when will this mission be over? It's one thing after another, I swear."_ Naruto thought, as he sprinted along the mountain incline. Drawing out his katana, Naruto flipped it into a reverse grip before covering it in a layer of wind chakra. He could hear the sounds of fighting up ahead, with explosions coming and going sporadically. Then suddenly there was a lull in sound for several seconds, before a body came flying just several yards to his right, making impact with a tree so hard the poor bastard went completely through it. Jogging over to the body, Naruto saw it was a man wearing the generic Iwagakure Jonin uniform. The man's lifeless eyes stared up into the darkening sky as snow began to build around his unblinking face.

Naruto knelt down and closed the broken man's eye lids before saying, "You must be our reinforcements. Great." Getting up, he looked in the direction of where he came from before continuing his sprint. It didn't take much longer for him to stumble across an open clearing, well a treeless clearing anyway. Several rock formations were scattered around the field, with several billowing craters littered around as well. In this clearing, Naruto could clearly see Tama who was calmly stocking towards a rather busted and bruised Kurotsuchi and Takako standing across from him. Kurotsuchi looked to be on her last breath, with blood running down her head and her clothes tattered with scorch marks. Takako was better off, with only a few bruises here and there and her clothes, while also scorched, were still fine for the most part. Tama didn't look any different other than a small cut on his cheek with a small dribble of blood running down to his jaw. Looking around them, Naruto could see the bodies of the Iwa reinforcements, some only looking to be unconscious, others in pieces from Tama's brutal Kekkei Genkai.

"You two put up a pretty good chase, and those flesh shields you drew me to were a good distraction. But you should've run when that asshole told you to. Now look at him, I hit him so far I don't even know where he landed." Tama said. Naruto figured he must've been talking about that guy that Naruto saw go through a tree. Damn.

Takako scowled, "Those men came to rescue us. Like hell we'd leave them to die."

Tama smirked, "Well, they're dead anyway. And now you're gonna die too."

With that Tama disappeared in a blur of speed. Appearing to Takako's side, he reared his arm back before driving his massive fist into her face, sending her flying. Before he could turn to Kurotsuchi, Takako's body turned into a model of mud that held her resemblance. He wasn't allowed to ponder the fact she was a Mud Clone, because a barrage of wind coated shuriken came flying his way. Disappearing in another burst of speed, Tama dodged the shuriken that buzzed by, instead flying into the tree line behind them, causing several trees to collapse due to being in their way. Tama reappeared on top of one the several rock formations, looking for the now missing Takako. Feeling a chakra signature behind him, he turned to find Naruto on the formation with him, his katana cocked back in a reverse grip about to disembowel him. Tama raised his arm, covered in Explosive Chakra, blocking Naruto's swipe with a violent explosion, sending the rock formation and Tama tumbling down to the ground floor, with Naruto nowhere in sight.

"Earth Style: Rock Tomb!" Takako shouted. Sending several moderately sized boulders towards the bald giant. Tama once again covered his hand in Explosive Chakra. Seeing what he was gonna do, Takako took cover behind a nearby rock pillar. It was a good thing she did, because when Tama hit the first boulder coming towards him. The explosion completely destroyed that and all other boulders sent his way. The force of the explosion caused any remaining rock left over from those boulders to be sent flying back into the direction they came at the speed of a bullet. Had anyone been hit by that rock storm, they would've been shredded.

Naruto peaked out from the boulder he was hiding behind, seeing Takako hiding herself just a few yards away, "You got a plan?"

Takako looked at Naruto for a second before saying, "Yeah."

Naruto waited a second for her to reply. When he realized she wasn't going to he said, "And?"

"Survive."

Naruto looked at her with a deadpanned expression, "That's lame…"

Takako started going through a set of hand signs, "Shut up." She said. Finishing her set, "Earth Style: Stone Edge!"

Around Tama, several slabs of earth rose up to impale him. He once again showed his speed by jumping up into the air. Seeing an opening, Naruto himself flew through a set of hand seals, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul!"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto spat out two beach ball sized blobs of fire, both taking shape of a dragon head. The two dragon heads flew towards an air born Tama, who did nothing as the first ball of fire made impact with his torso, followed by the second that hit in the exact same spot. The technique hitting him caused a small burst of fire and smoke that surrounded Tama as he continued his dissent to the ground. Thanks to gravity, Tama was pulled from the cover of smoke, revealing he was perfectly fine. Not even his clothes were damaged, except for a few black scoffs, the man wasn't even fazed. The giant then brought his legs towards his body, with his arms wrapped around his shins, turning him into a human ball.

"Explosion Style: Ultimate Cannonball Jutsu." Tama said calmly before his body became covered in Explosive Chakra. Not a second too late, as he body slammed into the ground.

 **BOOM!**

It honestly looked like his body had made contact with water when the earth rippled from Tama's Cannonball. It was the explosion however that was truly devastating. The force of it sent Naruto flying back into a rock pillar behind, his body making a dent into the stone, with his body hanging limply as superheated rock began to pelt him. Once again, thank God for his Fire Retardant Seals. Didn't mean the rocks didn't hurt though. He had blacked out for only a second, or at least he thought it was a second, because when he opened his eyes, he saw Takako digging herself out of the earth, more than likely having used the Hiding Like a Mole Technique. Why didn't he think of that? Pulling himself out of the rock pillar, Naruto looked around to see his sword sheathed into the ground not too far away from him. Taking a few stumbling steps, Naruto grabbed the hilt before yanking the sword out of the ground. Looking into the smoking crater before him, Naruto took a moment to gather himself as the smoke started to clear.

"You good?"

Looking over at Takako, who had started to walk over to him, Naruto said, "Yeah…no…that fucking hurt."

"How didn't you get burnt? You were pretty close to him." Takako asked.

"Fire Retardant Seal."

"Well, well. Looks like I'm not the only one using some Fire Resistance Seals."

Looking into the smoke, they saw Tama calmly walking out of the crater, once again completely uninjured.

With a contemplative look Naruto said, "Well that explains how you and your clothes are able to survive those techniques of yours."

Tama smirked, "Something I picked up from my clan. How else are we supposed to use our techniques if using them kills us?

It was Naruto's turn to smirk, "Yeah. But now that I know the only reason you can use those techniques is because you have that seal on you. So all I have to do is deactivate it."

Tama's smirk fell, "Nice try brat, but you'd have to be a Seal Master in order to do that." He said with conviction.

Naruto's smirk grew bigger.

Realizing his mistake, Tama growled before once again disappearing in a burst of speed. Appearing just behind Naruto, Tama tried to back hand the blond with all his might, with the full intention of snapping the boy's neck. That proved to be difficult when Naruto dodged the swipe, before turning around with a kick to Tama's stomach. Naruto then jumped back, getting some distance from the mad giant.

Looking at Takako, Naruto said, "Hey, you think you can distract him for a couple minutes so I can draw up a seal?"

Before she could answer however, a figure appeared above Tama. That figured proved to be Kurotsuchi, her arm covered in what looked to be lava. Tama seemed to have finally taken notice to her when he turned around, before jumping back as she brought her hand down on the ground where Tama used to be. A plume of lava rose from the ground, before calming down revealing a huffing Kurotsuchi.

"Damn it!" Kurotsuchi said, "That took almost three fucking minutes to charge!" She said in rage.

Naruto, who had honestly forgotten Kurotsuchi was there, said, "Well that's about how much time I'm gonna need to make this seal. So we're gonna have to keep him busy while my clones make it up." He said as he created three Shadow Clones. Those three clones disappeared in a Body Flicker, leaving the four Ninja alone.

"It doesn't matter if your clones go off to make that seal. Three minutes is more than enough time for me to kill you three." Tama said menacingly.

Appearing next to Takako, Tama threw his leg up to knee her in the chest, only for Naruto to appear above him with an attempted kick to the head. Now distracted with blocking Naruto's kick, Tama wasn't able to keep Takako from deflecting his knee to the side, before sending several jabs towards his thigh, attempting to give Tama a dead leg. Using his massive bear hands, he pushed Takako away and threw Naruto off of him. Tama growled when he felt several shuriken find themselves into his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Kurotsuchi with her arm still extended from the throw. Like an enraged animal, Tama snarled as he began a charge towards the Tsuchikage's Granddaughter. He was once again intercepted by Naruto.

"Inferno Style: Hiken!" This time, Naruto's flaming fist made contact with something other than the ground. Hitting Tama in the face, a column of fire blasted from his face, surrounding Tama entirely just before he was sent flying from the power of Naruto's punch. The flying giant was violently sent through a rock formation with the fire finally disappearing, revealing a rather deep hole in the wall Tama had hit. Pulling his sword forward, Naruto call out, "Inferno Style: Longsword of the Remnant Flame." Once again, the flames were drawn towards Naruto's katana, causing the sword to turn into a solid dark red when the last of the fire disappeared.

"Is he dead?" Kurotsuchi asked.

Takako shook her head, "No, something like that wouldn't kill this guy."

Naruto nodded, "While I hate to admit it, Takako is right. The bastard isn't done yet."

As if hearing their conversation, Tama finally stepped out of the hole his body had created, revealing that he had actually been injured by that attack, well maybe not the attack itself, but flying through a wall of rock probably didn't feel too good. His black gi was now torn apart, with the left shoulder now completely missing and the left side fairly tattered itself. Blood was dripping down alongside his head, with several other cuts and bruises littering his body.

Without saying a word, Tama appeared behind Kurotsuchi, Spartan kicking her in the back, sending her flying before skipping across the ground before coming to a stumbling stop. Once again disappearing, the next thing they knew, he was in front of Takako, driving an uppercut into her stomach, lifting her off the ground, her body now resting on Tama's fist as her mouth was agape in a silent scream of pain with spittle and blood spraying out. Her body still on his fist, Tama slammed his other fist down on Takako's head like a sledge hammer, causing her to fly off into the dirt, her forehead busted up and bleeding from the blow.

Naruto could only gape in absolute horror at Tama's systematic disassembly of Kurotsuchi and Takako. He snapped out of it however when Tama appeared in front of him, his fist cocked back with the intention of slamming Naruto's nose bone into his brain. Ducking the blow, Naruto planted his hand on his elbow, pushing his arm up to expose his side, something Naruto took advantage of by driving his sword towards Tama's ribs, slicing cleaning through like a hot knife through butter. Naruto released the flames in the sword, causing Tama to combust into a flaming pyre. Tama looked down, unaffected by the flames licking around his body, even as it burnt the last remnants of his clothes, before bringing his arm down on the flat side of the blade, snapping it in two. Naruto stumbled back in shock at having his katana snapped in two, looking at Tama in surprise as he slowly pulled out the left over blade still stuck in between his ribs. The man winced when the sword was finally relieved from his side, with blood gushing out the wound in a fountain of crimson liquid.

Throwing the blade to the side, Tama looked at Naruto, "Is that all you got?" He said as he pulled off the last remnants of his shirt, leaving him in only his combat sandals and his pants that now looked more like tattered shorts.

Naruto looked down at his broken sword, before throwing down on the ground, "Not even close." He said confidently as he saw Kurotsuchi stumble up to her feet. Suddenly, Naruto got the memories of one of the clones, _"Thank God. It's almost done. Now I just have to distract him while my clones get it done."_ Naruto thought.

Tama smirked, "I'll admit, you're pretty strong. For a brat."

"What? Nothing about me being from Konoha? Most Ninja I fight always seem to say, 'Not bad for a Konoha Ninja.'"

"I'm not most Ninja." Tama said, "I'm fully aware of the kind of power Konoha produces. The only other village that produces Ninja of the caliber you do is Kumogakure, and even then that's once every other generation. Not five every generation like with you tree huggers."

Naruto smirked, _'That's right. Keep talking."_ He thought. Looking Tama up and down he then said, "I can't help but notice that your clothes aren't as Fire Resistant as they use to be."

Tama nodded as he popped his shoulders, "When you sent me through that rock formation, the seal was destroyed along with my shirt. But clothes can be preplaced."

"You had two seals." Naruto said, "One for your clothes, the other for your body. Smart. I had the same thought. That is until I developed a seal that encompassed both my clothes and my body. A bit harder to make, but then I didn't have to make a seal for all my clothes." Naruto admitted.

Tama began to walk forward as he said, "Well, break time's over. Time to break you."

"Earth Style: Stone Edge Jutsu!"

With that shout, a sharp slab of rock rammed its way through Tama's stomach, making the man shout in surprise and pain. Looking down, Tama looked down in rage at the stone spear poking its head out his stomach. Cough in pain, blood flew out his mouth. Grabbing the spear, Tama put Explosive Chakra into his hands, causing the sharp slab to explode. The explosion was comparatively small to the explosions he had created before, just big enough to cover his stomach, with smoke billowing around him. As the smoke cleared, Tama inhaled and exhaled in an utter rage, blood vessels pulsing all along his arms, body, and even his head. Turning around, Tama barreled towards the exhausted Kurotsuchi. Naruto, not going to allow him kill the girl, Body Flickered just next to the raging member of the KGB. He wasn't allowed to do anything however before Tama back handed Naruto away, breaking his arm on impact and knocking the wind out of him when he slammed into a bulky boulder. Coughing violently, Naruto was forced to watch as Tama grabbed ahold of Kurotsuchi's face, brought her up, and then slammed her into the ground bellow, using the girl's body to form a crater in the ground. He didn't let go however, bringing her back up, her body now limp and broken, before once again slamming her down, causing the crater in the ground to get even deeper.

"STOP IT!"

Tama looked up to see Takako looking up from the ground, her faced covered in her own blood as she desperately pleaded the man to stop.

Tama continued to stare at Takako, not letting go of Kurotsuchi, before saying, "I'll be over there shortly Takako. Be patient while I turn this bitch into a stain in the ground."

He was about to repeat what he was doing before when Takako screamed "IT WAS ME!" That caused Tama to pause just as he was about to slam Kurotsuchi back into the ground.

"What?" He said.

Takako, who was laying on her stomach, tried to get up as she said, "I was the one…who used the Stone Edge…please. If you're going to hurt anyone for it… _HURT ME_!" She said in between huffs as she struggled to her hands only to collapse once again.

Tama seemed to be pondering what she said for a moment before dropping Kurotsuchi's limp unconscious body to the ground. Slowly, he made his way to Takako's prone body. Flipping her over with his foot, Tama looked down at the bleeding Ninja below him. Sluggishly, Tama raised his foot up off the ground, similar to what he did to Gaku not so long ago. Then, without warning, Tama slammed his foot down.

 _CRACK!_

"AAAUUGGH!"

Takako screamed in absolute agony as Tama slammed his foot down on her knee, brutally snapping it as though it was a twig. Tama then raised it again, this time bringing it down on her arm, once again breaking it like it was nothing. Takako's screaming was truly horrific as Tama stood over her expressionlessly, even with his gaping wound still spurting out a fountain of blood.

"Don't forget Takako. _You asked for this._ " With that, Tama slammed his foot down on Takako's stomach, "But don't worry, when I'm done with you, I'll finish off what I started with that little bitch over there." Tama's only response was Takako's screaming at having her ribs broken.

"Hey dick head."

Tama turned around to see Naruto standing across from him. The kid was standing there slightly hunched over, right arm limp, looking at Tama with a glare, "We're not done yet."

Tama smirked, his teeth showing, stained red from the blood he was likely coughing up due to having a hole in his stomach, "Oh really? And what do you plan to do with one arm?" He said cockily.

Naruto gave a weak smirk back, "A couple things." He answered.

Tama disappeared, while nowhere near as fast as before, was still fast enough to give an average ninja trouble. Naruto wasn't average. Blurring to his right, Tama tried to slam his fist down on Naruto's head like he had done to Takako earlier. Naruto sidestepped the punch, using his good arm to jab Tama in the side, right where he had stabbed him before. Tama bellowed in rage and pain as he stumbled back. Giving a huff, Tama raised his arms, using a stance that protected his body, before walking towards Naruto for round two. Like a boxer, Tama came at Naruto with a clean jab, something Naruto deflected as best he could. That proved to be a mistake however, as Tama used his other arm to jab at Naruto's week side. His arm occupied with defecting his earlier punch, Naruto was completely open for the jab that almost dislocated his jaw. Almost falling to the ground in his stumble, Naruto gathered his footing just as Tama tried the same move as before, giving a clean jab to Naruto good side. He wasn't a Jonin for nothing however, as he ducked under the arm, before using his left hand to jab at his elbow and then his tricep, and then finishing it with a wicked jab to Tama's wounded side once again. Tama fought through the pain this time, throwing a kick at Naruto's side, sending him flying. Landing on his back, Naruto tried to get up only for Tama to hammer his fist down on his temple sending him back to earth with his head bouncing off the ground. Naruto's daze came to an end when Tama dropped his foot on Naruto's chest. Naruto wasn't allowed to scream however, as the foot came around and him square in the head. Naruto grunted in pain, fighting off unconsciousness, as he looked back up at the bold giant.

Lifting Naruto up by the neck, Tama said, "Are you done yet?" he said tauntingly, "I think I broke your eye socket, and I know I heard a couple ribs break."

Naruto only coughed as his wind pipe was closing from Tama's grip, a smirk on his face as he opened his one good eye.

Tama's grip grew lighter as he said, "What're you smiling at brat?"

Now able to speak, Naruto said, " _Got you…"_ Naruto wheezed, looking behind Tama.

Confused Naruto looked behind him to see another Naruto, his left arm covered in a white spear made of fire. Fully turning around, Tama looked at the Naruto in his arms, "And what do you plan to do with that?" he mocked.

" _I'm gonna kill ya with it…"_

Just then, another Naruto burst from the ground in front of Tama, his palm facing outwards with a glowing red seal in the middle of it. Slamming said palm into Tama's chest, the Naruto Clone said, "Seal Release Technique!" With that the clone removed his hand to show a burning red seal on Tama, with another seal on his bicep glowing before dissipating completely. Realizing what happened, Tama dropped the Naruto in his hands as he back handed the clone in front of him. Seeing the clone with the Kagutsuchi's Spear running towards him.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Tama rages. "I'LL KILL US ALL!"

As Tama finished his declaration, the Naruto clone had zoned in on him, his spear stabbing into Tama's chest, its hand peeking through his back. The clone was unable to pull out as the should be dead man grabbed ahold of his shoulders. With a grin filled with blood and madness, Tama looked down at the prone Naruto.

"EXPLOSION STYLE: SELF DESTRUCTION JUTSU!"

Naruto closed his eyes, bracing himself for his incoming death.

 **BOOM!**

…

…

…

Naruto opened his eyes to see red. Confused, Naruto looked around to see that he was in what looked to be a rib cage. Looking behind him, he saw Itachi Uchiha, "The Biju Slayer," standing there with a calm look on his face.

"I-Itachi?" Naruto stuttered in shock.

Looking down, Itachi gave a small smile as he said, "You did well Naruto. Sorry it took me so long to get here. It's times like these that make me jealous of Obito." He said jokingly with a chuckle.

Blinking, Naruto tried to process two things: One, that he was alive. Two, that Itachi Uchiha made a joke.

Suddenly, Naruto remembered about his teammates, and the two he had been fighting with, "Wait, do you know if Hashi and Gaku are alright?! Did they make it to Iwa?! And what about Takako and Kurotsuchi? Did you save them too?" Naruto said, his voice raised in worry.

Itachi nodded, "Yes, Hashi and Gaku are being safely escorted to Iwagakure. As for the two you were fighting with, don't' worry. I had two clones protect them just as I did you."

Naruto blinked again, "You can do that?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Yes."

"…cool."

"It looks as though Tama's kamikaze attack is over." Itachi said, releasing his jutsu. Picking up Naruto and placing his arm around his shoulder, Itachi Body Flickered away.

The two then appeared in the middle of the forest. Placing Naruto down, Itachi turned to see that he could see the pillar of smoke making its way into the heavens. As he looked at the sky, he saw that the clouds had formed in a giant cumulonimbus cloud. The snow, which had been a soft flaking before, was now coming down rather heavily. Suddenly two other puffs of smoke and leaves appeared, revealing two other Itachi's one holding Kurotsuchi, the other holding Takako, both unconscious in their arms.

The two clones laid the two down next to Naruto before dispersing. Itachi then went through a set of hand seals before saying, "Fire Style: Search Flare Jutsu." Before shooting out a tiny basketball sized ball of fire into the air, where it arched for several moments before fizzing out. It was as it fizzled out, that thunder reverberated across the sky.

"I'm gonna be honest. I never expected to meet _the_ Itachi Uchiha on this mission."

Turning around, Itachi looked at the originator of that voice with a bored expression.

"And I never expected to meet the infamous S-Ranked Missing Ninja, "Thunder Empress" Kaminari Sanda." The woman was incredibly beautiful, her mocha colored skin without blemish, without fault. Her face, had both a noble yet approachable look to it. Her hair went to her neck, and was a thick and slightly curly white. Her clothes were that of the standard Akatsuki Member, with a few modifications. Around her neck was a yellow scarf, that was wrapped three or four times around her neck and above her chest with the left over hanging just below her bust. Her bulky cloak was slightly open at the neck and the bottom, giving the woman more maneuverability. Unlike most members' cloaks where the sleeves ended at their fingers, hers was cut off at her elbows. While most women in the ninja world were at least somewhat beautiful, this woman was in a completely different league. Turning to who Itachi assumed was her partner, "Nor a rogue Hyuga for that matter."

Said Hyuga wore the same clothes as all the other members of the KGB, only his sash was a baby blue. His long hair went past his shoulders, with his bangs kept out of his face with bandages wrapped around his forehead. His eyes were deactivated, with their standard pupiless white eyes glaring at him.

"The name is Haruma." The man said.

Kaminari kept the pleasant smile she had on her face as she said, "Haruma, did I give you permission to speak?" She asked politely.

Taken aback, Haruma said, "I-I'm sorry Ms. Sanda!"

Kaminari closed her eyes as her smile got a centimeter bigger, "Just don't do it again." Knowing that Haruma had been properly admonished, Kaminari turned back to Itachi, "Now, if you'd please. We'd like for you to give us the boy."

Giving a quick look at the now unconscious Namikaze, Itachi looked back at Kaminari, "Is that what this was all about? To get to Naruto?" Itachi asked.

Her smile stubbornly in place, Kaminari said, "No, he's only a bonus. All this was, was a test."

Raising a brow was all Itachi showed of his shock, "A test?"

Nodding, Kaminari continued, "But of course, we wanted to see if Iwagakure was truly invested in an alliance with you and the other Major Villages. If they weren't, do you really think they would've told you about that Diplomacy Squad's death? Or send a squad to assist in figuring out who was responsible? Or send out Search and Rescue Squads in order to rescue these pitiful Ninja? Of course not."

Now Itachi face remain stoic as he processed what he was told. After a moment he finally said, "And why are you telling me all of this?"

Kaminari shrugged, "For the fun of it." She said noncommittedly.

Itachi sighed, "Well, I'm still not gonna be able to give you Naruto. His mother would kill me."

"Ah yes, Kushina. She is quite scary, and incredibly strong to boot. Not a good combination for the likes of me."

Itachi activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, "Exactly. So, you'll have to go through me if you want to get to the boy, Thunder Empress."

Haruma smirked before boasting, "Do you really think you can take us both, Biju Slayer?"

Itachi wasn't allowed to answer however, when a bolt lightning struck Haruma where he stood. The blackened corpse collapsed to the ground, its's body smoking.

Kaminari looked down at the body that was once Haruma, "I don't remember giving you permission to speak…Haruma." She said as thunder once more boomed across the sky.

Looking from to Haruma's corpse to Kaminari, Itachi said, "Why did you kill him? Wasn't he your comrade?"

Kaminari closed her eyes again, "More like subordinate. Besides, the man was scum. A known rapist of children, he defected from your village after he was discovered. I was honestly planning on killing him as soon as all this was finished." She said matter of factly.

Then, Kitsuchi Ryotenbin, Kurotsuchi's father, jumped down next to Itachi, along with a rather husky boy that Itachi had learned was named, Akatsuchi.

"Sorry for taking so long Itachi, but Akatsuchi isn't exactly our fastest Ninja." Kitsuchi said.

Keeping his eyes on Kaminari, Itachi said, "It's fine, you're right on time."

Looking down at the wounded body of his daughter, Kitsuchi then looked at Kaminari, "Are you the one that did this?" He said.

Keeping her eyes on Itachi, Kaminari said, "No, I wasn't. My only victim for today is still smoking." She said, referencing the still smoking body of Haruma.

Kitsuchi nodded slowly, "Then I have no qualms with you. If you leave now, I promise you will not be persued."

For several tense moments, Kaminari didn't say anything. Finally, she closed her eyes once again before saying, "Sounds good to me!"

With that, the Thunder Empress disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

Seeing that they weren't in any immediate danger, Itachi deactivated his eyes. Walking over to Naruto, Itachi grabbed ahold of the boy, throwing his arm over his shoulder, before turning to Kitsuchi who was holding his daughter in a bridal style with Akatsuchi doing the same with Takako.

"Let's go."

-x-

 **Chapter End**

-x-

 **Author's Note: Boom! Done! That took forever guys, seriously. I finished at a little over 9,500 words at 31 pages. A can now say that his story is just as long word wise as the first Harry Potter book, The Sorcerer's Stone. Now guys, I'm at 5,973 views (at the moment), with 88 reviews! Guys, I worked my ass off for this chapter, so if you guys could do me a solid, a please get me to 100 reviews, that would be awesome! I feel like people are more likely to read your story if it has 100+ reviews, let alone 1,000+. So do me this solid guys! I don't care if you have to go back through the story and review chapters you already read! Pleeeeaaaaase!? Anyway, that's pretty much it. I'm tired. Please REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, and LOVE ME!**


	14. All Time Low

**Disclaimer: I don't own this…or do I? Naahh. Well…**

 **Arthur's Note:**

 **Hello people. I'm out with chapter 14. Yeaaahh. Sorry for the late update, but this month has been a busy one, from movies I've been waiting for years to be released finally coming out, to videogames being released that I just had to play, to being busy at work thanks to the Thanksgiving, to Thanksgiving itself, to endless homework and quizzes thanks to college, to just recently when a kid from my home town was killed in a car accident who just so happens to be the brother of a friend of mine, I've been swamped. For those that want faster update speed, I have Winter Break coming up and that should give me time to write, so expect two to three updates in between now and mid-January. Also, speaking of movies I've been wanting to see for years, I just saw Doctor Strange this weekend, and by Martha Stewart's left ass cheek was that movie awesome. The special effects were crazy awesome, acting was top notch, story was a pretty generic MCU outing but hey, if it ain't broken why fix it? I honestly can't wait to see the good doctor in Thor 3 and future Avengers movies. Now I just have to wait half a year for the Guardians 2 and Spider-man movies. Thankfully, Rogue One, Logan, and Kong: Skull Island will be available to quench my movie thirst until then. Now, thanks everyone for the love. Those few that added to my review count, thank you you're awesome. To those that didn't, I'd say you suck but I've decided to be the bigger person. Instead, I'd like to say you're all a bunch of poopy faces. To my regular reviewers, you're as fly as Ron Burgundy's mustache. Now, to the story.**

-x-

 **Chapter 14: All Time Low**

-x-

Endless. That's what Naruto thought when he stared up into the night sky hovering above him. When he was a child, his mother had gotten him out of the house by telling him to go outside and count how many stars there were in the sky. Not one to tell his mother no, Naruto had tried his best to count the distant balls of light. Eventually, Naruto gave up and stormed back inside to tell his mother as such. She simply looked down at him with a smile and said, "Of course dear, only your father can count all the stars in the sky." Taking it as a challenge, I stayed out all night trying to amass a number as to how many there were. I failed.

"Thanks for the dinner Naruto. It was delicious."

Looking next to him, Naruto saw Ayame Ichiraku laying down next to him, a small smile on her face, and a dusting of a blush splashed across her cheeks.

Smiling back at her, Naruto said, "It was no problem Ayame." Looking back up at the night sky he continued, "Like I said, I owed you one."

"Still, you didn't have to take me out to a place as nice as the Fallen Leaf. I've never had food so good!" She said enthusiastically while turning her head away, her hands resting across her chest.

" _Don't forget expensive…"_ Naruto thought, "I thought your ramen was way better honestly. You've got a gift Ayame." He complimented, "You should make a recipe book or something, I'm sure my mom would love to get ahold of how you make your famous miso ramen. For a price of course."

Ayame giggled, "As if I'd give that away! My dad would disown me for sure."

Naruto shrugged, "That's not that big of a deal, I'm sure my mom would take you in. Then she'd get your ramen for free along with a new daughter. That's a win-win if I've ever heard of one."

Ayame looked at Naruto, "If we were siblings don't you think your parents would be a little abrasive to us dating?"

He turned his body over to its side facing her, "And that's what makes it even better! Hiding our forbidden love from my overbearing mother." He said with a cocky smile.

The brunette turned to her side as well, "Forbidden love you say?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto's smile got bigger, "I knew that'd catch your attention."

Ayame smiled back before leaning in, her lips gently touching his as if testing the waters. Reaching his hand up, Naruto gently placed it against her cheek, deepening the kiss. They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity before pulling away for air. Opening his eyes, Naruto saw that Ayame had kept hers closed, savoring the moment they just shared. Slowly, her eye lids opened to reveal her brown eyes staring deeply into his blue ones, a cute blush plastered all over her face as she finally said something.

"You broke your promise Naruto."

It took a second for Naruto to process what she said. Blinking his eyes, Naruto said confused, "What?"

Her blush gone, an angry scowl marking her usually pretty face, she repeated herself.

 _You broke your promise Naruto."_

Naruto's eyes flew open.

Looking around, Naruto looked around frantically as he tried to comprehend where he was. It was after he looked at the window next to his bed, when he saw himself, that he remembered where he was.

Iwagakure General Hospital.

Looking into his reflection, Naruto remembered that he was stuck here until further notice due to the injuries he sustained while fighting Tama of the KGB. His right arm in a cast that went up to his upper arm, his midsection wrapped in a brace, and his head wrapped in bandages, covering up his fractured eye socket, the blonde looked rather pathetic. The sun had just begun to peak out past the mountains surrounding the village, making for a rather beautiful image that he just didn't care for at the moment. Perhaps if he wasn't so sore, or in such a shitty mood, he'd actually rather enjoy the show nature was giving him. Looking away from the window, Naruto looked down at the table top, looking at the book Hiruzen had given him when he had visited yesterday evening. According to Hiruzen, Gaku had survived, but the injuries he had sustained caused him to lose eyesight in his left eye and for his back and face to have permanent scarring. The man would be forced to retire when he returned to Konoha. Hashi had made it out perfectly fine other than minor burns and cuts due to Tama's surprise attack in the beginning. Iroha and the ANBU captain's bodies had been recovered, with Iroha being given to Hiruzen so as to make sure nothing was done with the body. Takako's injuries were similar to his own, with a broken elbow and several broken ribs, only with a shattered kneecap instead of a fractured eye socket. It was Kurotsuchi who the worst off out of the group that had survived, with a broken jaw, collar bone, ribs, sternum, and a skull fracture, the girl was lucky to have made it out of there alive. Luckily, Iwa had the third best Medic Nin in the world. Just behind Tsunade Senju and Chiyo Akasuna, Ebisu Reiki was a true master of Medical Ninjutsu. It was thanks to him that the girl would be allowed to be a ninja at all anymore. The man's specialty, ironically, was broken bones, and according to Hiruzen had completely healed a majority of Kurotsuchi's wounds to the point that she was now in a better condition than himself and Takako. Rumor was that the Tsuchikage had to practically beg the old bastard to come out of retirement to heal his granddaughter.

" _Lucky bitch."_ Naruto thought as he looked down at his casted arm. After healing Kurotsuchi, Ebisu had gone back into retirement, leaving him shit out of luck.

Hearing the door creak open, Naruto looked up to see Itachi Uchiha entering his room. The man wore the same clothes as when he rescued him, with a traditional Uchiha shirt, with a long upright colar that was a dark blue in color, with its long sleeves scrunched up to his forearms. His pants were a rather generic black that ended at his lower shins and similarly standard combat sandals.

"I see that you're up Naruto. Did you sleep well?" He said, his monotone voice in play.

Looking at him with his only visible eye, Naruto said, "As well as I can with this brace on."

Itachi nodded, "Broken ribs are never a fun thing. Luckily I've never had to experience it for myself."

Naruto scowled, "Why does it feel like you're bragging?"

"Uchiha's do not brag."

Scoffing, Naruto said, "So why are you here? I've never known you to do anything without reason."

He nodded again, "I'm here to tell you that the Tsuchikage has agreed to a Kage Summit. They will be meeting on the Winter Solstice in the Land of Iron."

Naruto sighed, "So all five Kage will be meeting in two months. Shit."

"Indeed."

Looking back at Itachi, he said, "Is that all?"

Shaking his head, Itachi continued, "I'll be leaving in the next couple of days. I've been appointed as one of Lord Hokage's guards during the meeting. More than likely I will be accompanied by either Kakashi or Lord Jiraiya. As for you and your team, you are to stay here in Iwagakure until your injuries have healed enough for you to travel. Since it will take about a month and a half longer for you and Gaku to be fully healed, you are to head to the Land of Iron to await our arrival. After the summit, we will all head back to Konohagakure together."

Naruto looked at Itachi with skepticism, "And what are we to do for half a month in a foreign nation? And where exactly in that foreign nation are we meeting at?"

"You will be going to the Samurai base located in Okami Village. It should be fairly easy to locate considering it's right along the mountains known as The Three Wolves. As for what you're supposed to do there while you wait? Nothing." Itachi finished.

"Alright." Naruto conceded, "I'll let everyone know."

"There's no need." Itachi said, "I've already taken the liberty to inform your team. You were the last to know."

"Of course…"

The two sat in an awkward silence for several moments before Itachi said, "Lord Hiruzen gave you that book correct?"

Looking from the book to Itachi, Naruto said, "Yeah?" He said confused.

Itachi didn't answer at first, he simply made his way back to the door to leave, "It's a good read. Your mother told mine about it, and she then did the same for me. Surprisingly uplifting for the author who wrote it." Itachi turned as he was about to leave, "See you in a couple months. Don't do anything stupid."

"Oh." Looking up, Naruto saw Itachi peeking his head through the door frame, "And your father told me to tell you Happy Birthday."

Naruto smile, "Thank you, Itachi." With that the door closed, leaving Naruto alone once again. Turning his eyes to the book on the table, he reached over and flipped it over to read the title.

"The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja."

-x-

 **The Next Day**

-x-

"I see you're reading that book I gave you."

Looking up from the book, Naruto saw the Third Hokage standing in the door way. The nurse had just given him a checkup and dropped off his lunch for the day. It was rather bland. But hey, free food.

"It's surprisingly good. Especially considering Jiraiya is the one who wrote it. The fact that I haven't read a single sex scene is actually rather impressive considering his other… _ventures._ " He finished while continuing his read.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, "And have you read said _ventures_?"

Not looking away from his book Naruto answered, "I've given them a glance or two."

"…and?"

"And what?"

"Did you _like_ them."

Naruto shrugged, "I wouldn't call them works of art or anything like that."

"So that's a no then." Hiruzen said.

"No, it's an indifferent. I'm not a fan, nor am I a prude. I'm a growing boy sensei."

"Sensei? You haven't called me that since you became a Genin." Hiruzen said with surprise. It was then he looked at Naruto with suspicion, "What do you want?"

Seeing that he was caught, Naruto said, "I was actually planning on asking a favor, since you're planning to stay here for a while."

Hiruzen waited for Naruto's request.

Seeing that the Third was waiting for him to speak, Naruto asked, "Is there any way you could show me the steps to mastering Lightning Elemental Chakra?" He asked with hope in his voice.

Hiruzen stared into Naruto's eyes with skepticism, "And why would you want learn how to use Lightning Chakra? You've already mastered Fire and Wind, along with mastering an Artificial Kekkei Genkai, you've got plenty of fire power."

Naruto scoffed, "Says the man that's mastered every Element and is able to use them for combination techniques. All I want is to have a trump card, that's all. God forbid I come across someone able to use Water and Earth Jutsu in tandem. That, and I've had this idea for a while now that I just can't seem to accomplish it as I am now, and I think adding Lightning Chakra control would be a big help in reaching it." Seeing that the elderly Sarutobi seemed skeptical, Naruto added in, "You can even call it a birthday present."

The Third Hokage stared into Naruto's eyes as if testing his resolve for almost an entire minute before conceding, "Fine, I'll show you the beginning step. The rest you'll have to learn when you get back to Konoha." He then added, "And as for your birthday, that book was your present you stupid brat."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head in acceptance, a twitch in his eye at Hiruzen's last comment, "Sounds good to me old man."

Hiruzen sighed, "Whatever happened to sensei?" Hiruzen then straightened up, his face contorted into absolute professionalism, a look Naruto had dubbed "Professor Mode," before saying, "Now, Lightning Chakra is a very volatile element. It is not something you can simply control, only direct. When it comes to mastering this element, that is something you must always keep in mind. _Never_ force it. Only guide it to where you want it to go. There are three steps, the first: you must be able to channel Lightning Chakra into your hand, and then release it into an object without electrocuting yourself. Understand?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto nodded, "And I'm assuming that when I'm gathering the Lightning Chakra, it's similar to gathering Wind and Fire in that I must imagine what to me captures the essence of the Element, correct?" He asked.

Hiruzen nodded back, "Correct."

"And what about the final step?"

"There are two steps left, and didn't I tell you to figure that out when you get back to Konoha?" Hiruzen said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Come on old man! Just humor me here, it's not like I'll be able to actually practice those steps anyway. Please?"

Sighing, the Sarutobi said, "Fine, the second stage is channeling Lightning Chakra between your hands. You have to be able to hold that current for ten minutes before you can advance onto the next stage. The final stage is being able to channel Lightning Chakra to your hands and then hit an object from 25 yards away with a bolt of lightning."

"…sounds easy enough."

Hiruzen made his way to leave, "If that is all, I have an appointment with Lord Onoki. I'll visit soon."

"Sensei." Hiruzen turned around in mild surprise at Naruto addressing him as sensei, "I'd just like to say…I'm sorry for what happened to Asuma. He was a good man."

Hiruzen smiled a sad smile before saying, "Thank you Naruto. He was indeed."

With that, Hiruzen left Naruto to himself to practice the first step in controlling Lightning Chakra

-x-

 **Four Weeks Later**

-x-

"Hupff…thwack!"

"Hupff…thwack!"

"Hupff…thwack!"

Naruto took a step back from the punching back in front of him, allowing the swaying bag of sand to come to a slow stop as he gripped his side in agitation. Wearing a set of borrowed clothes given to him by the hospital staff that included a sleeveless grey shirt and navy blue ninja pants, Naruto was doing what had become a regular thing in the past week by training in the rehabilitation area of the hospital. The pain subsiding, Naruto this time threw a kick at the punching back, only to grimace in pain when his foot made contact sending vibrations up to his mending ribs. Stumbling back, Naruto glared at the bag, taking in a brutally painful breath in before going at it again, throwing punch after punch, ignoring both the pain in his side and his mended arm, keeping his attention solely focused on punching a hole in the bag, the speed in his punches increasing until they were a blur of movement. With a final heave, Naruto threw a left hook sending the bag sailing away and forcing him to step to the side to avoid the come around.

"So this is where you've been running off to."

Turning around, Naruto saw Kurotsuchi standing behind him, with she herself wearing a rather generic red t-shirt and a pair of black short shorts. The girl looked surprisingly fine considering the injuries she came in with, with not a single bandage or cast on her person. Not even her face was bruised, only a few mostly healed over scratches here and there. Naruto made note of how she looked rather pretty, even without any makeup that even most women of the ninja persuasion wore, though it was usually only a little compared to what most civilian women smothered all over their faces. Walking towards the water bottle he kept to the side, Naruto picked it up before taking a rather large swig.

Gulping down the water, Naruto said, "Have you been looking for me Ms. Ryotenbin?"

The smirk that had been on Kurotsuchi's face fell, "My name is Kurotsuchi. You don't need to be so formal." She said indignantly.

Naruto shrugged, "Better safe than sorry, for all I know you make everyone address you by 'Honorable Granddaughter' or something ridiculous like that."

Kurotsuchi scuffed, "As if I'd let anybody call be _that_. If my grandfather found out I was getting special treatment he'd throw a hissy fit."

"So you were looking for me?" Naruto asked, trying to get the conversation going.

Her smirk back in place, Kurotsuchi said, "Right, well I've been trying to find you for about a week now, but you're never in your room and your nurses always say that I seem to have just missed you. You're quite the pain in the ass to find."

"Gee, thanks." Naruto deadpanned, "So what was so important that you needed to find me?"

Kurotsuchi was about to speak before she seemed to hesitate, that lasted for only a moment before she said, "Right, well I wanted to…"

Naruto waited for her to continue for several seconds before saying, "You wanted to…?" Naruto tried to help.

Biting her lip, she seemed to be struggling with what she wanted to say. Finally, she said, "I wanted to know about that technique you used."

Naruto had a hunch that that wasn't what she wanted to say, but humored her anyway by asking, "What technique?"

Getting back her confidence, Kurotsuchi said, "The way you used that white fire around your fist, what did you call it…Inferno Style?" She asked, seeing Naruto nod his head to her question, she continued, "Well, I was wondering if that technique you used was an Artificial Kekkei Genkai?"

Naruto looked her in eye, weighing whether or not it would be a good idea to reveal to her any information regarding his signature techniques. Finally, after seeing no harm in telling whether it was an AKG or not, Naruto said, "Yes, my Inferno Style is in fact an Artificial Kekkei Genkai, but you would know all about AKG's wouldn't you?" he asked.

Kurotsuchi gave a shocked expression, "How did you know I can use an AKG?" she asked, her guard now up.

Naruto smirked, "Because you grandfather is infamous for his own AKG. Well, technically speaking, it's an Artificial Kekkei Tota, or AKT, since it uses three base elements in order for it to work. In fact, your grandfather was partially my inspiration in my desire to create my Inferno Style, simply because I knew that through him, it was possible to make one. Anyway, going off your grandfather, it makes sense that you would follow in his footsteps in trying to create your own, hence the Lava Style you used."

Now Kurotsuchi was giving a rather paranoid vibe, "And how exactly do you know that my grandfather's Kekkei Tota is Artificial?" She asked.

Naruto, knowing this conversation would take a while, sat down in a lotus position. Seeing that Kurotsuchi was still giving him a rather scrutinizing look, along with one of confusion, Naruto motioned for her to sit with him. Giving him the look a little while longer, Kurotsuchi sighed before sitting in a lotus position of her own.

The both of them now comfortable, Naruto continued, "All I did was do a little research. Knowing that I wanted to create my own original AKG, I decided it would be prudent to do research on the subject, and not just the subject itself, but on people that were notorious for their use of as well. That proved hard to do, as most ninja aren't exactly bursting at the seams to reveal their secrets. So, I had to get creative and figure who was using one that was natural, and those that weren't."

"And how exactly did you do that?" Kurotsuchi asked in genuine curiosity.

Naruto smiled at the question, "Simple, I looked at those that were infamous for their use in their Kekkei Genkai, and looked to see if that came from a clan, or if they were the only ones known for using it. A prime example being the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, who was infamous for his Wood Style jutsu. Sadly, that Kekkei Genkai never seemed to pass on, and there were no other records of any other Senju having any kind of similar ability. When I discovered this, I thought I had hit a breakthrough, only to find that it was in fact a natural Kekkei Genkai after I found out that Lord First had in fact attempted to teach one of his students, who had all the prerequisites to learn the Kekkei Genkai, only for the student to fail, as he was unable to even control a single blade of grass. This shows that the Wood Style used by Lord First was in fact a Natural Kekkei Genkai."

Naruto took a break to catch his breath, finding himself excited at the prospect of sharing his find with a fellow AKG user, "The next person I looked at was the Second Tsuchikage. The man was well known for his subterfuge, something he gained from his clan, and his Kekkei Tota the Particle Style was even more well known, it being the thing that made him a Kage in the first place. It was there that I found an abnormality. His ability to use Dustless Bewildering Cover is something passed down from his clan, the Particle Style is not. From what I could find, there have been no other cases of anyone being able to use Particle Style, not even within his clan, except for one instance. Your grandfather. The Second Tsuchikage taught your grandfather, a person he held no relation too, a supposed Kekkei Tota, something that can only be passed along amongst blood relatives. It was then that I knew that the Particle Style was in fact not a Natural Kekkei Genkai, but rather a combination of Earth, Wind, and Fire in order to form an Artificial Kekkei Genkai. With that, I knew that I could do the same and create my own AKG by using my superb control over my Wind and Fire elements."

Kurotschi sat there dumbfounded by Naruto's explanation, her mind racing as she thought of she was told. Her brain having finally rebooted, Kurotsuchi said, "I can't believe an outsider, one from Konoha no less, figured out my grandfather's secret." If the rest of the world knew this knowledge, there would be countless people trying to recreate her grandfather's trademark element.

Naruto once again shrugged, "Figuring it out wasn't the hardest part, it was actually making my Inferno Style work that was the actual challenge. It took me about a year to do with the help of a dozen of Shadow Clones before I finally got the hang of it. How long have you been working on that Lava Release?"

"Two and a half years." She said, her voice slightly downtrodden.

Naruto's smile became reassuring, "Well, don't give up. From what I saw, you've come pretty far. In all honesty, learning Lava Style is probably a lot harder than learning Inferno Style. At least my two elements go together naturally."

Kurotsuchi looked away, whether from embarrassment or frustration it was hard to tell. Finally, after a long pause, Kurotsuchi said, "Thank you."

"It's no big deal, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventua-"

"No. Not that." Kurotsuchi said, her eyes now looking into Naruto's own, "Thank you… _for saving me_."

Naruto looked at Kurotsuchi in shock before simply saying.

"You're welcome."

-x-

 **A Week Later**

-x-

"Huff huff huff."

"We've been at this for a while now. Don't you think it's time to take a break?"

"Huff...nah…huff…I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"…yeah."

"Okay then."

 _Thwack!_

" _OUCH!_ Fucking _dammit_!"

"Are you ready to quit yet?"

"…yeah, sure."

"That's what I thought." Kurotsuchi said looking at a hunched over Takako who was holding her once broken arm in pain. Standing across from her was a punching bag being held by a smirking Naruto, who couldn't help but smirk at how the proud Iwa woman was acting. Takako had gotten her casts taken off just a week after he had, and was just now trying to get back her edge she had lost while sitting around in a hospital bed. Obviously, the woman was still feeling some aches and pains, but was too stubborn to let in slow her down, which is ironically what is currently slowing her down.

"You know, maybe we should stick to cardio exercises?" Naruto finally suggested.

Takako scowled at the blonde, "As if Namikaze. I have to get my body up to snuff. Lord Tsuchikage is leaving in two weeks, and I plan to go with him. Something I can't do if my body spasms every time I throw a punch."

Kurotsuchi nodded, "Grandfather won't let you come if you can't. He can't afford to look weak in front of the likes of Naruto's father or Darui the 'Black Panther."

It was Naruto's turn to scoff, "My father doesn't give a damn about the Tsuchikage's entourage, and neither will the new Raikage. I've met the man a couple of times and he's the most laid back person I've ever seen."

Takako looked skeptical, "Even compared to the 'Ghost of Konoha?' That Uchiha's laziness is legendary even here in Iwagakure."

"Obito-sensei isn't lazy so much as…lackadaisical."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Takako said.

"Ahem."

This not so inconspicuous cough got the attention of the three Ninja. Turning around, they found the surprising sight of the Third Tsuchikage, Onoki Ryotenbin. The "Fence Setter" was rather short, only coming up to Naruto's midsection and carried all the characteristics of on old man; wrinkles and liver spots on his visible face and hands. With rather triangular facial hair in the form of a mustache and beard and a balding head that was tied back in a topknot held together by a yellow ribbon, the man looked rather noble. Over a rather standard Iwa Jonin uniform, the man wore a rather unusual looking green and red coat with yellow trimmings.

His hands behind his back, the man wore a rather serious look on his face as he said, "Takako, Kurotsuchi. Leave us."

The two Iwa ninja didn't say a word, simply exiting the rehabilitation room, leaving Onoki and Naruto alone.

Onoki stared up at Naruto, looking him in the eye as though he were trying to make the blonde squirm. Naruto knew better however, and simply stared back unperturbed. Seeing that that kind of intimidation tactic had failed, Onoki spoke, "Your resemblance to your father is uncanny boy, but I'm sure you heard that before. What I'm sure you _haven't_ heard is that you have your mother's attitude when it comes to how you behave in a foreign setting, especially one so as unsteady as this. For two weeks you have been capable of moving on your own, even taking the liberty of using my hospital's rehabilitation center as your own little training ground, and yet in those two weeks, I've not seen hide now hair of you. Didn't your father ever tell you that it is impolite to not thank the benefactor of your recovery while in a village that is not your own, or has he simply been too busy planning out the next Great War to raise his own flesh and blood?"

Wow. That was brutal. In truth, Naruto knew he'd have to thank Onoki for his hospitality, but he figured he'd wait until just before he left for Iron Country. But now, the longest running Kage in history had come to him demanding both a thank you and an apology for allowing him to stay in Iwa until he and his team had healed. Something that would take another couple weeks considering Gaku's burns taking so long to heal.

Knowing he was walking on eggs shells, Naruto chose his words carefully, "My apologies Lord Tsuchikae. I have no excuse for why I never came to thank you in person, and I apologize that you felt you had to come down here yourself to get one out of me at all. So, I think I speak for myself along with my entire team when I say thank you for your hospitality, and for taking care of our fallen teammate until we are capable of returning him to Konoha for a proper funeral service." Naruto finished his thank you/apology with a deep bow.

Onoki didn't say a word, only giving him one last passing glance before turning around to walk off, not even telling the boy to rise from his respectful bow.

"But sir." Onoki stopped in his tracks, "I have to say that my father isn't 'planning out the next Great War.' I feel I must tell you that he is only doing what he feels he has to do. Ame's actions show that war, whether a month from now or a decade, _is_ coming, and I can't help but think that you _know and agree_ that we must be prepared for that war."

Onoki turned back around, "You say this as though Konoha and Iwa are the 'good guys' in this feud."

Naruto looked puzzled, "But isn't that exactly what we are sir? We didn't start this nonsense, Suijin has. If this were a story, Suijin is the clear cut villain, plain and simple." He said with conviction.

Onoki snorted, "Let me tell you something _boy_. In war, there is no such thing as good or bad side, that is just a preconceived idea created by whatever side you're on. I don't know if you know this, but Amegakure is a village of nothing but pain and suffering due to the actions of the Major Villages, or more specifically, Konoha, Iwa, and Suna. And the same can be said for other Minor Villages, while nowhere near the degree to that of Ame, as they too have been victims of our Great Wars. Whether that meant they were pulled into the war to fight for one side or the other, or as a battle ground, it doesn't matter. But out of all these villages, Ame has suffered the most. In all three of the Great Wars, the Village Hidden in the Rain has been used as a battle ground between the Major Villages. Konoha, Iwa, Sun. We three are all guilty of their tragedy. From rape, pillaging, and civilian casualities, Amegakure has every reason to see us as the 'bad guys.' To them, we are nothing but malicious tyrants, flaunting our strength and using them as cannon fodder to help in our unnecessarily useless wars. You've been sheltered by the travesty that is the world because your village is the one that has been writing history for the last several decades."

Naruto simply stood there dumbfounded at Onoki's speech, not knowing what to say at his declaration.

Seeing Naruto had nothing to say, Onoki continued, "Don't preach that we are doing the right thing. All we're doing is trying to preserve our blood stained system. That is all we can do. For if we allow the Minor Villages to win, if we allow them to destroy us, everything the Major Villages have worked for will be undone, and I fear that the days of the Warring Clans Period will begin again." Onoki once more made to leave, "There is no such thing as a good or bad side. Remember that Namikaze."

-x-

 **Two Weeks Later**

-x-

"Are you still thinking about what the Tsuchikage said?"

Naruto sighed, "How can I not?" He asked.

Gaku himself sighed, "The history of Ninja is a bloody one Naruto. All you can do is hope your fighting for something worth fighting for."

As Naruto sat in thought, he looked over at the now healed, for the most part, Gaku. The man was wearing a plain white shirt, and a pair of black ninja pants. The man's bandages on his back were covered by said shirt, all except for a few that peaked out along the color around his neck. His head was also wrapped up around his scalp, holding together the bandage covering his now scarred face. The man was standing next to Naruto in his hospital room, the both of them waiting for Hashi to show up so they could leave for the Land of Iron.

"The Third Great Ninja War…was it worth fighting for?" Naruto asked, knowing that Gaku had fought alongside his father in said war.

Gaku took a moment before answering, "Yes, I think it was. If we hadn't fought back against Iwagakure, they would've simply invaded us, killing who knows how many. While I don't believe the war should've happened at all, I can say with certainty that our reason for fighting was just."

Naruto nodded, he himself agreeing with Gaku's statement, but couldn't help but think about Onoki's words.

A quick knock followed by the door opening revealed a cloak wearing Hashi.

"You two ready?" She asked, holding out a pair of matching cloaks for the two in front of her.

Gaku nodded with a wide grin on his face, "It's about time Hashi. I was beginning to think you left without us."

Hashi frowned, "Sorry Captain, but it took longer than I thought it would to procure Iroha's body." She said somberly while pulling out a plain scroll from her pocket with the words I. Hyuuga on the side.

Gaku's grin fell at that, "I see." With a sigh Gaku held out his hand for Hashi to hand him the scroll. With it now in his hands, Gaku held it gingerly while saying, "Let's give our fallen comrade a moment of silence before we depart."

The three lowered their heads in respect for the fallen Hyuuga.

Raising his head after he felt it had been long enough, Gaku said, "Well then, we better get to the Land of Iron, wouldn't want them waiting on us too long." With that, Gaku and Naruto pulled on their heat insolating cloaks. Naruto silently thanked Hashi for getting him the cloak, he had lost both his last one and his jacket in the battle a month and a half previous and had yet to replace them. Iwa and the Land of Iron were notorious for their cold weather in the winter season, proven by the snow fall currently going on outside.

The three Konoha Ninja made their way out of the hospital and to the Northern Gate, the three getting the occasional nod from Iwa Ninja passing buy. It was a strange occurrence, but apparently the majority of the Iwa forces had heard of the Konoha Team's help in making sure the Tsuchikage's granddaughter survived against the locally hated traitor Tawa, and were also responsible for said man's death.

As the gate came into view, the three also spotted the forms of Onoki, his son Kitsuchi, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, and Takako. Onoki standing in front of the group, was the first to speak, "On behalf of myself and the entirety of Iwagakure, I thank you for what you have done for my Ninja, and wish you safe passage to your destination." After reading his obviously scripted farewell, Onoki and his entourage of Kitsuchi, Akatsuchi, and Takako walked past them back into the village. Kurotsuchi was the only one to stay behind, stepping in front of Naruto with a bundle in her hands. Presenting it out to Naruto, she revealed it to be a jacket that looked to be made out of a leather material. The color was a navy blue while the trapezoid/collar bone area was a striped gold.

"Here." She said bluntly. "Consider this a thank for saving me."

Grabbing the jacket, Naruto gave her a thankful smile, "Thank you Kurotsuchi. This is awesome!"

A dusting of pink graced her cheeks for only a moment before they went away, "You're welcome I guess." She tried to say as nonchalantly as she could.

Putting the jacket on under his cloack, Naruto couldn't help but think that it was a little too big. Oh well, he'd grow into it. Reaching his hand out, Naruto said, "It was a pleasure to meet you Kurotsuchi."

Taking his hand and giving it a firm shake, Kurotsuchi said, "It was a pleasure to meet you Naruto."

Breaking the hand shake, Naruto turned around while giving the girl one last look. Looking to his team captain, who was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, he said, "All right Gaku, I'm ready."

Gaku smirked, "Oh I bet you are." Taking point, Gaku looked ahead and said just as they sped off.

"To the Land of Iron!"

-x-

 **Chapter End**

-x-

 **Author's Note:**

 **This Chapter is dedicated to Jack.**


	15. Planning Madness or Planning Victory

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters/terms/locations used in the Narutoverse…except for the ones I've come up with, those are mine. I swear to God Kishimoto, if I ever find out that you stole one of my characters I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish. Or sue you. Either one.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wazzup my readers, it's me Mr. Pibb with another chapter. I couldn't help but notice the lackluster response to my last update, not even my regulars reviewed chapter 14. Now I suppose I deserve it for not posting a single chapter for a little over a month, but come on guys I've been busy, cut me some slack. Sadsy, I haven't been able to read any new fics until recently, having just finished rereading one of my all-time favorites just now, and I gotta say that from what I can see there aren't a whole lot of good ones out there. Maybe it's because the series ended and so all the authors that were writing good stories decided there wasn't any point in doing it anymore. But from what I can gather, there has been a lot of stories using the idea of a self-insert character kind of idea that seems to have spawned from the story "Dreaming of Sunshine" which now has a whopping 15,000 reviews. Now don't get me wrong, if you read it awesome, but for me, I've always leaned more towards Naruto-centric stories such as "The Sealed Kunai," or "Sage," or "Pain, Hunger and Betrayal." The reason I like him to be at the center of the plot is because that's just my preference. I don't wanna read about Shikamaru and how smart he is, I don't wanna read about Sasuke and how strong he is, I don't wanna read about you and how awesome you'd be in the Naruto Universe. I want to read about people's take on a character that I love (Naruto) and what they wish would've or should've been done differently in canon. Even before I started reading fanfics, I hated it when Kishimoto put so much emphasis on Sasuke. We get it dude, you wish you would've made the story about Sasuke instead, get over it and actually work on your main character's traits and abilities instead of making him a one trick pony. The moment I stopped truly reading the manga and only followed the plot through the wiki page, was when Temari said that Shikamaru would make a good Hokage. Even now that aggravates the shit out of me. Would he make a great advisor? Yes. Would he make a great general? Hell yes. Would he make a great Kage? No. Every Kage we have seen are monsters on the battlefield. Some are incredibly intelligent such as the Second Hokage and Tsuchikage, but ALL of them were and are people not to trifle with, a literal symbol of their village's strength both in times of war and peace. That and come oooon…Shikamaru? Really? Anyway, back to earlier, it seems like all the new stories are self-insert "Dreaming of Sunshine" wannabes. Which saddens me because now if I want to read a story I have to reread one I've already read through. Right now I'm going back through "Shinobi of the High Seas" which is a Naruto/One Piece crossover. It's really good, its author is Kenchi618, who I like to call a blockbuster writer. Most of his fics are heavily read and reviewed, but they seem to lack any of the substance that "The Sealed Kunai" had. He's kind of like the Marvel Cinematic Universe of the Fanfic community, which Kenchi if your reading this (which would be awesome) that's not an insult. I LOVE the MCU and your fics. So please, if anybody has a favorite story they think I'd enjoy give me a shout out through a PM or review or whatever. Sorry for the rant, this has just been on my mind for a while now and this is a good outlet lol. Now on to the story you nerdy jabronis!**

-x-

 **Chapter 15: Planning Madness or Planning Victory**

-x-

"Halt!"

Three figures, each wearing a grey hooded cloak that concealed their entire bodies from view, stopped in ankle deep snow that they had been trekking in. In front of them were five heavily armored men. One of the five stepped forward, his all white armor clinking with his movements. The only difference in his armor to his four companions was that his helmet bore two horns near the temple and that fact that he was wearing what looked to be a cape made of animal fur.

"State your business here at Okami Village." The man's authoritative voice sounding hollow behind the man's respirator like mask.

The tallest of the three cloaked individuals stepped forward. Lowering his hood, the man said, "We are here for the Kage Summit." Handing the Samurai Captain his ID card, the man said, "My name is Gaku Inuzuka. To my right is Hashi Shimura and to my left is Naruto Namikaze. I believe General Mifune is expecting us."

Looking back and forth from Gaku's ID to the Inuzuka himself, the Samurai Captain finally nodded in acceptance, "You're correct Inuzuka, Lord Mifune is expecting you. However, he was under the impression that you were to arrive last week."

Gaku rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Yeah, sorry about that. We kinda got caught up in a storm in the last village and we were forced to wait it out."

If the Samurai believed the excuse he didn't say, only turning around and walking towards the village a mile away, "Come with me."

With that, the three Konoha ninja followed after the Samurai squad into Okami Village.

-x-

 **In Okami Village**

-x-

One clear difference to Okami Village to that of say Konohagakure is the populace. Where Konoha is a village for both Ninja and civilian life, Okami was a place based solely on Samurai lifestyle. Where in Konoha one could find an abundance of shops and food centers, the only kinds of businesses in Okami were Blacksmiths, rather plain eating venues, and simple looking markets. In Okami, the villagers seemed hardened and mistrusting, giving the Ninja a wide birth, while giving the passing Samurai looks of admiration and respect. Most of the village seemed to be housing for the Samurai and their families, it was past the housing that the Ninja saw that Okami Fortress was a more suiting name for the village. The massive walls surrounding the village met to form a rather large building, the obvious Samurai base of operations in the Land of Iron. Walking up the court yard the Ninja and Samurai passed a running group of what looked to be trainees judging by the obvious drill sergeant yelling insults and curses at the young men and women's way.

"Halt." The captain said, holding his arm out in front of the group in case the Ninja hadn't heard him.

The posy of Ninja and Samurai waited for but a moment before the massive steel doors opened inwards, revealing the inside to the Konoha Jonin.

The inside of the building was as plain as the outside, with grey stoned walls, floors, and stairs, one could say that it was rather Spartan in appearance. Walking up the stairs and down a long hallway, the Captain finally stopped in front of the last available room. Giving the guards in front of the door a subtle nod, the Captain knocked twice before waiting for a reply.

"Come in." A man's voice said from behind the door.

The guard closest to the door knob opened the door allowing the Captain, his squad, and the three Konoha Jonins inside the office. Standing in front of his desk with his arms behind his back was a rather elderly man with grey hair that was kept out of his face with a swath of bandages wrapped around his head along with a well-kept thing of facial hair that resembled Onoki's only not quite as rigid. Underneath his black eyes was a set of distinct wrinkles, showing the man's age. The man wore a rather plain purple kimono with yellow accents, with a katana strapped to his waste.

The man smiled at his guests, "Welcome, my name if Mifune, and it is my pleasure to officially welcome you to the Land of Iron." Giving a short bow, which was returned by the Konoha Jonin only theirs being much deeper, the man continued, "I was beginning to get a little worried when you hadn't shown up when you Hokage said you would." Looking to the Captain and his squad, Mifune nodded, signaling them to leave. The Captain returned the nod before he and his teammates made their leave.

Getting up from his bow Gaku said, "And I sincerely apologize for our tardiness. Due to my injuries I had to take it a bit slower than my team and I would've liked, and then we got caught up in a snow storm while resting in a nearby village. When the storm finally let up we got here as quickly as we could."

"Of course, I completely understand. Winter is truly the bane of any Samurai's existence here in Iron Country." Mifune said, his friendly smile still in place as he made his way to the chair behind his desk, "Your sleeping arrangements have been taken care of, and I'll have my assistant show you were you can get your meals. Now onto the 'rules' while during your stay. You are allowed to go to the Housing District of Okami Village as you please, anything there you are welcome to visit. The areas off limits however are the third to fifth floors of this building, the Trainee's Barracks, the Training Facility, and the Hojo Library. If my Samurai find you sniffing around these areas, they have orders to detain you." Looking the three Ninja in the eye Mifune concluded, "Is that understandable?"

"Yes, sir." The three said in unison.

Naruto then stepped forward, "Um, Lord Mifune, is there any way I can visit one of your blacksmiths? My katana was destroyed just recently and I was hoping to get a new one."

Mifune shook his head, "I'm sorry young man, but our blacksmiths work for the Land of Iron's government, and in doing so only make swords for the citizens of the Land of Iron." He said apologetically.

Naruto nodded, "I understand sir, I just figured I'd check." He said while stepping back to his squad.

"If that is all my assistant Mina shall escort you to your rooms."

-x-

 **In Amegakure**

-x-

The resounding clicking of heals hitting tile echoed across the hall as a woman in a light blue cloak briskly walked towards her destination. Finally making her way to the door at the end of the hall, the woman stopped in front of the two Amegakure Ninja guarding the door.

"Identification." The one on the right said.

The woman lowered the hood to her cloak, revealing a caramel skinned girl with white hair tied into a ponytail held together by a crescent moon accessory. Her green eyes looked at the Ninja that spoke with clear agitation.

"Tsukino Kamen, 7th Leader of Tsukigakure." The girl waited a moment before continuing, "That should be all the _identification_ you need."

The two guards looked at each other for a moment before one opened the door and then stepped aside, allowing the Village Leader entrance.

Stepping inside, the girl walked in to find that she was the last Leader to arrive. The eight of them sat there, all eyes on her as she made her way to the last available seat. Pulling at her chair, Tsukino sat at the circular table, taking note that all attention was on her she spoke, "I apologize for my tardiness." She said with a pretty smile.

"It's no problem my dear, you arrived just on time actually." It was Suijin who spoke, his single eye crinkled slightly as his smirk stretched across his features. The man a couple seats away from her scoffed but didn't say a word, only giving her a dirty side look. Suijin didn't seem to pay him any mind as he said, "Now, how about we go around the room and introduce ourselves? My name, as you all know, is Suijin 'The Dragon' Oyamatsumi." The Leader of Ame then looked at the woman to his left, signaling her to go next.

Said woman wore a thick brown fur cloak, completely covering her body except her head and hands. The woman was of pale complexion and had deep black hair with a rather friendly look on her face, "It is a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Karasuba 'The Ogre' Oni, I am the Fifth Leader of Shimogakure." A rather interesting name for such a beautiful woman.

Next was bald headed dark skinned man with a rather thick beard that was brick red in color. His coal black eyes were kept behind a pair of circular glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. His hands were folded together with his elbows on the table, holding up his head with a rather bored expression on his face. The man wore a brown scarf that was wrapped around his neck and shoulders over a white wool sweater with the sleeves scrunched up to his forearms. The man simply said, "The name's Ichigo Yoru the Forth Leader of Getsugakure."

To the left of Ichigo was a rather bony man with lilac colored hair that reached down to his shoulders that was tied into a ponytail. The man smirked arrogantly as he spoke, "I am the Forth Hoshikage of Hoshigakure, Akahoshi Kujaku."

Everyone seemed to ignore his proclamation of being a Kage, instead continuing with the introductions with the man next to Akahoshi saying, "My name is Yama Toro, and I am the current Leader of Ishigakure." The man had short grey hair that was spiked at the front slightly to the right with a case of five o'clock shadow on his face. The man had a cigarette in between his lips, the smoke billowing around his face as he released it front a previous drag. Yama wore a dark grey cloak around his body, it being in rather poor shape with several tares and shreds all over it. This was the man that had scoffed at Suijin's passiveness at Tsukino's tardiness.

After Yama came Nobu, the man still carrying an arrogant air about him as he ran his hand across his scalp to straighten his already perfect hair. Nobu's fashion sense was the same, with a kimono that could only be matched in eloquence by a Daimyo. The Leader took a look at Suijin before saying, "I am the Fifth Leader of Kusagakure, Nobu Fukuda."

Seeing that she was next, Tsukino said, "Hello, my name is Tsukino Kamen, the Seventh Leader of Tsukigakure."

After her, a man that looked to be only a few years older than her said, "Yes, uhm…my name is Shibuki Chiba. I am the Sixth Leader of Takigakure." The kid had long dark brown hair that went down to his shoulder blades that was kept out of his eyes by a forehead protector. He wore a turquoise haori with a yellow trim and a metal shoulder pad on his left shoulder. He looked to be rather intimidated to be in the same room as "The Dragon" of Ame, "The Ogre" of Shimo, and the "Grasshopper" of Tani so close to him.

The room remained quiet as they waited for the next man to speak. That silence persisted for nearly a full minute before someone spoke up in a quiet voice, "I suppose I am next…" The man had short black hair and a black robe with red trim that went down to his lower waist and sleeves that ended just at is fingers. It was the man's eyes however that were the most interesting thing about him. He was blind. The man's blank eyes looked down at the table as he spoke calm and quietly, "I go by many names, but you may call me Hoichi. I am the Forth Leader of Yumegakure."

"And I am Hideki 'The Grasshopper' Batta and I am the as of now Leader of Tanigakure." Hideki was a man around the same age as Nobu, with slicked back green hair and a thin mustache to go with it. The man wore a dark green flack-jacket with a long sleeve black shirt underneath.

Now that the introductions had gone full circle, Suijin spoke, "Now, unto the first official summit of the United Ninja Federation. As the Federation's Commander in Chief, I feel it is prudent to go over our strategy should things get… _physical_ , with the Major Villages." Seeing no objections, Suijin continued, "However, before we get into that, I believe Yama had something to say."

Yama nodded, closing his eyes in what one could only guess was due to being in thought of how exactly to word his next set of words, "I want to get to our strategy as soon as possible so I will try to make this brief," Yama's baritone vocals bellowed around the room, getting the attention of anyone who hadn't been paying attention, not that anyone wasn't. With a pause, Yama continued, "We all heard of the events that transpired during the Chunin Exam Finals in Konohagakure. I believe I speak for most of us here when I ask what you were thinking when you beheaded the Fourth Raikage, in front of two other Kage no less."

All eyes turned to Suijin, all waiting for his response. Suijin kept his calm smile as he leaned forward and rested a single arm on the table to prop up his chin as he spoke, "Trust me when I say I had no intention of killing the Raikage when I went into Konoha that day. I was enjoying the show just as much as everyone else there before the man attacked me when one of my Genin, now Chunin, killed one of his own. How was I to know that the poor lad was his nephew, and even then how was it my fault the lad was too weak to block a simple strike."

Yama narrowed his eyes, "I believe you're leaving out the fact of who your Genin was. I have seen Hideyo Hattori in action before she attended those exams, and she was no Genin. Her skill was unnatural for her age, the likes of which can only be compared to the Earth Cleaver or Biju Slayer of Konohagakure. So I don't think it's too much of a stretch to say that you had an ulterior motive going into those Exams Lord Suijin."

"And if there were?" Suijin said, his façade still calm.

"If you're planning something Suijin, we have a right to know what those plans are." It was Karasuba who spoke, her eyes slightly sharpened as she looked at Suijin pointedly.

The Dragon sighed, "I suppose you do." Leaning back in his chair, he shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm willing to admit that I had ulterior motives going into those Exams." Pausing, Suijin looked Yama in the eyes as he said, "But as I said, I had no plans that day to kill the _Raikage._ "

"Then who were you planning to kill?" This time it was Hideki who asked the question, a curious look on his face as he rubbed his facial hair in thought.

Suijin's smile got a little bigger as he said, "The Hokage was my intended target," Seeing as no one was interrupting him, he continued, "The plan was for Hideyo to kill one of the Raikage's Genin, it didn't matter who, so as to cause a distraction for Mr. Nobu here could use his Kekkei Genkai to poison the Namikaze. With the Hokage's death causing the village to go into disarray, my agent, Kaminari Sanda, was to then infiltrate and then kill the current Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails. This plan failed however as Konoha managed to bring back Tsunade the Slug Princess in order to heal him, and Kaminari failed in her assassination attempt on the Nine Tails Jinchuriki."

"And when were you planning on telling us this?" Ichigo asked.

"As soon as possible had the plan succeeded. It didn't however, and I saw no point to inform you of a plan that had failed and didn't involve you."

"Didn't involve us?" Yama asked flabbergasted, "You tried and failed to not only assassinate the Fourth Hokage, but the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tales as well! And in attempting your plan, you killed the Fourth Raikage, bringing to our Federation Kumogakure's wrath!" It was clear that Yama wasn't pleased what with his face gaining a shade of red and vanes began popping up around his temple.

"You want war…correct?" Suijin asked, looking once again into Yama's eyes.

Yama paused for a moment before nodding, "I do." He said with confusion in his voice.

"You want to make your village, and all other Minor Villages with it the ruler of these lands…correct?" This time, Suijin looked around the room, looking each leader in the eye.

The collective nods and murmurs of agreement gave Suijin his answer.

"Well in order to do this, one side has to start this war. And whichever side does, will be looked upon as the villain, as the warmongers. If we were to start this war we would lose the support of the people, and with the people goes supplies, with the people goes food, with the people goes moral. Without the people we will lose. So, in order to keep them on _our side_ we must make the Major Villages start the war. And that is exactly what I've been doing. By killing the Major Village's Jinchuriki, not only are we taking care of a truly dangerous set of weapons but we are also giving them a reason to come together in the first place. The death of a Kage only solidifies their reasoning to unite against us, and in all honesty, the Raikage's death only works in our favor as in the eyes of the people it was the Raikage who attacked and it was I who merely defended myself. I have also been testing the waters of these Major Village elegances to make sure that they will not fall through, because if the Five don't unite then the Major Villages will not risk starting a conflict with us. Just recently I had Kaminari Sanda acquire the aid of a group known as the Kekkei Genkai Brigade to start causing a ruckus near Iwagakure to see if the Konohagakure Ninja would get any assistance from the village that would under normal circumstance give any 'Tree Hugger' the cold shoulder and a kunai between the ribs. Not only did both Konoha and Iwa Ninja work together to defeat a group of rather deadly ninja, with one of whom being on the level of some of my Akatsuki members, but one of them proved to be rather interesting. Someone to watch out for in this coming war."

"And who exactly would that be?" Nobu asked, curious as to who his boss was talking about.

"Naruto Namikaze. A-Ranked Jonin of Konohagakure."

-x-

 **In Okami Village a Week Later**

-x-

"Are you sure of this boy?"

Minato narrowed his eyes at Onoki, but quickly calmed himself as he answered, "My source is reliable Tsuchikage. According to them, the Leaders of the Minor Villages, or rather, the United Ninja Federation as they're calling themselves now, had a summit just a week ago in Amegakure." Behind Minato stood Jiraiya the Toad Sage, his arms folded over his chest as he looked over the group surrounding the room. Next to him stood Itachi Uchiha, as stoic as ever as he watched over the proceedings with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan activated. The room they were in was rather large, with each Kage sitting at a horseshoe shaped table with their Kage hats sat in front of them and a banner with each of their village's symbol emblazoned in bold. In the center of the horseshoe table sat Mifune, the moderator of the Seventh Official Kage Summit.

"Did they manage to get anything on what was discussed?" Rasa asked. Behind him stood his son Gaara, his blank emotionless face showing nothing as he stood there, the only sign of him having payed attention was him looking over at Minato as he answered. Next to him was his former Jonin Sensei Baki, his face half covered by a sheet attached to a piece of turban like head gear.

Minato shook his head, "No, my informant only managed to get so much. To try and listen in on what was going on inside would've been suicide considering who was there."

Onoki grunted before saying, "If what you say is true and all the Leaders attached to this 'Federation' _were_ there, then it would've been impossible to get anywhere near there without getting caught by 'The All Seeing Blind Man' Hoichi of Yume." Behind the elderly Tsuchikage was his son Kitsuchi, his arms folded across his chest as he tried his best not to glare at the Yellow Flash. Next to him was Takako, looking to have healed from her ordeal with the KGB, the only sign that it had happened at all being the set of bandages almost completely hidden by the collar of her shirt.

"'The All Seeing Blind Man?' Never heard of him." Darui said. His guard to his left was a rather strange man, if his almost all white garb, his light blond hair tied back in a cornrows style, and his rather tiny pair of sunglasses weren't enough, the man spoke in constant rhyme. If it weren't for the fact that this man may be the most powerful person in the room, then he more than likely wouldn't be getting the respect he was now as no one had dare make fun of his antics. Next to him was C, the same man that had attended the Chunin Finals with the late Fourth Raikage.

"And that is because Hoichi sticks to the original principles of the Ninja, something that had been largely forsaken when the Hidden Villages came into play." Yagura said, "The man is, supposedly, completely one hundred percent blind, but has trained his other senses to the maximum potency. It is said that he can hear a butterfly's wings flutter from a mile away, and can tell what food you've eaten in the last week down to every minute detail." To his left was Zabuza Momochi, his bored expression easily readable even with half his face covered. Next to him was Mei Terumi, who was trying to pay attention to the conversation but was continually distracted by the Toad Sage's perverted glances sent her way.

"So not a man that can be snuck up on." Darui said with his usual tone of boredom, "So is that all?" He said look towards Minato.

Nodding, Minato said, "For now, my informant will keep their ears to the ground though."

"So, what's the plan?"

Everyone looked at Darui in confusion.

"The plan for what Raikage?" Yagura asked.

Darui scoffed, "They're meeting up, planning how they're going to defeat us while we sit here gossiping like a bunch of house wives. These people have tested my patience for the last time. First they kill our Jinchurki, then they try to assassinate two Kage, killing my predecessor and debilitatingly poisoning the Hokage, and now they're gathering together, plotting against us out in the open. I say it's time to act, show these people that we aren't as weak as they think we are."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Rasa asked.

Darui looked into Rasa's soul as he said, "They kill our Jinchuriki? We kill theirs. They kill one of our Kage? We kill one of theirs."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the Raikage, "An eye for an eye makes the world go blind, Lord Raikage."

Onoki looked at Jiraiya pointedly, "Mind your tongue Toad, this is a meeting of Kage, not Sages."

Now it was Minato who gave a glare towards Onoki, "Jiraiya-sensei has just as much right to speak as your or I Tsuchikage. The man is wise enough to know that what Darui is speaking of is nothing but spiteful revenge that will do nothing but lead to war." He looked at Darui, "I know you want to avenge your Kage, but what you're talking about will not help this situation."

"I agree Lord Tsuchikage." Mifune said, "Please, this is a civil meeting, treat it as such."

Onoki scoffed but nodded all the same, not wanting to anger the Legendary Samurai in his home territory.

"Then how would you 'help this situation' Hokage?" Yagura asked, "While I don't agree with killing a Jinchuriki simply for being a Jinchuriki, I have to say that if we simply gather a strong enough force and attack Amegakure now and kill this Suijin Oyamatsumi, this Federation will fall through."

Minato shook his head, "No, those of us that fought during any of the Great Ninja Wars know that a straight up assault on Amegakure would lead to nothing but trench warfare. The village is a city designed as a fortress with no way of entering without them being alerted. And even if we were to get into the village itself, the place would become a No Man's Land. The skyscrapers alone would give the Ame Ninja the advantage of higher ground and cover as they pick us apart. And that's not even talking about Suijin himself. The man was powerful enough to kill Hanzo Hattori the Salamander. Even in his old age, the man would've been a true nightmare to face in battle. Plus, to kill a Kage, even with the advantage of surprise on his side, is no easy thing to do with a single Jutsu."

"Like the Mizukage said, what would you have us do then Hokage?" Darui asked.

Minato sighed in defeat, "I don't know."

"Then we kill the Seven Tails Jinchuriki." Darui said, "Not even mentioning the fact that this would help even the score with these people, but it would also be a major blow to their military power, more specifically that of Takigakure."

Onoki nodded, "If the Seven Tails were to be taken out of the picture, Takigakure would be a whole lot easier to handle should war break out. In fact, they may even drop out all-together. The village has no one special, not even their rookie Leader. The boy had to rely on their 'Hero Water' in order to kill a simple A-Ranked Missing Nin for God's sake. So if we kill they're trump card, the entire thing falls apart."

Yagura scoffed, "I for one cannot and will not condone the murder of an innocent girl simply because of her status of a Biju container. Our kind gets enough flack without people trying to assassinate us as well."

"And if you were to meet her on the battlefield?" Onoki asked.

Yagura looked to Onoki, "It's one thing to kill an enemy on the battlefield. It's another to murder an innocent child because of a burden forced on her as an infant."

"I agree with the Mizukage. We cannot kill the girl." Rasa said, "But I do believe I have a compromise."

"And what compromise would that be Kazekage?" Minato asked, himself not agreeing with the proposition.

"Instead of assassinating the Jinchuriki, I believe we capture and integrate her into one of our village's society. Thus, not only have we taken out a hugely powerful weapon for the enemy's side, but we also acquire said weapon for ourselves." The Kazekage said calmly.

The room was quietly still for several moments before Yagura spoke, "And how exactly would we 'integrate' her? I highly doubt the girl would be keen on becoming buddies with her captors."

"It's as you said Mizukage, you Jinchuriki have a hard time as it is. More than likely, this girl has been isolated her entire life, treated like the very monster she protects her people from. If we were to take her from this isolation, if we were to have her form bonds with one of our villages, I doubt she would hesitate to fight for the people that gave her a home against the people who hated her for being alive."

"And which village would she form said bonds with?" Minato asked, rather on the fence with the whole thing.

Rasa looked over at Minato as he said, "I was honestly thinking with you at Konohagakure. Not only is your village rather tolerant of Jinchuriki, but your village is also the one that gave Takigakure the Seven Tails to begin with, along with the seals for unsealing and safely moving the Biju from one host to the next. Iwa and Suna are out of the question considering the fact that our villages are rather intolerant of Biju and their Jinchuriki." Rasa looked at Gaara as he said this before looking back to the Kage in front of him, "Kumo, while incredibly tolerant when it comes to their Jinchuriki, already have two of them, to give them another would be a bit excessive. As for Mizu, they are simply too far away from Taki, making it rather inconvenient if we were to smuggle her into your village." Everyone seemed to be pondering over what the Kazekage had said, when it became clear that none of them could argue with his analysis, Rasa looked to Minato again, "Do have any objections Hokage?"

Minato ran his hand across the side of his scalp in thought, "What you are suggesting is to infiltrate a Hidden Village that is renowned for its track record to have never been invaded by an enemy village, but then to also kidnap an innocent girl and to essentially brain wash her into devoting herself to my village, enough so that she would fight the very home we took her from. This is madness Rasa."

"I never said that you would brainwash the girl, any friendship you form with the girl can be completely genuine, in fact that would be preferable over any kind of brainwashing or mind control. And the fighting for your village is only one possibility. You could let the girl live a civilian life for all I care, as long as she doesn't fight for Takigakure should a war break out. As for kidnapping this Jinchurki, you know as well as I that sometimes hard decisions need to be made for the good of your village. Only this time, it isn't just for your village, but all of ours as well."

Minato sighed, "Fine, I agree. This would be incredibly beneficial should the Minor Village's Federation follow through with a war. I will draft up a mission within the next few months." Looking around the room he asked, "Do we at least know the name of the poor girl?"

"Fu Shirashi."

-x-

 **Chapter End**

-x-

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys another chapter done. I'm gonna be honest with you guys, I've been going through a little bit of a depression that has completely killed my want to do anything. I started this chapter in mid-December when I got half way through and completely lost my drive and just couldn't get back to it until just recently. Don't worry I'm not suicidal or anything, I'm just zapped of any motivation. All things I used to love to do I just can't bring myself to care about anymore. I'm not drawing, writing, or going out into the world in general. In fact, all I want to do anymore is watch tv and read. So for those that are wondering as to why I haven't been posting as frequently, there you go. I'm trying my best to write, I have all these ideas in my head and they're awesome guys I swear, so you guys just gotta be patient until I get outta this funk. This isn't me saying I'm done. I'm not. I plan to finish this. This is just a disclaimer as to why I'm being so slothish in my posts. So please, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! I love you guys!**

 **P.S. those that love Donald Glover as much as I do, you need to check out his new song Redbone. That is all.**


	16. I Couldn't Want You Anyway

**Disclaimer: I don't own any dis nonsense. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you.**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, it's Mr. Pibb with another chapter of THE WAY. Honestly, I thought I wouldn't get any reaction to my last chapter what with me not updating for a month and a half. So I give thanks to those that Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed. Big thanks go out to a reviewer by the name of MIKE202303 who reviewed a whopping EIGHT times. Now that's a reviewer. Were your reviews rather vague and repetitive? Yes. But who cares? I know I don't. As long as your reviewing and you say it was good or bad, I couldn't give a shit whatever else happens, because it was because of you that I broke the 100 reviews barrier. It is my belief that any random shmuck can write a story on this site, few people can write a good story, but only a select few can write a truly great story. There are several steps to making a great story, and breaking that barrier is one of those steps. So to all of those that have read and reviewed THE WAY, thank you. Enough with all this sappy shit. To the story please.**

 **P.S. the name for this chapter is the name of a song by an artist I feel is very over looked who goes by the name of Jack Garrett. Look up Worry. It'll blow your mind for those that are musically inclined.**

 **Chapter 16: I Couldn't Want You Anyway**

"I hope your stay in my village has been to your liking Nobu."

Nobu stood across a seated Suijin, the young Leader of Kusa's hands folded behind his back as he said, "It has my friend, thank you. The meeting last week went rather well. I believe each Leader left rather pleased with the direction this Federation is going."

Suijin chuckled, "You're too modest Nobu. Those people couldn't give a damn for this Federation. It's themselves and their villages that they care for, some just themselves. Yama only wants the heads of the Ryotenbin Clansmen in Iwa, Ichigo wants to take the lands held by Kiri and secure its dominance of Tsuki. Tsukino in turn wants the same thing as Ichigo only to make her village the dominant force along with dealing with their overpopulation by diverting some of their people to the islands of Water Country. Akahoshi foolishly believes that his stone from the stars is enough to take on the Major Villages. The Blind Man's ambition is to bring back the old traditions of the Ninja, and Hideki wishes to branch out and take control of Konoha's territory. The 'Hero' Shibuki is a coward who is too scared to go against my wishes. _For now_. The only one who's ambitions are truly unknown to me is The Ogre. That woman is truly infuriating." He finished with a sigh.

"Truly beautiful as well." Nobu said with a smirk.

The Dragon leaned back in his chair, "Tell me you didn't make a move on that woman."

Nobu shrugged, "A move was made." He said with a frown, "I was turned down sadly. Taken she said."

Getting up from his chair, Suijin you could see his shoulders shaking from a restrained chuckle, "You're lucky The Ogre didn't freeze you're second head Nobu. That _is_ where you keep most of your brains, what would I do with you then?"

Nobu smirked a moment before the room came under a comfortable silence. Feeling the moment had lasted too long, Nobu spoke, "Did you call me for a reason Suijin?"

Suijin, who had moved over to the window giving him a view outside to the rain soaked skyscrapers, spoke as he looked across the skyline, "Of course there was Nobu. Regardless of this conversation, I don't tend to make a habit of talking nonsense with my subordinates." Nobu's lackadaisical smile turned to a sharp frown at the turn in tone, "The reason I called you in here was to discuss your little…experiment. It has come to my knowledge that one of the test subjects not only managed to kill her handler and escape, but was then killed by Naruto Namikaze along with a onetime comrade of mine, Taji Sonja."

Nobu stared at Suijin's back, sweat forming at his temple as he pondered his next words, "You would be correct Suijin. Test Subject Kin Tsansa escaped from our custody after killing her husband Kon Tsansa, who was in fact her handler who reported to me on her progress with her Kekkei Genkai, and then fled from Kusa before teaming up with A-Ranked Missing Ninja from your village, Taji Sonja. The two came under of the hirer of Gato the business tycoon where they came into conflict with rebelling civilians of Wave and their hired Konoha Ninja, one of whom just so happened to be Naruto Namikaze. Sadly, the boy destroyed the body so we couldn't retrieve anything vital in the end."

"Who were the other ninja present?"

"Kakashi 'The Earth Cleaver' Hatake and his Genin Team, and a random Chunin partnered with the Namikaze boy." Nobu reported.

"So it's safe to say that the subject's abilities were reported to the Hokage."

Nobu nodded hesitantly, "Yes, it is certain to say that Konoha is aware of the fact Kusa at one time had a Ninja with the ability to use Wood Release."

Suijin turned back at Nobu, "And what of your other subjects?"

Nobu nodded, "Two are alive. Only one however is capable of using the Wood Release."

"And that is?" He asked impatiently.

"You met him before actually, Tadashi Hidecki." Nobu said.

Suijin raised an eyebrow, "The boy from the Konoha Chunin Exams?" Seeing Nobu's nod, he asked, "And what of the other subject?"

"He is rather young at the tender of age of 4. The boy is only just beginning his Ninja training."

The pause that entered the room was rather uncomfortable as Nobu waited for Suijin to speak. "It's sad really. To have one hundred test subjects over two decades and only three of them survive long term." Suijin took walked across the room to stand only three feet away from his fellow Leader.

Nobu gave a quiet gulp as he said, "Yes, sadly it was a necessary thing. Had my predecessor not made that decision when they found that statue, then we wouldn't have in our possession what is possibly one of the most powerful Kekkei Genkai in history."

Suijin nodded, "Yes, the mysterious statue of the God of Ninja Hashirama Senju, found in a cave by chance alone, that carries the DNA of said First Hokage. A truly remarkable find." Suijin looked Nobu in the eye, "Now that we only have _one_ Wood Release user, that makes this boy, Tadashi, even more valuable. When you return to Kusa, send him here."

"Suijin…we in Kusa are _more_ than capable of keeping Tadashi safe." Nobu said hesitantly.

Nobu began to feel pressure as The Dragon's eye narrowed, "From what I've seen, Kusa has proven to be completely inadequate when it comes to keeping your Wood Release users secure. If you do not send this boy to my village by the end of the month, I will send Ryujin _to you_ and _take the boy for myself._ Understood?"

Sweat was now dripping from Nobu's chin as he nodded frantically, "Yes Suijin, I understand."

And with that, the pressure ended.

"Good."

-x-

 **At Konoha's Northern Gate**

-x-

"Man, gotta love this weather!" Naruto shouted as he walked through Konoha's Northern Gates along with his Hashi, Gaku, his father, Jiraiya, and Itachi.

Minato wrapped an arm around his son as he cracked a grin, "It's been a while since you've been in weather this nice eh son?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, it's about time. There're some things I gotta do."

The Yellow Flash gave his son a slight shove as he said, "Right, go talk to your lady friend." Seeing his son giving him a look he clarified, "Your mother heard what happened from Teuchi. She wasn't pleased. You better talk to the girl before Kushina drags you there to do it yourself."

Gaku smirked, "Don't worry about the report, I'll handle all that. You should worry about what you're going to say."

Naruto looked back one last time at his team before giving Hashi and Gaku a wave good bye as he turned towards the direction of Ichiraku's. His smile faded after several blocks, as he realized that in the time he spent away he had not once thought of what he would say when he spoke to Ayame. Realization turned to desperation as he tried to figure out what to say. How to start, how to explain himself, how much he should grovel. All these thoughts led to Naruto phasing out in his walk until without even knowing it he had made it to and at the front door of the restaurant. It was as he was about to instinctively walk in and find a seat that he realized where he was, causing him to freeze where he stood. Taking several deep breathes, Naruto opened the door and walked in, doing a sweep across the room in search from the Ichiraku waitress. He quickly spotted her behind the bar area. He smiled as he began to walk over to her, only to slow down as he saw she was leaning over the bar counter, smiling as she talked to a boy that appeared to be their age. He seemed to have said something funny as she leaned her head back and laughed loud enough for him to hear it across the room even with the bustling restaurant noise in the background. She then looked at him with a smile she had seen a hundred times before as she reached across the bar to put her hands on his. The boy, who Naruto could now identify as an Inuzuka, didn't remove his hand, only smiling at the pretty waitress.

Ayame looked over at the door, having thought she saw someone looking at her in the corner of her eye only to see no one there. Looking back at the Inuzuka she removed her hand and walked away to deliver his order, not before giving a quick smile as she went.

-x-

 **Namikaze Residence**

-x-

Kushina jumped up in a startle as she heard the door open and close in a slam before a pair of feet tumbled up the stairs into her son's room. Setting down the seal she had been working on, Kushina walked out of the kitchen into the living room as she looked up the stairs, "Naruto?" She yelled up.

When she didn't get a reply, the red head walked up to her room where she saw Naruto's room door ajar. Looking in, she saw her son sitting on his bed, his hands clenching a picture hard enough she could hear the plastic straining from the pressure. Sitting down next to him, she looked down to see that the picture in his hands was an old one of the Namikaze and Ichiraku families at the Ichiraku Ramen grand opening. You could see a younger Naruto and Ayame standing next to each other with Naruto's arm around the smiling Ayame.

"I'm guessing your talk with Ayame didn't go very well?" She asked.

"No."

"What did you say?" She dug for more.

"I didn't say anything."

"…Not much of a talk if you don't say anything Naruto."

"There was another boy."

Kushina put a hand on his back, "That was probably just some costume-"

"They were holding hands Mom. She was acting like she did with me before…" He looked away, not wanting to continue.

Kushina sighed as she rubbed his back soothingly, "I'm sorry sweaty."

He put the picture down on the counter top before getting up himself, "There's nothing to be sorry for." He said as he started to strap on his ninja gear, "I treated her like crap, told her I had been thinking about another girl, left and then expected her to come back to me after a simple apology." The entire time Naruto made sure not to fully face his mother as he finished strapping his kunai pouch, "I'm going to the training grounds, I'll be back tonight." When he finally walked out of his mother's line of sight, steadily walking down the steps to the front door, he quickly wiped his face of his tears.

-x-

 **Training Ground 13**

-x-

Naruto rushed to the nearest available training ground, not caring which one so long as he had a place to let off some steam. Taking of his leather jacket, Naruto threw it to the ground as he stalked towards the training posts. With a heave, Naruto sent a quick chakra reinforced jab towards the post. On contact, the area that met his fist turned to splinters, sending shards of woods flying everywhere. The next spin kick split the post in two, causing Naruto to huff in agitation at the loss of his target of aggression. Looking down at his fist he saw it was bleeding from the splinters lodged in his knuckles.

"Leave some posts for the rest of us Namikaze."

Looking over, Naruto saw Haku Yuki standing off to the side several yards away. The girl had a smirk on her face as she looked down at the seething Namikaze. The girl was wearing her usual short sleeved kimono that ended at her upper thigh with a pair of tight yoga pants to end the ensemble. Haku had cut her hair, it no longer ending at her lower back, but rather at shoulders, more than likely to make the hotter weather a bit more comforting.

"Not now Haku."

Her smile still in place, Haku walked over next to him, grabbing his hand to give it a look over. Without warning, she quickly pulled out one of the splinters in his hand.

"Ow!" The blonde said, pulling his hand back in shock, "What the hell?" He asked.

Haku didn't say anything at first only grabbing his hand once again before she pulled out another, "You have to clean the wound idiot or else it will infect."

Naruto grumbled but stopped resisting, allowing the Kiri liaison to clean his wound for him. A minute later and his hand was bandaged up, with Naruto flexing his hand to see if he could still make a fist to continue his training.

"Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." Haku said, looking at the distracted Naruto, "So is there a reason for your pissy mood?"

With a grunt he said, "Personal shit." Seeing her still expectant look her said, "Relationship shit."

Giving a silent oh, Haku asked, "So the great Naruto Namikaze is on the market."

A bitter laugh was Haku's response, "Yeah, I suppose so. You interested?" He asked sarcastically.

"It's been a while since I've seen you last." She deflected, "Let's see if you improved." Taking a few steps back, she got into a Taijutsu stance that he didn't recognize.

Naruto smirked at her before getting into his own stance. She was the first to move, coming at him at incredible speed with a punch to the face. Much like she deflected his sarcastic flirtation, he deflected her fist, leading to a flurry of fists, elbows, and knees. It quickly ended with Haku grabbing his wrist, bringing him forward with a knee to his stomach and a punch to his hunched over face. Spitting out a glob of blood, Naruto got up before getting back into his stance. The Yuki girl came at him again, only Naruto learned his lesson, not allowing her to dictate the fight, quickly turning it in his favor with a sweep kick that sent her to the ground.

"Asshole." She grunted, getting up from the ground.

"Bitch." He returned, a trail of blood running freely down his chin.

Round three was even more heated, with each giving the other a good few blows, both quickly accumulating bruises as sweat began to coat their bodies. The two ended up with their hands locked together, both glaring at the other in the heat of the moment. Haku then slammed her head into his forehead, causing the both of them to fall to the ground with a loud grunt in pain. Both holding their heads as the creaked an eye open the two glared the best they could at each other. Naruto was the first to get up fully only to be tackled to the ground by the girl. The two rolled around for a moment both trying and failing to get a knock out hold on the other to end the spar with a tap out. Eventually, Haku ended up on top of Naruto, one of her hands locked around his wrist, and his on hers. The two huffed and puffed, sweat dripping down Haku's face, the two staring into each other's eyes as they tried to catch their breath. Their breath finally caught, the two still found themselves looking at each other.

Naruto blinked before saying, "Alright, you wi-mmph!"

Naruto was interrupted by Haku planting her lips on his own. His mind quickly went to Ayame, then almost immediately went to her and the boy from earlier. His shock then turned to acceptance, as he followed her lead, slithering his tongue against hers in a battle for dominance similar to the literal fight they had had a moment ago. The kiss was broken in order to get air, with Haku now straddling the Namikaze as she sat up on his lap.

"Wha-"

He was once again interrupted by Haku beginning to take off her kimono shirt, revealing her bra underneath. Looking back down at him, the Yuki girl gave him a smirk, "Shut up please." She said before coming back down for more.

"Okay."

-x-

 **The Next Morning at the Namikaze House**

-x-

"I thought you said you'd be back last night Naruto." Kushina said with a frown on her face at seeing her son enter at 7 o'clock in the morning.

Naruto rubbed the side of his face, his clothes dirty and ruffled as he sat down, "Sorry Mom I uh…"

Kushina raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Nothing Mom. Sorry." He said, running his hand through his shagged hair.

Kushina looked over from her breakfast, examining her tired looking son. She took notice of a rather red looking bruise on his lower neck, "Naruto…where did you get that bruise?"

Looking up in alarm, Naruto covered it with a hand before saying, "Oh yeah, I uhh…did it while training with some clones."

Kushina sighed, "Seriously boy, you and your father's 'training.' You two take it way too seriously."

Naruto got up from his seat, wanting to leave a quickly as possible, "I'm gonna go take a shower Mom."

Finishing her mouthful, Kushina shouted out as he ran up the stairs, "Good, you smell like crap!" She yelled with crass.

-x-

Naruto walked down the street, wearing a simple pair of shorts and a t-shirt with Konoha's emblem on the front. His hands in his pockets and his head down in thought, Naruto thought of what happened yesterday evening. It was…amazing. He had never felt the way he did then, and from Haku's response during the _event_ she had felt the same as well. It was this morning that had been the most awkward, as Naruto had no idea what to say in that kind of situation, and it was clear that Haku hadn't a clue either as they rather awkwardly got dressed before bidding each other goodbye. Naruto knew that that's not how it should've been handled, but he was so confused that he kind of just went with the flow. Looking up, Naruto saw that the sky was clear, allowing Naruto to once again be glad for not being in Fire Country where the weather was actually kind of nice.

"Naruto!"

Looking forward, Naruto saw that Aiko was walking up to him along with the rest of Team 7. The girl looked about the same, her usual outfit in place, the only thing different being her hair being a couple inches longer and she herself a bit taller. Sai remained the exact same, only now he was the definite tall one of the group, even himself. Sakura's outfit had taken a bit of a change as her shorts were now black along with her sandals.

Naruto put a smile on his face as the team approached, "Hey guys, it's been a while."

Sakura smiled, "You been on any cool missions since Wave Naruto?" she asked.

He shrugged, "My last one I killed a S-Ranked Missing Nin, if you count that as cool."

The three Ninja in front of him paused before Sakura laughed, "Good one Naruto." She said in between chuckles.

"Yeah." Naruto said, walking passed them, "It sure was."

Aiko and Sakura followed after him, with Sai being a reluctant inclusion, "I believe you owe me a spar Naruto." Aiko said.

"Aiko, you two can't spar now, we were going to get dinner with Teams 8 and 10 remember?!" Sakura asked, trying to remind the Uchiha of her obligation.

Sai decided to give his two cents, "Shikamaru did say that Ino was pretty excited for our get together. Ino's ire is too troublesome to deal with Aiko, trust me."

Aiko sighed, "Fine." She looked at Naruto, "Come with us Naruto, we can have our spar afterwards."

Sakura looked at Naruto in excitement, "Oh, yes!" She said while clapping her hands together, "We can introduce you to everyone!" She then took his hand, leading him to what he could only assume was the Team's earlier destination.

"Well…I was hungry."

-x-

 **At Akamichi's Bar and Grill**

-x-

Naruto and company walked through the doors the well-known Konoha restaurant own by the Akamichi Clan. The place was abuzz with people, even more busy than Ichiraku's. Sakura, who had finally let go of Naruto's hand half way through led him and her teammates to their seats, having spotted everyone else as soon as she entered.

"Everyone!" Sakura's proclamation got the two teams attention, "This," pointing at Naruto next to her she continued, "Is Naruto Namikaze, a friend of ours. He'll be joining us for lunch."

Everyone was silent for a moment, either in shock at meeting the son of their Hokage or simply sizing him up.

"I thought we said this a lunch between Teams 7,8, and 10. If we were bringing our _friends,_ I would've brought my own."

Naruto looked at the one that spoke, only to be shocked at what he saw.

It was him.

That kid.

With Ayame.

Naruto didn't know how long he stared at the kid, only gaining his bearings again when said kid spoke.

"You gotta a problem kid?"

Naruto blinked, before putting up a smile. Extending his hand, Naruto said, "Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet you."

The boy hesitated a second before taking his hand. Wincing at the Namikaze's vice grip, he tried to keep up a tough look by grunting with as straight a face as he could, "Kiba Inuzuka. I can't say the same."

Naruto then sat down at an available seat, "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry."

Team 7 then followed suit, with Aiko sitting to his left, Sakura to his right, and Sai to Sakura's right. Sakura, wanting to break the ice, said, "Well you've been introduced to Kiba. Next to him is Shino, then Hinata, then Ino, then Shikamaru, and finally Choji."

Naruto gave each person introduced a nod, Shino seemed quiet and reserved, Hinata had a rather generic stoic Hyuuga look, however he could swear he could see the hint of a blush on her face, Ino was giving him an interested look, herself not hiding her blush on her face near as well as Hinata, Shikamaru had the keen eyes of his father, clearing trying to get a read on him, and Choji seemed more interested in the menu than Naruto himself, typical Akamichi.

"Nice to meet you all." He said with a polite nod.

He got a collective of nods before Ino leaned forward as she spoke with interest, "So _Naruto_ , I've seen you around the village before, but this is the first time I've had the pleasure of actually meeting you." Laying it on thick huh, "Is it true you graduated at age of 5 and became a Chunin at 6?" She asked excitedly.

Kiba scuffed, "Yeah right. This guy? He no older than us, and then only ones of us that are Chunin are Aiko and Shikamaru." Looking at Naruto with scrutiny he continued, " _I_ could beat this guy."

"Shut up Kiba-"

"He's right Ino." Looking at Kiba he said, "I didn't graduate at 5." Kiba smirked, only for Naruto to continue, "I graduated at 8."

Kiba's smirk fell.

Naruto looked back at Ino, "I was then promoted to Chunin at age 10." He then looked back at Kiba to nail the final nail into the coffin, "And a year ago I became a Jonin at age 13."

"Wow…" Ino said in wonder.

"Bragging to children now are we?"

Looking over his shoulder, Naruto was surprised to see Haku standing behind him, her arms crossed with a smile on her face.

"H-Haku!" He stuttered.

Looking at the others at the table Haku asked, "Do you mind if I borrow him?"

"No." Kiba said.

"Good." Haku said as she pulled Naruto up from his seat.

Aiko looked at the now being dragged Naruto, "Are we still up for that spar Naruto?"

Naruto sighed at the battle hungry Uchiha, "Yeah I'll find you tomorrow." He said, gaining a nod of acceptance from Aiko.

Now out in the public, Haku dragged him to the ally by the restaurant before throwing him against the wall, "The hell?!" He asked as he straightened his shirt.

Haku narrowed her eyes, "Don't think you can just pretend what happened didn't happen."

"And how exactly could I _forget_ about what happened. One second we're sparing the next we're-ouph!"

He was interrupted by a fist to the stomach before he could finish his sentence.

"Will you shut up! Look…what happened. I-I li-"

"I liked it too."

"…well I knew that."

"Shut up."

Haku sighed, "Would you…"

"Want to do it agai-umph!" Another punch to the stomach.

" _Shut up._ " She hissed in a whisper, "Would you want to be in a relationship."

"Uh yeah sure."

"…really?" This time, Haku was rather meek in her question.

"Yeah. I mean you annoy the crap out of me sometimes, and I'm sure I annoy the crap out of you too. But, you're a pretty fun person to hang out with. Your easy to talk to. That and the se-"

" _SHUT UP!_ "

-x-

 **Chapter End**

-x-

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know, I know. Another chapter so soon? Who am I and what've I done with Mr. Pibb?! Noooo it's me with another chapter. It's official, Naruto popped his cherry with Haku, and they've started a relationship. Will it last? Meh. Will Aiko and Naruto ever have that spar? Meh. Will Suijin's true plans ever be revealed? Meh. You'll see eventually. Give me some love guys. Please review, please favorite, please follow. Love me.**


	17. Coming Down Like an Armageddon Flame

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. If I were to own anything it would be the Star Wars franchise so I could take credit for that wicked awesome new title for Episode VIII, The Last Jedi. So awesome.**

 **Author's Note: Well if it isn't Mr. Pibb with another chapter of The Way. For those that pay attention to my story, I've changed the title a bit so that it's no longer in all caps. It seemed a bit pompous…bumptious if you will. I wanted it to stick out and get people's attention, but now it just looks weird when I see it on the site. Also, I changed its genre from just Action to Action and Drama, which seemed appropriate due to what happened last chapter. Side note, it was fun to look at your account the next day and see that your Favorites went from 53 to 51, then 52, 51, and 52 again. Were people upset with the events that transpired in Chapter 16? Well from now on, instead of fucking up my Favorites count, just drop a review with your displeasures. That way I keep my Favorites nice and steady and my review count goes up as well as you get too complain about something as trivial as a sex scene you didn't see in a Rated M story. Speaking of getting upset over stupid shit, supposedly some producer for the Walking Dead has announced that the violence will be toned down for The Walking Dead after the Glenn getting his skull smashed into pudding incident. What the hell?! People don't watch the show for its riveting dialogue, we watch it see some violence. People are saying that the reason that it was so violent was because they were trying to push the boundaries of how far they could go. That's stupid, I never read the comics, but even I knew that Glenn's death in the comics was one of its most iconic scenes, a scene that the show faithfully remade. But whatever, that's just my opinion. Now, this chapter will feature a bit more of a character barely seen in both this story and the actual canon itself, Kushina. We will also be delving into a character I've created, Hideki Batta. I named him after the Japanese Emperor, Hideki Tojo, and his last name is Japanese for grasshopper. The character was slightly inspired by Petyr Baelish, Stannis Baratheon, and Ramsay Bolton from Game of Thrones, only slightly downplayed and combined into an entirely different personality. Man, this should be awesome. Enjoy!**

-x-

 **Chapter 17: Coming Down Like an Armageddon Flame**

-x-

 _Zzzzaap!_

With a crack of power, a bolt of electricity shot out of Naruto's hands, aiming for the tree several yards away, only for said arc of lightning to droop down to the ground midway through.

"Well that was embarrassing."

Naruto huffed as he looked next to him to see Aiko, "Do I need to give you another beating?"

She scoffed, "I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend is all."

Naruto looked back at Haku, "Would you mind leaving for a bit, I need to show this Uchiha her place."

Haku, who was sitting cross legged in the shade across the field, looked up with a blank face, "I rather enjoy the view." She said, her eyes raking over the blond boy's shirtless form.

"Gross." Aiko said with a look of disgust on her face.

Naruto sighed, "How long did it take you to get down the final step, I've been at this for weeks even with a few clones helping me."

"A month after the Chunin Exams, and even then it took a week longer to get it to Kakashi-sensei's standards."

"I know more than anyone about Kakashi's 'standards,'" He said with a grimace.

Looking Naruto up and down, "Well you're a fast learner, Team 7 knows all about how great a pupil you were," Aiko said, "Sensei can never seem to _not_ compare us to you. 'Naruto did this,' or 'Naruto would've done that.' I'm jealous of you honestly, to see that Kakashi thinks so highly of you."

"Yeah well, if he could see me now he wouldn't be so proud."

"Naruto," the Namikaze looked at Haku, "You've nearly mastered a third elemental affinity after only two months of training, that's something not many people can say. Your sensei would be proud of your progress, I'm proud of you, your family is proud of you, hell I'm sure Aiko here is proud of you. So stop sulking and get back to work."

Naruto looked at his girlfriend in shock with a slight blush on his face. Giving a quick nod, the blond went back to work.

"Yes ma'am."

-x-

 **In Tanigakure**

-x-

Night had fallen over the village of Tanigakure. The village was surrounded by a thick protective wall in the shape of a triangle, with each point being a gate going into and out of the village. The buildings were made of dried clay and wood, with orange colored tiles making up the roofs of these buildings. As the village made its way to the center, the building got taller, until it reached the focal point with the tallest building being the Administration building used for all Ninja business. In said building, a slender man was walking down a hallway, flanked by two guards at his back.

The two guards were that of Tani's ANBU, the third most renowned in all of the Elemental Nations just behind Kumo and Konoha, making them Tani's pride and joy. Each wore a set of green masks that were plain in color with Tani's symbol of a V only the bottom wasn't pointed but horizontal. Along with the masks were matching long sleeves brown coats that went past their fingertips and went past the waist. Their usual Ninja pants and sandals were black, making the Ninja standout comparatively to other ANBU units.

The man they were guarding, Hideki Batta, had hardly changed since the Leader's Summit at Amegakure, with the only difference being that his mustache had changed to a thin goatee. The man had his hands behind his back as he walked with no real destination in mind, simply wanting to get away from the paperwork on his desk. The man nodded quietly at people passing by, all of whom were giving short bows while on the move to their Leader. Hearing what sounded like someone running, Hideki looked to see a man running from around the corner before spotting him. The man went from a sprint to a faster paced walk, only to be stopped by a single ANBU guard who put a strong hand on the man's shoulder, keeping him from reaching The Grasshopper.

Looking at the ANBU in frustration, Hideki quickly looked back at his Leader, "Lord Hideki, we captured one of them!"

Hideki narrowed his eyes, "Only one?" seeing the man nod, he continued, "Have you questioned him yet?"

"Not yet sir."

Hideki nodded, "Lead the way Naji."

The now named Naji bowed deeply before briskly walking in the direction of the Interrogation Center.

-x-

 **At Tanigakure's Interrogation Center**

-x-

The Grasshopper sat in a rather dank room, with his two guards at their usual place at his back. Another pair of ANBU were behind the man sitting opposite of the Leader of Tanigakure. Said man looked rather ruffed up, his cheeks bruised and bloodied with an obvious broken nose that had barely been mended. His hands were bound by shackles that sprouted from the table made of earth itself.

Glaring at Hideki, the man said, "I have nothing to say to anyone. _Especially_ you." He finished off with spitting a glob of blood and saliva at the Leader, only for it to spray uselessly on the table between them.

"That's no way to speak to your Leader." Hideki said with no real reaction to the man's display of disrespect other than a tilt of the head.

"You are no Leader of mine." He graveled out, "You would have us bow to the so called Dragon. Lord Yamana would've never done something so disgraceful."

Again, no reaction from Hideki, only him raising up his hand signaling for the ANBU to his left to hand him a file. Calmly looking through the file, Hideki read off what he saw, "Kanji Miyazaki. Jonin of Tanigakure for 17 years, known for your ability with a sword and a superb affinity towards Water Release, you have completed over 100 A-Ranked Missions, and have been a sensei to two successful Genin Squads," Looking up Hideki said, "And you're left handed."

Glaring still, Kanji said, "Was it really necessaryto do that?"

"Of course it was cousin," Hideki said looking his cousin in the eye, "Do you know why they add what your dominant hand is in your files? They do it for everyone." Looking down at his files he waited for his cousin's response.

"…"

"Apparently not," Hideki said still reading through the file, "Where were you going and how many were with you?"

"I will not-"

"Where were you going and how many were with you?"

"I will-"

"Where were you going and how many were with you?"

"I will _never_ betray them for you, you damn _bastard_!"

"…where were you going and how many were with you."

"Do you think giving yourself a last name will make you any less of what you are?! You're a fucking _bastard_ through and through! I remember your whore mother _begging_ Lord Oda for your life! It was a fair trade, her life for yours."

"…you were always my favorite clansman of the Miyazaki. It was you that always reminded me of what I was, and it was because of that that I carved my own path," Looking at the guards behind Kanji, Hideki gave a slight nod, "Now back to my question earlier. Do you know why we add what your dominant hand is on these files?"

"I thought we-"

Suddenly, the earthen shackles retracted and the guards behind Kanji grabbed his arms, holding him tight to keep him from squirming. The one on the left grabbed his left hand, his dominant hand, before drawing the tanto that was at his lower back. The ANBU silently poised the blade at the ready.

"Where were you going and how many were with you?"

Kanji looked back and forth, his breathing picking up in his realization to Hideki's previous question, before finally meeting Hideki's eyes. Steeling his resolve, he said, "I will never-"

The ANBU quickly pulled his left hand back and with one quick motion sliced off Kanji's thumb.

" _AAAUUGH_!" Kanji screamed, trying to pull his hand back on instinct only for the ANBU's iron tight grip keeping him from doing it.

"That's why." Hideki said calmly looking back down at the file.

Blood was squirting out the stump that was once Kanji's thumb, with the rest of the hand being covered in the red life liquid. Kanji looked up to see the damage and quickly looked back, not bearing the sight of his mutilation.

"Where were you going and how many were with you?" Seeing that Kanji was distracted with his pain he nodded once again to the guard with the tanto. The ANBU didn't hesitate, going for the man's pointer finger this time.

"Wait! Wait please!" Kanji pleaded.

The ANBU stopped.

"Go on." Hideki said.

Kanji relaxed at the ANBU pulling his blade away, before looking at Hideki, "There were 13 of us. We were going to Uzushiogakure." He said, looking down in shame at his betrayal.

"And their names?"

Kanji looked up, a look of desperate beseechment on his face, "Please Hideki-"

"Their names."

Hideki shook his head, truly struggling with his words, "I can't Hideki…I _can't_."

"Do you know what it's like to grow up in a clan as prestigious as ours without the last name Miyazaki? To have my father deny me as something as simple yet so basic as a last name was truly a curse that I could never get rid of. No matter how much I pleaded, no matter how much I begged, Oda Miyazaki never gave me the thing his bastard son truly wanted. And that is why I became Batta, why I became The Grasshopper. For I was nothing but a bug that made noise in the background but was never truly seen," Hideki got up from his seat looking up at his guards nodding at them before shifting his gaze back to Kanji, "You have balls not giving me what I want, I give you that," Hideki walked to the door giving it a knock, a second later the door opened for him, his assistant waiting for him, "Let's take care of that."

The two guards roughly pulled Kanji from his seat, Hideki's left guard walked across the room towards the restrained man, kneeling down and roughly pulling down his pants revealing his bare bottom half. The next of Hideki's guards pulled out his own tanto as he walked towards Kanji himself.

Kanji looked up at his cousin's back in absolute horror, "No! Please Hideki! _PLEASE_!"

Hideki didn't say a word as the door behind him closed. His assistant, Ame, quickly walked up to him brushing her hair out of her eyes, "Um, my Lord, I have the names of all the people that left the village along with their ranks as you requested."

"Thank you Ame. Did you get their family information as well?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, go to each of their closest living relatives and tell them of their desertion. Tell them of what happens when we catch those that would betray Tanigakure," After thinking a moment, he asked, "What kind of ships did they use to escape."

"I will get to it immediately sir, and they escaped by procuring a bandit boat."

"Good work Ame."

The conversation ended with a scream that could be heard through the steel door to the interrogation room.

-x-

 **In the Hokage's Office**

-x-

"This is ridiculous Minato."

"Kushina…I know you want to go alone-"

"There are bandits in my homeland Minato! They could be pillaging whatever's left of it, defiling it!" She yelled, her eyes flickering red in her emotion.

"It could be a trap Kushina!" Minato said with steel in his voice, "I will not send you alone with all that is happening right now!"

Kushina faltered for only a moment at seeing her husband agitated, "I still don't like that your sending a team with me, Kakashi's or not. I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm sorry Kushina, but it's the best you're gonna get at the moment. And besides, at least you get to have Naruto go with you."

Kushina nodded but before she could speak a knock came from the office door.

"Come in." Minato said.

Then, Team 7 entered the Hokage's office along with their son, Naruto Namikaze, who gave his mother a look of interest as she was wearing a standard Konoha Jonin uniform with her hair tied in a tight ponytail.

"You wanted us Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I have a mission for you and your team," Seeing that the five Ninja had lined up in front of him he continued, "We recently got news that a bandit ship has landed on the coast of Uzushiogakure. Your mission is to accompany my wife Kushina to the village and handle any bandits there," This time he looked directly at Kakashi, "You are to keep her safe on this mission at all costs." He said with Kushina giving a noticeable scoff.

"And what of me Lord Hokage?" Naruto asked confused as to why he was there.

Looking at Naruto with a pleasant smile, Kushina said, "You coming with us honey. It's about time you visited your ancestral homeland."

Naruto sighed with a blush at Kushina calling him 'honey' while Sakura and Sai smirked at his embarrassment. Minato had his head in his hand, quietly shaking it at his wife's need to embarrass their son, "You leave tomorrow at sunrise. Good luck."

-x-

 **In the Land of Frost**

-x-

"Hidan, get your ass up boy."

"And why the fuck would I do that?" asked a young looking man with slicked back grey hair and a forehead protector wrapped loosely around his neck.

The rest of his body was covered by the standard Akatsuki cloak of all black with the red kanji for rain on the front right breast and across the back. The cloak was zipped up to his upper stomach, leaving his bare chest visible for all to see along with several thick black stitches criss crossing all along his torso. The man looked rather plain, with the only discernible of him was his three bladed scythe that was resting on the pile of rocks he was sitting on.

The man next to him however was strange all over. His cloak was zipped all the way up nice and tight, keeping most of himself from view except the last half of his head that was covered by a white hood with a forehead protector keeping the hood tight around his head, and a black face mask to cover his lover face. His eyes in particular were very strange, with what would usually be white sclera and green irises with no pupil.

"Because our Leader has a mission for us." The strange man said.

"Finally!" Hidan said, grabbing his scythe before jumping down to the ground, "This better not be a Bounty Mission again, or I swear to Jashin that-"

"That you'll what? Kill him? The Dragon of Ame? You'd have an easier time killing your so called god."

"I dare you to say that again Kakuzu! You fucking blasphemist!" Hidan yelled, pointing his tri-bladed scythe at his brother in "immortality."

The now named Kakuzu sighed in agitation, "Our mission has been requested by Lord Hideki Batta," Now _that_ got Hidan's attention, "We are to head to Uzushiogakure and take care of a handful of deserters from Tanigakure. Most of them are Chunin and Genin, with only two being Jonin rank. A rather easy mission."

"And if this is such an easy mission, then why doesn't Hideki just send his own men to do it himself?" Hidan asked with a surprisingly serious attitude.

"Because they're rather shorthanded making preparations for the Joint Tani/Getsu Blockade, and they don't wish to waste the men power but can't allow these men to be caught by enemy ninja so they can be tortured for information," Kakuzu turned towards the road, "Why so interested?" He asked after feeling Hidan begin to walk after him.

Hidan rested his scythe on his shoulder, "Hideki is a brother Jashinist. If he needs something down, I will do it."

Kakuzu didn't say anything, only continuing his pace towards a ship to take them to the Village of Ruins.

-x-

 **On the Border of the Land of Fire**

-x-

"So you're originally from Uzushio, correct Lady Kushina."

Kushina smiled down at Sakura, "That's correct dear."

"What's it like?" She asked, always eager to learn new things.

Kushina looked back towards the boat Kakashi was renting for their travels with a smile of melancholy, "I was five when my mother sent me to live in Konoha, so I don't remember much. But I do remember it being busy, all the time. Whether it was in the Village Square, or one of the parks or training fields, or the shopping centers, and especially the Administration Building, there were always people bustling about," Kushina's smile got bigger, "I remember my father would always hold my hand where ever we went, 'Even with your hair, I'd lose you if I let you go for one second,' he'd say," Her smile got smaller, "Now it's just an island of rubble."

"So why would bandit's want to go digging around there?" Sai asked, only to get an elbow from Sakura.

It was Naruto who answered, "My ancestors were well renowned for their sealing arts, it being the partial reason for their demise, along with their other traits and abilities. But, they were also known for their wealth, with the Uzumaki clan being the richest clan in the Elemental Nations, with only the Senju, Hyuga, and Miyazaki being anywhere close, and even then they paled in comparison. When the siege of Uzushio ended, the Second Mizukage and Raikage, and the Third Leader of Tanigakure and Shimogakure, all tried desperately to find this wealth, later nicknamed the 'Treasure of Whirlpools,' only to fail miserably before leaving the village after Konoha, Taki, and Kusa drove them out. Konoha managed to find the treasury of Uzushio, giving it to the last known member, my mother, along with a few other artifacts, but never finding the Treasure of Whirlpools. That is why surveillance seals are spread all across the island and nearby water, to let us know if people unsavory are trying to pillage what is left." Kushina nodded, confirming Naruto's story.

Kushina saw Kakashi walking over towards them, "Is the boat ready?" Seeing Kakashi nod she said, "What took so long?"

"The man was warning me that Tanigakure ships have been sailing these waters rather frequently and was telling me how to best avoid them. The captain is waiting for us now."

Kushina nodded, "Alright then, well we'll deal with them if need be, for now let's set sail, I want to get their as soon as possible."

With a nod, the Konoha ninja got their stuff and boarded the ship.

"Um…Lady Kushina, I have another question." Sakura asked bashfully as the rest of her teammates and Naruto when down below deck to set up their quarters for the next couple days.

Kushina smiled, "Ask away Sakura."

"How did you and Lord Hokage meet?"

At hearing the question, a huge smile reached Kushina's lips. Wrapping an arm around the young girl's shoulders, Kushina began to walk forward, dragging Sakura along with her, "Now _that_ is a story."

Down below, Naruto sighed as he shook his head at hearing Sakura's question and his mother's answer.

"What?" Aiko asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing, just listening to my mom tell a story I've heard a thousand times."

"So, what can we expect from Tani Ninja if we run into any of them?" Sai asked, "I've never even met one before."

Naruto sat down on his hammock, "I've only ever met a handful myself, and it was during my Chunin Exams in Takigakure. From what Obito-sensei told me, most Tani Ninja are trained with a sword, usually tantos. And like how most Konoha Ninja are efficient in Fire release, Tani Ninja usually use Water and Earth techniques. Obito-sensei said that in terms of overall strength, Tani is at the bottom of the bar along with Taki and Hoshi."

"What is the ranking in strength of all the Hidden Villages anyway?" Sai asked.

"Well from top to bottom it would be: Konoha, Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, Ame, Suna, Shimo, Ishi, Getsu, Tsuki, Yume, Taki, Tani, and finally Hoshi. However, if rumors are true, Ame may in fact be stronger than Iwa and Kiri," seeing Sai and Aiko's sceptic looks he said, "but like I said, those are just rumors."

"And I've found that most rumors have at least some truth in them, you only have to find it."

They looked to see Kakashi setting down his pack, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Sai said.

Kakashi shrugged, "Just my opinion," Looking to Naruto he said, "And just because they're one of the weakest villages doesn't mean you're to underestimate them. Even weak villages can produce powerful Ninja, just look at their 'Grasshopper,' one of the most powerful men in the Elemental Nations."

Naruto nodded, "And that's if we even run into any of them."

-x-

 **At Uzushiogakure**

-x-

Uzushiogakure. The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. The Village of Ruins. What was once one of the most structurally advanced villages of the Elemental Nations was now but a pile of ruins. Once tall skyscrapers were gone, in their place was a shattered building with no roof and barely any foundation to keep it together. Plant life had begun to grow around the village, grass sprouting between the cracks in the concrete, foliage covered said ruined buildings with several creatures having made their home in them. Three people stood in what was once the Village Square.

"Are you sure about this Kabi?" Asked a man wearing a plain brown long sleeve shirt and pants with a sword strapped to his back. His hair was a short brown with a thin beard to match it.

"No Tai, I'm not." Said Kabi, a man with curly black hair and a clean shaven face. His red short-sleeve shirt looked rather ruffed up along with his standard black pants. A tanto was strapped to his side.

"Then what are we doing here?" asked a woman with black hair tied loosely behind her head. She two wore a rather plain set of brown pants and shirt.

"They were the ones that contacted me Suki, told us how to get passed the booby trap and surveillance seals. Without them we wouldn't be here. We should at least hear them out." The now named Suki scoffed but nodded either way.

"And yet even with our assistance, you still managed to set off one of their surveillance seals."

The three Missing Nin turned to see a single man walking out from behind one of the several rubble walls. The man wore a brown cloak that spilled out bellow his feet dragging against the ground, the sleeves hitting his thighs. His hood covered his face in shadow as he walked closer to the three.

"What do you mean?! We followed your steps to the letter!" Suki exclaimed, taking a threatening step forward only for Kabi to hold her back.

"Apparently not every step," The hooded man said before pulling down his hood, revealing a handsome man with auburn colored hair and sharp yellow eyes. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and kept together by a forehead protector that held the symbol for Root, "My informant has told me that Konoha has gotten word of your arrival here at Uzushiogakure, and have sent a team of five to take care of what they believe to be a group of simple bandits. Two of whom are S-Rank Ninja."

"Your informant is well informed."

"But of course. He's on the squad heading here as we speak."

-x-

 **Uzushiogakure Bay**

-x-

Sai looked at his team as they made their way from the beach, "So was it just me or were there _zero_ whirlpools on the way here."

Kushina kept her eyes on Uzushiogakure, "The name comes from the name that founded it, the Uzumaki clan. However, before the First Great Ninja War the Uzumaki Clan Head, Yamamoto Uzumaki, created a set of booby trap seals that create viscous whirlpools that can swallow any ship no matter the size."

"Then how did the attack happen if those seals were in place?" Sakura asked.

Kushina still kept her eyes on her old home, "For a long time no one knew how the villages of Kiri, Kumo, Shimo, and Tani, made their way into Uzushio bay without trouble. However, my husband later discovered that a militia of Konoha Ninja were performing covert operations without his say so, a group known as Root. Supposedly, the Third Hokage had been aware of this group, and had allowed their existence until the end of his reign. When my husband learned they had ignored their order of disbandment, he demanded they surrender themselves for trial. Their leader, Danzo Shimura, refused. Minato had the militia killed, and captured Danzo along with several children Root had been… _training._ After several weeks of brutal interrogation, they managed to get from Danzo every activity they had ever done, including their first ever operation, the selling of how to deactivate the Whirlpool Seals of Uzushiogakure to Kirigakure."

Aiko looked at Kushina with curiosity, "What happened to the Root children they found?"

It was Kakashi who answered, "They went through years of therapy to help them get over the treatment they were given under Root care. Some never recovered. Since all of them were orphans, the ones that did recover were taken under the care of various clans." He finished while sneaking a glance at Sai.

Sai didn't seem to be paying attention, with the only sign he had was the unnoticed flexing of his hand.

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked towards his mother

Kushina finally broke her gaze from Uzushio, "The ship we saw at the coast wasn't a big one, so we should probably expect around a dozen bandits somewhere in this village. You and I should be able sense them, and when we do we take care of them as quickly as possible. Then we leave."

"Sounds good to me," Naruto said with a shrug, taking a moment he closed his eyes and extended his senses, "Wait a minute."

"What is it?"

"There isn't anyone in the village."

The group stopped, "What?" Kushina asked in surprise.

"I can't sense anyone. Even a bandit has chakra no matter how small, but I can't sense anything in Uzushiogakure."

The Konoha Ninja walked through the village on high alert, waiting for an ambush at any moment. Slowly, the group of five made their way to what Kushina recognized as the Village Square. It was then that they noticed where the bandits were. There were thirteen tall pikes, and on each of those pikes was a head. With further inspection they saw that some of these heads forehead protectors with the symbol of Tani.

"You're welcome."

Out stepped the cloaked man, his hood down but his face covered by a simple white mask.

"And you are?" Kushina asked.

The masked man didn't make any attempt at acknowledgement, only saying, "I am the one that killed these invaders for you."

"And what does that make you?" Kushina asked.

"Not a friend I assure you."

"What is going on here?" Kakashi asked, his face stone cold.

"I am here for a certain something."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "And that would be?"

The masked man looked directly at Kushina, "You."

With that the group of five Konoha Ninja were surrounded by similarly cloaked and masked men, each brandishing a sword poised at the ready. Three tried to circle in together, and when they realized they were two short, they looked to see that Sai was behind Naruto, his tanto resting dangerously along his jugular.

"Sai… _what are you doing_?!" Aiko asked in complete shark and alarm.

Sai looked his teammate in the eye, his own eyes calmly dead, "I am the root that keep the tree alive. I am doing what must be done to keep our tree aliv-"

Sai was interrupted by the sudden piercing of a sword through his chest and into the chest of his captive, only for it to pop in a puff of smoke. Looking behind him, Sai saw Naruto Uzumaki behind him, with the body of one of his fellow Root behind him, holding the sword of the fallen Root member in his back.

Looking Sai in the eye, Naruto said, "I'm sorry." He then withdrew the sword, allowing Sai to collapse to the ground. Looking around, Naruto counted 34 Root Ninja.

"You're all going to die." Naruto said.

-x-

 **With Kakuzu and Hidan**

-x-

Kakuzu looked up to see the Village of Ruins.

"Do you sense it?"

"What the fuck are you blabbering about?" Hidan asked bluntly.

"That chakra fool. Do you sense it?"

"Of course I don't you shit stain bastard."

"Huh…it's the chakra of a Biju, you damn fool. A Jinchuriki is fighting here."

Hidan smirked, "Sounds like an opportunity."

Kakuzu grunted, "Yes…an opportunity."

The two stopped when an explosion boomed across the city, smoke billowing, towering towards the sky.

-x-

 **In Uzushiogakure**

-x-

The rubble that was the Village Square was melted and smoldering, smoke and fire covering the area. As the smoke cleared, it revealed the bodies of the Root Ninja. Some were cut open, some were burnt to a crisp, and some were cut in half completely. Sakura kneeling down next to Sai, tears dripping down her chin, holding her side as blood slipped past her fingers. Aiko stood several feet huffing as she held her arm in pain from using the Chidori one too many times. Kakashi was kneeling down next to a still breathing Root Member, driving his Chakra Sabre into his throat, ending his suffering. Looking up he saw Kushina holding the man in the mask by the throat, a fiery orange red chakra surrounding her, her red slitted eyes staring into the now maskless man's eyes.

Naruto walked up next to her, face slightly bloodied but otherwise alright, "What're you gonna do with him?" He asked.

Her grip tightened, "What's you name."

The auburn haired man's face didn't twitch at her grip taking away even more of his much needed air, only saying, "Fu."

"Why did you do this Fu? You escaped! You could've lived peaceful lives!" Her chakra spiked at the word peaceful.

Fu kept his blank face, "We are the root-"

"The root was _upended_!" Kushina screamed, her grip getting even tighter.

"Grrk!" This time Fu reacted, as finally his windpipe was closed off to all air. Clawing with his only good hand, as the other had been severed, he tried to pry her grip away from his neck, only to fail against her iron grip. His legs began to kick wildly, violently, before they finally stopped. Fu had given his last breath.

"Why…Sai? _WHY_?!" Their attention was taken away from Kushina and the body in her grip, and instead towards Sakura, who was now openly bawling over her dying teammate.

Sai, who's breathing was ragged, looked at the pinkette, blood slipping past his lips down his chin, "I hated you." He said.

Sakura blinked in shock, "Wha- _what_?!"

Looking over towards Aiko, then Kakashi, then finally landing back on Sakura, Sai coughed out, "I hated you. _All of you_. You Kage killed my friends… _my brother._ And you all act like you were doing me a _favor_. When Lord Fu contacted me…I couldn't _resist_ selling you people out. And when he told me he planned on extracting the Kyubi from that man's wife by tricking her into coming to Uzu by sending those fools here… _I was ecstatic_."

Sakura looked at Sai, her eyes an erratic disbelief at the words he was saying, "Please… _please_. Tell me your lying!" Her eyes were closed as she wailed at him.

Sai then smiled a bloody smile before breathing one last breath.

" _PLEASE_!"

"Well this is rather dramatic."

The four Konoha Ninja looked up to see two men standing several yards away from them, their black cloaks billowing against their bodies.

"You could have a bit more tact Hidan. It's seems a close friend of theirs has betrayed them."

Hidan scoffed, "Shouldn't be all that shocking. Heathens the lot of them."

Kakuzu sighed, "Whatever," Looking to Kushina, "It would be easier if you just slit your throat now, then you might not have to watch us kill your son and your friends."

Kushina looked into Kakuzu's green eyes, her own still slits.

"I'd like to see you try."

-x-

 **Chapter End**

-x-

 **Author's Note: BOOM! And that's done. Were you shocked? Were you pleased? When this story first started, I had a request to kill off Sai. Oh and thank you guys for helping me break the 10,000 view mark! Without you guys that wouldn't have been possible. Like, literally. If you guys didn't read this, I wouldn't have 10,000 reviews. So thanks you. Well, there you go. I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think. REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW!**


	18. A Showdown with the Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. If only…**

 **Author's Note: Wazzup boys and girls, I'm back with what I'm sure is the much anticipated 18** **th** **chapter of The Way. Last chapter only got 2 reviews, thanks to Ben91 and freshprince91, but I had a personal best of over 2,000 views in like five days after posting chapter 17. So, I figured I might as well give a list of all the character's that have died so far: A, Omoi, Shizune, Jinin, Ameyuri, Asuma, Kohura, Hayate, Fu (from Root), and Sai. These are all characters from the original series, some more important than others, who've died from the beginning to now. If you've been paying attention as you've been reading, you'd have noticed that there are several characters that have died before the story took place. Some have been addressed in the story, others have been hinted at. Sasuke and Danzo have been addressed, the others will be brought up without a doubt. If you wanna ask or make presumptions about who's dead and what not, PM me. Don't post it on a review and possibly ruin it for someone else. Now, let's start the chapter.**

-x-

 **Chapter 18: A Showdown with the Walking Dead**

-x-

"Hehehe, look at the pink one over there Kakuzu." Hidan said, a smirk on his face with the three bladed scythe resting on his shoulder lazily.

Kakuzu sighed but didn't say anything.

The silver haired man didn't seem to care or notice that his partner didn't respond, "She looks like her entire world just got shattered or something!" He said with a cackle, "She would make a perfect sacrifice don't you think?"

Sakura looked up from her just passed teammate in shock and fear, "Wha-what?!"

Kushina stepped in front of Sakura, "Sakura, Aiko. You need to get back to the boat. Now."

Sakura nodded her head quickly, "Aiko help me get Sai-"

"Sakura!" Kushina barked, startling the pinkette, "I'm sorry but we don't have time, you and Aiko are going to have to leave him behind!"

Sakura looked to argue but stopped upon seeing Kushina's angry red eyes. Looking at Aiko, she saw that she didn't seem to be paying attention at all, having not taken her eyes off of Sai's body. At further inspection, she saw that her Sharingan was activated, only it seemed different. Instead of the usual red irises with three red tomoe in each eye, it was now a deep black with three red dots in place of the tomoe. She was crying tears of blood.

Getting up, Sakura walked over to her and tugged on her arm, "Come on Aiko, we have to go."

The tugging on her arm seemed to wake Aiko from her stupor, "…what?"

Sakura tugged harder, "We have to go! Come on!" she said desperately.

The Uchiha girl nodded absent mindedly, following after her pink haired teammate, but not before giving Sai one last look.

Sakura and Aiko were stopped however by the appearance of Hidan in front of them, his scythe poised to behead the both of them, "Did you really think I'd let two perfectly good sacrifices leave?" He said with a wicked grin. Before he could swing down the tri-bladed weapon, he was sent flying. He went through wall after wall, with each one collapsing after the other, before finally coming to a stop, leaving behind a cloud of smoke and debris. Sakura looked to see that Kushina was standing where Hidan had been, her fist still outstretched from her surprise attack, with a shroud of thick bubbling red chakra wrapped around her, a single tail swinging behind her.

Looking back down at Sakura, she said, " **Go**." Her voice distorted by the influx of her Biju's chakra.

The two girls didn't hesitate, running off towards the direction of their ship.

Kakuzu sighed once again, "Damn fool, letting his guard down in a situation like this." His eyes shifted towards Kakashi and Naruto, who were staring him down, "Kakashi Hatake, S-Ranked, worth 30 million ryo in Ame. Naruto Namikaze, A-Ranked, worth 1.5 million ryo in Ame as well. Your heads shall make me quite the rich man." He then turned his eyes on Kushina, "Too bad that Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo all dropped their bounties on you 'Red Death.' Could've had quite the bidding war for your head." With that he began to unzip his cloak, flinging it to the side revealing his bare torso. His entire upper body was littered in thick black stitches, giving him the look of a human rag doll. Naruto, being the one positioned closest to his back, could see the set of masks on his body. The four masks varied in appearance, with each having a different color scheme going from red, yellow, dark blue, and then a very light blue.

"What the hell?" He muttered.

-x-

 **With Aiko and Sakura**

-x-

Sakura was still holding Aiko's hand, the pinkette still having to slightly drag the Uchiha girl, her eyes still in that strange pattern, her tears of blood having dried on her cheeks.

"Aiko, please snap out of it! We have to go, now!"

Aiko didn't respond, only looking back at where they had run from. Finally, she said, "He left him there."

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to force her tears back, "We can't think about that right now. Those guys back there meant serious business. Couldn't you feel that guy in the mask's chakra? It's bigger than Kakashi-sensei's!"

Aiko stopped in her tracks, causing Sakura to accidently let go of her hand. Turning back with exasperation, she stopped when she saw the anger in Aiko's face, "I don't care about any of that!" She screamed, "WE _LEFT_ HIM THERE! We don't abandon our comrades Sakura, alive or dead, we don't leave them behind!"

"He wasn't our comrade!" Sakura screamed, "He betrayed us! He wanted to kill Mrs. Kushina! He tried to kill Naruto, our friend!"

"Am I interrupting something here?"

The girls turned around in surprised to see the man from before, his grey hair not so slicked back any more and the left shoulder of his cloak was torn and missing.

Seeing the girls had nothing to say in their shock, Hidan gave a crooked smile, "This is gonna be fun."

-x-

 **Back in the Village Square**

-x-

"Naruto, go make sure that guy is dead. I have a funny feeling about that guy." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded, and just before he was about to run off he was interrupted by Kakuzu, "Do you really think I'm gonna let any of you beautiful bounties leave my sight? No, I'm not gonna allow any of you to leave this place alive today." With that, the stitches around his body began to loosen, his skin shifting horrifically, the masks pushing out of his back. Eventually, with a disgusting tearing sound the masks shot out of his body, all four landing behind him, their weight causing a cloud of dust to emerge on their landing.

The red and light blue mask both had rather similar body types, with both being rather oval shaped with short arms and legs. The yellow mask was the tallest, its body triangular in shape, with long arms and legs. The dark blue mask was the shortest, being more circular in shape, sitting on all fours and a pair of bug like wings on its back. All four stood behind Kakuzu silently, the only sound they made being the sound of the life like threads that made up their body moving as if they had a life of their own.

Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed in thought at Kakuzu's sudden display, "This should be fun." He said, igniting his Chakra Sabre with his chakra, covering the tanto with a layer of white chakra. Flipping it into a reverse grip, Kakashi got into a fighting stance.

Kushina, who hadn't really reacted Kakuzu's masks bursting from his body, allowed her Kyubi Cloak to recede, still keeping her more animalistic features showing that she still had her powers active. Shifting her body, she too got into a battle stance, her palms facing outwards. A faint glow emitted from her hands as a pair of golden colored chains began to sprout from her palms, the end of said chains being bladed.

Naruto twirled the unfamiliar katana in his hands, giving it a few test swings as he allowed his wind chakra to envelop the blade, giving it extra length and edge. Noticeably, the jacket Kurotsuchi had given him was missing, having been sealed during Kakuzu's freaky technique. He didn't want to think about what the tomboy would do to him if she found out he got it ruin only after a few months of having it. He really wished he had a sword of his own, that way he could use Longsword of the Remnant Flame, but since this blade didn't have the necessary seals he couldn't cover it in Inferno Chakra, otherwise the blade would melt in a matter of seconds. Oh well, he might've been handicapped but he had other tricks.

"Just so you know, Hidan wouldn't have been killed by an attack like that. I doubt there are many ninja nowadays that could kill that fool, and you lot aren't any of them."

Kushina scoffed, "I doubt that he's that powerful."

"I never said he was."

With that, three of the masked creatures sprang into action. Red rushing towards Kushina, Yellow going for Kakashi, and Light Blue heading towards Naruto, with Dark Blue staying behind Kakuzu.

Naruto flipped back, just in time to dodge a blast of high velocity water from smashing into him, instead making contact with the ground, causing it to implode from the force of the attack sending water and debris everywhere. Naruto then skipped to the side, avoiding another torrent of water from the threaded creature. The Namikaze boy kept on the defensive, avoiding the surprisingly quick creature from bull rushing him or blasting him with his least favorite element. Seeing an opening, Naruto dashed towards the creature and slashed at its midsection, and knowing that it would dodge back, he at the last second extended the blade's reach with his wind chakra, cutting into Light Blue's threaded body like a hot knife through butter. Light Blue didn't seem to notice almost being split in half, only spitting out another blast of water into Naruto's direction.

"It had to be water, of course." Naruto grumbled. Seeing that the creature was about to fire off another attack, Naruto raised his arm an intricate seal on his palm expanding outwards glowing a mesmerizing blue, "I'm tired of running, Sealing Art: Barrier!" A blue translucent spherical barrier surrounded Naruto, just in time to block the powerful water technique from Light Blue, causing it to split in two different directions. Light Blue released the attack, causing the stream of water to disappear, revealing that Naruto was no longer there. The creature looked up to see Naruto up above him, flying through a set of hand seals.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Taking a big breath, Naruto released it, sending a great gust of wind heading towards the threaded creature bellow.

The creature reacted in kind, its mouth opening with a crack before Kakuzu's voice called out, "Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" Out of Light Blues mouth exploded a tidal wave of water into Naruto's Great Breakthough, the two attacks causing a standstill as the they exploded in a rush of water and wind, the force of which causing several buildings to collapse into themselves. Naruto, who was still in the air, raised his hand back, a ball of spiraling chakra in his palm.

"Rasengan!"

Light Blue jumped back, just barely dodging the attack, with Naruto's technique causing the water and ground to spiral out and break apart, causing a crater that was quickly filled up with the remainder of Light Blue's attack. Looking up, Naruto saw that Light Blue still had its mouth cracked open.

"Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!"

-x-

 **With Kakashi and Kushina**

-x-

With Naruto having broken away from the group, Kakashi and Kushina's only sign that he was still fighting was the constant sound of water techniques being fired. Kushina was easily dodging Red's fire ball attacks, having enough practice with that when sparring with Mikoto. Ducking under another, Kushina raised her hand up palm facing out, her Adamantine Sealing Chain springing forward to impale the creature, the pointed end driving through its chest completely. Red showed no sign of acknowledging the chain in its chest, only firing off another set of fire balls at the red head. Kushina scoffed at the masked creature's persistence, jumping to the side as she allowed the chain to disappear.

A quick Body Flicker later, and she was behind Red, a Rasengan in her hand, "Rasengan!" She shouted, driving the sphere of chakra into the creature's back, before it went flying, it's body spiraling out of control from the attack before it became buried in a wall several yards away. As the dust settled, Red got back up, the spiral mark the Rasengan made stitching back to normal and before soon the creature was in perfect health.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." She scoffed.

Kakashi wasn't having it much better, as Yellow was proving to be much faster than the other creatures and his lightning attacks weren't making matters any easier, as he was now running along one of the more intact skyscrapers, jumping and narrowly dodging around Yellow's lightning spears. Yellow then landed across from him, the two standing on the side of the building waiting for the other to move. Kakashi began to flow through a set of hand seals before grasping his right forearm with his left hand as Yellow opened its mouth with a loud crack, a powerful ball of lightning forming before it shot towards Kakashi in the form of what looked like a laser beam. Kakashi shoved his now lightning incased hand forward.

"Lightning Style: False Darkness!"

"Raikiri!"

Kakashi's Lightning Cutter met the False Darkness, splitting the attack in two around Kakashi, the two beams hitting the side of the building behind Kakashi, causing two medium sized explosions. While the explosions may have been average in size, it was more than enough to ruin the buildings structural integrity, causing it to begin to collapse in on itself. Seeing that the building he was standing on was falling apart, Kakashi back flipped off the side, sending him into a free fall just as the building crumbled. Yellow simply levitated away to safety, before pinpointing the air born Kakashi and firing off a set of lightning spears in his direction, all three zooming into the prone Konoha Ninja, piercing him through with a loud squelching sound, only for him to explode in a puff of smoke. Yellow had no time to react, as a piece of rubble on the ground puffed into Kakashi, his tanto pointed at the air born threaded creature.

"Shinso." He said calmly as his tanto glowed its usual white before shooting forward, extending out with great force, piercing any rubble or debris that got in its way before finally stabbing itself into Yellow's narrow abdomen. Kakashi seeing that the creature didn't seem to make much of a reaction towards being stabbed through, swung his extended tanto up, slicing all the way through its torso then mask and finally its shoulders. As the tanto's glowing blade retracted, Yellow's body fell to the ground lifeless, the threads keeping it together falling apart uselessly.

Kakashi didn't get much time to celebrate, having to dodge a condensed ball of air from blowing him to pieces. The air ball plowed through a wall nearby, blowing it to bits. Looking to his right, he saw that the dark blue mask was now flying towards. He then heard Kakuzu speak.

"You're lucky your heart will make a good replacement for my yellow mask, otherwise I'd have to eviscerate you for that." The human rag doll drawled, his arms folded lazily across his chest.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "So that's their weakness. Their masks." He then pointed his tanto at Dark Blue, "Shinso!" The tanto extended once again this time towards Dark Blue, or more specifically its mask. Before it could reach it however, Kakuzu appeared next to Kakashi, his arm extended back, his fist taking on a strange dark hue as he thrust his fist into Kakashi's face, sending him flying into a one of the last remaining buildings in the Village Square. Dark Blue then stepped forward its mouth cracking open.

"Wind Release: Pressure Damage."

The Village Square was then obliterated by Dark Blue's wind technique.

-x-

 **With Naruto**

-x-

Just as Light Blue was about to release its water technique, a massive gust of wind struck the area, sending both Naruto and the masked being flying back, said creature's attack releasing off target, causing the wave of water to fly off into the ground, turning the ground into a thick crater, the left over water causing it to form a deep pond.

Naruto burst out of the water, taking in a deep breath as he placed his hand on the water as though it was solid ground. Pulling himself up, Naruto stood on top of the newly made pond. He began to look for Light Blue, only to sharply turn his head when he felt his mother's chakra spike, causing the water around him to ripple from the pressure exerted.

His distraction was punished however when Light Blue jumped out of the water, bull rushing into him and carrying him away into a building half a mile away, plowing him through the wall and into the decaying building itself. After several harsh tumbles, Naruto fell through a hole in the ground. With quick reflexes he grabbed the edge with his hand, keeping himself from falling down several floors as bellow him at least 5 floors were destroyed. He looked up when he heard several heavy footsteps above. Light Blue looked over the edge, looking at him almost mockingly before its mouth cracked open again.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he Body Flickered away from the volatile ball of water that blew a hole in the wall behind him. Appearing on the ground several floors below, Naruto made a cross hand seal, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two puffs of smoke appeared behind Naruto, with two clones of him appearing as the smoke dissipated.

Naruto huffed, "Alright, no better time to test a Jutsu than in the middle of a battle I guess." The three then began to go through hand seals, all three being different from the other. In perfect sink, the three stopped, with Naruto bringing his hand out in front of him, while the clones behind him took deep breaths each.

"Combo Technique: Striking Trinity!" Naruto called out as the clones released their attacks, one of wind, one of fire, before he released his lightning jutsu. The fire and wind blended together seamlessly, the thin bolts of lightning circling around the fire storm, giving it form and guidance towards Light Blue. The thick beam of wind, fire, and lightning crashed through the floor the threaded creature was standing on and into the creature itself, tearing through the top half of its body.

When the attack finally ended, Naruto saw that all that was left of Light Blue was its bottom half and legs, which was falling lifelessly to the floor Naruto was standing on. When the legs landed with a thud, Naruto waited a moment to see if it miraculously got up, only to sigh in relief when the threads broke apart.

"The lightning was way weaker than I wanted it to be, but considering I just got the last step down, its pretty good I guess." Naruto said, criticizing himself as he ran his hand across his still wet scalp. Checking himself over, Naruto saw that his shirt was torn to shreds as the left shoulder was completely gone and his left pant leg was ripped to shit too. Concentrating, Naruto ran his now glowing green hands across his torso and left arm, then finally his left leg. A few minutes later all his cuts were healed and was giving a few testing stretches.

Finally looking up at the hole he made, Naruto jumped up and ran up the wall towards it to look outside. He could sense Kakashi fighting Kakuzu along with what he assumed was the fourth mask. His mother's chakra was the easiest to feel by far, almost suffocated everyone else's. From what he knew, she had to be using at least three tails of the Kyubi's chakra. Not good. He was about to head towards his mother before he felt what he recognized as Aiko's and Sakura's both rather frenzied, along with a signature he recognized as the man named Hidan he believed.

"Dammit." He cursed, before jumping out of the hole towards Aiko and Sakura's chakra.

-x-

 **With Kushina**

-x-

Kushina was huffing violently, her chakra cloak bubbling and her three tails waving savagely. She stood hunched over the remains of the red mask, the said mask pummeled to pieces, the threads keeping it together having loosened and fallen apart into pieces. She quickly turned her head towards Kakashi's direction, who was having a rough time dealing with the Dark Blue mask and Kakuzu himself. The Namikaze matriarch growled in rage at the sight of the man that was the reason for her rage, the man that had little thought for her ancestor's homeland, using attacks that caused mass destruction every chance he could get. If this fight lasted any longer there wouldn't be any Uzushiogakure left.

Kushina rushed forward in a burst of speed, the backlash causing the ground beneath her to buckle and crater. Almost in an instant she appeared at Kakuzu's side, while he and Kakashi were in the middle of a Taijutsu exchange, and flung her fist into his jaw, sending him flying at an incredibly high velocity. When he finally met the ground, he skipped several times before tumbling to a stop. It was when he stopped again that Kushina appeared once again, a volatile purple Rasengan in her clawed hand. Bringing it down without mercy, Kushina watched in satisfaction as Kakuzu was buried into the ground, the turbulent chakra burning into his back. She jumped back, her tails receding one by one as she waited for Kakuzu to get up. Seeing that Kakuzu was finished, Kushina allowed her shroud to diminish completely.

That proved fatal however, as a ball of wind blasted her in the back, sending her tumbling to the ground in a heap. She could feel that the back of her flak jacket and shirt had been torn to shreds from the attack, along with the blood that was seeping down from her back to the ground. She watched with a hazy vision as Dark Blue flew towards the downed Kakuzu, injecting itself into his corpse, its mask finding its original place before the fight had begun. Kushina's eyes watched in horror as the man she knew to be dead slowly picked himself off the ground.

"Kushina!" Kakashi yelled out, his forehead protector no longer wrapped around his head, his hair now falling just above his eyes. His flak jacket was missing as well, with the sleeves to his shirt looking rather worse for wear along with the bottoms of his pants that now hung loosely down his legs. He made to run towards her, only to find a hand wrapped around his throat tightly. Squinting his eyes open, he was shocked to see that Kakuzu had used his threads to extend his arm out towards him. Said man no longer had his head band or hood, his deep brown hair hanging loosely past his chin. His face mask was also missing, showing that his mouth was in the form of a Glasgow smile.

His green eyes were narrowed at the downed Kushina, "I shouldn't be shocked that I'd only have one heart left by the end of this fight. But from what I've seen, I'll be able to make up for it with all of your hearts. Be glad, any other scenario and you would all be stains on the ground." His deep voice even gruffer than before, showing that his rage was barely being contained.

Kushina didn't say a word, only looking up at Kakuzu as her eyes once again became a deep red. Suddenly, a beam of red chakra rocketed towards the sky, causing the clouds above to part and the ground to shake. Any remaining glass in the area shattered, and some of the more fragile buildings began to crack from the pressure of Kushina's Kyubified chakra. The pillar of chakra suddenly disappeared, revealing a hunched over creature that resembled a fox. Four tails waved behind the creature, its chakra so thick it gave off the form of a liquid, completely covering the fox like entity. The only area that was covered in the horrendously awful chakra was the face, which was a deep black, its eyes and mouth a shock white. The creature's glowing circular white eyes narrowed before rearing its head back and releasing a roar, the shock wave sending Kakuzu flying back, his arm forced to let go of Kakashi and retract back.

Kakashi collapsed to the ground holding his throat as he coughed, looking at Kushina in absolute worry, " _Did she purposely go into a Partial Transformation or was she simply overcome by rage?_ " He thought.

The Partially Transformed Kushina looked back at Kakashi, causing him to brace himself in case she lost had control, " **Kakashi…go find Naruto.** " She said, her voice taking on a demonic tone.

Kakashi sighed in relief at seeing his sensei's wife hadn't lost control and then nodded, getting up with a slight wobble before sprinting off towards the direction where he felt Naruto's chakra signature.

-x-

 **Earlier with Aiko and Sakura**

-x-

"Sakura…get out of here." Aiko said.

Said girl looked at Aiko with annoyance, "I'm not leaving you alone with him, this guy might be weaker than the other one, but he's still out of our league!"

Aiko scoffed, "Fine."

Hidan smirked cockily as he hefted his scythe on top of his shoulder, "If you think you two have a chance against me you're sorely mistaken. I might be the slowest member of Akatsuki, but I'm more than good enough to kill a couple brats like you." With that he rushed towards the Konoha girls at low Jonin speed.

Aiko was shocked to find that she could track this man rather easily, ducking under his swing and pulling out a kunai to deflect the reach around swing going towards Sakura, who was utterly floored by the man's speed. However, even though Aiko could track the man didn't mean she was fast enough to dodge the kick that met her jaw, sending her stumbling back. Quickly, she flung her kunai towards Hidan, keeping him from advancing on Sakura who was attempting to go through a set of hand seals.

Finishing the seals, Sakura said, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" She then took a deep breath before blowing out a barrage of basketball sized fire balls. At such close range they made contact with Hidan easily, sending the now flaming man stumbling back.

Hidan began to comically pat down his now on fire cloak, painfully quenching the flames. He gave a glare towards Sakura, a vain throbbing across his forehead, "That hurt you little bitch!"

Sakura smiled weakly, holding her still bleeding side in discomfort, "Maybe you should've dodged then."

Instead of listening to their mid-battle banter, Aiko was trying to come up with a plan. Sakura obviously wasn't ready to fight someone like this, as she was barely able to keep up with him at all, and that last attack took up a good chunk of her remaining chakra, and then there's the fact that she was wounded and needed first aid as soon as possible. Aiko herself, while low on chakra, could use her Chakra Replenishment Seal to boost her chakra back to normal, but using Chidori was out of the question for at least another ten minutes due to her arm still giving out spasms from over use, and she doubted she'd be able to last another ten minutes without Chidori. That left her rather handicapped. So if they couldn't fight, that left trying to escape.

"Sakura…we're not gonna be able to beat this guy."

Aiko's statement caught Sakura's attention, her eyes darting at her quickly before going back towards the still scowling Hidan.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Aiko sighed, "You're out of chakra and injured. I can replenish my chakra, but the only attack I have that can finish this guy I can't exactly use at the moment. We're not gonna be able to beat him as we are, that means we have to run for it."

"Well if we run that means we have to somehow keep him from following us, otherwise with his speed he'd catch us no problem." Sakura said, seeing where Aiko was going.

Aiko nodded, "I have a plan…I think."

"…You think?" seeing Aiko nod, Sakura said, "All right, well if you think it'll work let's do it."

Aiko nodded again, "Just keep him as distracted as you can with some kunai and shuriken." Seeing Sakura nod in confirmation. Just as they were about to move, a gust of wind plowed through the area, causing the three to cover their face. Just as the wind was about to recede, they saw a huge wave of water gush through the area a mile away, some of it making its way to them, making the ground become soaked in a thin layer of water.

Hidan smirked, "Looks like things are heating up with Kakuzu and your friends." He then shifted his scythe pointing it towards the direction the two attacks came from, "That guy is a freak of nature. If your First Hokage couldn't finish him off, what makes you think your heretic friends can?"

That bit of news floored Sakura and Aiko, "H-he…fought Lord First?" Sakura stuttered, "That's impossible! He died almost 50 years ago! That would mean your friend would have to be at least 80 years old when he looks to be only 30…unless."

Hidan's smirk grew, "Unless he was immortal." He then shifted his scythe once again, "There's a reason we're called the Zombie Combo after all."

Aiko's eyes widened further, "Wait…so you're also-"

"Immortal?" Hidan asked, finishing her question, "Why don't we find out?" He cackled before charging towards them once again.

"Sakura!" Aiko signaled, the girl hastily throwing a school of shuriken at the crazed man. As he took the time to deflect the throwing stars, the two girls jumped back, with Aiko charging chakra into the seal on her arm, causing a burst of chakra to invade her system, and Sakura who threw a three kunai at Hidan.

"This is a gift from Naruto!" Sakura shouted, a secret signal for her and Aiko to jump back as far as possible. Hidan didn't seem to mind, simply parrying the multiuse bladed to the side, only for them to explode in a massive ball of fire.

 _RRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiinggggggggggg_

Even after putting some distance between them, the shock wave of the explosion caused a vicious ringing in the two girl's ears. The held their heads as they looked at the billowing cloud of smoke. To their shock, Hidan emerged his cloak now gone, and his once silver hair was now burnt and black and missing in clumps. His skin was covered in crisp burnt streaks, with those areas being an angry red.

"You…little… _bitch_!" Hidan screamed, his eyes wide and manic. His breathing was heavy, ragged. He then charged forward, his injuries not slowing him down at all, if anything his rage made him even faster. And his target? Sakura. His scythe no longer in his hands, he instead used his bare hands to attempt to beat the poor girl to death. Sakura, who didn't expect the man's sudden aggressiveness, was completely caught off guard by the punch sent towards her face, then the next, then the next. With a roar of rage, Hidan finished his brutal onslaught with a final haymaker to the girl's chin, sending her flying back.

Sakura whose vision was swimming, slowly got up on all fours, a steady stream of blood flowing out of her mouth, with her chin and nose split open. Tears were starting to build along her eyes from the pain, never having taken a beating like that. A sob escaped her lips, as she looked up at Aiko, who was in the middle of engaging the enraged Hidan in a battle of Taijutsu. The girl was doing much better than Sakura had, able to dodge most of his blows and giving a couple of her own. The fight ended however when Hidan kicked the Uchiha girl away.

Aiko flipped through a set of hand seals, pointing her hands Hidan while shouting, "Lightning Beast Tracking Fang!"

Hidan simply allowed the attack to hit him, feeling the electricity course threw his vains, letting the euphoria the pain gave to give him an extra boost before dashing at Aiko and back handing her away. He then turned on Sakura, who was trying to get up but fell on her ass at seeing Hidan heading towards her, crawling back in utter fear of getting another beating from the man.

Hidan stopped however when he came across the puddle of blood Sakura had made, both from her side wound and from what she spat out. His face went from enraged to an almost blank slate, before throwing his head back he began to laugh hysterically.

"You dumb, dumb, bitch! You're gonna get it now!" He cackled manically. He then knelt down, and dragged his finger across the small puddle and then almost sensually brought it to his lips sucking the blood from his finger. Slowly, his skin began to turn a deep black, with what looked like a roundish version of his skeleton appearing also. He then drew a round object out of his back pocket, swinging it out to show it was a retractable pike. He then drove it into his side.

Sakura looked at Hidan in shock, who seemed to have an orgasm from the pain. Blood began to fall rapidly towards the ground. Hidan then placed his foot in the blood a began to drag his foot into the form of a circle around him. He then used the last of it to form a triangle inside the circle, making a strange looking pentagram. Hidan was giggling like a lunatic as he gazed down at Sakura who had finally gotten up to a standing position. Then he once again drove the pike into his side, sighing in ecstasy at the pain he brought on himself. Sakura didn't share his thoughts.

Sakura looked down in shock at finding that she was bleeding. Only, it wasn't the wound from before. It was coincidentally the same exact spot Hidan had stabbed himself. Looking up, tears flowing freely from the pain of having her abdomen mysteriously stabbed.

"Sakura…wha-what happened to you?!" Aiko asked in shock, seeing that Sakura was now holding her bloodied side, blood quickly and freely slowing between her fingers.

"I-I don't know." Sakura stuttered, "I…I-"

Sakura was interrupted by Hidan driving his pike into his thigh, causing said girl to once again scream in pain, collapsing to her knee in pain.

Turning to Hidan, Aiko screamed, " _STOP IT_!" Her strange eye pattern spinning in her anger.

Hidan only grinned wider, "I told her I'd make her pay, so I'm going to take out my pound of flesh. Don't worry, you're next!" He then reared his hand back about to stab himself again only to get bum rushed by Naruto sending him out of his ritual circle and tumbling to the ground. He looked up, rage once again in his eyes, "What the hell brat! You ruined my fucking ritual!"

"And I'm so sorry about that." Naruto growled, his eyes narrowed in anger as he stepped in front Sakura protectively, "I'm sorry I'm so late Sakura. I'll be with you in a moment." With that Naruto's fists combusted into an intense white flame, "I'm going to beat the shit outta you. Literally. I'm going to hit you so hard and so often you are going to shit yourself."

Naruto then disappeared in a burst of speed, only to appear in front of him with his flaming fist driving into Hidan's face. Just as the force of the blow sent Hidan flying, the power burst from Naruto's fist in the form of a torrent of white hot fire, swallowing Hidan's form whole. The attack sent Hidan flying into a nearby building. Naruto didn't relent though, as he jumped on top of the downed Hidan, who couldn't get up at the time due to be covered in rubble, and proceeded to beat his face in. No fire chakra, just his bare hands, beating mercilessly into the man that would hurt his friend. Eventually, he continued to drive his left fist into Hidan's jaw. Over and over, he pounded his now broken hand into the man's jaw. Finally, he jumped back, placing a glowing green hand on his other now busted one.

"That won't be enough Naruto! This man…he's immortal." Aiko said as she helped keep the pressure in Sakura's wound.

Naruto turned to look at Aiko in surprise, only to be surprised further upon seeing Aiko's eyes, "Aiko…your eyes." Seeing her confusion, he clarified, "Your Sharingan has changed into the Mangekyou."

Naruto didn't take the time to look at Aiko's shocked expression, turning back around to see Hidan walking out of the hole his body made, his jaw literally hanging as one side was separated from his face. He seemed to want to say something, seeing as his tongue was moving around wildly.

Before Naruto could go any further with Hidan, he heard a familiar shout, "Moon Fang Heaven Piercer!" A wave of powerful white chakra cut into the zombie man. The attack went through Hidan, destroying the building as well, causing it to crumble on top of him.

"Good to see you, Kakashi." Naruto said, looking at the rather ragged Kakashi. He then turned around and rushed towards the now rather pale Sakura. Kneeling down next to her, Naruto gently said, "It's okay Sakura. You're alright now." His hands her encompassed in a green hue.

Sakura knelt her head into Naruto's shoulder, "Thank you…Naruto." She sobbed.

"I'll deal with him Naruto. You just make sure Sakura is okay."

Hidan once again jumped out of the building, this time heading towards his scythe, with his foot he kicked it up, catching it with his now only good arm, seeing as the other was now severed from Kakashi's attack.

"Aaaaugghhhh!" Hidan gurgled, his lower jaw now completely missing, his tongue waving around wildly. Kakashi's attack left a rather deep gash in Hidan's torso, his left arm severed completely. With that battle cry, Hidan charged like a lune at Kakashi, swinging the blade around, obviously forgoing any finesse, only needing to get a drop of blood from Kakashi to finish him off.

-x-

 **With Kushina**

-x-

Kakuzu jumped to the side, avoiding the extended claw from the Four Tailed Kushina. Kushina gave a deep throated growl as she glared at the rather evasive Kakuzu. The Jinchuuriki knew she could easily kill the man, only she'd have to pull out the big guns, with said big guns being powerful enough to destroy what was left of the village that was her home.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, he only had one heart left and he had to careful in how he handled killing this woman. Good thing that that fool Hidan was making a good distraction for those other Konoha Ninja.

He needed to retreat, first he needed to find Hidan. The last thing he needed was Suijin getting pissed at him for letting his partner die. Feeling the collection of chakra signatures near the village entrance, he made a mad dash towards what he figured was Hidan's direction. If not, he might just be able to use one of those brats as a hostage. Win, win.

Kushina narrowed her eyes at seeing Kakuzu trying to make a run for it. Thinking quickly, she drove her arm into the ground bellow her. As Kakuze thought he was making ground, a single arm burst from underneath him, plowing him into one of the many buildings that had been destroyed in the fight. The arm didn't let go of him, only continuing to plow him forward through and endless amount of rubble and debris. He finally came to a stop when the extended hand threw him up into the sky, way above any of the village itself. Suddenly, Kakuzu felt a spike of intense chakra. Looking over, he felt for the first time since his fight with the First Hokage a feeling he absolutely loathed; fear. Down in the now open area that had once been the Village Square, Kakuzu could see Kushina swallowing a ball of highly intense chakra. Her Kyubified body expanded, her once lithe form becoming spherical. Rearing her head back, Kushina finally launched her attack.

The last thing Kakuzu saw was white, before his very being disappeared from the physical world.

-x-

 **With the Others**

-x-

Naruto, who had now completely healed the wound on Sakura's thigh, looked over in what he knew to be his mother's direction, "She's seriously going to fire that here?" Naruto wondered, having seen his mom use the attack in training.

"Who's going to fire what?" Aiko asked, having no clue as to what Naruto was talking about, her attention up and until then being on the rather one sided fight between Kakashi and Hidan, her sensei having disarmed the immortal a moment ago by severing his remaining arm.

Naruto sighed, "Nothing, my mom is just doing something reckless." He said while shifting his hands to Sakura's face.

It was when Naruto finished his sentence that a massive blast of energy shot into the sky from the center of Uzushio. The attack reached into the clouds, before eventually flickering out.

"What the hell was that?!" Aiko asked, startled by the sudden attack, "Was that your mother?!" She turned to Naruto.

Naruto nodded, trying to keep his attention divided on Sakura and the "fight" between Hidan and Kakashi in case the fight made its way to them.

"Wow."

Kakashi and Hidan were continuing their dance, with Kakashi hacking and slashing at Hidan, and Hidan trying to avoid being hacked and slashed. The immortal man was already missing his arms and jaw, his torso had been slice to bits, and the rest of his body was burnt to hell. Little to say he was pissed. Hidan back flipped away, trying to gain some distance from Kakashi, who didn't seem to be in a rush and allowed him to get a few yards away.

"Well this has been fun, but I think it's about time we finish up here." Kakashi drawled, before sheathing his family heirloom. Kakashi created a clone who appeared in a puff of smoke to his right. Sticking his right arm out to the side, Kakashi began to form a Rasengan. While the he was doing that, the clone took a step forward and with its hands began to add lightning chakra into the mix. Slowly but surely, the Rasengan began to mix with the lightning chakra, its form taking shape of a light blue sphere, surrounded by a wisping shroud of white lightning.

"Light Style Rasengan." Kakashi said. Suddenly, a form shot out of the ground behind Hidan, grabbing ahold of him in a full nelson. Hidan looked behind him to see that it was Naruto holding him in place. Looking over to where he thought he was, Hidan saw another Naruto who was kneeling next to Sakura, giving him a mocking solute. His distraction at the sudden appearance of Naruto's clone forced him to forget his impending doom, with him only remembering just before Kakashi drove the crackling Rasengan into his chest.

Aiko watched in awe as her sensei's attack completely surrounded Hidan in a swirl of electricity, sending the man flying back in a smoking haze. She half expected the man to get up, hearing him struggling to speak due to missing the bottom half of his mouth.

"He's not getting up from that." Naruto said reassuringly at seeing Aiko's face.

Aiko looked at Naruto skeptically, "How can you be sure."

"That jutsu attacks at the cellular level, similar to an attack my father and I created. Only unlike ours that cuts at the cells, Kakashi's fries them. Both of ours kill, but for a being like him it doesn't matter if he can live through it because Kakashi has literally fried his system. He's not getting up. Ever."

"Thanks for the lesson on how my jutsu works Naruto." Kakashi drawled in his usual monotone. He began to walk towards Hidan at a slow pace, knowing for sure that the fight with him was over, "The question is, what do we do with him?"

A sudden feeling entered Aiko. A name whispered in her thoughts. Feeling something instinctual kick in Aiko said, "I might have something…"

Kakashi looked at Aiko for a long moment with slight scrutiny until he shrugged nonchalantly, "Feel free he." He said, stepping aside.

Taking a deep breath, Aiko pointed her focus on Hidan, the whisper now a firm shout, Aiko said, "Amaterasu!" The Uchiha girl felt a buildup of power emit from her eyes, a vision in her mind of Hidan igniting into flames. Almost as though the gods answered her prayers, Hidan was suddenly swallowed by completely in flames. Only these weren't normal flames. They weren't even Naruto's flames. These were black. A deep hateful black. So hot, Aiko could feel them as though she was right next it.

Hidan didn't move, he didn't spasm. He only became a pile of dust.

-x-

 **Chapter End**

-x-

 **Author's Note: Dammit that took forever to write. I hope you guys liked the fights, I watched the Kakuzu/Hidan vs Team 10/Kakashi fight a couple times in order to get down their styles and personalities, so I'd like to think I was faithful with the Zombie Combo. For those confused as to whether Kushina has full control over the Kyubi, she doesn't. Konoha doesn't have the method of training Jinchuriki that Kumo and Kiri does, so while having more control than Naruto did as far as tail wise (which is obvious due to the fact that Kushina is like 30 so she's had plenty time to train in the use of her Biju's power)** **she doesn't have full control. Will she eventually? Who knows. Maybe. I don't know. Just kidding, yes I do, I'm just not going to tell you. For Aiko's Mangekyou, its rather plain compared to Sasuke's was but there's only so many patters you can do. Her powers will NOT be Sasuke's as far as the Mangekyou goes. It will be original. She's an original character, she gets original things. If you have suggestions about what those powers should be I'd be happy to hear them. I think I have a general idea of what I want, but I'm open to advice as I am for most other things pertaining to this story. Next arc will be the Seven Tails Arc, which for those that pay attention is the Major Villages 'acquiring' Fuu the Jinchuriki of the Seven Tails from Takigakure, which I'm looking forward to since it'll be interesting for me to write about Fuu, a character that was touched upon in an anime filler, but not so much the main plot itself. And since I never watched that said filler, and have made a solemn oath to avoid all anime filler arcs in general, I never will. So the character's personality will probably be different. Whelp, that's that. If you're happy and you know it give a review…or favorite…or follow. But don't clap your hands. That's just stupid.**


End file.
